Don't Speak
by kuroi sekai
Summary: TRAD Harry devient fou et réussi à faire tomber sa némesis avec lui. Harry et Draco, alors forcés de s’embarquer ensemble dans leurs vies qui ont changé, révèlent tous les deux leurs côtés sombres qu'ils ont rarement montré au grand jour. Slash HD
1. Annonce

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Mintapotter.

**Warning **: Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Résumé :** Harry s'est perdu et réussi à faire tomber sa némesis avec lui. Mais quand Harry et Draco sont forcés de s'embarquer ensemble dans leurs vies changées, ils révèlent tous les deux leurs côtés sombres qu'ils ont rarement montré au grand jour.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Salut !!!

Et non ce n'est pas le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction !!!

C'est juste pour vous donnez un petit aperçu et vous dire que je commencerais peut-être à la publier ces grandes vacances mais à la rentrée sûre et certaine car pour l'instant je n'ai accès à un ordinateur qu'une fois par semaine!!!

Donc cette fois c'est une fic en anglais qui s'appelle Don't Speak et dont l'auteur est MintaPotter que je remercie de m'avoir donné la permission de la traduire !!

Elle comporte 37 chapitres dont je vais vous donner les titres et à la fin vous aurez le droit à un extrait du premier chapitre et si je suis clémente je vous le mettrai peut-être avant fin juin pour vous tenir en haleine lol !!

Chapitre 1 Regarde les toutes disparaître sans une trace

Chapitre 2 Et je connais les erreurs que j'ai faites

Chapitre 3 Regarde moi m'effondrer et tomber face contre terre

Chapitre 4 Mets ça sur le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline

Chapitre 5 Tu dois continuer

Chapitre 6 Rendre les choses (que tu m'as faites) en retour

Chapitre 7 Regarde le s'écrouler

Chapitre 8 Regarde les tous

Chapitre 9 Tu peux me le dire

Chapitre 10 Assis-toi et pleure

Chapitre 11 Commencer une guerre

Chapitre 12 Tu demandes pourquoi ?

Chapitre 13 Plutôt mourir

Chapitre 14 C'est difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe

Chapitre 15 Ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe

Chapitre 16 Vérité ou action

Chapitre 17 Vérité

Chapitre 18 Putain d'esprit

Chapitre 19 Tout s'en va

Chapitre 20 Cours, Draco, cours

Chapitre 21 Te défoncer

Chapitre 22 Le cœur qui bat

Chapitre 23 C'est peut être dangereux

Chapitre 24 Fermement attaché

Chapitre 25 Voilà l'aube

Chapitre 26 Au coup de minuit

Chapitre 27 Finalement

Chapitre 28 Tu ferais mieux de courir, courir vers moi

Chapitre 29 Nous avons été au sommet

Chapitre 30 Et je me sens bien

Chapitre 31 Tu me demanderas de prier pour la pluie

Chapitre 32 Encore un petit trou

Chapitre 33 Mais j'ai dit non, tu n'es pas fait pour moi

Chapitre 34 Ramène-moi à la maison

Chapitre 35 Les pierres au bord du lac

Chapitre 36 C'est un désastre

Chapitre 37 Fin

Et pour finir voici le début du premier chapitre qui donne l'ambiance de la fic on peut dire, je suis sûre que certains aimerons lol :

_« __Harry ? Harry, dit quelque chose, allez, ne me fais pas ça. Dit quelque chose Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

_Ron est trempé jusqu'aux os, mais je ne peux pas tout à fait dire pourquoi. Je suis mouillé aussi et j'ai froid. Je frissonne et je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je pleure et je ne sais pas quand s'est arrivé aussi. Il y a de l'eau partout, de l'eau rouge sur le carrelage blanc du sol. Je veux qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas, mais il n'a pas les réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas lui demander et il ne peut pas me l'expliquer._

_Je souhaite juste_

_Que_

_Tout_

_S'arrête.__ »_

Ah alors envie de savoir la suite ??? Si ma nouvelle trad vous emballe laissez une review et peut-être que vous y aurez droit plus tôt lol !!! Je recherche aussi un ou une beta pour me dire si le texte est dans une bonne syntaxe pas écrit n'importe comment, que ce soit lisible, car l'anglais ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle comme l'espagnol lol !!!

Voilà bisous tout le monde, merci et à la prochaine !!!


	2. Regarde les toutes disparaître

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur: **Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez ! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !**

**Merci à Hanakaya ma bêta qui m'a bien aidée !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 …Regarde les toutes disparaître sans une trace … **

"_Harry ? Harry, dis quelque chose, allez, ne me fais pas ça. Dis quelque chose Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

_Ron est trempé jusqu'aux os, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je suis moi aussi mouillé et j'ai froid. Je frissonne mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je pleure et j'ignore depuis quand. Il y a de l'eau partout, de l'eau rouge sur le carrelage si blanc. Je voudrais qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise ce qui m'arrive, mais il n'a pas les réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas lui demander et il ne peut pas me l'expliquer._

_Je souhaite juste_

_Que_

_Tout_

_S'arrête._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, comme chaque matin de cette année. Je me suis levé avant les autres garçons Gryffondor de 6ème année et j'ai pris une douche pour les éviter. Je ne supporte plus leurs bavardages du matin, leurs gémissements à cause de la lumière du soleil et le fait qu'ils n'ont pas finit leurs devoirs la veille. Ca m'agace qu'ils réussissent à se plaindre sur de si petits détails.

Après ma douche, je m'habille calmement pendant que le reste de la tour se réveille, attachant mes chaussures alors qu'on entend le premier bâillement. Je secoue Ron pour le réveiller, mais je m'en vais avant qu'il ne soit assez lucide pour parler et tenter d'amorcer une conversation.

Alors que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, je me demande comment il va, comment il se sent, ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'appréciais pas d'être avec lui, c'est juste qu'il ramène tout à une dure réalité alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est l'ignorer.

Deux professeurs sont en train de manger dans la Grande Salle alors que j'arrive, Dumbledore est déjà à table et attaque un bol de porridge. Cet homme me dégoûte. Je m'assois seul à ma table et parviens à manger la moitié d'une pomme et à boire un verre de jus d'orange. Après ça, les autres aliments sont repoussants. Les plats sur la table m'écœurent, donc je quitte la Salle aussi vite que je suis arrivé, passant devant Malfoy et son gang alors qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle.

Il fait une remarque intelligente sur ma mine de ces derniers jours, mais je l'ignore comme la plupart du temps. Je veux vraiment qu'il se taise, qu'il parte et meure dans un trou, comme ça je ne n'aurais plus besoin d'être confronté à lui tous les jours. Mais mes vœux ne sont jamais exaucés.

Je m'assois sous un arbre près du lac, appréciant le silence du matin, sans filles bavardant et garçons criant, dénué de n'importe quelle vie humaine sauf la mienne. La brise est fraîche mais légère et la lumière du soleil qui brille sur moi est chaude et parfaite. C'est le moment où je suis le plus proche d'être heureux, quand je suis seul avec mes pensées pour unique compagnie.

Finalement, je me rends compte que les cours vont bientôt commencer, donc je conjure mes livres et pars vers le premier cours de la journée. Je rends mes devoirs et prend place aux côtés de Hermione et de Ron, même si je me débrouille pour ne pas leur dire plus de trois mots à la fois dans la journée. Ils échangent des coups d'œil inquiets à chaque cours, mais je les ignore comme je fais avec Malfoy. Même les professeurs ont l'air inquiet, mais je rends tous mes devoirs et fais tout le travail qu'ils assignent à chaque cours, ne leur donnant aucune raison pour me coincer.

Je passe encore une fois le déjeuner seul, sauter ce repas devient une habitude. Le reste de la journée est une image floue, jusqu'au dîner.

C'est malheureusement obligatoire donc je dois y être présent, chaque jour. Du moins, c'est une règle depuis cette année. Je m'assois à ma table et mange quelques petits pois et un morceau de poulet, puis je laisse tomber l'intégralité du plat restant. Ron m'accapare avec des questions de Quidditch, auxquelles je réponds sèchement, tandis que Hermione essaie de savoir comment je m'en sors en cours. J'ai toujours coupé court à une conversation avant qu'elle ne commence; je suis un peu devenu un as pour ça. Finalement, ils renoncent et se replient dans une conversation avec mes autres camarades de classe et me laissent enfin tranquille.

Le repas se termine après un temps interminable et je peux finalement m'échapper.

C'est à ce moment là que ma journée commence vraiment.

Malfoy s'approche de moi d'un air détaché alors que je sors de la Grand Salle, seul, sans sa bande pour une fois.

"Alors Potter, j'ai remarqué quelques changements chez toi dernièrement. Bouder semble avoir remplacé le Quidditch pour toi, hein ?" Son rire est dur, un rire que je méprise.

"Ta gueule Malfoy." Je suis à bout et j'accélère, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

"Oh, on est hargneux ? Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton là, parle hargneusement à ton Directeur si parfait éventuellement. Il est le seul qui t'a laissé tomber après tout." Il a un petit sourire satisfait à ce moment-là, un sourire comme celui du chat de Cheshire. (Note 'Kaya : Lol, j'imagine bien Dray comme ça, avec les dents juste visibles !)

"Tu ne m'as pas compris ? Tais-toi, s'il te plaît." Je vais plus vite maintenant, la foule est loin derrière nous alors que nous traversons couloir après couloir, montons escalier après escalier.

"J'ai touché un point sensible ! Oui, si tu dois être furieux contre quelqu'un, ça doit être Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui t'a laissé tomber, c'est lui qui a causé la mort de ton parrain." Je m'arrête et laisse les mots atteindre mon esprit, je prends conscience que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy entre tous est au courant pour Sirius. Il est au courant de ma vie personnelle, de mes problèmes intérieurs.

"Arrête." Je chuchote. Ma voix m'a trahie, l'air autour de moi est trop fin pour apporter plus de consistance à mes mots.

"Tout est vrai et tu le sais. Tu le montres chaque jour, combien tu le détestes, combien tu détestes être ici. Je connais tout sur toi Potter, tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais comment tu-"

"ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE !" J'explose, puis implose à l'intérieur de moi. Je peux sentir ma résolution tomber, je revois son image quand il tombe dans le voile, je me souviens du Doloris que j'ai lancé sous l'effet de la rage.

"Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Pourquoi devrais-je …" Il parle de nouveau, mais je m'en vais. Je monte les escaliers en vitesse, fais pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame, traverse la salle commune et monte d'autres marches, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le dortoir. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, la respiration irrégulière, non pas à cause de cette course mais de la colère, de la peur et de la tristesse en même temps.

Je ferme les rideaux et respire profondément pendant un moment, essayant de rassembler mes sentiments, les exploiter. _Je déteste _lorsque je laisse tomber ma garde, me souvenant ainsi de tout ce qui m'entoure. Me laissant tout ressentir. Si je mange quelque chose déclenchant un souvenir heureux alors ça se termine par quelque chose de triste. Si je parle à quelqu'un et que la phrase « Tu te souviens quand …" sort, ça ne se termine jamais bien. Si je pouvais vivre ma vie dans une coquille, rendre tout silencieux, alors je le ferais. Si je pouvais être _seul_ un instant, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais peut-être me reconstruire.

Je me redresse, il n'y a personne et j'espère que ça durera pour toujours. Je gribouille avec colère une note de toutes mes pensées et vœux sur un petit morceau de parchemin qui était dans ma poche. Des tâches d'encre attaquent le parchemin avec colère, quelques phrases sont incohérentes ou finissent à mi-chemin. Le but n'est pas que ça ait du sens pour quelqu'un, c'est plutôt pour que cela purge mes pensées, pour les supprimer de mon intérieur. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et je froisse le papier dans ma paume, le cachant au reste du monde.

Mais la solitude semble m'être interdite. Ron vient et essaie de me parler. Je le laisse passer les rideaux, ma résolution a échoué. Il me dit qu'il est toujours là et que je dois parler. Il me demande si je vais bien, ce qu'il se passe. Je ne dis pas un mot, j'acquiesce juste aux moments appropriés et secoue ma tête en signe de négation quand il demande si je vais bien. Au moins je ne mens pas. Je lui demande de me laisser seul, donc il part, disant probablement aux autres gars de ne pas me déranger. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Je sors le couteau que Sirius m'a donné de sous le sommier de mon lit, coupant le bout de mon doigt alors que j'en fais glisser la pulpe le long de la lame. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire quand j'en arrive là, mais je sais comment j'y arrive, au moins.

Je mets la cape d'invisibilité, qui devrait être illégale, et passe la tête au dehors. Tout ce que j'ai c'est ça, le couteau et la note reposant toujours au creux de ma paume. Je sors du dortoir, et descends, descends, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne les cachots. Je me souviens à peine du chemin quand je suis allé à la salle commune des Serpentard en deuxième année, mais j'avance d'une manière ou d'une autre et réussis à trouver mon chemin. Le couteau glisse facilement sur la longueur de la porte et je marche dans la salle commune en passant inaperçu, l'air frais du cachot me fait frissonner. Mais ça m'est égal.

Il y a deux couloirs et comme je ne peux pas entrer dans l'un d'eux je prends l'autre, comptant six portes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant ce que je pense être le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année.

Effectivement c'est ça, seulement au lieu de tomber sur un enchevêtrement de lits j'entre dans un autre couloir faiblement éclairé, chaque porte étiquetée par le nom de famille de son occupant. Malfoy semble avoir pris la dernière chambre sur le côté gauche du couloir et je me faufile dedans à l'aide du couteau, tout en pensant à ce que je vais faire maintenant que je suis là.

Les murs sont en pierre équarrie et ils sont froids au toucher. Draco est endormi dans un lit une place, et de l'autre côté de la petite chambre, la fenêtre magique projette l'éclat surnaturel de la lune dans toute la pièce.

"Qui est là ?" Demande-t-il, ses yeux gris s'ouvrant soudainement, regardant à travers moi. J'enlève la cape sans y penser une seconde, ne me souciant pas des conséquences. Il halète et se redresse droit comme un i, ayant déjà attrapé sa baguette qui était sur sa table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses foutre ici, Potter ? Comment es-tu rentré bon dieu, sale merde ?" Son ton est mordant et furieux, ses yeux étincèlent de fureur.

"Je dois savoir comment tu as tout découvert sur moi. Comment tu sais tous ce que tu as dit." Il cherche toujours une raison pour me jeter un sort, il est inquiet et effrayé. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est furieux, il ressemble à un chien traqué qui ne peut pas se défendre. (Note 'Kaya : eh bah, Dray, l'est ronchon au réveil ^^)

"Mon père crétin, il a ses façons pour …" Il s'arrête, ses yeux fixés sur ma main et clignant nerveusement des paupières. "Tu n'es pas là pour parler, tu es là pour me planter ! Tu es incroyable Potter !" Il crie maintenant, il a vu le couteau dans ma main et en tire une mauvaise conclusion.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas, laisse-moi m'expliquer …" J'essaie de le calmer avec mes mots mais il s'énerve encore plus.

"Tu es malade et tordu Potter, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai une baguette et par conséquent je suis le plus fort ici connard, tu as cru que tu pouvais venir ici et me tuer, hein ?" Il est debout maintenant et s'avance vers moi. "Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, je ne vais pas te laisser partir en courant ! Tu vas payer pour ça, crois-moi." Ses mots sont furieux et résonnent fortement dans mes oreilles, je continue à nier de la tête mais il ne cesse pourtant pas de m'accuser.

"Arrête, arrête, arrête s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'expliquer." Je chuchote seulement, le suppliant d'arrêter et d'écouter, mais maintenant il hurle, sa voix prenant de l'ampleur.

"ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE DE PARLER, ARRÊTE!" Je lui crie, l'obligeant à se taire soudainement par mon éclat de voix. Je profite de l'occasion pour me tourner et courir vers la sortie, laissant tomber la note et ma cape d'invisibilité au passage. Je cours dans les escaliers, ignorant l'incendie dans mes poumons, l'épuisement de mes jambes. Je continue de courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon dortoir.

Je tremble, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je suis troublé. Mes camarades de chambre sont tous endormis, mais ils me remarqueront bien assez tôt.

Je me glisse dans la douche et tourne tous les boutons vers le froid. L'eau est gelée, me réveillant de l'absurde rêve de ma vie. Je m'assois contre un mur et frissonne, pensant seulement au son de l'eau m'entourant. Ce n'est pas un léger plic-ploc de pluie, mais un son dur contre les carreaux blancs. J'ai tellement froid maintenant que je me demande si je peux sentir autre chose, si j'ai finalement réussi à devenir engourdi, à disparaître de la réalité sans une trace.

Je sors le couteau et le dirige très, très légèrement sur la peau transparente de mon poignet. Il laisse un fin trait de sang et quand je le vois, je me sens mal. J'essaye plutôt d'y penser comme étant un dessin sur ma peau, pas une coupure mais un dessin.

Je dessine une autre ligne, et encore une autre. Chaque fois, je la fais un peu plus profonde alors que je remonte sur mon bras, essayant de voir combien de temps je peux endurer la douleur. Alors que je suis presque au pli de mon bras, ma main tremble tellement violemment qu'au lieu de me couper superficiellement le couteau reste profondément planté dans ma chair. La douleur n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'essaie de tirer le couteau mais je réussis seulement à l'enfoncer encore plus profondément, presque à travers.

Mes dents claquent, mais je ne les entends pas. Je regarde mon bras saigner depuis un moment déjà et je commence à me sentir mal à force de le regarder. Je relève un peu mes genoux et m'assois contre le mur froid de la salle de bain. Mon bras repose sur mes genoux, le sang écarlate pleuvant sur mes jambes et autour de ma taille, tourbillonnant autour de moi dans l'eau, passant de noir à rouge alors qu'il s'écoule.

Je réalise ce que j'ai fais, à quoi ça ressemble.

Je crie.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Harry ? Harry, dis quelque chose, allez, ne me fais pas ça. Dis quelque chose Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

_Ron est trempé jusqu'aux os, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je suis moi aussi mouillé et j'ai froid. Je frissonne mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je pleure et j'ignore depuis quand. Il y a de l'eau partout, de l'eau rouge sur le carrelage si blanc. Je voudrais qu'il m'explique, qu'il me dise ce qui m'arrive, mais il n'a pas les réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas lui demander et il ne peut pas me l'expliquer._

_Je souhaite juste_

_Que_

_Tout_

_S'arrête._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_


	3. Je connais les erreurs que j'ai faites

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Un grand merci à Hanakaya, ma bêta, même si on a eu quelques problèmes de communication, en tout cas ne doute pas de ton aide qui met très précieuse.**

**Oct 2009 : Réédition des chapitres 1 à 5 pour motif personnel lol !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 2 ****…Et je connais les erreurs que j'ai faites****…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Hermione commence à pleurer sur mon épaule alors que je suis à la partie où je __dépose__ Harry sur son lit, elle essayait __difficilement__ de ne pas se mettre à pleurer mais elle a __misérablement__ échoué dans sa tentative. Je caresse ses cheveux mais ne dis rien, souhaitant juste être absorbé par la chaise de l'infirmerie et être à des millions d'années de cet endroit, de ces problèmes. L'aube se lève dehors, un nouveau jour pour les étudiants et le personnel __de Poudlard__. Les oiseaux pépient et la rosée commence juste à s'évaporer dans l'air du matin. Je suis coincé dans cette bulle en enfer, attendant de voir ce qui se passera aujourd'hui, ce qui arrivera ensuite. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Ron ? Ron, réveille-toi !"

La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que ça n'est pas le matin. Harry me réveille toujours tôt, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure. Et Harry ne me parle jamais, ne dit jamais un mot sans aucun sens.

J'ouvre les yeux dans un dortoir toujours sombre, le visage pâle de Neville flottant de l'autre côté de mes rideaux de lit. Il fait évidemment toujours nuit et je me retourne avec fureur pour ne plus le voir.

"Ron ! C'est important ! Harry n'est pas là et j'entends quelque chose dans la salle de bains !" Je me relève droit comme un i, ôte mes couvertures en vitesse et renverse presque Neville dans ma hâte pour atteindre le lit d'Harry. Quand je tire les rideaux de son lit froid et vide je comprends qu'il s'est faufilé dehors avec la cape d'invisibilité un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, chose que je devais l'empêcher de faire.

"Tu as entendu ?" Chuchote Neville, donc j'arrête de bouger et écoute. C'est sûr, on peut entendre le léger son de l'eau coulant sur les murs de la salle de bains, mais ça ne devrait pas être Harry. Il prend toujours sa douche le matin pour nous éviter, garder ses distances.

J'entre pour vérifier, passant les rangées d'éviers et de miroirs qui reflètent l'image des douches blafardes de la pièce. Tous les robinets sont ouverts et coulent mais il n'y a aucune vapeur donc ils doivent être à basse température.

Le sol.

Le sol est rouge sang.

Rouge de sang.

J'halète et alors que je me dépêche d'entrer dans une douche j'entends un cri, un cri perçant. La seconde avant même que je ne pénètre dans cette douche, je savais déjà qui c'était. Je savais qu'Harry était là, que quelque chose s'était très, très mal passé.

Harry est affalé contre un mur, le sang se mélangeant à l'eau autour de lui. Sa tête est en arrière, sa bouche ouverte et criant, aucun mot, juste criant. Je me précipite vers lui, le secouant aux épaules et hoquète en tombant à reculons, incrédule. Son bras entier est ensanglanté, de sa main à son coude. Il a heureusement arrêté de crier, mais il tremble beaucoup, ses dents claquant fortement et leur son se répercutant dans la pièce carrelée.

Je me tourne et reste debout au milieu de l'eau glaciale, ordonnant mentalement que tout s'éteigne. Tous les robinets s'arrêtent instantanément, et je vois que la plupart des 6ème années du dortoir ont été réveillés à cause du bruit des éviers, mais ils ne peuvent pas voir Harry sur le sol. Et ça doit rester comme ça.

"Toi !" Je crie à Seamus, "cours et va chercher Dumbledore ! Ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici, dit lui juste que c'est urgent ! Neville, va chercher Pomfresh ! Dit-lui que c'est Harry et qu'il a besoin d'elle maintenant ! Dean, va chercher McGonagall et ramène la ici ! _Allez !_" Ils se retournent tous pour partir en courant, sachant simplement que c'est urgent et que les explications viendront plus tard. Je saisis une serviette sur une étagère à côté de la porte et me précipite vers Harry, seul avec lui maintenant. J'enveloppe son bras fermement, encore et encore, espérant arrêter le saignement, mais il continue à s'écouler à travers. Le couteau de Sirius est sur le sol à côté de lui, le sang goutant toujours de la lame.

"Harry ? Harry, dit quelque chose, allez, ne me fait pas ça. Dit quelque chose Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Il pleure maintenant, sanglotant sur mon épaule. Nous sommes tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, mais sa peau ressemble à de la glace à travers sa chemise. Il sanglote juste, son corps entier tremblant à chaque respiration. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et le recueille trop facilement. Il est tellement maigre, tellement fragile, que même mouillé il est aussi léger qu'une plume. Je me précipite dans le dortoir et l'allonge sur son lit, essayant immédiatement de le réchauffer.

"Harry, parle-moi ! Dis-moi comment s'est arrivé, dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !" Ma voix est enrouée et tendue, ma gorge nouée de vouloir pleurer en même temps que lui. Il est si pâle maintenant, sa peau prenant une teinte blanchâtre et maladive, ses cheveux noirs de jais éparpillés comme de l'encre renversée sur son visage, lui donnant un air encore plus cadavérique. Il n'a pas dit un mot, ses dents claquent et ses yeux normalement verts brillants sont fermés. Je défais ses chaussures, les enlève et j'étale sa couverture et la mienne sur lui.

"Reste avec moi un petit moment Harry, ne me fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas t'endormir, pas encore." Je fouille sous les couvertures et saisis sa main, essayant de réchauffer ses doigts osseux et glacés. Il ouvre de temps à autre ses yeux pour regarder autour de lui, me regarder, mais il semble ne rien reconnaitre.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, McGonagall est à mes côtés seulement quelques secondes avant que Dumbledore ne nous rejoigne aussi.

"Que s'est-il passé ici M. Weasley, qu'est-ce que …" McGonagall se tait d'un coup, couvrant sa bouche en voyant le visage blême d'Harry.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans les douches, je crois qu'il s'est coupé le bras en entier. Ils étaient tous sur glacés, les robinets, donc il frissonnait et …" Je me détourne, la gorge bloquée. "Il ne parle pas, n'a pas dit un mot depuis et …" Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleurer, essayant de respirer profondément et de garder le contrôle. "Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du le savoir, je savais que quelque chose se passerait…C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et soignez-le, s'il vous plaît ? Trouvez juste quelque chose qui le soignera. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis … il mange à peine, ne parle jamais, fait n'importe quoi pour éviter les autres …" Pomfresh entre à toute vitesse et McGonagall nous chasse tous, nous rassemblant dehors dans la salle commune. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres garçons était là jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je sais que c'est inutile de vous renvoyez dormir, donc restez ici en silence s'il vous plaît et ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes ses blessures seront soignées, Madame Pomfresh a une grande connaissance des potions et des remèdes et je suis sûre qu'Harry ira mieux demain mat-

"Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner qu'avec des potions ! Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui partira comme ça ! C'est comme si vous ignoriez tout et faisiez comme si tout allait bien !" Je crie au milieu de sa phrase, n'ayant aucun remords d'être irrespectueux ou émotif. Je ne supporte vraiment pas la façon dont elle parle et agit, comme si c'était quelque chose qui irait mieux demain matin.

"M. Weasley, je sais que vous êtes assez bouleversé en ce moment, mais ça ne nécessite pas une éruption comme celle-ci." Maintenant, je suis tellement furieux que je pourrais lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce que mon visage devienne bleu, mais je décide de ne pas le faire et me concentre plutôt sur le fait que je suis trempé, couvert du sang d'Harry et frigorifié comme l'enfer.

"Je dois aller me changer professeur." Avant qu'elle ne puisse me réprimander ou me retenir en bas, j'ai détalé dans les escaliers et me retrouve dans le dortoir. Dumbledore ne se retourne pas quand j'entre, sachant probablement que je reviendrais. Pomfresh a sortit le bras blessé d'Harry du lit, versant dessus une potion bleue brumeuse. Les coupures guérissent rapidement, laissant des cicatrices rouges à la place des plaies. D'un coup de baguette, elle bande entièrement le bras, se tourne ensuite et soupire, déjà fatiguée de tout ça.

"M. Weasley, prenez quelques vêtements pour vous changer s'il vous plaît avant que vous n'attrapiez un rhume. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas vous séparer de M. Potter, donc vous resterez à l'infirmerie cette nuit, je suppose." J'acquiesce et conjure un change de vêtement, déjà prêt à y aller.

"Je pense que ce serait mieux que l'on dise la même chose à Mlle Granger. Minerva, pouvez-vous le faire s'il vous plait ?" Demande Dumbledore à McGonagall alors qu'elle entre vexée dans la chambre avant d'acquiescer et de repartir pour aller chercher Hermione.

Harry est toujours pâle comme la mort, Dumbledore me retourne par les épaules, m'empêchant ainsi de regarder fixement son visage, vers la petite cheminée dans un coin de la pièce.

"Vous d'abord, Ron. Dites juste l'infirmerie." Dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Je saisis rituellement la poudre de Cheminette dans un sac de soie rouge et or sur le rebord de la cheminée, prononce les mots magiques et entre dans le feu, glissant seulement un moment avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. L'odeur des potions et des sorts tout autour de moi me retourne l'estomac, me rappelant celles des blessures et des hôpitaux. Je recule et attends alors que Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Harry arrivent. Harry est sur le point de tomber quand il sort de la cheminée, je mets donc son bras non blessé autour de mon épaule et le guide vers un lit préparé par les elfes de maison de l'infirmerie. Une carte ''Rétablissez-vous, Monsieur !" est à côté du lit, cette écriture presque illisible doit être celle de Dobby. Je souris vraiment alors que je vois que la table de nuit est déjà pleine de cadeaux des elfes qui aiment Harry tellement profondément. Je l'aide à s'allonger, puis je suis éjecté de la petite chambre par une Pomfresh vraiment sérieuse.

"Ron ! Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je dois savoir tous les détails ! Oh, je savais que ça allait arriver …" Hermione accourt comme une furie, suivie de près par McGonagall. Ses cheveux flottent derrière elle, les masses frisées la faisant ressembler à un ouragan se dirigeant vers moi à pleine vitesse.

"Je … donne moi une minute, veux-tu ?" Je marmonne, m'effondrant sur une chaise contre le mur le plus proche, regardant l'ombre de Madame Pomfresh sur le rideau blanc qu'elle a tiré autour du lit d'Harry. Elle verse constamment des potions dans des petites tasses et des récipients, se penchant et se mêlant à l'ombre d'Harry pour lui donner les concoctions.

"Ca serait mieux si vous retourniez tous les deux dormir dans vos dortoirs …" commence McGonagall mais elle semble se réprimander, "mais ça été une nuit très épuisante et vous ne trouveriez probablement pas le sommeil. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez utiliser les lits d'ici vu que c'est presque vide. Oh, et vous êtes évidemment exemptés de cours demain, bien que vos devoirs vous seront envoyés demain matin. Essayez de dormir un peu. Il s'en tirera, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter." Elle tapote mon épaule et offre un sourire d'encouragement avant de s'en aller avec Dumbledore par les portes de l'infirmerie.

"Alors …" Hermione semble impatiente, mais elle a attendu assez longtemps et je dois aussi entendre cette histoire.

"J'ai fait une terrible erreur Mione …" je commence …

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Hermione commence à pleurer sur mon épaule alors que je suis à la partie où je __dépose__ Harry sur son lit, elle essayait __difficilement__ de ne pas se mettre à pleurer mais elle a __misérablement__ échoué dans sa tentative. Je caresse ses cheveux mais ne dis rien, souhaitant juste être absorbé par la chaise de l'infirmerie et être à des millions d'années de cet endroit, de ces problèmes. L'aube se lève dehors, un nouveau jour pour les étudiants et le personnel __de Poudlard__. Les oiseaux pépient et la rosée commence juste à s'évaporer dans l'air du matin. Je suis coincé dans cette bulle en enfer, attendant de voir ce qui se passera aujourd'hui, ce qui arrivera ensuite. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, reviews exigées donc !!! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite car cette trad me demande beaucoup de temps et de travail l'anglais n'étant pas mon fort (mais j'adore les défis et je veux traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout), donc il faudra être patient !!! Sachez que je vais quand même commencer une nouvelle trad, que je publierais bientôt, écrite en espagnole (donc beaucoup plus simple pour moi) à l'origine par Helena Dax l'auteur de HP et le secret du monastère pour ceux qui l'ont lu !!**

**Voili, voilou, c'est sûr que si vous voulez me motiver les reviews sont les bienvenue et même primordiales !!!!!!!! **

**Mercie de votre lecture, à bientôt !!!!!**


	4. Regarde moi m'effondrer

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Et encore un grand merci à ma bêta Hanakaya qui pour ce chapitre a fait un très bon travail comparé au mien lol !!!!!**

**Oct 2009 : Réédition des chapitres 1 à 5 pour motif personnel lol !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 3 ****…Regarde moi m'effondrer et tomber face contre terre**** …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Harry est sur le dos, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. __Draco__Malfoy__ est debout devant lui, pointant sa baguette sur son cœur et ses yeux crachant du venin. Si je devais voir un jour deux personnes se regardant comme s'ils étaient sur le point __de tuer,____ça serait __Draco__ regardant fixement Harry et Ron lançant un regard furieux __à Draco__. Ron tape un sprint pour aller __frappe__r __Malfoy__ et la plupart __des Serpentards et des Gryffondors__ sont déjà à sa poursuite. Alors que nous les atteignons, Harry est debout et __foudroie également __Draco__ du regard__. La colère __suinte littéralement__ du sourire méprisant de Draco._

"_C'est to__i," articule __Malfoy__ avec colère, "__qui a fait ça __!" il montre sa bouche._

"_**Arrange-ça."**_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me réveille, mon esprit se demandant déjà ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Je pense surtout à Ron qui déprime de plus en plus en essayant tous les jours de s'occuper d'Harry, mais il devra finalement renoncer et le laisser se retrouver lui-même tout seul. Je me retourne et me préoccupe plutôt du devoir de potions que j'ai fait hier. Il ne met pas autant l'accentuation sur le santal comme je l'aurais voulu, mais il fera l'affaire pour l'instant.

Je m'assois en baillant, ouvre mes yeux en grand et me fige ensuite, des questions plein l'esprit. Où suis-je et quand suis-je arrivée ici ? Un coup d'œil autour de moi révèle que je suis toujours à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie en fait. Est-ce que je me suis fait mal ? Étais-je dans un coma ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Je vois alors Ron affalé sur une chaise contre le mur en face de moi, sirotant une tasse de café fumant et subitement tout me revient. Comment j'ai été réveillé la nuit dernière par McGonagall, l'explication de Ron et ensuite beaucoup de pleurs. Après ça, c'est surtout une image floue et le sommeil s'empare de moi. Je balance mes jambes vers le bord du lit et me dirigevers Ron, saisissant un thé sur le plateau posé à côté de lui.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Il hausse les épaules et boit lentement son café par petites gorgées. "Je ne sais pas", répond-il, "la dernière fois que Pomfresh est venue il était six heures et demie si je me souviens bien."

Il semble particulièrement abattu et déprimé ce matin, il n'a probablement dormi que quelques heures depuis que nous sommes arrivés. "Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?" J'essaie de ne pas trop le brusquer et c'est la seule façon de lui demander s'il a vraiment dormi.

"Depuis une heure environ. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, donc je me suis assis." Il hausse les épaules encore, buvant toujours son café petit à petit comme une distraction pour ne pas me parler.

"Qu'est ce que tu en dis si je reste ici pour monter la garde au cas où quelque chose d'important se passe et tu peux," j'ébouriffe ses longs cheveux roux, "aller prendre une douche et te réveiller correctement. Utilise la salle de bains des Préfets, ou celle-ci. Fait juste une pause." Il acquiesce à l'idée, se lève ensuite pour partir sans un mot. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a dû faire toute la matinée, monter la garde auprès d'Harry à travers ce drap, au cas où quelque chose d'important arrive. Il est tellement loyal que ça fait presque mal à voir, sachant qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a pour l'aider à rester à la surface, alors qu'Harry prend à peine le temps de se soucier quel côté est la gauche de la droite. Ron est toujours là pour le guider et il le fait toujours sans reconnaissance ou fanfare. C'est Ron, c'est sa façon d'être. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Je le regarde sortir de la pièce pour entrer dans une autre qui est attenante, la salle de bains des hommes de l'infirmerie. Tout ce que je peux faire alors c'est de m'asseoir et d'attendre, guettant ce qui va se passer.

Ron est parti depuis presque une heure et la seule personne à entrer et sortir du fin drap blanc devant moi, c'est Pomfresh. Elle part toujours en me disant que tout est parfait et régulier, que Ron et moi pourrons un peu le voir ce soir. La pensée qu'Harry soit réveillé et assez conscient pour nous entendre mais qu'il ne peut pas physiquement nous voir me rend un peu triste, comme si on l'avait mis en quarantaine, loin du reste du monde.

Des filles de première année viennent se plaindre de douleur d'estomac pour échapper à leur première heure de cours, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais aussi un certain nombre de garçons de troisième année, qui sont entrés dans une sorte de bagarre et ont tous fini par se lancer des sorts. Ron revient en sentant le shampooing et en ayant les cheveux rouge foncé car ils sont encore trempés. Il laisse échapper un petit rireà la vue des garçons sévèrement réprimandés par Pomfresh, mais sa joie est de courte durée.

De toutes les personnes de l'école, Draco Malfoy est en train de marcher tranquillement dans la pièce, sa perfection style Prada parfaite à ce moment-là. Tout de lui est cuir immaculé, cachemire gris et laine noire de qualité, chaque mèche de cheveux est parfaitement coiffée, et chaque détail est à sa place. Il porte un paquet de feuilles attaché par une ficelle, bien que ce soit la dernière de nos préoccupations.

Il nous fait un signe de tête d'un air détaché, sans méchanceté et sans utiliser nos surnoms si dégradants. Je jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron, qu'il me retourne aussi.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy?" Ron se hérisse; sans doute le sentiment que Draco envahit son espace personnel. Draco ne fait rien à part poser le paquet devant moi, me faisant rougir étant donné que je suis toujours habillé d'une robe de chambre misérable.

Il hausse juste les épaules et montre le paquet. Il nous adresse même un petit sourire avant de se tourner pour repartir en classe, laissant Ron autant abasourdi que moi dans son sillage.

"Euh … merci ?" C'est tout ce que je peux dire, mais Ron peut à peine garder la bouche fermée. Il n'était pas seulement totalement civilisé avec la tête sur les épaules, il était aussi aimable. Il ne nous a appelé par aucun nom, il n'a pas chambré Harry alors qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, il a même fait un petit sourire sympathique avant de partir. Ce n'est pas le _D_raco que Ron et moi connaissons, pas du tout.

Ron arbore un visage de stupeur totale, très comique, et je ne peux seulement qu'hausser les épaules et sourire en guise deréponse. Je le laisse ouvrir le paquet de devoirs et le contempler sans moi.

Je demande à un elfe de maison d'aller me chercher des vêtements propres et par chance (parce que c'est Winky) elle s'y conforme. Je me repose alors et commence distraitement notre devoir de Botanique.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Vous pouvez aller le voir 5 minutes, mais après vous retournez dans vos dortoirs." Madame Pomfresh retire le drap entourant le lit d'Harry et s'éloigne, nous laissant un peu d'intimité pour notre courte visite.

"Harry ? Hé, c'est Ron et Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?" La voix de Ron est douce, comme si les bruits trop forts pourraient casser Harry. Pourtant, au premier coup d'œil sur son visage, même moi j'admets que ça pourrait être possible.

Il est pâle et à l'air maigre, cadavérique même. Son bras est entièrement bandé, du poignet jusqu'au coude, le tissu blanc contrastant très peu avec la couleur de sa peau. Ses lèvres sont craquées et desséchées, ses yeux vides et morts.

C'est la première fois où j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'Harry peut se faire. S'il a pu le faire, jusqu'où peut-il aller ? Jusqu'où ira-t-il, s'il en a de nouveau l'occasion ?

"Harry ? Tu peux nous parler mon pote, tu peux tout nous dire. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?" Ron s'assoit sur le bord du lit, baissant sa tête pour essayer de capter le regard d'Harry. Ses orbes verts sont subitement un peu brillants, remplies de larmes. Les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillent dans un sanglot; ses mains charpentées couvrant déjà son visage de la vue du monde.

"Je suis toujours si seul." Il articule seulement ces mots, sans prononcer aucun autre son. Il commence alors à pleurer et Ron le serre comme sa propre vie, quand à moi je frotte les épaules de Ron pour l'empêcher de craquer aussi. Je n'ai encore rien dis, trouvant seulement maintenant les bons mots à dire.

"Harry, toi et Ron, ainsi que moi, avons toujours été ensemble. Tu n'es pas seul, tu nous auras toujours." Il secoue négativement la tête en se frottant les yeux pour enlever les larmes de la paume de ses mains, la respiration saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

"Je suis désolée, mais vous devez y aller maintenant. Vous pouvez revenir demain matin ou après le dîner, on verra ça." Pomfresh nous conduit jusqu'à la porte, après un rapide au revoir de Ron et moi, puis nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir vide devant l'infirmerie avec rien d'autre pour attendre que d'aller parler aux Gryffondors du drame de la nuit dernière.

" Eh bien…" Ron laisse le mot sortir discrètement de sa bouche. Il a l'air choqué par cette situation, comme s'il pouvait rester ici toute la journée sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

"Eh bien quoi ?" Je demande, attendant une réponse.

"C'était … dur." J'acquiesce et soupire; prenant sa main pour le ramener à la tour.

"C'est vrai, ça l'était. Mais, c'est quelque chose dont on ne peut pas s'occuper. Harry sera de retour en classe bien avant que nous ne le sachions, il réussit toujours à rebondir. Tu verras Ron, tu verras."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Heureusement, Ron et moi furent épargnés d'une longue explication à la tour Gryffondors parce que McGonagall avait déjà parlé aux étudiants de 6ème année. Elle avait simplement dit aux autres qu'il avait attrapés une maladie moldu très grave, mais qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. L'école entière était au courant maintenant, sachant qu'Harry vivait avec une famille moldu et que ça pouvait expliquer son comportement maladif depuis les deux dernières semaines de cours.

Et, par rapport à ma constatation qui s'avéra exacte, Harry demanda à revenir en classe le lundi suivant. Depuis sa tentative de suicide du jeudi il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, mais avait fini chaque devoir pour passer le temps et avait ensuite poussé sa sortie au lundi matin et était arrivé à temps pour notre premier cours, Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait fermement refusé le traitement d'un médicomage de St Mangouste, semblant seulement apprécier mes visites et celles de Ron, avec la perspective de revenir en classe dès que possible. Pomfresh le laissait seulement sortir pour un contrôle, devant toujours retourner à l'infirmerie après.

"Harry !" Ron le regarde comme si c'était Noël en avance, lui sautant dessus de joie. Je ne peux pas cacher mon sourire même si j'essaye, et j'étreigne Harry après que Ron l'ai lâché.

Tout à son honneur, Harry a l'air mille fois mieux que la dernière fois où nous lui avons rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Ses joues ont repris des couleurs et il est dix fois mieux dans sa cape que dans la tenue blafarde de malade de l'infirmerie dans lequel il était dernièrement. Il nous adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant, mais ne parle toujours pas, même si Ron et moi faisons comme si c'est normal.

Nous sommes tous seuls sur la pelouse devant la cabane d'Hagrid et alors qu'il sort de chez lui, il a une réaction à retardement en nous voyant tous les trois ensembles de nouveau.

"'Harry ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ne t'ais pas vu ! J'peux te dire que t'as déjà l'air d'aller mieux !" Hagrid à l'air heureux pour lui, ignorant le fait qu'il devrait toujours être à l'infirmerie et non sur la pelouse de Poudlard.

Harry sourit et hausse les épaule avant d'être engloutit dans la prise d'ours de Hagrid et d'être caché à la vue du monde pendant un moment avant que Ron n'intervienne pour les séparer.

"Euh Hagrid, Harry a vraiment mal à la gorge et il ne peut pas parler alors est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas faire appel à lui aujourd'hui ?" Il sort ce mensonge très facilement, sans faire aucune allusion à nous pour le créer.

"Oh, bien-sûr j'comprends !" Hagrid rayonne encore plus, et demande ensuite à Ron de l'aider à décharger quelques aliments pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

"Je reviens vite, ok les amis ?" Harry sourit et Ron s'en va, le bonheur brillant toujours sur son visage. La façon dont il prend soin d'Harry m'étonnera toujours, aussi dévoué qu'un vrai supporter l'est vraiment.

Je parle avec Harry pendant un instant, lui expliquant que les autres garçons de 6 ème année seront très contents quand ils le verront car ils étaient tous inquiets. J'ai même le droit à un petit rire alors que je lui explique que des filles se sont évanouies et ont séché tous les cours du vendredi parce qu'elles étaient inquiètes pour lui. C'est étrange comme je me suis vite habituée à son silence, comprenant d'où il venait et le laissant où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à voir la réalité en face. En ce moment, ça ressemble plus à sa soupape de sûreté, une barrière facile entre lui et le monde réel.

Il fait un signe de tête vers la colline derrière la cabane avant de commencer à s'éloigner et je le laisse aller faire sa petite promenade privée. Il a l'air plutôt paisible dans les rayons brillants du matin, comme s'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire en ce moment que de flâner à travers la rosée et d'apprécier l'air frais du matin. Je le laisse tranquillement se promener, dans mon champ visuel, et vérifie mon devoir de Botanique pour aujourd'hui.

Progressivement, d'autres Gryffondors et deux ou trois Serpentards commencent à arriver, la plupart des Gryffondors ayant des conversations très excitées en voyant le retour de leur héros. Je dis à tout le monde qu'il a vraiment mal à la gorge à cause des potions et qu'il ne peut pas parler, mais qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Ca me fait un peu mal de leur mentir mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur dire d'autre.

Draco Malfoy fait son entrée très subtilement, se mélangeant avec tout le monde sans dire un mot.

"Lui aussi était absent vendredi. Il a dit qu'il était malade, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne l'était pas." Parvati Patil est devenue une commère vicieuse, mais c'est une rumeur appuyée par d'autres personnes qui se posent des questions. Je m'en pose aussi, tout d'abord sur la raison pour laquelle il a été civil vendredi en nous amenant nos devoirs mais aussi sur le fait qu'il n'est pas allé en cours de toute la journée, la passant dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne tient pas debout, même si je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est.

Je retourne à mon travail alors que Ron me rejoint, frottant un peu mon dos et souriant toujours comme un débile heureux. _Mon_ débile heureux, ce qu'il est. C'est triste que nous ne soyons toujours pas officiellement en couple, même si on y est presque. C'est juste que nous sommes tous les deux tellement entêtés et différents qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a osé demander à l'autre. Il me donne un rapide bécot sur la joue alors-

Subitement, l'attention de Ron se détourne de moi vers quelque chose en bas de la colline.

Harry.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Harry est sur le dos, n'essayant même pas de se défendre. __Draco__Malfoy__ est debout devant lui, pointant sa baguette sur son cœur et ses yeux crachant du venin. Si je devais voir un jour deux personnes se regardant comme s'ils étaient sur le point __de tuer,____ça serait __Draco__ regardant fixement Harry et Ron lançant un regard furieux __à Draco__. Ron tape un sprint pour aller __frappe__r __Malfoy__ et la plupart __des Serpentards et des Gryffondors__ sont déjà à sa poursuite. Alors que nous les atteignons, Harry est debout et __foudroie également __Draco__ du regard__. La colère __suinte littéralement__ du sourire méprisant de Draco._

"_C'est to__i," articule __Malfoy__ avec colère, "__qui a fait ça __!" il montre sa bouche._

"_**Arrange-ça." **_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaît, tous les avis sont les bienvenus svp il suffit juste de cliquer en bas !!! Pour la suite de mon autre trad elle arrivera ou ce soir (très tard) ou au plus tard demain !!! Bisous et merci de votre soutien !!! A bientôt !!!!**


	5. Mets ça sur le dos

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**W****arning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci à ma bêta Hanakaya!!**

**Oct 2009 : Réédition des chapitres 1 à 5 pour motif personnel lol !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 4 …Mets ça sur le coup d'une montée d'adrénaline…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je renonce à essayer de crier et articule les mots. Je retire ma baguette et écris dans l'air brumeux de la forêt, ''Demandez-lui quand il m'a vu la dernière fois et ce qu'il a exactement fait. Il l'a fait et il le sait, alors maintenant il doit arranger ça ou payer.'__'_

''_Tu,'' je le pointe du doigt, ''m'a laissé ça.'' Je sorts le petit morceau de parchemin, ses yeux s'élargissant de peur à sa vue. ''Donne-le à quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre.'' Je le mets en boule et le lance vers sa poitrine, il le saisit comme il faut en plein vol._

"_Messieurs," une voix grave se fait entendre derrière nous, "je pense que ça suffit. Suivez-moi." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER, ARRÊTE-TOI !"

Harry me crie dessus, ses yeux suppliants et sa voix enrouée par l'émotion. Je n'émets plus aucun son, effrayé par l'intensité avec laquelle il me demande de me taire.

Il se retourne, laissant tomber un bout de parchemin sur le sol derrière lui et s'en va précipitamment de ma chambre en un éclair. Je me dirige vers la porte pour le suivre, le dénoncer, mais le son régulier de ses pas claquant sur la pierre m'arrête.

_S'il n'est pas venu ici pour me poignarder, alors pourquoi est-il venu ?_

Je ferme doucement la porte, ne désirant aucun intrus dans ma chambre qui me pose des questions à propos du bruit. En fait, la porte et les murs empêchent d'entendre tous bruits d'une chambre à une autre, donc je n'ai aucune raison de m'en inquiéter.

Je me tourne pour regarder rapidement dans quelle état a été laissée ma chambre. Rien ne semble avoir été déplacé, à part le bout de parchemin sur le sol que je ramasse avec le liquide argenté d'une cape d'invisibilité et les plie soigneusement tous les deux, pour les poser en un tas net sur ma table de nuit. Je déciderais de ce que j'en ferais après.

Je grimpe dans mon lit et décide d'au moins examiner le parchemin, voir si c'est une stupide note ou une lettre importante. Je dois loucher dans la semi-obscurité, des mots sont éparpillés et écrits follement, des phrases interrompues à mi-chemin, des taches d'encre étalées partout dû à l'utilisation d'une plume manipulée très nerveusement.

" Terrible la grammaire …" Je marmonne, les mots mourant sur mes lèvres.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Draco est une mauvaise personne, il est méchant, il est mesquin, tellement mesquin. Comment sait-il tout de moi et pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? Je veux être seul tout le temps et DRACO, DRACO, DRACO est partout, dans mon esprit, dans la cage d'escalier et…

Il est toujours là pour m'ennuyer quand je suis seul, il me déprime toujours. Je le déteste, le déteste, LE DÉTESTE. JE DÉTESTE DRACO MALFOY. Je voudrais qu'il meure encore et encore dans la douleur, devienne pour toujours silencieux et qu'il soit loin de moi. Je crois qu'il me déteste aussi mais il ne veut pas le montrer en me tuant. Ca serait agréable. Je pourrais m'en aller et tous les voir, puis il aurait des ennuis. De GROS ennuis. Nous y gagnerions tous les deux s'il voulait juste m'Avad…

Je veux qu'il parte. Pourquoi est- il aussi fort, abrasif, exubérant, loquace, agressif, méchant et partout ? Il est partout ! Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête même si je le voudrais. Il me fait crier. Et CRIER, crier sur lui tout le temps, mais il crie toujours par-dessus moi, mes mots, mon silence et mes pensées.

Je veux être seul, tranquille, ne pas me souvenir des personnes que j'aime et ne pas penser à eux, tout comme le fait que je suis leur meurtrier, et ne pas les voir, les entendre ou leur parler. Je ne veux pas me souvenir, penser ou entendre. Je veux être SEUL, SEUL, SEUL. Et tranquille, tranquille, tranquille, tout seul avec mes pensées et le vent, et peut-être que Draco, Ron, Mione et Voldemort pourront venir, mais aussi longtemps qu'ils restent tranquilles et qu'ils ne me rappellent rien, qu'ils ne bougent pas ou qu'ils ne me parlent pas…

Je ne veux rien ressentir, être silencieux et vivre dans le silence. Quelqu'un peut me rejoindre tant qu'il ne me fait rien ressentir. Si la mort ressemble à ça, alors je ne peux pas attendre. Ca serait agréable après tout ce temps vécu dans toute cette merde et ces problèmes et…

Juste le silence.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je m'assois et relis encore le parchemin, encore une fois de plus, juste pour être sûr que j'ai compris chaque partie. Je le replie soigneusement et le pose à côté de la cape, m'installant dans mon lit et couvrant mon visage avec les couvertures jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus rien et que je ne vois que l'obscurité.

Je lui ai causé _tellement__ de douleur_, je suis l'origine de tant de ses maux. Cette note est comme un coup d'œil dans les pensées quotidiennes d'Harry, ses sentiments intimes, ses vœux et ses espoirs.

Ma gorge est douloureuse et mes yeux me démangent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne pense pas que je sois allergique à quelque chose. J'entends un son étouffé, semblable à un sanglot réprimé. Ma gorge me fait mal et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, ni comprendre pourquoi mes joues sont autant mouillées.

Je me retourne et enterre mon visage dans mon oreiller, les sons de sanglotement et l'impression de sentir quelque chose d'humide presque effacés, mais pas tout à fait complètement parti. Je pense à demain, à ce que je vais faire quand je me réveillerai, comment m'habiller. Je décide de mettre quelque chose de nouveau, ainsi je n'aurais pas de souvenirs par rapport avec ce que je vais porter. Je me décide de comment me coiffer et quoi manger au petit déjeuner, comment agir en classe dès que je me serais aperçu que Potter n'est pas là.

Ma gorge va mieux après avoir pensé à toutes ces choses, mon visage n'est plus mouillé. Je me retourne, baisse les couvertures et inspire profondément et calmement.

Demain se passera comme prévu. Demain a un plan, demain est aussi sûr qu'hier.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me frotte les yeux pour me réveiller et branche le pommeau de douche sur chaud autant qu'il peut l'être, mon rituel quotidien du matin. Je shampooine mes cheveux, les rince et mets de l'après-shampooing.

Je commence à fredonner un petit air, mais je ne m'entends pas. Je baisse la force du jet, essaie de fredonner plus fort. Je mets une main sur ma gorge pour sentir les vibrations et ma pomme d'Adam sautiller alors que j'essaie de produire des sons. Rien ne sort.

"_ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER, ARRÊTE-TOI !"_

J'éteins l'eau, reste dans la cabine de douche, et respire profondément. Je me tourne vers le mur et je crie, ayant envie plus que tout d'entendre le son de ma voix résonner sur la surface dure. Mon visage se tord et j'ouvre la bouche en grand pour forcer un son à sortir, mais le silence m'enveloppe. Je fais vite demi-tour, glisse sur le sol et écoute le bruit retentissant de ma tête cognant sur le sol glissant.

Je sens un jappement sur mes lèvres, mais rien ne communique avec mes oreilles.

Je reste sur le sol plutôt que de me relever et pense. J'ignore la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de ma tête, quelque chose pour l'effacer maintenant et je m'en occuperai sérieusement plus tard.

"_ARRETE ! ARRETE DE PARLER, ARRETE-TOI !"_

C'était peut-être plus que des mots ? Il voulait peut-être que j'arrête de parler et je ne peux plus le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y autorise ? Peut-être que je suis juste sourd et que je ne peux plus rien entendre.

Je me moque silencieusement de moi, me souvenant du son du jet d'eau et de celui de ma tête rencontrant les carreaux. Je peux encore l'entendre en y repensant, un cognement persistant à l'extérieur de la salle de bains.

Je mets un épais peignoir gris en tissu-éponge et ouvre la porte de ma chambre à un professeur Snape au regard mécontent.

"Bonjour Draco." Sa voix monotone résonne tout autour de nous sur les murs en pierre, un son que j'aimerais retourner.

"Ne peut pas parler." J'articule silencieusement, montrant ma gorge et faisant comme s'il m'était très pénible de dire un mot.

"Très bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de toute façon. J'ai besoin que vous remettiez ceci à Granger et Weasley qui sont à l'infirmerie, seulement pour les deux premiers cours cependant. Je vous autorise à prendre votre journée, vu que votre gorge est inutilisable. Bonne journée." Il part aussi vite, déposant un paquet de devoirs dans mes mains. Je le pose sur mon lit et enlève mon peignoir pour m'habiller. Mes coudes se sont égratignés en cognant sur les carreaux et brûlent contre le tissu de ma chemise, et ma tête me lance là où je me suis cogné. J'ignore ces choses insignifiantes, me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter la pièce accompagné du paquet, en route pour l'infirmerie.

J'évite toute forme de vie humaine alors que je marche dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, tous les étudiants et enseignants sont actuellement en cours. Alors que j'entre dans l'infirmerie, je peux sentir mon pouls s'accélérer un peu plus vite, des fourmillements dans mes mains à cause de l'inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, comment vais-je expliquer ça ?

Je décide de ne donner aucune explication, je me dirige plutôt directement vers Granger et Weasley sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé avec Pomfresh. Ils ont un look d'enfer, Weasley fraîchement douché et arborant un air comme s'il avait été privé de café et de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours. Sa collègue est encore en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux un buisson de boucles attachées et un regard inquiet.

Si j'avais été capable de parler, j'aurais dit quelque chose de sarcastique pour faire réagir Weasley, mais même sans cette capacité je ne pense pas que j'en aurais eu le cœur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?" Il est déjà prêt pour une confrontation, mais j'ignore sa raillerie et pose le paquet ficelé aux pieds de Granger plutôt, haussant les épaules. Je leur souris et me retourne pour partir comme je suis venu, ressentant que je n''arriverai jamais à les supporter eux ou Harry de toute façon.

"Euh…merci ?" Réussi à dire Granger alors que je pars, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres devant sa perplexité. Elle est rarement troublée, mais j'ai réussi à lui laisser une énigme à résoudre avec Weasley pour le reste du week-end.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je passe toute la journée dans ma chambre, envoyant une note aux elfes de maison pour la nourriture du petit déjeuner, du déjeuner et du dîner, mais je ne leur adresse jamais un mot. J'analyse la note d'Harry à maintes reprises, compte le nombre de fois où il mentionne mon nom (6) et combien de fois il pense que je suis méchant, mesquin et qu'il me déteste d'une manière générale (16). Après avoir finit mon dîner solitaire, j'essaie la cape d'invisibilité et marche comme un importun dans les couloirs un petit moment, le sentiment d'être entouré par des gens bavardant et de passer complètement inaperçu est étonnamment puissant. Je ressens l'envie d'être avec du monde, de_ parler_, mais c'est la meilleure alternative sans devoir expliquer sur un papier pourquoi je ne peux pas parler.

"J'ai entendu dire," j'entends Pansy Parkinson raconter des potins dans la salle commune et je suis sa voix, "qu'il s'est tailladé lui-même."

''C'est pas vrai !" Quelques garçons et filles de notre année arrêtent de paresser sur leurs chaises pour former un rang devant elle, respirant chacun ses mots comme si les commérages étaient de l'oxygène.

"Oui, c'est absolument vrai ! Seamus Finnigan l'a dit à ce Poufsouffle qui est l'un de ses bons amis, et nous avons usé de quelques gouttes de Veritaserum et d'un sort d'Obliviate pour obtenir cette information !" Elle semble singulièrement fière de cet exploit, quelque chose que j'aurais normalement pensé faire. Maintenant ça me rend malade, la pensée de mettre le nez aussi profondément dans les affaires des gens me semble aller trop loin.

"Mais Harry putain de Potter s'est lui-même planté un couteau ? A cause de quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'il doit s'inquiéter, bon Dieu ?" Ils rigolent tous, un rire froid et cruel qui remplit la pièce. Le mot non prononcé est 'Voldemort', une personne qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devra craindre, autrement que dans l'obéissance.

Je m'éclipse vite et retourne dans ma chambre, mon ventre se tordant à cette pensée. Je rends mon dîner dans les toilettes en porcelaine de ma chambre un moment plus tard et vais m'asseoir à mon bureau en profonde réflexion.

Je compte le nombre de fois dans la note où il mentionne détester Voldemort ou avoir peur de lui.

Pas une seule fois.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

J'ai l'impression de devenir un ermite.

Draco l'Ermite.

Je n'aime pas cette appellation, même si cette description semble adéquate. Je passe encore toute la journée dans ma chambre à demander aux cuisines de la nourriture par des notes et à faire mes devoirs dans le silence le plus complet. Les murs empêchent les bruits que je pourrais faire de sortir, mais ils les empêchent aussi de rentrer. Je sors souvent furtivement, pour me souvenir que je suis encore un humain dans une école remplie de personnes, pour entendre des vraies voix parler. J'ai commencé à porter des chaussettes épaisses dans ma chambre parce que le son de mes pas m'agace.

Je passe une bonne heure le dimanche à essayer de crier ma frustration. J'essaie de chuchoter, chanter, fredonner, tousser, parler etc… jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que je puisse peut-être utiliser pour communiquer avec les autres soit le langage des signes, ce qui me mènera absolument nulle part.

Je décide d'arrêter de ressasser sur la note qui est sur la cape, d'arrêter de compter d'autres références. Jusqu'ici j'ai une liste complète:

_Mon nom : 6_

_Voldemort : 1_

_Me déteste : trop de références_

_Silence/tranquille: 8_

_Le nombre de fois que je l'ai lu : 47_

Chaque fois que je regarde, j'efface le dernier nombre qui augmente, mais ma propre limite est 50. Je ne veux en être obsédé, c'est ce que je me dis. Je prépare ma tenue de demain pour me donner quelque chose à faire, quelque chose pour attendre impatiemment. Je prévois de faire une déclaration, d'émerger de ma vie solitaire une bonne fois pour toute.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Lundi matin est beaucoup moins mouvementé que vendredi dernier. Je prends une douche dans la chaleur, lave et brosse mes cheveux soigneusement. Je choisis le tissu de ma cape d'un coup de main, enlevant d'une chiquenaude de la poussière inexistante, une vieille habitude que j'ai pris. Je vérifie que mes chaussures n'ont pas de taches de saleté ou qu'elles ne sont pas sales en général, je me brosse les dents et vérifie mes cheveux une dernière fois avant de partir.

J'attends d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas une âme qui vive dans notre salle commune. Je suis fondamentalement bon, voyant que la seule fille restante dans la pièce a tué environ 19 elfes de maison et ne semble pas avoir un semblant de cerveau.

Chacun de mes pas sur la pierre me rend encore plus furieux, le son me rappelant la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire. Je saute le petit déjeuner, optant ainsi pour le moins d'interaction humaine possible.

J'entends des voix venant de la cabane d'Hagrid avant de voir les personnes et d'entendre les bavardages et les commérages alors que je marche tranquillement. J'examine les alentours, apercevant Granger assise en train de travailler sur un devoir ou autre chose, Weasley portant quelque chose avec Hagrid sur le dos. Et alors, j'aperçois ma cible.

Harry Potter.

Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à le voir ici, je pensais plutôt aller lui rendre visite au déjeuner ou pendant la pause. Il marche autour d'une petite clairière à l'orée des bois, ne parlant à aucun des étudiants qui pourraient être sur mon chemin alors que je l'étranglerai.

Je marche vite vers lui, chaque pas délibéré et ferme. Il se retourne avant que je ne sois assez proche pour lui foutre mon poing.

Je marche directement jusqu'à lui et le pousse aussi fort que je le peux, espérant avec espoir que sa tête rencontre une pierre ou une branche et créait un craquement magnifique. Je n'ai pas une telle chance.

La foule derrière nous accourt déjà, Weasley et Granger sans doute en tête. Je ne me retourne pas et ne leur accorde aucune attention, je regarde plutôt fixement Harry dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre combien je suis sérieux, combien il m'a mit en colère. Il a le culot de me rendre mon regard, ne sortant même pas sa baguette pour repousser la mienne. Il se lève lentement, notre classe se mettant maintenant derrière lui.

"Tu l'as fait !" Je montre ma bouche pour accentuer. "Arrange-ça."

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Malfoy ?" Me crie Weasley, le bruit est fort et mordant dans mes oreilles. Sa voix me rend furieux, il a aussi le culot de me crier dessus…

"Il l'a fait !" J'essaie de crier et toujours aucun son, pas un seul putain de son. "TU l'as fait ! Maintenant arrange-ça! " J'articule chaque mot lentement, assez facilement pour les lire sur mes lèvres.

Harry se détourne et secoue la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire, prendre mes mots au sérieux.

"Comment Harry aurait fait ça ? Comment aurait-il exactement réussi à le faire ? Il ne t'a pas vu depuis jeudi où vous avez parlé et crée une bagarre générale ! ''La voix de Weasley est suivie par un chœur de Gryffondors excité, leurs mains serrées en poings.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je renonce à essayer de crier et articuler les mots. Je retire ma baguette et écris dans l'air brumeux de la forêt, ''Demandez-le quand il m'a vu la dernière fois et ce qu'il a exactement fait. Il l'a fait et il le sait, alors maintenant il doit arranger ça ou payer.'__'_

''_Tu,'' je le pointe du doigt, ''m'as laissé ça.'' Je sors le petit morceau de parchemin, ses yeux s'élargissant de peur à sa vue. ''Donne-le à quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à __foutre__.'' Je le mets en boule et le lance vers sa poitrine, il le saisit sans aucune difficulté en plein vol._

"_Messieurs," une voix grave se fait entendre derrière nous, "je pense que ça suffit. Suivez-moi." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Reviews please ??? Ca ne prend que 30 secondes !!**


	6. Tu dois continuer

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci beaucoup à Hanakaya ma bêta !!!! **

**Oct 2009 : Réédition des chapitres 1 à 5 pour motif personnel lol !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 5 …Tu dois continuer… **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Je demanderai à des elfes de maisons de transférer vos affaires et je vous retrouve tous les deux dans le couloir de l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes. Je vous fais confiance pour y arriver en un seul morceau ?'' Je sens que Draco est prêt à exploser, en colère que son 'emprisonnement' commence aussi vite mais il acquiesce simplement et s'en va avec Harry à sa suite._

''_Ces deux là… apprendront avec le temps.'' Je secoue la tête et me retourne pour finaliser les derniers arrangements de ce nouvel accord._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Dès le début de l'année scolaire, j'ai pu remarquer un trouble dans le monde du jeune . Il ne mangeait pas bien, ne parlait pas beaucoup ou il jouait au Quidditch sans aucun enthousiasme. Il avait l'air perdu mais il ne donnait à l'administration aucune raison valable de l'interroger parce que ses notes étaient largement au dessus des autres. Une fois, je suis longtemps resté assis à mon bureau à m'inquiéter de sa condition mais je savais fort bien qu'une intervention de ma part finirait probablement très mal.

Donc je suis resté dans mon fauteuil et j'ai attendu.

Cependant, il y a quelques jours, j'ai été tiré de mon lit tôt le matin avec le ferme sentiment que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé. Je connais Harry depuis des années et je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, jamais de la vie je n'avais douté de sa propre volonté à vivre.

Ce fut le pire week-end de ma vie, Pompom me réconfortant beaucoup tandis que j'en donnais encore plus aux deux amis les plus loyaux d'Harry. Nous savions tous que nous ne pouvions pas le surveiller tout le temps, qu'on ne pouvait pas être après quand il réussissait à être seul. J'avais pris la décision, avec Minerva, de le garder quelque temps dans un endroit qui serait relié à des détecteurs et où il serait surveillé afin de l'empêcher d'être un danger pour lui-même et lui permettre d'aller mieux.

Ce matin pourtant il fut intransigeant sur sa sortie, il voulait quitter l'infirmerie et participer au premier cours de la journée, avoir une apparence normale. Je l'ai laissé partir contre mon avis, une pensée qui me hanta énormément jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller voir ce qu'y avait pu mal tourner dans le cours.

Je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus raison.

Draco Malfoy semble prêt à tuer Harry sur le champ et la seule chose qui retient Ronald Weasley de le frapper, c'est Hermione Granger. Harry le regarde comme s'il est désolé d'exister, de créer une scène ou de faire des histoires.

''Messieurs, je pense que ça suffit. Suivez-moi.'' Draco bouille de rage mais il marche derrière moi, Harry le suivant après quelques secondes. Ils marchent tous les deux en silence, n'échangeant aucun mots ni chuchotis.

''La seule raison,'' je commence, ''pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes pas jeté de sorts, c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le pouvez. Goutte de citron pour la gorge, Mr. Malfoy ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mal à la gorge vendredi dernier.'' Il commence à s'expliquer et s'arrête, sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour écrire dans l'air avec une élégante écriture verte.

'_Je n'avais pas un mal de gorge monsieur, j'ai utilisé cette raison au cas où ma voix revienne. Mais Harry, ici présent, semble me l'avoir prise et j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'il me la rende._' Il se retourne pour regarder Harry dans les yeux mais il celui-ci est en train de regarder la brume verte disparaître.

''Harry, puis-je savoir comment et pourquoi tu as volé la voix de Mr. Malfoy ?'' Il hausse les épaules, sortant aussi sa baguette.

'_Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais. Je suis désolé.'_ Ces mots sont aussi en verts mais ce sont de simples lettres comparées à l'écriture flamboyante de Malfoy.

'_Menteur! Tu l'as fait et tu le sais !_' Réplique immédiatement Malfoy dans l'air, sa baguette crépitant à force d'écrire aussi vite.

''Allons, allons, nous ne savons pas encore comment ça s'est produit. Harry l'a peut-être fait dans un moment de très forte émotion ?'' Harry hoche la tête, rongeant nerveusement ses ongles. ''Ah, alors ça s'explique. C'était de la magie intentionnelle Mr. Malfoy, quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler ou simplement réparer. Si Mr. Potter voulait vraiment vous enlever votre voix, je crois qu'il ne pourra vous la rendre que s'il le veut vraiment. Et vous ne lui avez donné aucune raison pour le faire, même inconsciemment.'' Draco a l'air horrifié devant cette idée et Harry a l'air plein de remords, comme si tout était encore de sa faute.

''Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, Harry. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et tu ne peux pas arranger ça tant que tu ne le voudras pas vraiment. Alors…'' Je tapote mes doigts contre mon menton pour réfléchir ''Ca serait bien pour toi d'avoir une raison de rendre sa voix à Mr. Malfoy, mais tu ne peux pas en avoir une facilement avec la relation que vous avez tous les deux et votre passé. Harry, tu devras maintenant prendre tous tes cours et tes repas, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dans la salle de récupération à côté de l'infirmerie. Je ferais venir tes affaires et nous discuterons des heures de visites et autres formalités plus tard.'' Harry acquiesce, encore plein de remords pour ce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. '' Et vous, Mr. Malfoy, vous le rejoindrez.''

Il prend un moment pour dominer sa fureur avant de se tourner vers moi lentement, ne s'embêtant même pas à écrire le mot dans l'air.

'Quoi ?' Articule-t-il rageusement.

''Oui, vous resterez dans la même pièce que Mr. Potter le temps qu'il faut. Vous y prendrez aussi tous vos cours et vous aurez aussi des heures de visites. Mais vous partagerez les repas et vivrez ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez lui donner,'' j'acquiesce devant l'air renfrogné d'Harry, ''une raison de vous rendre votre voix. Jusqu'à lors, je demande seulement que vous soyez civilisé et vivable l'un envers l'autre.''

Harry prend tout ça sans un mot ou accès de colère mais je peux voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Draco et je sais ce qu'il pense de la situation. Tant qu'il le voit comme une situation avantageuse pour lui, il sera d'accord, et tout le monde serait vraiment désespéré de pouvoir reparler, bavarder, converser un jour.

'_Bien. Marché conclu, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que ça soit arrangé._' Il se lève pour partir, enlevant de la poussière invisible de sa cape.

''Je ne vous demande rien de plus Mr. Malfoy, rien de plus.''

Draco se prépare pour sa retraite précipitée du bureau et Harry se lève pour le suivre, mais je lui fais signe de se rasseoir.

''Mr. Malfoy, pouvez-vous rester un instant dans le couloir ? J'ai besoin d'un moment pour parler à Mr. Potter avant que vous ne partiez.'' Il acquiesce et sort rapidement, la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce ces dernières minutes retombant.

''Harry, je veux d'abord m'excuser car je sais que ça ne sera pas du tout facile pour toi. Je ne veux pas rendre ta vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'est déjà, mais ça doit être résolu, et vite.'' Ca je suis toujours triste de voir le regard d'Harry autant remplit de regret pour ce qu'il a fait.

''Vous emménagerez aujourd'hui et passerez le reste de la journée à vous installer. Cette semaine est libre pour tous les deux, juste pour voir si tout ceci peut être résolu pendant ce laps de temps. Après ça, vous pourrez reprendre normalement les cours. Mais Harry,'' j'utilise son prénom depuis que nous sommes plus proche qu'un étudiant moyen et un professeur, ''tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps comme ça, tu dois aller mieux. Rien du mauvais dans ta vie ne s'en ira, du moins pas toujours. Tu dois faire avec, et c'est le moment pour toi de le faire. Moi-même, tes professeurs, et plus important tes amis, sont là pour toi chaque fois que tu as besoin d'eux.'' Il acquiesce, semblant mal à l'aise comme toujours, donc je me lève et lui fais signe de partir, le suivant de près.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Je demanderai à des elfes de maisons de transférer vos affaires et je vous retrouve tous les deux dans le couloir de l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes. Je vous fais confiance pour y arriver en un seul morceau ?'' Je sens que Draco est prêt à exploser, en colère que son 'emprisonnement' commence aussi vite mais il acquiesce simplement et s'en va avec Harry à sa suite._

''_Ces deux là… apprendront avec le temps.'' Je secoue la tête et me retourne pour finaliser les derniers arrangements de ce nouvel accord._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Je suis vraiment déçu du fait de ne pas avoir de review mais je continuerais quand même la trad !! Donc si les publications ne sont pas régulière il ne faut pas s'étonner vu que je ne suis pas du tout motivée, ne l'étant pas vous-même apparemment et j'ai besoin de ça pour donner le meilleur de moi !! Bref oui ça sonne dramatique mais ça l'ai lol !! Donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite mais c'est certain que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, jamais !!!**


	7. Rendre les choses en retour

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** :Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci à ma bêta Litany Riddle car j'aurais vraiment eu honte de le publier avant qu'elle ne le corrige lol !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 6 …Rendre les choses (que tu m'as faites) en retour …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_J'aime cette nouvelle sensation._

_Je vois le côté clair de toute cette obscurité. _

_Je peux m'habituer à ce pouvoir, ce mal._

_Je commence vraiment à l'aimer et je pense qu'il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Dès que nous serons là-bas tu es mort, putain." Marmonne Malfoy dans sa barbe alors que nous marchons dans un couloir vide. Le bruit de nos pas et de sa voix ronchonnante sont les seuls bruits qui résonnent sur les murs lugubres.

Nous continuons tous les deux à marcher comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais il s'arrête tout à coup.

"Je … je peux parler !" Il se retourne avec les yeux brillants de joie, s'attendant à ce que je dise quelque chose. Ma bouche est prête à dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais je me retiens. Je me demande si quand je voudrais parler je me rendrais compte que je ne peux pas, de la même façon que Malfoy.

"Je dois le montrer à Pomfresh et après je serais libéré de toi pour toujours ! Merci Potter, même si tu n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre ma voix. Tu n'est vraiment bon qu'à ça." Il marche plus vite maintenant, dans le but d'arriver rapidement à l'infirmerie. J'accélère aussi pour rester à sa hauteur, ayant peur d'être attrapé seul dans les couloirs sans quelqu'un pour expliquer pourquoi je suis encore là.

C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas eu l'intention de lui rendre sa voix. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de lui prendre non plus, c'était un peu comme une sorte de souhait. Aucun de mes vœux ne se sont réalisés avant, du moins pas les plus importants, mais celui-ci l'a vraiment été. Et en vérité, je préfère largement Malfoy quand il ne parle pas, qu'il n'est pas bruyant, faux et constamment exubérant.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh nous attendant avec patience devant la porte. Malfoy fait de grands gestes pendant qu'il parle, seulement cette fois rien ne sort. Il se tourne vers moi, s'hérissant comme si j'avais fait quelque chose pour reprendre son pouvoir. Je vois qu'il est furieux et que tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est retrouver sa voix, mais cette fois rien ne se passe.

"Je sais déjà qu'aucun d'entre vous ne parle … pour différentes raisons. Votre chambre est prête, je vais vous la montrer rapidement parce que j'ai d'autre patients qui attendent." Pomfresh est directe, comme toujours et un Malfoy très furieux et moi-même la suivons docilement.

"Vous avez une chambre commune, deux lits, deux bureaux, une cheminée et une salle de bain commune aussi. C'est une chambre très commode, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin s'y trouve." C'est beaucoup plus somptueux que je ne l'aurais cru, sans aucune touche personnelle. Les murs sont d'un jaune clair joyeux avec des frises bleu foncé et des objets bleu-marine semblables placés partout dans la pièce. Chaque lit possède un édredon épais, le feu vomissant de l'air froid (enchanté par Dumbledore sans doute) et je suis soulagé de voir que le carrelage de la salle de bains n'est pas blanc, mais bleu.

"Les garçons, une dernière chose." Malfoy et moi revenons de notre courte aventure dans la chambre vers elle. "Cette chambre a beaucoup de détecteurs et de sorts placés sur elle. N'importe quel excès de douleur, de colère, de chagrin ou autres peut être détecté et nous serons au courant. 'Nous', c'est-à-dire moi, Dumbledore et vos Directeurs de Maison. Vos affaires devraient bientôt arrivé, rangez-les dès qu'elles seront là s'il-vous-plaît." Elle sort rapidement, aucun son de verrouillage ne se faisant entendre pendant qu'elle s'en va.

"C'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais." La voix de Malfoy me surprend, et je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il me regarde fixement. "Pourquoi veux-tu exactement que je reste ici ?"

Je sors ma baguette et écris _'Je ne veux pas'_ dans l'air, ne voulant pas gaspiller ma salive pour lui.

"Evidemment que tu le veux parce que je ne peux parler qu'à toi. Maintenant bordel, pourquoi ça devrait se passer comme ça ?'' Je déteste la haine dans sa voix et crains la peur qu'il ressent. Je me détourne, ma malle rencontrant fortement mes genoux. Elles ont apparemment étaient transportées ici sans que nous le remarquions, et je commence à la défaire plutôt que m'occuper de Malfoy.

"Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer éternellement, Potter. Nous devons vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu arranges ça, occupe-toi-en donc." Il se détourne et me laisse relativement en paix, commençant à défaire sa malle.

"Tu n'en as qu'une ? Que tu es pathétique Potter, j'aurais attendu mieux de ta part." Je secoue ma tête face à ce bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles. "Je n'en ai jamais moins de 3." Et effectivement, il y a 4 malles empilées aux pieds de son lit, plus que la seule que j'ai. Je l'ignore encore, souhaitant qu'il s'en aille.

"Parle Potter, je sais que je te fais chier. Cris juste ou fait quelque chose si tu es en colère, peut-être alors que tout ça sera finit." J'empile compulsivement des livres sur ma table de nuit à côté du lit le plus proche de la grande fenêtre.

"Allez Potter, dit quelque chose. Cris, hurle, ça m'est égal, dis juste quelque chose. Allez, tu sais que tu veux juste …" Il s'approche pendant qu'il me provoque, mes mains tremblant de plus en plus alors que la distance entre nous diminue.

"Potter!" crie-t-il dans mon oreille et j'hésite vraiment, quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Je me retourne et marche droit vers la salle de bain bleue, claquant la porte derrière moi pour couvrir sa voix.

"Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça!" crie-t-il à la porte, agitant la poignée. Je m'assois dans la douche, ferme la porte de verre derrière moi et couvre mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que je n'entende rien à part une paix bienheureuse.

Le silence.

Un moment plus tard, je libère mes oreilles et entends des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. La poignée est toujours à sa place, les cris ont cessé. J'espère seulement qu'il a renoncé.

"Où est Harry ?" Je peux entendre la voix basse de Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la porte et je me rue dessus pour l'ouvrir et lui dire que je ne peux pas le faire.

'_Il visite la salle de bains, __Professeur__._' Le griffonnage de Malfoy apparaît devant mon visage alors que je re-entre dans la chambre, accueilli pas seulement par eux, mais aussi par les Professeurs McGonagall et Snape debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Malfoy me jette un regard disant '_tu veux ajouter quelque chose ?_' et je réalise qu'actuellement c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Je ne peux pas dire '_o__h, Malfoy me criait dessus et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bains._' Parce que pour les autres, à part nous, il ne peut toujours pas parler.

'_Oui. La chambre est agréable_.' Alors que j'écris cette phrase dans l'air, je peux voir les lèvres de Malfoy lutter contre un sourire satisfait.

"Bien, nous espérons que vous l'aimerez tous les deux. Les détecteurs sont en marche dès maintenant, ainsi ne croyez pas, s'il vous plaît, que vous allez échapper à quelque chose ici." Il nous lance à tous les deux des coups d'œil significatifs. "Vous êtes dispensé de cours cette semaine, vos devoirs seront envoyées ici tous les matins. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez reprendre le cursus normal la semaine prochaine, si vous ne restez pas ici plus d'une semaine. Vos amis sont impatients de vous voir, ils seront là pour le dîner je pense." Il sourit, il croit qu'il nous donne un cadeau d'amitié. C'est vraiment triste qu'Hermione et Ron soient les deux dernières personnes que je veux voir en ce moment, dans l'état dans lequel je suis, mais ai-je le choix ?

"Vos Directeur de Maison veulent vous dire un mot avant que vous ne retourniez à votre rangement, d'accord ?" Nous acquiesçons machinalement, aucun d'entre nous n'étant emballé par ce discours.

"Harry," McGonagall me prend à part de Snape et Malfoy, "Je suis vraiment désolée que votre année ait dû commencer comme cela. Je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, la Maison Gryffondor en entier et moi-même serons toujours là pour vous. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas dans votre valise ?" Je secoue ma tête "Non" et elle semble heureuse d'en avoir finit avec moi pour aujourd'hui. "Essayez de vous relaxer ici Harry, vous le ferez ?" Je lui fais un petit sourire, le genre qu'elle veut voir pour croire que je vais vraiment essayer.

Elle part avec Snape et aucun d'entre eux ne se retourne; leurs pas résonnent dans le couloir.

"Bien Potter, ce sera plus amusant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Personne ne croira ta petite personne et tu es inévitablement coincé avec ma petite personne. Arrange-ça et je m'en irais aussi vite que je le peux, crois-moi." Je suis toujours bloqué sur la notion que Malfoy croit qu'il a le pouvoir sur moi, un rôle auquel il s'est trop habitué. Je me détourne pour aller replier mes vêtements dans un ordre particulier et arranger mes fournitures scolaires sur mon bureau tout en pensant à la façon dont je pourrais échanger les rôles.

Il défait ses affaires avec sa baguette; paressant sur son lit et dirigeant plusieurs choses qui flottent vers leurs places respectives. Après un 'Wingardium Leviosa ' de trop j'ai envie de me casser. Je me tourne vers lui et me rappelle seulement après avoir saisit ma baguette que je ne peux pas lui lancer un simple juron car ce genre de colère déclencherait les alarmes. Je pense alors à ce que je pourrais exactement faire qu'il détesterait le plus.

Je regarde fixement une bouteille de quelque chose, qui se brise en milles morceaux sur le sol en pierre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, putain!" Il saute du lit à l'objet cassé en une seconde, l'air concerné comme je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

Je me retourne et replie un tee-shirt pour avoir un bon alibi. Il ne m'a pas vu sortir ma baguette ou regarder fixement cette précieuse bouteille de verre, et je fais semblant de ne pas me soucier du fait que le contenu écrasé signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

"Potter… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"De part sa voix on dirait qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, il s'est baissé sur les morceaux de verre et essaye en vain de comprendre comment elle est tombée. Ses yeux cherchent autour de lui quelque chose qui aurait pu la renverser ou la casser, mais il ne trouve rien à blâmer alors que le vrai fautif se tient debout devant lui.

J'hausse les épaules comme pour dire _'Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien fait._' Il retourne aux éclats, ses doigts saignant alors qu'il se coupe sur plusieurs bouts. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un simple acte de colère serait aussi ravageur, aussi terrible pour lui. J'essaie de le faire passer comme quelqu'un de vaniteux et cupide, détestant perdre quelque chose. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, que si c'était quelque chose de pas aussi spéciale, il serait furieux un moment et l'oublierait après, avant d'en acheter un autre.

'_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_' J'écris la question près de son visage, il met du temps pour répondre.

"C'était un cadeau, une eau de Cologne. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? J'en recevrai une autre. Je ne peux pas croire que mon sort ait atterri au milieu de …" Il s'arrête et commence à ramasser les bouts de verre sur le sol et sur son lit, gardant le fond qui contient encore quelques gouttes du précieux liquide, espérant sauver ce dernier morceau. Je remarque qu'il est plus affecté par ça que n'importe quoi qu'autre auparavant et je me détourne de lui avec le cœur et l'esprit lourd. J'ai fait cette plaisanterie stupide sous l'effet de la colère et elle a détruit l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il avait. On dirait que je ruine de plus en plus sa vie au fur et à mesure, et les larmes qu'il retient si difficilement jaillissent de mes yeux.

"Je suis désolé." Je chuchote.

"Quoi ?" Il se retourne brusquement au son de ma voix et mes mains couvrent immédiatement ma bouche comme si je venais de jurer devant une personne guindée, seulement cette fois c'est quelque chose de gentil qui est sortit.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?" Je peux sentir la colère monter en lui tout comme mon ventre se tord de peur face à ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Maintenant que j'ai brisé le silence entre nous, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je repousse mes larmes, ravale la douleur dans ma gorge douloureuse et décide finalement de reprendre le pouvoir qu'il possède jusqu'à maintenant.

"J'ai dit que je m'excusais de votre perte, Mme la Princesse." Il est tellement furieux maintenant que c'est là où le changement de pouvoir commence vraiment, quand nous nous servons tous les deux de la volonté et des émotions plutôt que des baguettes lors d'un duel. "Tu as perdu un cadeau parce que tu es nul en enchantement, je te plains." J'ai tellement peur à cet instant de ce que mes mots pourraient lui faire faire, que j'en oublie presque les détecteurs dans la chambre. Ils sont probablement devenus fous dès qu'on est arrivés, je choisis donc de les ignorer au lieu de refouler mes émotions.

"Potter, retire-ça ou …" Il me menace, les yeux remplient de rage.

"Ou tu feras quoi ? Me blesser, dans cette chambre avec tous ses détecteurs ? Je ne pense pas … mais j'ai trouvé une façon appropriée pour te faire mal." Il arrête d'avancer vers moi et j'utilise cette seconde pour avancer vers lui, échangeant les rôles. "Je peux faire de la magie sans baguette, je peux faire ce que je veux à tes affaires, à toi. Si je peux prendre ta voix sans y penser et ne pas avoir d'ennui pour ça, quoi d'autre crois-tu que je pourrais prendre ?" Il essaie toujours d'avoir l'air sceptique mais je vois beaucoup plus que ça, comme la peur profonde qu'il ressent.

Je m'en délecte.

"Nous sommes coincés ici ensemble, toi et moi. Je veux que tu sois silencieux, je ne te veux pas sur mon chemin, je veux que tu fasses comme si tu n'existais pas. Compris ?" Une contraction à peine perceptible de sa mâchoire est la seule chose visible sur son visage, ma nouvelle 'autorité' l'effrait jusque dans la soumission.

J'aime ce sentiment.

"Si tu brises l'une de mes règles, si tu franchis la ligne, si tu me mets en colère… je te ferais renvoyer. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour te faire mal Malfoy et pas que par la douleur physique. Cette petite pièce de merde où tu es tombé n'est rien comparé à ce que je pense briser." Mes mots sont tellement emplis de méchanceté qu'on dirait que je deviens Malfoy, sa voix devenant la mienne.

"Si tu respectes les règles, tu pourras sortir d'ici. Parle-en à quelqu'un… ils ne te croiront pas." Ca me rend malade de savoir que c'est vrai, que tout le monde penserait que Malfoy ment juste pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

"Tu vas commencer par jeter tout ces bouts de verre." Il fait non de la tête et j'ignore sa demande. "Tu jetteras tout cela parce que je déteste cette odeur. Tu peux faire ça, ou tu peux ranger toutes mes affaires."

Je le torture de la plus simple des façons. Je le force à faire des choses qu'il ne doit même pas faire, ne veut pas faire. J'ai l'entier pouvoir jusqu'à l'air autour de mon ennemi. Un être manipulateur, une personne détestable, le genre de personne que je déteste le plus ... c'est ce que je suis lentement en train de devenir. Je deviens le démon qui a fait la personne que je suis, la chose qui a créé ma cicatrice et m'a jeté dans cette foutue famille.

_J'aime_ ça.

Je regarde Malfoy se briser de l'intérieur, finissant par jeter la bouteille avant d'en faire apparaître une autre pour garder les dernières gouttes. Il se tourne alors pour faire léviter mes affaires à leur place, mais je l'arrête rapidement avant de lui indiquer d'utiliser ses mains. Il semble vraiment le faire à contrecœur, mais il continue en tout cas. J'ai un peu pitié de lui pour s'être autant attaché à quelque chose d'immatérielle. Un sourire satisfait lutte sur le chemin de mes lèvres alors que je le regarde souffrir.

Pansy vient lui rendre visite un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione viennent aussi me voir. Ils babillent l'un avec l'autre sur leurs projets, me dorlotent pour que je mange un peu plus. Ils parlent des potins et des cours, évitant les parties les plus déplaisantes de la journée pour ne pas que ma petite personne s'inquiète et je rentre dans leur jeu tout en restant assis silencieusement et en faisant semblant de les écouter. J'utilise plus mes ressources intellectuelles en regardant Draco s'efforcer tout le long à écrire des mots à Pansy dans l'air, tout en sachant qu'il sait que je peux les voir. On dirait qu'il a envie de rentrer sous terre quand elle lui demande comment il me tient en main et j'ai presque faillit recracher mon jambon fumé en riant face à cette pensée.

Ils partent tous quand Pomfresh les fait sortir d'un air affairé; leur rire, leur voix et leur odeur laissant une trace derrière eux qui me dérange. Draco m'énerve tout le temps, il ne me soule pas quand il est silencieux et obéissant, je lui apprendrai donc à l'être. Il sera entièrement à moi, exactement comme je veux. Je lui fais ouvrir la fenêtre pour moi; le laisse pour prendre une très longue douche comme ça il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude pour lui. Je ris de l'expression sur son visage quand je fais semblant de renverser sa bouteille précieuse ou quand je la lance avec négligence sur son lit avant d'aller dans le mien. Je lui fais face et le regarde fixement de mes yeux verts féroces, un sourire sombre jouant sur mes lèvres alors que je pense à toutes les choses que je pourrais lui faire. Il fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais il peut sentir mes yeux sur lui et il cède finalement avant de se détourner, ayant peur toute la nuit que je ne m'approche sans bruit et l'étrangle, ou pire encore.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_J'aime cette nouvelle sensation._

_Je vois le côté clair de toute cette obscurité._

_Je peux m'habituer à ce pouvoir, ce mal._

_Je commence vraiment à aimer ça et je pense qu'il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Hé oui comme je vous l'avez dit, je reprends du service !! Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça sera un nouveau et bon démarrage donc please laissez des reviews !! **

**J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée, en cours comme au taf, et je vous souhaite une bonne réussite !!**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas notre seule rémunération : les reviews lol !!! **


	8. Regardes le s'écrouler

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci à Litany Riddle, ma bêta !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 7 ****…Regarde le s'écrouler**** …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Potter." Mes mots sont tremblants et marmonnés, mais ils sortent encore avec force. "Je te déteste."_

"_Harry. Appelle-moi Harry. Et je te déteste aussi Draco." Il me lance ce sourire que j'apprends à craindre et me laisse tranquille, allant se cacher dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit._

_J'ai envie de crier, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir d'entendre ça._

_J'ai encore des haut-le-cœur et je décide de ne pas laisser ça se reproduire, le laisser prendre le dessus._

_Je peux me défendre, ou je peux abandonner._

_J'ai toujours été partial envers lui._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Je m'étrangle avec mes propres mots, effrayé de mes actions, les émotions remontent à la surface avant de mourir.

Potter casse encore quelque chose qui m'appartient pour me faire mal, mener à terme une autre menace. Son pouvoir est tangible pourtant, par rapport aux choses dont je ne doute pas qu'il soit capable de faire. Il est une figure constante dans ce paysage silencieux et il parle seulement quand il veut que j'arrête de faire quelque chose ou qu'il me donne un ordre. Je suis une marionnette, mes ficelles grandissant finement et se lassant déjà d'être tirées aussi souvent par lui.

Je ne peux même pas me sentir en sécurité dans ce petit espace joyeux. Quand c'est l'heure de dormir, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire quand je baisse ma garde. Quand j'ai fini mes devoirs, je regarde par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas approché furtivement de moi alors que je suis assis au bureau. Je ne peux pas ne pas contrôler ma nourriture même pendant une minute, chaque bouchée serait alors dangereuse si je le faisais.

Je suis en enfer et il en apprécie chaque moment.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?" Je chuchote alors que je sens mes nerfs lâcher, ma patience arrivant à bout après seulement trois jours seul avec lui. Nous sommes silencieux depuis ce matin et le manque de bruit me met la pression. Je me noie dedans.

"Faire quoi ? Niquer ton esprit ?" J'acquiesce et il sourit.

Je veux effacer ce sourire de son visage.

"Parce que je peux." Il se détourne de moi et regarde fixement la fenêtre ouverte, contemplant le manque de pelouse évident du parc. "Mais tu veux une réponse plus précise, n'est-ce pas ?" J'ai vite compris que le fait que je parle à voix haute le mettait en colère, j'acquiesce donc de nouveau.

"Et bien, je te fais faire ces choses parce que tu mérites de les faire. Tu as tenu un rôle majeur dans les moments les plus mauvais de ma vie et je te le ferai payer aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que je le jugerai nécessaire. Tu es gâté et j'aime te prendre ça parce que je ne le suis pas." Je veux me moquer, mais je tiens ma langue.

"J'ai craqué Malfoy, même moi je peux le voir. L'ancien Harry était gentil et compatissant, il se souciait des autres jusqu'à en devenir stupide. Le nouvel Harry prend ce qu'il veut, il extorque les autres plus que lui-même. Je n'étouffe plus ma colère, ma rancune et ma rage en moi maintenant, je les extériorise. Et la seule chose amusante sur qui les diriger," il sourit de nouveau et un frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale, "c'est toi."

"Tu es devenu comme… lui." J'ai peur d'utiliser un substitut à son vrai nom et le crache quand même. "Tu ressemble à Voldemort. Tu es diabolique, maléfique, ou du moins en bonne route pour le devenir" J'ai l'impression d'être allé trop loin, mais il ne quitte pas son point sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne frissonne pas au nom non plus, mais ça ne m'est pas nouveau. Il s'assoit calmement plutôt que de se lâcher sur moi.

Ça m'effraie encore plus.

"Ce dernier commentaire m'a vraiment énervé, mais je m'en occuperai plus tard. Et non, je ne suis pas comme Voldemort. Il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde et ne respecte rien. Je pense que je suis au dessus de certains et au-dessous d'autres, et je les respecte tous en tout cas. Même toi.'' Il s'assoit maintenant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, y passant sa tête pour voir le vide en dessous.

"Je sais, je sais. Tu crois que je ne te respecte pas mais je te respecte. Je te dis presque toujours la vérité, à moins que je ne pense que mentir me sera favorable. Pose-moi une question honnête et j'y répondrai sans mentir, c'est une promesse. Si je dois embrasser toute cette obscurité, je tiens à garder de la morale et des convictions. Voldemort les a perdu." Il s'éloigne du rebord, laissant mon esprit s'emplirent de nouvelles pensées et de nouvelles idées.

"As-tu… le vertige Malfoy ?" Mon estomac devient aussi lourd qu'une pierre, le ton froid sur lequel il l'a dit me glaçant les os.

"Oui. Pourquoi ?" Mes mains tremblent, ma baguette de l'autre côté de la pièce est inutile. Il sourit et fait un signe de la tête vers la fenêtre, montrant très clairement ses intentions.

"Parce que je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de ce commentaire sur Voldemort plus tard, et ce plus tard c'est maintenant."

Je secoue négativement la tête, effrayé d'éclater en sanglot ou pire.

Supplier.

"Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais te faire et tu as déjà la frousse. Tu es vraiment faible, n'es-tu pas un Malfoy ?" Je sens la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis s'élever, mon corps flottant dans les airs. Mon pouls s'est accéléré comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, le sang coulant rapidement dans mes veines, m'inondant. Je flotte vers la fenêtre ouverte, n'ayant rien à attraper sur mon passage pour m'arrêter.

"Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire…" Je suis trop loin des bords de la fenêtre pour en attraper un, mais lorsque juste un doigt frôle un côté je ressens des fourmis, engourdi par la peur.

"Tu as dit que tu répondrais toujours honnêtement à mes questions ? Tu vas me laisser tomber ?" J'ai officiellement passé la fenêtre et je m'efforce de ne pas regarder en bas parce que sinon je pourrais perdre tout le semblant de contrôle qu'il me reste.

"Maintenant que tu le mentionnes … pourquoi pas ?" La paume de sa main est vers le haut alors qu'il me regarde, il va la retourner dans un instant.

Je suis en train de mourir.

Le vent se rue sur mon corps, ma robe s'envole et mes cheveux volent follement. Il n'y a plus aucune gravité autour de moi, tout mon intérieur essaye de se frayer un passage vers ma gorge. Le sol que je considère depuis longtemps comme allant de soi m'a été arraché, mes fonctions sont déconnectées de mon cerveau.

J'ai encore un peu de fierté.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, seulement une seconde ou deux, et je ferme les yeux alors que les pierres se rapprochent. La chute dure trop longtemps, ces dernières secondes seront de trop car le sol ne doit plus être très loin.

Je m'arrête.

Je ne suis pas sur le sol, je ne suis pas mort. Je flotte. Je fais marche arrière. Exactement le même trajet pervers que je faisais il y a quelques secondes, seulement en sens inverse. Je n'ai plus de sang sur les lèvres; je l'ai avalé. Je reviens au niveau de la fenêtre, les yeux verts déments de Potter étincelant de plaisir. Je flotte toujours au-dessus du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse retourner sur mon lit.

"Même pas un cri. Tu as repris tout l'amusement de cette mort, tu sais. Tu serais mort avec dignité." J'ai un goût acre dans la bouche, mes oreilles sont congelées. Mon visage est chaud, mon cœur qui a battu fidèlement pour moi toute ma vie essaie vaillamment de défoncer mes côtes et je souhaite juste qu'il explose pour que tout soit fini. Mes ongles ont creusé des trous dans mes paumes, des petites demies-lune écarlates et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et les bras.

"J'ai dit que je te laisserais tomber Malfoy, je n'ai jamais dit que je te tuerais. Je te le dirais d'abord si jamais je pense le faire." Il rit, un rire fort après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon expression, à mes yeux. Je me détourne de ce visage et vomi par-dessus le bord du lit, m'arrêtant seulement une seconde avant d'avoir un autre haut-le-cœur.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, tu n'as plus de manières maintenant ?" Il ne me laisse pas répondre et sort rapidement par la porte, probablement sur le point de baratiner une histoire sur moi en train de tomber malade.

Je me mets sur le dos et regarde fixement le plafond, mon pouls pulsant toujours dans mes oreilles. Je sens des larmes chaudes se déverser sur mon visage. Je me choque moi-même en pleurant encore une fois en seulement une semaine.

Il a ce pouvoir sur moi. Il n'a aucune limite sur ce qu'il veut faire et ce qu'il ne veut pas faire.

Je suis coincé ici d'une part à cause de sa propre volonté mais aussi parce que je ne lutte pas contre lui.

Je sanglote et tremble avant de perdre tout mon calme quand Pomfresh entre, une expression inquiète sur son visage reflété aussi sur son visage à lui.

C'est faux et dégoûtant.

"Mon cher, c'est probablement quelque chose que vous avez mangé, combiné avec le stress... Je vais chercher des potions et je reviens…" Elle sort rapidement, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Potter.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Potter." Mes mots sont tremblants et marmonnés, mais ils sortent encore avec force. "Je te déteste."_

"_Harry. Appelle-moi Harry. Et je te déteste aussi Draco." Il me lance ce sourire que j'apprends à craindre et me laisse tranquille, allant se cacher dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit._

_J'ai envie de crier, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir d'entendre ça._

_J'ai encore des haut-le-cœur et je décide de ne pas laisser ça se reproduire, le laisser prendre le dessus._

_Je peux me défendre, ou je peux abandonner._

_J'ai toujours été partial envers lui._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_


	9. Regarde les tous

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci à Littany Riddle qui a fait un très bon travail sur ce chapitre !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 8 …Regarde les tous...**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain à propos de ça, vouloir exactement savoir comment se sent quelqu'un sans permission ?_

_Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me dit que j'entendrais des choses que je ne veux pas entendre, mais une autre partie de moi veut vraiment savoir._

_La partie avide a souvent tendance à gagner._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Après un rapide saut à l'infirmerie pour parler avec Harry du dîner de ce soir et quelques toasts dans la Grande Salle, je vais avec Hermione au bureau du Directeur. Nous avons tout les deux un moment de libre le jeudi matin et nous devons le passer à travailler.

"Viens Hermione, on n'a pas toute la journée!"

Pour la première fois, je suis celui la réprimandant pour sa flânerie et non le contraire.

"J'arriverais peut-être à monter ces escaliers _si quelqu'un _m'aidait avec ces livres ?" J'attrape trois livres de son tas affreusement lourd et continu à monter les escaliers, elle ronchonne toujours après moi.

"C'est important 'Mione, le fait de porter quelques livres en haut n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe. Ca fait une semaine qu'Harry…" Ça la fait taire directement jusqu'à la porte de bureau du Directeur.

"Bonbon à l'eau de mer." Elle parle rapidement, reprenant son souffle après tous ces escaliers. On monte sur l'escalier tournant et le laisse-nous emmener au bureau du Directeur.

"M. Weasley, Mlle Granger, pile à l'heure, pile à l'heure." Dumbledore prend place dans une chaise épaisse dans un coin de la pièce, une vitrine en cristal vide derrière lui.

"Professeur …si je …pouvais juste …" Hermione laisse tomber son paquet de livre sur une chaise proche, la faisant clairement grincer et s'assoit près de la vitrine. Je suis son exemple et laisse le Directeur penser en silence pendant que je reprends mon souffle.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait exactement ? Comment se passe cet arrangement ?" Je suis le premier à parler après ce silence, interrompant apparemment le Directeur profondément ancré dans ses pensées.

"Oh et bien, je pourrais vous répondre, mais c'est beaucoup mieux de le voir par vous-même." Il se lève et ouvre la vitrine en cristal en appuyant dessus de la main, les portes claires s'ouvrant doucement et révélant plusieurs étagères.

"Wow, elle est superbe votre vitrine Professeur…" Les étagères à l'intérieur sont faites du même cristal transparent et remplies de boîtes de la même matière. On dirait que ce cristal particulier est transparent, mais actuellement il reflète la lumière faisant qu'on ne voit rien de l'autre côté. Chaque boîte vomit une bande fine de papier avec un graphique dans une couleur particulière. Ils s'assemblent magiquement en passant par l'étagère tout en bas de la vitrine, formant un graphique multicolore qui sort sans s'interrompre.

"C'est une Vitrine Sensorielle, M. Weasley, il contrôle les émotions dans la pièce. Chaque couleur représente une émotion différente. Certaines sont faciles à reconnaître, la colère est rouge, l'amour est rose et le calme est bleu. Les autres sont plus complexes à apprendre par cœur mais je suis sûr que vous les connaîtrez très bientôt." Hermione saisit la dernière bande combinée et regarde les hauts et les bas sur le graphique.

"Le bleu et le violet sont tout en bas et le rouge, l'orange et le marron sortent presque du graphique. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Dumbledore secoue malheureusement la tête, s'éloignant pendant qu'il répond.

"Le violet est l'inquiétude, l'orange est la possession et le marron est la peur. Deux d'entre elles … ne s'en vont presque jamais." Il s'éloigne de son grand bureau et nous laisse, moi et Hermione, analyser les piques précédents du graphique.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? La peur se change en terreur. Et ici aussi, et ici … et la colère est partout aussi. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les voir chaque fois, sans exception ?" Je peux dire qu'Hermione est furieuse face à ces faits mais je connais déjà la réponse à ses questions.

"Ils seraient alors surveillés toute la journée 'Mione. Harry et Draco ne sont pas dans le meilleur des termes; ils se détestent toujours. Il est évident que ces émotions sont fortes. C'est normal pour eux." Elle respire profondément et continue à analyser le graphique.

"Des couleurs bizarres apparaissent aussi. Il y a une pointe rose un moment, mais ça ne peut pas venir d'eux…Et du vert apparait aussi ici …"

Dumbledore la coupe. "Quelqu'un qui entre dans cette pièce et est amoureux déclenchera les détecteurs Mlle Granger. N'importe quel visiteur pourrait le faire." Je lui lance un regard de surprise et elle rougit tellement qu'elle pourrait mettre le feu au graphique avec son embarras. "Et le vert est l'envie. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui et je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi …" Le vert est presque aligné avec le rose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que ce quelqu'un désirait à ce moment.

"Professeur, si vous ne les surveillez pas pendant leurs accès de colère et autre, quand le faites-vous ?" Il revient vers nous avec un globe sphérique très petit dans les mains, fait du même cristal clair réfractant de la vitrine.

"Nous les surveillons quand c'est écarlate, qui est la douleur. Aussi sur mauve, qui est le chagrin. La rage est noire, mais pour l'instant il y en a eut très peu. Nous allons les voir alors." Il me donne le globe, une lumière très faible émanant de ses profondeurs invisibles.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Hermione me le prend, le regardant fixement sous chaque angle avant de me le rendre.

"C'est un Globe Sensoriel, une version condensée de ces graphiques. Il affiche rapidement et dans l'ordre les trois premières émotions du moment en rougeoyant. Vous pouvez l'utiliser pendant vos heures des visites pour voir comment ils vont tous les deux. Encouragez-les quand c'est sur le chagrin, calmez-les quand ils sont furieux." Je rigole, recevant un fort coup de coude dans les côtes de 'Mione et un haussement de sourcil de Dumbledore.

" Désolé Monsieur, mais 'ils' ? Comment et pourquoi voudrais-je remonter le moral de Malfoy ?" Même Hermione ne peut pas le contester.

"Et bien, si M. Malfoy est furieux ça ne peut qu'affecter négativement Harry d'une certaine façon. S'ils vont bien tous les deux, ils seront plus disposé à être amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Ils doivent rester ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée et la seule façon pour Draco de retrouver sa voix est de convaincre inconsciemment Harry de lui rendre. Jusque-là," il hausse les épaules alors qu'il retourne à son bureau, "ils doivent se supporter."

"Merci Professeur, ça sera très utile." Hermione lui adresse un sourire chaleureux alors que nous sortons; moi étudiant le globe attentivement. Il devient rouge, orange puis marron dans une succession rapide.

"'Mione, est-ce que l'un de ces livres parlent des Globes Sensoriels ?" Elle me lance un regard cinglant et accélère.

"Non, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'aussi coûteux pour surveiller ces deux là, mais maintenant que je le sais …" Elle se retourne et se dirige vers la bibliothèque, moi derrière elle et portant deux livres.

"Maintenant que tu le sais tu vas rendre tout ceux-là et en prendre d'autre ?" Elle acquiesce et jette sa charge sur le premier bureau et je l'imite.

"Donc … maintenant nous passerons notre temps libre du jeudi matin à chercher et à apprendre par cœur la signification des couleurs ?" Elle acquiesce alors qu'elle parcoure du doigt l'arrête des livres, commençant déjà sa recherche. "Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait savoir d'autre ?"

"Honnêtement Ron, ces deux là peuvent avoir plus d'émotions que le peu que Dumbledore nous a dit! Rappelle-toi, personne n'a la durée émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère! Tout le monde en a et c'est important de les connaître. Donc on fait des recherches!" Elle feuillette les pages d'un livre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un arc-en-ciel continu, tous les deux ou trois millimètres étiqueté d'une différente émotion. J'ouvre la même page et gémit assez fort pour recevoir un sale regard de Madame Pince.

"Quelle est exactement la différence entre 'Somnolent' et 'Fatigué' ? Pourquoi devrais-je savoir tout ça ?" Je reçois un regard encore plus mauvais d'Hermione que Mme. Pince ne pourrait jamais lancer, ainsi je commence à apprendre par cœur en espérant au moins l'apaiser.

Qui sait, peut-être que ça m'aidera pour plus tard. Peut-être que je pourrais vraiment voir comment va Harry, dire finalement où il en en est. Il ne peut plus se renfermer sur lui maintenant, même s'il essaie.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain à propos de ça, vouloir exactement savoir comment se sent quelqu'un sans permission ?_

_Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me dit que j'entendrais des choses que je ne veux pas entendre, mais une autre partie de moi veut vraiment savoir._

_La partie avide a souvent tendance à gagner._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_


	10. Tu peux me le dire

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Merci à Litanny Riddle pour corriger mes chapitres !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 9 …Tu peux me le dire …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je le gifle trois fois, juste pour m'amuser cette fois._

"_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être spirituel."_

_Ça__va être amusant._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Le lendemain après avoir laissé tomber Draco par la fenêtre, je me réveille en me demandant comment je peux surpasser ça. Comment puis-je le provoquer ou le pousser assez pour se défendre ? Quand jugera-t-il que ça va trop loin, quand deviendra-t-il dangereux ? Je reste éveillé à penser à tout ça avant que Madame Pomfresh n'entre d'un air affairé avec nos plateaux de petit déjeuner et que Ron n'arrive juste après elle pour dire salut et que lui et Hermione viendront pour le dîner.

"Harry," ajoute-t-il à mi-voix, s'assurant que Draco n'entende pas, "ce n'est pas comme si parler était un crime ici. Personne ne va te punir pour avoir parlé ou autre; nous ne sommes pas cruels. Sache juste que nous seront toujours là pour écouter." Il sourit et je souris pendant qu'il part.

Je pense que si j'en avais été capable, je l'aurais embrassé pour avoir rendu mon plan aussi clair, aussi simple.

Tellement parfait.

"Draco, chéri, je voudrais ajouter de nouvelles règles." Il s'arrête avec une fourchette d'œufs brouillés près sa bouche et la rejette sur son plateau, repoussant celui-ci.

"Ton petit jeu ne peut pas aller plus loin Potter. Les détecteurs sont toujours en marche, tu sais." Je le regarde, mais ignore sa remarque.

"Nous nous occuperons de ça, toi et moi. On va s'en occuper parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'aimons les gens qui s'immiscent dans nos sentiment, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça n'est pas le sujet …" Je marche vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, le parc en-dessous n'étant pas vert à cause du manque de pluie. Il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel mais Draco est inconscient du temps splendidement chaud; il a peur de cette fichue fenêtre.

Il déteste ça autant qu'il me déteste.

"Le point est que je t'ajoute une règle ou deux. Un, tu ne te doucheras pas, ne mangeras pas, ne dormiras pas ou n'importe quelle autre chose sans moi dans cette pièce." Il se moque de ça légèrement et je vais à sa table de nuit pour prendre la petite bouteille de verre qui contient le reste de son eau de Cologne que j'ai fracassée le premier jour. Ses yeux s'allument et il essaye de l'attraper mais je recule légèrement vers la fenêtre et la laisse pendre dehors.

"La règle numéro deux est importante vu que…tu dois t'adresser à moi par Harry, tout le temps. Si je t'entends marmonner le mot ' Potter 'encore une fois en utilisant ta voix dédaigneuse," je laisse tomber l'eau de Cologne et j'entends le froissement des couvertures alors qu'il sort rapidement du lit, mais je la rattrape vite, "ça ne se passera pas très bien pour toi."

Draco est près de moi maintenant, regardant fixement la bouteille et respirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle.

"Et la troisième règle ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a une autre."

Je soupire; je lance la bouteille en l'air avec négligence et la regarde créer de petits arcs-en-ciel sur le sol sous l'effet de la lumière. "Bien, la troisième est que tu ne parleras pas tant que je ne te parle pas. Jamais. Et si tu essayes de briser cette règle sans que je ne te l'ai demandé…" J'attrape la bouteille une dernière fois et la lance aussi fort que possible sur Draco, en espérant qu'elle atterrisse sur lui et vole en éclats ou qu'elle le frappe quelque part pour lui laisser une marque. Il l'attrape d'un coup de poignet, brisant net tout mon amusement.

J'ai oublié qu'il était un bon Attrapeur.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je brise cette règle, Potter ?" Il est tellement en colère contre moi qu'il ose m'évaluer, évaluer ma patience.

Pas de chance, j'ai perdu patience sur mes autres sentiments nobles.

"Tu me payeras ça chèrement." Je comble l'espace entre nous et lui donne une claque aussi fort que je peux, le regardant grimacer mais sans s'écrier, avant de se la frotter et de laisser quelques larmes couler mais pas pleurer.

"Je crois que j'ai envie de prendre une douche, tu auras peut-être encore de l'eau chaude quand j'aurais fini." Je lui souris et vais dans la salle de bains sans lancer un regard en arrière pour voir s'il me regarde.

C'est ça le pouvoir.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Draco, parle. Je vois bien que tu es dans tes pensées depuis ce matin." J'ai apprécié de tourmenter Draco du petit déjeuner au déjeuner, lui faisant garder le silence jusqu'à ce que les plateaux du déjeuner aient été enlevé pas Pomfresh elle-même.

"Comment tu vas faire avec les détecteurs, Harry ? Tu as un plan ?" Je lui fais un petit sourire satisfait, mais hoche négativement la tête.

"Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchit plus profondément. J'y arriverai mais pas encore. C'est un… travail qui avance." Maintenant c'est à son tour d'avoir un sourire satisfait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"Pourquoi cela te rend-t-il si heureux ?" Des rires et des cris parviennent du parc en dessous, les étudiants profitant de la pause du déjeuner pour savourer l'air, la liberté. Je les envie mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'y attarder.

"J'ai des gens que je peux payer pour… s'occuper des détecteurs comme tu le veux. Quelques sorts de répétition bien placés sur cette vieille boîte et nous aurons la paix. Mais ça aura un prix pour toi aussi." Il joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, préférant apparemment conter ses fourches que me regarder.

"Quel serait ce prix ?" Il sourit de nouveau, quelque chose que j'aurais aimé être capable de faire disparaître par une raison autre que_ 'je n'aime pas que tu sois heureux'_.

"Je vais faire mes propres règles. Et laisse moi te dire, laisse moi te dire … elles seront respectées, Harry." Il dit ça tellement calmement que je me demande même s'il a parlé, mais il continue ensuite avec plus d'enthousiasme.

"Premièrement, je peux te lancer un sort pour que tu ne me mentes pas et ainsi savoir que tu me dis la vérité. Deuxièmement, tu ne m'appelleras plus jamais par mon prénom. Dans n'importe quelles circonstances à moins que je ne te le dise. Et troisièmement-" pourtant je n'entendis jamais ce qu'était le troisième parce que je donnai deux claques à Draco, une de chaque côté. Sa peau délicate rougie rapidement et ne s'estompa pas; ses joues gardant encore l'empreinte de mes mains bien après que l'écho se soit tu.

"Règle numéro trois _Malfoy_, ne parle pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Et je t'appellerai Malfoy et dirai la vérité mais je ne te laisserai pas me lancer un sort pour cela et … je m'en fous de ce qu'était la troisième règle donc je ne la respecterai pas de toute façon. C'est tout ? Tu peux bousiller les détecteurs ce soir ?"

Il serre la mâchoire et acquiesce, ses yeux gris devenant rouge de nouveau mais sans verser une larme. Je lève ma main et il tressaille un petit peu mais je tapote plutôt son épaule.

"Bien alors. Que veux-tu me demander et dont tu attends la vérité ?" Il se frotte la joue et me regarde ensuite directement dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui a cassé la bouteille le premier jour ? Et pourquoi tu continues à me menacer avec ça?" La petite bouteille restante est toujours au bord de son lit, ses yeux brillant un moment.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Ta voix m'a tellement ennuyé que je l'ai fait. Et quand je l'ai fait et que tu étais au bord des larmes," il ouvre sa bouche pour répliquer mais il a du tirer des leçons car il la referme vite, "j'ai alors su qu'elle t'était précieuse et que c'était l'un des rares objets auxquels tu tenais vraiment. J'ai cru que c'était cruel, mais … j'ai arrêté de m'en soucier peu de temps après donc ça n'a pas plus trop d'importance maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Il sourit, "Oui, ça en a. Pourquoi être soudainement aussi psycho ?" Je pense lui donner une gifle de rancune mais cela saperait déjà nos règles et je renonce à cette pensée.

"Je ne suis pas _psycho_, j'ai juste vu le genre de pouvoir, de sens et d'ordre que je négligeais. Je suis passé par beaucoup de chose pour en arriver là mais je l'ai fait en un seul morceau et c'est pour ça que je suis plus fort. Plus fort Malfoy, pas psycho."

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais lance un simple coup d'œil à moi et la fenêtre avant de la refermer.

Parfait.

"Malfoy, quand Pansy viendra te rendre visite ce soir pour le dîner, dis-lui de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper des détecteurs et paye-là s'il le faut. Je vais travailler alors reste silencieux.''

"Compris, Harry.''

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je le gifle trois fois, juste pour m'amuser cette fois._

"_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être spirituel."_

_Ça va être amusant._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_


	11. Assis toi et pleure

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre:**Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

**Version non corrigée par ma bêta, c'est pour toi Marie lol !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 10 … Assis-toi et pleure …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je reste debout, moi, Harry James Potter. _

_Je suis toujours le même à l'extérieur mais maintenant je suis aussi vide qu'une personne peut l'être._

_Mon esprit et mon âme ont encore été prises par l'indifférent __Draco__Malfoy,__ et tout ça parce que je l'ai laissé faire._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Arrête ça."

Je siffle alors que je sens ses yeux sur mon dos pendant que je révise les potions pour un devoir la semaine prochaine. Je me retourne et remarque que ses joues sont en feu, ses yeux regardant son dessus-de-lit plutôt que les miens. Je me lève de la chaise de bureau pour venir m'asseoir au bord de son lit, le fixant alors qu'il gribouille quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à engager la conversation avec moi.

"Les détecteurs sont éteints, n'est ce pas ? Ils tournent en boucle ?" Il lève la tête, mais ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et acquiesce. Je souris et me lève, faisant craquer les os de mon dos alors que je m'étire. Je sais qu'il déteste ce son et c'est exactement pour ça que je fais craquer quelque chose quand il est là. Il n'est plus seulement effrayé maintenant, mais il aussi furieux. Une combinaison magnifique, si vous me le demandez.

"J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses que tu es silencieux que tu l'es. Ca veut juste dire que tu es stupide, quelque chose que je sais déjà et que tu vas bientôt comprendre." Il plie sa main en poing, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

"Que dirais-tu," je saisis son col et le tire du lit en un éclair, prenant un air surpris par cette prise et cette force soudaine, "que dirais-tu de me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle ?"

Il ferme ses yeux gris orageux et les rouvre lentement, pas seulement pour m'énerver mais aussi pour se contrôler face aux prochaines secondes. Je me demande si en effet je devrais ou non aller dans ce sens là, si ça en vaut vraiment le coup. Si j'ai la force en moi pour le prendre.

Pourquoi pas ? Qu'a-t-il vraiment qui n'est pas déjà à moi ?

Je le pousse brutalement contre le mur, sa nuque craquant et son crâne se cognant dessus durement. Je m'avance et écrase mes lèvres sur lui, mes mains poussant ses épaules anguleuses encore plus profondément contre la pierre.

Je commence à penser qu'il ne m'aime vraiment, vraiment pas du tout quand je ne reçois aucune réponse avant qu'il n'inverse les rôles. Il se dégage du mur et me lance dessus, me retrouvant maintenant contre lui.

Mes omoplates luttent contre la pierre derrière moi, mon crâne pulse de douleur, et tout mon plan tombe à l'eau devant mes yeux. Il a entièrement pris le contrôle et il m'embrasse d'une façon tellement possessive et vigoureuse, que tout ce que j'avais prévu après cet instant ne compte plus. J'essaie de le repousser mais il recule seulement d'un pas, un sourire diabolique jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Putain Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?" Je grogne la seule réplique que mon cerveau embrouillé peut trouver sur le moment.

"Et bien, tu as voulu que je t'embrasse et je t'ai rendu plutôt habilement ton baiser, Harry. Ca s'appelle emballer, pour ta gouverne." Il croise les bras sur son torse et lève un sourcil, se demandant sans doute ce que je vais faire après ça.

"Tu … tu sais que c'est clairement contre mes règles Malfoy. Je suis très, très en colère."

Il hausse les épaules, osant repousser les miennes contre le mur et s'appuyant contre moi d'une façon menaçante.

"Et bien, je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais fait des règles pour ça, Harry. Je vais juste dans la direction que tu as prises. Et ma troisième règle est que tu ne dois pas lutter contre ça. Jamais."

Ma tête est tellement remplie de pensées, de répliques et d'explications que rien de cohérent n'en sort vraiment. Je reste donc debout et laisse mes os rencontrer la pierre froide derrière moi.

"Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, oui je te regardais. Je te regarde depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Et la raison ?" Il se penche encore, tellement près que sa langue pourrait toucher la peau de mon cou pendant qu'il parle. "Et bien, je ne me suis pas branlé une seule fois depuis que nous sommes ici et tu es la seule créature vivante dans les parages qui est à peu près baisable donc je t'ai choisi. Pas un excellent spécimen, mais je pense que tu feras l'affaire." J'essaie de le repousser, le faire encore reculer loin de moi mais cette fois il ne bouge pas.

"Tu es malade putain, Malfoy. Je ne ferai rien du tout et-" il m'embrasse au milieu de ma phrase et se détache rapidement avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'arracher sa langue baladeuse d'un coup de dent.

"Vraiment, quatrième règle Harry. Tu feras tout de physique, comme je le dis, aussi longtemps que nous devrons vivre ensemble dans cette foutu pièce. Et pour la première épreuve de cette règle," il sourit avec suggestion, "tu vas me sucer. Maintenant."

Je me moque et essaie encore de le repousser, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Je me rends compte que nous faisons presque la même taille et le même poids mais qu'il pourrait vraiment prendre le dessus. Il est aussi fort que moi et il a l'air tellement déterminé à ce que je le fasse qu'il ne doit pas y avoir d'échappatoire.

"J'attends Harry." Il s'éloigne, laissant une distance d'un pas entre nous.

''Je…Je ne veux pas." Ma voix est mystérieusement morte et je suis tellement en colère contre moi que je sens mes yeux me piquer, tout comme ma gorge.

"Et je m'en soucierais parce que … pourquoi ?" Sa main se lève et je tressaille un peu à la pensée qu'il ne me donne une claque, mais il saisit plutôt le haut de ma tête et me force à m'agenouiller. Il garde prise sur mes cheveux, même après que mes genoux soient douloureusement entrés en collision avec le sol.

Je laisse mes mains se promener sur sa ceinture et défait lentement la boucle, essayant de gagner assez de temps pour penser à un plan. Malgré le fait que je ne veuille pas, je préfère largement le faire que subir n'importe quelles conséquences qu'il doit avoir en réserve. Je pense à la façon dont j'avais prévu ça, à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire pour moi alors que j'ouvre le bouton, son érection évidente sous le tissu de son pantalon et de son boxeur.

Je laisse le pantalon tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et regarde fixement ce que je suis en train de faire. Si seulement je pouvais le mordre, si je pouvais le pousser et courir jusqu'à la salle de bains ou la porte d'entrée …

"Tu penses à comment sortir d'ici Harry ? Mords-moi et tu en subiras les conséquences. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de cette pièce, tu dois d'abord avoir la permission. Donc, on dirait que tu ferais bien de commencer sinon je vais penser à de meilleures choses à te faire faire. Et rappelle-toi," sourit-il, en tirant durement mes cheveux qu'il faisait jouer entre ses doigts délicats, "de couvrir tes précieuses dents."

Je respire profondément, ferme les yeux et le caresse par-dessus le tissu de son boxer en soie. Il gémit seulement un tout petit peu et une sensation bizarre me frappe dans l'estomac. Ca ne me rend pas du tout malade. Je ne veux pas le faire, je déteste être forcé mais je ne me défends pas. Je pourrais vomir de dégoût ou m'évanouir, crier, pleurer et supplier.

Je ne pense plus. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre, aussi étrange que cela puisse être.

Je baisse aussi son boxeur et commence le processus délicat de sucer Malfoy. C'est la fin opposée au scénario donne/prends que j'avais prévu mais cette fin ne me dérange plus tellement. Sa main est toujours emmêlée dans mes cheveux et il les tire sèchement quand il veut, rendant mes yeux humides et me forçant à faire un gros effort de conscience pour ne pas crier ou le mordre.

Après quelques minutes, il commence à faire bouger ma tête d'avant en arrière plus vite rendant ma gorge douloureuse. J'ai un haut le cœur mais je ne vomis pas. Le sentiment d'être totalement dominé régresse, tout comme ça n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais. Il gémit et vient dans ma bouche, ce liquide chaud est sans doute quelque chose que je ne veux pas avaler.

Je pense un moment à me lever pour aller recracher dans la salle de bains mais je ne le fait pas car je crois qu'il ne serait pas content. Je me recule, la sueur qui a trempé mon t-shirt me refroidissant, le froid du mur en pierre se transférant aussi à ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et avale, me demandant ce qu'il veut de moi à la fin. Je les rouvre pendant qu'il ferme sa ceinture, son pantalon et son boxeur déjà remis et boutonné.

"Excellent travail, Harry. Je suis sûr de bientôt recommencer."

Il rit de moi et marche silencieusement vers son lit, s'y effondrant sur le ventre avant d'ouvrir un livre et de commencer à le lire, ne me prêtant plus aucune attention en seulement quelques secondes.

Je me lève et marche droit vers la salle de bains, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi. J'allume les robinets sur le plus chaud d'un geste de la main, me déshabillant entièrement et lançant mes vêtements en tas vers la porte. J'entre sous les jets et les laissent me brûler la peau, les papillons dans mon estomac ne partant pas, même après plusieurs minutes à essayer fermement de me calmer.

Je fais les cents pas pour me débarrasser de cette énergie nerveuse, pour arrêter de penser et de revivre …tout. Ca ne marche pas. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de la douche pour vomir dans les toilettes, faisant partir tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui en tirant la chasse d'eau.

Je retourne dans la douche et m'assois dans un coin, la vapeur s'élevant autour de moi en une couche épaisse et se condensant assez sur les miroirs pour qu'il n'y ai plus aucun reflet dans la salle de bains. Les jets me rappellent le son de la pluie sur la tour Gryffondor, les tuiles ne sont pas blanches mais elles doivent être comme mon dos. Je suis là où ça a commencé, seul dans une salle de bains avec Draco Malfoy envahissant mes pensées et me donnant l'impression de n'être absolument rien.

Je suis toujours assis et pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien en moi, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit devenue froide et que je frissonne contre le mur. Je me lève et me sèche ; un pyjama propre plié avec soin sur le comptoir et déposé là pour moi par un elfe de maison. Je le mets et me brosse les dents à maintes reprises, aussi longtemps que je le peux, avant que mes gencives devenues vif et douloureuse ne commence à saigner.

Je regarde dans le miroir et vois exactement le même reflet que ce matin et la veille. Je me force à faire un vrai sourire, voir si je peux toujours le faire de façon convaincante. Ce qui est triste c'est que je ne peux même plus le feindre aussi bien, il est faux.

Mais pour une raison encore plus anormale, j'ai les mêmes yeux verts qui me regardent fixement, la même rangée de dents blanches et mes cheveux noirs indomptables. Seulement maintenant, mes yeux sont un peu plus vides, mes dents de devant sont striées de sang à cause de mon récent brossage de fou et mes cheveux sont en touffe, me rappelant exactement où la main de Draco était.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je reste debout, moi, Harry James Potter. _

_Je suis toujours le même à l'extérieur mais maintenant je suis aussi vide qu'une personne peut l'être._

_Mon esprit et mon âme ont encore été prises par l'indifférent __Draco__Malfoy__ et tout ça parce que je l'ai laissé faire._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Je publie la suite même si le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je mettrais la version corrigée en ligne dès que ma bêta me l'aura envoyé. En attendant, j'espère que ce n'est pas catastrophique et que vous avez aimé. Laissez une review please, ça motive toujours et ça fait plaisir. Merci à tout le monde, bisous et à la prochaine.**


	12. Commencer une guerre

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre:**Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 11 … Commencer une guerre …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Maintenant, tu te rappelleras à qui tu appartiens, qui peut te faire n'importe quelle putain de chose n'importe quand et n'importe où. Maintenant, tu le sais."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Après mon moment de plaisir forcé aux dépens de Potter, tout sembla revenir à la normale. Jeudi, il me disait encore quoi faire, où aller et quand. Je sentais toujours mes repas avant de les manger, je prenais toujours une douche froide après qu'il ait utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être tirer profit de mon coup.

J'avais tort.

J'attendis toute la journée qu'il me rende la monnaie de ma pièce mais quand rien ne se passa, je pensais qu'il avait simplement compris que les règles étaient les règles : jour après jour il était le roi, mais sans rien faire de sexuel, ce qui est mon domaine.

Je pensais qu'il n'était pas furieux.

Je pensais qu'il avait dépassé ça.

Je pensais mal.

Je l'entendais parfois se glisser sous ses draps un peu après minuit et je ne regrettais pas alors que les détecteurs soient trafiqués. S'ils avaient été en marche, ma peur l'aurait emporté sur les autres émotions dans la pièce, même contre la rage psychotique d'Harry.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Oh Malfoy … qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom." Il chuchote de l'autre côté de la pièce, penché sur son bureau comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

"Et ton côté pourri gâté qui te fait croire que tu pourras échapper à la justice. Mais tu as peut-être senti, lorsque nous avons été forcé de vivre ensemble, que tu m'appartenais." Il se traine vers moi, le visage sombre, silencieux, avec les yeux brillants et _ce sourire_. Je me mets droit dans le lit et regarde fixement l'objet dans sa main.

Une plume vraiment, vraiment tranchante.

"Et Malfoy, je possède vraiment peu de choses qui me sont cher. Et j'aime l'idée qu'elles soient à moi tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Je pense donc que je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes exactement à qui tu appartiens."

C'est surnaturel et diabolique comme ses yeux peuvent briller dans l'obscurité. Des yeux normaux ne font pas ça et je suis sûr que des dents normales ne luisent pas comme ça quand quelqu'un sourit.

Il n'a plus rien d'humain. Plus aucune partie.

"Et quand je pense à quelle partie je préfère de toi," il égoutte les dernières gouttes d'encre de la plume sur mon dessus-de-lit, presque sur ma jambe, "Tout ce qu'il me vient c'est, et bien tout. J'ai donc pensé que je pouvais marquer le bas ou le haut…ou que je pouvais me contenter de quelque chose bien au milieu. "

Il sourit toujours alors qu'il retire le drap de sur moi, ses yeux scrutant quelque chose au milieu. Je ferme les yeux et serre fortement les dents pour m'empêcher de vomir ici et maintenant. Je peux entendre le grincement de mes dents et le remercie de couvrir le bourdonnement qui remplit ma tête.

"Que dirais-tu …" chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille, un de ses doigts tirant sur l'élastique de mon pantalon, "d'ici ?"

"Non." Je chuchote alors que son doigt froid trace une ligne de mon nombril jusqu'à ma hanche.

"Oh, je suis désolé. C'était une question rhétorique."

Il s'installe à califourchon sur ma jambe gauche, sa plume perchée à quelques centimètres de l'os particulièrement saillant de l'une de mes hanches.

"_H.P_ devrait être la seule chose de visible pour savoir que tu es à moi …" marmonne-t-il tout haut, même si je sais que c'est simplement pour lui.

A la seconde où la plume déchire ma chair et gratte l'os, je sais que nous venons de franchir une nouvelle ligne. Notre vie est gouvernée par des règles que nous devons simplement suivre pour fonctionner.

Une période.

"Et voilà le _H_ pour toi."

Il se cale sur mes hanches et je dois ravaler un haut-le-cœur à la vue de ma hanche. La douleur et la brûlure étaient une douleur lointaine les yeux fermés. Mais quand le sang rouge commence à couler sur mes draps, mes vêtements et à sécher sur ma peau, c'est la plus mauvaise des douleurs.

Comprendre le sens du mot _permanent_.

"Il manque le point ..." chuchote-t-il alors que je garde les yeux fixé sur lui et qu'il dessine un cercle avec sa plume, l'élargissant après que je refuse de cligner des yeux et de laisser mes larmes couler.

Elles coulent lorsque j'halète mais le point l'ennuie car il veut continuer avec son _P_ tortueux_._

Je crie pendant qu'il le fait, je transpire, j'ai envie de vomir et je saigne sur les draps du lit. J'ai été marqué d'une façon que je ne pensais possible par personne d'autre que Voldemort lui-même. J'ai été marqué comme du bétail; un morceau de viande.

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il quitte mon lit.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Maintenant, tu te rappelleras à qui tu appartiens, qui peut te faire n'importe quelle putain de chose n'importe quand et n'importe où. Maintenant, tu le sais."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Alors je n'ai plus de bêta et comme j'ai le poids d'en chercher une autre, désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et/ou d'orthographes. Vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire quand c'est vraiment incompréhensible. Bref, toujours un gros MERCI à ceux qui me soutiennent et me laissent des reviews, ça me motive à publier toutes les semaines. Allez, à la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Tu demandes pourquoi ?

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre:**Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important :** **Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 12 … Tu demandes pourquoi ?…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je crie, crie, crie mais personne ne m'entend. Je ramasse les éclats de verre et les lance encore contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils volent en mille éclats, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent saigner comme il saigne. Je les lance par la fenêtre en espérant que quelqu'un marchera dessus et je crie jusqu'à ce que je sois enroué, jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal à la gorge, mes yeux ruissellent mais je ne pleure pas._

_Un Malfoy ne pleure pas._

_Non, je ne pleure pas, c'est de la pluie sur mon visage. Je ne crie pas, parce que personne ne peut m'entendre. Il n'y a seulement qu'Harry qui peut m'entendre mais il ne voudra plus m'aider maintenant._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me réveille et j'entends Harry froisser du papier à son bureau, ayant l'air aussi innocent que possible. Je m'attendais à ce que mon sang ait séché sous ses ongles, couvrant ses mains jusqu'aux poignets.

Il se les est lavé.

Ma hanche me brûle toujours, les cicatrices récentes formant ses initiales infâmes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les parcourir du doigt, redessinant les contours.

J'ai perdu la nuit dernière, je l'admets. Je me lève et attrape des vêtements propres, attendant nerveusement qu'il me dise de ne pas prendre de douche; qu'il veut y aller en premier. Mais il ne dit rien et je vais donc directement dans l'oasis qu'est la salle de bains, un endroit où la porte fermée peut me protéger de lui, seulement pour quelques minutes.

L'eau me brûle la peau et les coupures brûlent encore plus. Cependant, je ne vais pas me contenter d'avoir perdu après une nuit de torture. Oh non, Harry est allé dans une direction complètement différente.

J'attends un jour entier avant de finalement passer à l'acte, l'air sent l'ozone après une longue averse. J'ai attendu toute la journée, juste après le dernier passage de Pomfresh. Harry est assis à son bureau, gribouillant et vérifiant diverses choses, complètement concentrés dans son travail et ne m'accordant aucune attention.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être ignoré.

Je me place derrière lui mais il ignore encore ma présence de toute sa volonté. Je me penche et lèche un petit point en dessous de son oreille. Il sursaute face à cette sensation inattendue, mais il ne bouge pas, ni me repousse. Je l'embrasse sur la mâchoire, dans le cou et finalement, lentement, je me dirige devant et capture sa bouche. Cette langue méchante.

"Mmm, tu as bon goût …" Je murmure dans le cou d'Harry et je continue à l'embrasser en faisant attention à ne pas laisser de marques qui serait visible pour quelqu'un d'autre, à part nous. Il est toujours assis sur la chaise, je me mets donc à califourchon et vais plus profond dans sa bouche et partout où sa peau est visible. Il y est sensible, ses mains sont effrayées de m'étreindre plus et restent crispées contre mon dos. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, la façon dont il manque de confiance chaque fois que je prends le contrôle.

C'est vivifiant et je meurs d'envie de plus.

"Viens …" Je le relève de la chaise par sa cravate, le guidant et le tournant pour qu'il s'allonge sur mon lit.

"Draco, je" "Il s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés. Il vient juste de briser une règle d'or et il le sait parfaitement.

"Excuse-moi ? Draco ? Depuis quand tu es autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Harry ?" Il secoue la tête, voulant se rétracter mais je ne vais pas le laisser s'excuser. Je vais la lui prendre de force.

"Et bien, nous verrons ça après, d'accord ?"

Je bouge au-dessus de lui, mes genoux me gardant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et mes coudes me donnant le contrôle sur la façon dont nos corps se touchent. Je me soutiens ensuite sur un bras et l'embrasse plus fort, plus profondément, provoquant sa langue pour voir s'il essaye de lutter contre la mienne envahissante. Mon autre main se promène plus bas et le caresse par-dessus son pantalon, provoquant une érection bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

"Enlève ça …"

Je m'agenouille au-dessus de lui, arrachant ma cravate et bousillant quelques boutons dans mon empressement à enlever rapidement ma chemise pour retrouver le contact de nos corps. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il a du mal à défaire ses boutons et qu'il se dirige plutôt vers la boucle de ma ceinture, le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et les tire avant qu'ils ne tombent en un mouvement. Je sais à quel point il est encore effrayé d'avoir brisé cette règle, d'avoir dit ces deux syllabes.

_Dra-co_. Qui aurait cru un jour que ce mot l'effraierait autant ?

"Je t'ai dit d'enlever ça …" Je défais la ceinture de son pantalon et les retire avec son boxeur d'un seul coup avant de remonter vers le haut, nous laissant presque sans vêtements. Sa chemise est la seule barrière entre nous maintenant et je la déchire aussi fortement que je peux, envoyant valdinguer les petits boutons blancs comme des grains de riz lors d'un mariage. Je souris à cette pensée, ça ressemble à une putain de remarque dans la tête de quelqu'un qui est supposé consommer la nuit du mariage.

Mon attention est maintenant entièrement focalisée sur lui, son corps et toutes les magnifiques façons dont je peux l'utiliser pour mon propre plaisir. Après un très court instant, les frottements et notre proximité ne suffisent plus. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'être près de lui; j'ai besoin de me rapprocher du but ultime. J'ai besoin d'être en lui, pas que sur lui.

"Maintenant Harry, soit un bon garçon et écarte." Il a l'air troublé, comme s'il espérait que je veuille juste qu'il me suce mais je lui fais comprendre le message avec mes doigts en empoignant une de ses jambes et en l'écartant.

"Malfoy, je ne sais pas …" Il est toujours effrayé et lutte encore contre l'envie de céder. Toute cette putain de fierté et de courage Gryffondorresque ne sont pas décidés à partir et ça commence vraiment à m'irriter.

"Ne sait pas quoi ? Quand se taire ? Que dirais-tu-" Je le surplombe à quatre pattes avant qu'il ne fasse un dernier effort et ne me repousse. Je m'envole du lit et me cogne la tête contre le mur pendant qu'il se précipite de l'autre côté en prenant le dessus-de-lit avec lui, essayant de se tenir à l'écart de moi avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'échapper.

Je suis tellement furieux que je bondis sur lui et l'attrape par la cheville alors qu'il essaie d'enlever la couverture pour qu'il puisse courir. Il tombe comme un gros tas, un son d'os se brisant se faisant entendre.

"PUTAIN !" Sa jambe est tordue alors que je garde ma prise sur sa cheville. Je laisse mes ongles s'enfoncer profondément dans sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace et crie pour me dire d'arrêter. Il roule sur le dos, les poignets et les genoux ensanglantées et éraflés.

"Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas…me… mettre… en colère !" Il se lève et j'attrape ses épaules, le poussant contre le rebord de fenêtre par laquelle il m'a laissé tomber, il n'y a pas de ça très longtemps.

"Tu fais encore une erreur Harry, et je vais t'apprendre à te calmer." Je saisis une grosse poignée de ses cheveux noirs et tire sa tête en avant, le faisant se pencher complètement par la fenêtre. Ses mains attrapent le rebord et il se tient encore plus fortement quand je secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, le faisant grimacer.

"Tu te rappelles de cette fenêtre ? Tu m'as appris tout son pouvoir." Je relâche ses cheveux et il se détend un peu, juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse enfoncer ma queue en lui. Il cherche de l'air, la douleur qu'il ressent étant sans doute pareille au plaisir que les plis serrés me donnent.

"Permets-moi de te donner maintenant un avant goût de ta propre médecine.'' Je m'enfonce plus loin en lui et je sais qu'il lutte contre l'envie de crier, utilisant toute sa fierté de Gryffondor qu'il a très bien en lui. Le parc est vide à cause des gros nuages gris dans le ciel, la lumière est fine et vacillante. La foudre m'aveugle quelques millisecondes, un tonnerre assourdissant suivant. L'odeur d'une prochaine averse semble proche et en même temps je respire l'odeur musquée de la sueur d'Harry et de la mienne qui se mêlent dans l'air.

J'entre en lui aussi profondément et durement que je le peux, m'appuyant de plus en plus sur le rebord de la fenêtre à quelques centimètres de ses propres mains crispées. Sa détermination n'est pas assez forte et sa bouche s'ouvre finalement, laissant sortir un halètement et un petit gémissement.

Je me penche en avant jusqu'à ce que j'aie recouvert son dos, ses vertèbres et les os de ses épaules me rappellent combien la chose que j'ai sous moi est fragile. Sa peau est chaude et lisse, les os qui nous encrent ensemble bougeant à mon rythme. Je ne me retiens pas, je pousse plus fort et plus vite, m'agrippant à ses épaules pour avoir plus de force. Il aura des marques d'ongles plus tard. Je me perds finalement aussi, ma respiration est difficile, saccadée et ponctuée par des mots et des halètements qui sont incohérents à mes propres oreilles. Il cri un peu plus fort, un peu plus douloureusement chaque fois, mais il n'y a aucune façon que j'arrête quelque chose d'aussi bon, d'aussi puissant. J'enlève l'une de mes mains de son épaule et regarde les marques passer de rouge à blanc et la glisse en dessous de nous pour le branler en même temps.

"Draco, s'il te plaît … "Ca ressemble à une demande désespérée pour plus et en même temps à une demande pour que j'arrête, mais je suis tellement dedans que ça n'est pas envisageable. La partie raisonnable de mon esprit n'existe plus, et je ne savais même pas ma bouche pouvait émettre des grognements et des gémissements comme ça. Il est tellement étroit et mouillé que j'ai dépassé le stade de me soucier de quelque chose, à part de moi-même.

Je laisse mes ongles se planter dans sa chair couverte de sueur alors que je viens, laissant son érection dans le besoin de mes mains pour m'accrocher à quelque chose de réel. J'appuie mon visage contre son épaule, me tournant pour voir une larme couler de ses cils noirs avant d'en voir une autre et encore une autre couler le long de ses joues et aller mourir beaucoup plus bas. On dirait que ces larmes ont incité les nuages à relâcher les leurs, la pluie tombant lentement après ses larmes et maintenant sans retenue. L'eau coule sur sa tête et se mêle dans ses cheveux. Je me retire et m'éloigne de lui, le regardant glisser du rebord de la fenêtre au sol.

"Pour être un aussi bon coup, ça doit aussi être bon de te sucer." Mon sourire doit être tordu, à moitié moqueur, et je m'agenouille devant lui. Son érection diminue du manque d'attention et on dirait que son corps entier semble sur le point de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, mais je me penche sur lui et suce, lèche et caresse pour que la vie revienne en lui. Ca ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire venir et j'avale comme ses gémissements se calment. Je vois le sang séché sur sa peau, mais j'essaie de ne pas remarquer qu'il saigne, que j'ai causé son viol. C'est difficile de ne pas y prêter attention.

"Maintenant, j'ai un peu de toi en moi et tu as un peu de moi en toi. Prend-le comme ça, nous sommes connectés maintenant que tu le veuilles ou pas." Je chuchote à son oreille, mordant le lobe juste parce que je peux le faire pendant ces instants. Il se moque légèrement avant que ça change.

Il s'étouffe, un sanglot essayant de s'échapper mais pas autoriser à sortir. Il se roule en boule et entoure ses genoux ensanglantés, la pluie rentrant par torrents par la fenêtre, le vent envoyant des vagues d'eau dans la pièce et sur nous. C'est comme si le temps essayait de laver toutes les saletés que nous avons faite.

Que j'ai faite.

"Je … je vais aller …" bafouille-t-il et il se déroule lentement, douloureusement. Je sais que je l'ai déchiré à l'intérieur, qu'il saigne et que toute cette douleur provient de ce que j'ai fait. Je lui lance son pantalon et je m'habille vite d'un haut et d'un bas de pyjama. Je pense à me retourner et à m'excuser ou quelque chose mais cela ébranlerait chaque once de pouvoir que j'ai gagné sur lui.

"Lave-toi ou fait quelque chose Harry. Tu ressembles à une merde."

Il ferme les yeux mais deux larmes s'en échappent quand même. Il a mit son pantalon noir mais il accentue seulement tout que j'ai fait pour le marquer. Il y a des traînées rouges autour de ses yeux maintenant parce que les paumes de ses mains saignent toujours et que le sang a séché autour. Toute la peau de son corps semble tirée, cireuse, son visage est blême mais ses yeux sont rouges à force de retenir ses larmes de couler. Il marche par saccade vers la salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière lui, lentement, laissant une trainée de tristesse et de douleur dans son sillage.

"Tu ne pourrais pas être en colère contre moi au moins ? Tu ne pourrais pas te défendre ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Je chuchote à son dos alors que la porte se referme. Je me tourne et m'allonge sur mon lit, tirant les couvertures sur moi jusqu'à ma tête et oublie le tonnerre dehors et le crépitement de la pluie.

"M. Malfoy ? Voudriez-vous fermer la fenêtre ?" Madame Pomfresh apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte seulement après quelques minutes qu'Harry ait fermé la porte de la salle de bains.

"Non, j'aime quand elle est ouverte." J'essaie vraiment de parler mais aucun son ne sort. Elle hausse les épaules devant ce spectacle apparent de folie et part, fermant solidement la porte derrière elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais me soucier, putain ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas prendre plaisir à quelque chose sans toute cette culpabilité ?" J'essaie de crier mais Pomfresh doit être trop loin pour m'entendre et puis rien ne sort. Je me lève et essaie de crier dans la pluie mais aucun son ne passe mes lèvres. J'attrape le reste de l'eau de Cologne qu'il a cassé le premier jour et la lance sur le mur; le son de l'objet se brisant couvert par le tonnerre.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je crie, crie, crie mais personne ne m'entend. Je ramasse les éclats de verre et les lance encore contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils volent en mille éclats, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fassent saigner comme il saigne. Je les lance par la fenêtre en espérant que quelqu'un marchera dessus et je crie jusqu'à ce que je sois enroué, jusqu'à ce que j'aie mal à la gorge, mes yeux ruissellent mais je ne pleure pas._

_Un Malfoy ne pleure pas._

_Non, je ne pleure pas, c'est de la pluie sur mon visage. Je ne crie pas, parce que personne ne peut m'entendre. Il n'y a seulement qu'Harry qui peut m'entendre mais il ne voudra plus m'aider maintenant._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Alors, impression ? Chapitre assez fort en émotion dirons-nous, j'espère juste qu'il vous a plut car on s'enfonce vraiment dans leur folie et croyez-moi ça ne fait que commencer ! Pour ceux, qui sont choqués désolé mais je le précise à chaque fois que c'est une fic M très forte alors voilà !! Allez, je vous dis à dimanche prochain et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en bas !! **


	14. Plutôt mourir

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « A rush of blood to the head » de Coldplay !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 13 ****…Plutôt mourir**** …**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je préférerais mourir plutôt que … vivre de la façon dont je suis maintenant._

…

_Je préférerais mourir plutôt que … continuer comme je suis._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Debout, debout ! Vous vous êtes réveillés trop tard, vous ne vous souvenez pas que votre année a un cours spécial aujourd'hui ? Et regardez dans quel état vous êtes …" La forme flou de Pomfresh s'agite à la porte alors que je me réveille, sa jupe claquant contre les pierres pendant qu'elle pose les plateaux du petit déjeuner sur nos bureaux respectifs à Malfoy et moi.

"Je vous attends tous les deux à la porte avec vos plumes et encriers prêts dans 45 minutes." Elle lance un regard sévère à Malfoy, puis à moi, et elle part en fermant la porte derrière sa rafale d'activité.

"Harry…Je ne me suis pas douché depuis la dernière fois où tu la prises." Malfoy est presque à la porte de la salle de bains quand je me rends compte que j'ai le dessus dans cette situation et que je suis capable de former des mots cohérents.

"Deux erreurs n'engendrent pas quelque chose de juste Malfoy, et je ne vais pas oublier de si tôt les fautes que tu as faites."

Il s'arrête net sur le seuil, la main pleine d'assurance sur la poignée mais il ne s'écarte pas de la porte. Je remarque que ses paumes et le bout de ses doigts sont encore coupés à cause des éclats de cette bouteille d'eau de Cologne, mais je ne demanderai pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir.

"Ta logique marche seulement quelquefois Harry, pas toujours. Deux réponses négatives donnent une positive, tu ne l'as pas appris en mathématique ?" Il n'a même plus l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Il laisse le sarcasme couler de ces mots et devenir furieux à chacun.

"Quand même Malfoy, tu sais que ce que tu as fait était mal et que tu devras payer pour ça. Même si tu as acquis une conscience en une journée." Il grogne et se retourne pour finalement me faire face. Il a l'air exténué; la lumière ruisselant par la pluie qui a recouvert les carreaux rend sa peau d'ordinaire pâle, blême et grise.

"Ca n'est pas comme si tu étais agréable à vivre, Harry. Considère ça comme le goût de ta propre médecine. Putain, je ne suis pas le seul fautif ici." Je secoue ma tête, tous les souvenirs s'accumulant et se chevauchant.

"Ca n'est toujours pas bien… rien de tout ça. Tu es seulement ici parce que tu as tellement de fois joué avec mon esprit que ça t'es tombé dessus, même si mon côté noble ne voulait pas le faire." Il rit encore, un son désagréable dans mes oreilles.

"Je suppose c'est pour ça que j'ai gagné, hein ? Tu n'es pas très noble pour me donner des ordres et me faire te craindre tous les jours, mais d'une certaine manière tu es trop noble pour me baiser littéralement. L'ironie est une salope, hein ?" Il hausse les épaules et entre dans la salle de bains, le son des robinets ouverts se faisant entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Je retire mes couvertures pour sortir des draps. La nuit dernière a été un cauchemar vivant, un enfer crée par nous. Quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, j'ai trouvé du verre cassé près d'un mur, les plus gros morceaux maculé de sang qui n'était pas le mien. Malfoy s'était vite endormi sur son lit, ses mains tâchant le drap de rouge et des larmes qu'il avait déjà versé. D'un revers de la main, j'ai laissé ma magie ramasser les bouts de verre et les mettre dans la poubelle, ne me souciant pas de qui les trouverait et quand.

Je ne me soucie plus de rien maintenant.

La fenêtre était toujours ouverte, l'eau de pluie éclaboussant le rebord et emportant tout ce qui était là, je l'ai laissé comme ça. Je me suis couché vêtu d'un un pyjama propre, les dents et les gencives à vif et mon corps douloureux à chaque mouvement. Le vent m'a fait frissonner le matin mais ça m'était égal. J'ai pensé que mon âme était déjà à moitié morte, que mon cerveau était sur la même voie et que si mon corps mourrait, il n'y avait presque plus rien à perdre.

Je reviens à la réalité quand j'entends le grondement du tonnerre à l'extérieur, le genre qui fait même trembler l'air autour tellement il est fort. Je le prends comme une chance pour me préparer; pour être prêt à partir comme Pomfresh l'a dit. J'enfile un boxer, une chemise blanche avec une cravate, un pantalon et une robe. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où je suis vraiment allé en cours et où j'y suis resté jusqu'à la fin. Ca me prend trois minutes pour me souvenir de ce cours fatal de 'Soin aux Créatures Magiques' où tout a commencé.

Je regarde fixement les aliments sur mon plateau jusqu'à ce que la moitié du verre de jus orange s'évapore et que les toasts brûlent en un tas misérable de cendre. L'air sent maintenant l'orange et la fumée, mais un coup de vent l'efface vite et tout va bien pour moi. Du moins, pendant un instant.

Je pense à la façon dont Hermione et Ron vont bondir quand ils vont me voir dans la classe, à Malfoy qui partira et s'assoira avec les Serpentards. Je n'ai même pas la force d'y penser, la gardant pour ne pas crier ou m'effondrer dans la Grande Salle pendant cette 'épreuve'. Je mets du temps à me rappeler qu'on est dimanche, seulement dimanche. Demain, je suis censé retourner en cours mais je décide de m'occuper de ça plus tard.

"Prêt ?" Malfoy émerge de la salle de bains dans un tourbillon de vapeur, parfaitement habillé et les cheveux encore humides, ayant l'air d'aller aussi bien que possible. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il arrive à se contrôler, même quand son esprit ne pense pas clairement, mais je ne m'en soucie pas assez pour lui demander. En plus, ça lui ferait gonfler la tête.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Donc, le cours d'aujourd'hui est seulement un questionnaire très court à remplir pour une enquête scolaire. Le Ministère et notre Directeur compareront les résultats avec d'autres écoles pour décider si ce programme devra être ajouté ou pas." Avant que McGonagall n'est même fini son petit discours, il y a déjà des grognements dans la salle. Tous les sixièmes années sont là et le discours est facilement couvert par tous ces étudiants qui grognent en même temps.

"Je n'ai pas révisé, et toi ?" Chuchote Ron à côté de moi. Je lui offre le sourire le moins horrible que je puisse esquisser et je fais non de la tête.

"Bien, parce que je suis sûr qu'Hermione a un radar et elle m'aurait fait sauter la tête pour ne pas avoir étudié. Elle ne me crierait pas autant dessus si elle savait que tu n'étudiais pas non plus." J'hausse les épaules, Hermione pique apparemment toujours des crises pour rien; ses cheveux noués rapidement autour d'un doigt alors qu'elle se bat pour livre deux livres en même temps.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de grogner, ça n'est pas une épreuve théorique et ça ne sera pas noté." Un soupir collectif résonne dans la salle, suivi par le rire clair de plusieurs étudiants qui n'avaient vraiment pas pensé à cette épreuve de toute la semaine. "En fait, chaque questionnaire est anonyme pour que vous puissiez répondre plus facilement sans mentir. Utilisez votre propre encre et vos mots, ils seront ensuite transformés en une écriture identique de façon à ce que nous ne puissions pas savoir qui a répondu. C'est sur les…relations." L'expression aigre que fait le professeur en disant ce mot fait presque rire tout le monde, plusieurs garçons dans la salle lèvent un sourcil à cette pensée.

"C'est donc un quiz sur … les petites amies et les petits amis ?" Demande quelqu'un au fond de la salle. Des sifflements suivent ce commentaire, vite tu par un regard sévère de McGonagall.

"Essentiellement, mais ça inclut beaucoup plus que cela. Vous commencerez tous par une question et selon votre réponse, d'autres apparaîtront. Dès que j'aurais dit 'commencer' le parchemin apparaîtra sur vos bureaux et à partir de ce moment il n'y aura plus aucun bavardage. Utilisez votre propre plume et encrier et rendez-le à l'entrée de la salle quand ils seront remplis avant de partir." Elle donne un moment avant de dire, "Commencer."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Questionnaire d'Harry**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Sexe ?** Masculin

**Avez-vous une relation ?** Oui

**Est-ce une relation avec un garçon/ une fille/ une autre espèce (ex : Géant) ?** Un garçon

**Depuis combien de temps dure cette relation ?** 2 semaines

**Est-ce une relation sexuelle ? **Oui

**Y-a-t-il de l'amitié/ des sentiments réciproques dans cette relation ? **Non

**Y-a-t-il une bataille de pouvoir sur différents aspects dans cette relation ?** Oui

**Y a-t-il des incidents violent/de l'abus dans cette relation ? **Oui

**Etes-vous ****a)****l'abuseur****b)**** l'abusé ****c)**** les deux selon les moments ?** C

**Avez-vous parlé de ces incidents à un ami et/ou à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance ? **Non

**S'il y avait un cours/ un livret/ de la documentation dans votre école pour vous aider avec ce sujet, s'avérerait-il utile ? **Non

**Merci d'avoir remplie ce questionnaire. Finissez la phrase suivante s'il vous plaît, par un simple paragraphe ou une phrase: **

**Je préférerais mourir plutôt que… **vivre de la façon dont je suis maintenant.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Questionnaire de Draco**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Sexe ? **Masculin

**Avez-vous une relation ?** Oui

**Est-ce une relation avec un garçon/ une fille/ une autre espèce (ex : Géant) ?** Un garçon

**Depuis combien de temps dure cette relation?** Une période très courte

**Est-ce une relation sexuelle ? **Regrettablement oui

**Y-a-t-il de l'amitié/ des sentiments réciproques dans cette relation ? **Aucun des deux

**Y-a-t-il une bataille de pouvoir sur différents aspects dans cette relation ?** Constamment

**Y a-t-il des incidents violent/de l'abus dans cette relation ? **Oui

**Etes-vous ****a)****l'abuseur****b)**** l'abusé ****c)**** les deux selon les moments ?** C

**Avez-vous parlé de ces incidents à un ami et/ou à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance ? **Non non NON NON NON NON NON

**S'il y avait un cours/ un livret/ de la documentation dans votre école pour vous aider avec ce sujet, s'avérerait-il utile ? **Réponse écrite au-dessus

**Merci d'avoir remplie ce questionnaire. Finissez la phrase suivante s'il vous plaît, par un simple paragraphe ou une phrase: **

**Je préférerais mourir plutôt que… **continuer comme je suis.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je regarde Draco s'en aller rapidement; pliant son questionnaire et le glissant dans une boîte à l'entrée avant de quitter la salle, tout ça sans me jeter un seul coup d'œil. Après qu'il soit sortit, je rends le mien, espérant qu'il ne me demandera pas ce que j'ai écrit.

Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir répondu aux questions sans mentir, même si c'est confidentiel.

Quand je rentre dans notre chambre, il est déjà assis sur son lit, attendant et me regardant entrer.

"Malfoy."

Maintenant il regarde ses ongles, le ton de ma voix l'effrayant un peu.

Bien.

"Tu seras puni pour ça, tu le sais ?"

Il acquiesce, signe qu'il m'écoute. Il ne lève même pas les yeux, qui sont cachés derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds.

"Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais ton karma ou autre chose viendra pour te punir pour tout ça.''

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre et je lui fais un signe de la main.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu. Parle plus fort."

"Je suis désolé." Chuchote-t-il, une larme tombant de son rideau de cheveux. Je peux sentir quelque chose en moi s'agiter, mais je crois que c'est juste les derniers vestiges de mon âme mourante.

_Voilà_, je pense. _N__ous y sommes_.

''Désolé ne suffit pas.''

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Haha, mais que nous prépare ce cher Harry lol !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ça fait vraiment plaisir et chacune des reviews est grandement apprécié, sachez-le !! Mais laissez vos adresses mail pour ceux qui veulent que je leur réponde !!! Allez, merci beaucoup encore une fois, n'oubliez le petit bouton en bas ; je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !! **


	15. C'est difficile de dire ce qu'il se pass

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « Cannonball » !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 14…C'est difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Plus aucune conversation ni bagarre, plus de pleur ni faire pleurer les autres. _

_Plus de Malfoy me baisant, ne plus foutre en l'air l'esprit de Malfoy. _

_Ne plus traîner les sentiments d'Hermione et de Ron dans la boue, ne plus bousiller les détecteurs, plus de mensonge._

_Juste._

_Plus._

_Rien._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry, tu dois te lever. Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure." Malfoy pique mon épaule avec quelque chose mais je ne bougerai pas; pas pour lui.

"Oh, sort de là. Nous devons bientôt y aller alors lève-toi." Il s'assoit sur son lit, attachant ses chaussures. Elles sont tellement noires et brillantes que je me demande quand il a eut le temps de les cirer, mais je ne le demande pas.

Je n'ai du tout pas envie de penser.

"Harry, je ne rigole pas. Debout. C'est ce que les gens normaux font le lundi." Il essaye de tirer les couvertures de mon lit mais je les serre fortement autour de mon cou et prie pour qu'il arrête ça.

"Je…Je ne peux pas le faire. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain …" Je me retourne pour ne pas voir son visage, son sourire. Il va de l'autre côté du lit; son visage éclairé pendant quelque seconde par un rayon de lumière avant qu'un roulement de tonnerre ne se fasse entendre.

"Écoute, si tu ne te lèves Pomfresh, Dumbledore et tous tes stupides amis vont s'inquiéter et ça n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Ils vont s'immiscer dans ce qu'il s'est passé ici ces dernières semaines et … aucun de nous deux le voulons."

C'est étrange quand même, même si je sais que Malfoy se soucie seulement de lui, on dirait toujours qu'il se soucie de moi aussi. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie très, très fort de m'empêcher de pleurer, excuse pitoyable car j'échoue.

Encore.

"Oh, Harry …" Je sens ma respiration s'arrêter à la façon dont il prononce mon nom, avec beaucoup de tendresse. "Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas arranger ça maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu fasses semblant d'aller mieux. Comme moi. Regarde, j'ai l'air d'aller bien pour tous les autres. Tu ne peux pas le faire ? Tu ne peux pas faire semblant ?" Je fais non de la tête et renifle, prenant de courtes inspirations pour m'empêcher de sangloter.

"Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire mais je dois le faire. J'essaierai." Je sens ses doigts repousser des mèches de cheveux de mon front mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est déjà parti, la porte se refermant sans bruit derrière lui.

Je sors du lit et vais dans la salle de bains, mon sanctuaire.

Je m'assois le dos contre le mur, regardant les larmes s'écraser sur le sol et être absorber par le ciment entre les carreaux. Je pense que la salle de bains sera imprégnée de mes larmes, qu'elles seront toujours ici. Je serai toujours ici, pleurant, seul.

Pas pour bien longtemps. Je ne suis jamais seul très longtemps.

"Harry ? Pomfresh a dit qu'elle te laissait dormir et elle a voulu que je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner. Tu es sorti de la douche ? Je suis venu te voir avant le cours de Soin aux …"

Ron est à la porte avec mon plateau, ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur une vision d'horreur pour mes yeux douloureux Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire d'entrer, je n'ai même pas besoin de parler. Il pose le plateau sur le seuil de la porte et il s'assoit avec hésitation à côté de moi.

"Harry, tu sais que j'aimerais que t'arrête de faire ça. Ca me tue de te trouver seul dans la salle de bains en train de pleurer. Ne sais-tu pas que tu peux venir me voir, que je suis là ?''

J'essaie vraiment, vraiment durement d'arrêter de pleurer pour que je puisse lui répondre, mais je constate que je n'y arriverais pas, même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces. Son bras est autour de mes épaules et je me retrouve à pleurer contre lui, moment tellement familier.

"Et si je continue à tout détruire et que j'ai besoin de tout le monde autour de moi pour tout arranger ? Et si la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi ? Et si je continue à repousser tout les gens dont j'ai besoin ? Et si je sème la pagaille, et si je sali tout …"

Ron me regarde droit dans les yeux avec stupeur et je me demande pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai pas dit un seul mot à quelqu'un, à part Malfoy, depuis plus de deux semaines. Je me rends compte que j'ai dit tout ce que je pensais à voix haute, que ça a débordé. Je me rends compte que mes yeux pleurent toujours alors que j'ai arrêté de penser.

"Harry … c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu ne détruis rien, c'est juste qu'autour de toi tout semble comme ça en ce moment. Et tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un, c'est ce qui fait que les gens sont amis. Nous comptons l'un sur l'autre, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu auras toujours Mione, moi et toutes les autres personnes dehors que tu ne laisses pas rentrer. Tu ne peux pas y arriver seul Harry et personne n'a jamais attendu ça de toi." Maintenant Ron a les larmes aux yeux, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas eut depuis très longtemps, si je me souviens bien, et au fond de moi je me sens très mal de lui faire ça.

Il est l'une des personnes qui a besoin de moi et je n'ai pas du tout été là pour lui. Il a eu besoin de moi pendant tout ce temps et j'ai été trop égoïste pour le remarquer, pour y faire attention. Il prend soin de moi alors qu'il est celui qui a besoin d'être écouté, celui dont on devrait s'occuper.

"Je suis Ron désolé, pour tout. Je vais m'améliorer, promis, je serai un meilleur ami …" Il rit, sa tête frappant un peu les carreaux alors qu'il la rejette en arrière.

"Non Harry, j'ai besoin que t'ailles mieux à ton rythme avant que je reçoive des excuses. Tu es vraiment le pire … je ne trouve même pas le bon mot. Personne ne te demande d'aller super bien, de devenir miraculeusement heureux et parfait subitement. Je suis sûr que non."

"J'aimerais pouvoir…" Il écrase mon épaule à ce commentaire.

"Ne vas pas dans cette direction. Tu iras mieux en temps et en heure Harry, donne-toi un peu de temps. Et qu'est-ce qui a tout démarré ?" Je lui lance un regard interrogatif et il développe avec soulagement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait reparlé, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à ne pas venir en cours ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes mains, bon sang ?"

J'étais en train d'arracher les croutes sans m'en rendre compte et je remarque finalement que mes paumes sont toujours égratignées et rouge.

"Je suis tombé. C'est la version résumée d'où toute cette … conversation et ses idiots sanglots viennent." Ron secoue la tête, ses oreilles devenant rouge de colère.

"C'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a blessé et il s'en sort ? Il a sûrement jeté un sort ici pour que Dumbledore ne le remarque pas sur ces graphiques et-"

"Les graphiques sont faux. Ils sont en boucle, ils se répètent." Ron s'arrête net dans sa tirade et me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou.

"Harry, comment as-tu fait …" Je me relève et quitte la salle de bains, l'air devenant trop humide et me rendant un peu claustrophobe.

"C'est l'un des amis de Malfoy, ils l'ont fait pour lui. Je ne me suis plus rien fait, honnêtement." Ron acquiesce et marche un peu lentement, peut-être furieux contre moi et contre Malfoy aussi. Je montre mes avant-bras pour révéler les cicatrices blanches qui s'y sont formées, pour prouver que je ne me suis pas coupé une fois mais, en cet instant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut voir.

"Regarde, c'est de veilles cicatrices ! C'est du Basilic et ça c'est de Queudver en quatrième année … je n'ai fait rien Ron, je promets." Il acquiesce, ne se préoccupant pas des vieilles cicatrices sur mes bras.

"Pourquoi Harry ? Nous essayions de vous surveiller, nous assurer que ça ne dérape pas. Et évidemment Malfoy t'a blessé, regarde-toi, ainsi que tes mains," J'essaie de les cacher derrière mon dos mais ça me fait mal de les croiser, donc je renonce, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous laisses pas essayer de t'aider pour une fois ? Juste une fois ?"

"Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre … tous mes sentiments ne devraient pas être sur un bout de papier à la vue de tout le monde. Ils sont emmêlés avec ceux de Malfoy et nous savons tous les deux que parfois on ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache ce que l'on ressent. Parfois tu ressens des choses que tu ne veux pas dire. Est-ce que chaque fois que je me cogne l'orteil, tout le monde doit être alerté ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste être en colère, triste ou m'être fait mal sans pouvoir garder tout ça pour moi-même comme les autres ?" Les yeux de Ron sont encore humides, sa colère étant teintée de triste.

J'aimerais ne plus le faire pleurer.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Peut-être que cette nuit dans les douche n'était pas un appel au secours assez puissant, mais c'est évident que tu ne peux pas le faire seul. Tu ne peux pas retrouver confiance en toi, pas avec Malfoy ici ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous avez cru que vous pourriez-vous en occuper vous-mêmes ! Dit-moi que depuis que vous avez niqué les détecteurs vous vous entendez très bien et que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, même pas une fois ?"

J'aimerais lui dire que nous allons très bien, que rien ne s'est passé mais c'est un mensonge tellement flagrant que je n'essaie même pas. Je reste silencieux et c'est plus que suffisant pour Ron.

"Je le savais ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de mal Harry, probablement plus d'une fois. Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me le dises parce que tu ne le fais jamais. Et je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que tu cours vers Dumbledore ou Hermione, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble exceptionnellement important pour toi en ce moment." Ses yeux sont toujours humides et rouges; la voix serrée mais c'est les mots qui me font le plus mal.

Ron, mon Ron qui était toujours là pour moi n'est plus à moi. J'ai tellement foutu son amitié en l'air qu'il m'abandonne.

"Harry, chaque fois que tu sentiras le besoin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec moi, je veux dire complètement honnête, sache juste que je serais toujours là. Tu sais où me trouver." Après ça, il s'en va et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui que je me rends compte que c'était l'occasion en or de dire quelque chose, de tout faire sortir. J'ai encore tout foutu en l'air et je renonce finalement.

Je rampe jusqu'au lit, j'essuie les larmes sur mon visage et je respire profondément jusqu'à ce que ma respiration soit la seule chose que je puisse entendre. Je ne veux plus penser ou m'inquiéter, être en colère, triste ou même avoir mal.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Plus aucune conversation ni bagarre, plus de pleur ni faire pleurer les autres. _

_Plus de Malfoy me baisant, ne plus foutre en l'air l'esprit de Malfoy. _

_Ne plus traîner les sentiments d'Hermione et de Ron dans la boue, ne plus bousiller les détecteurs, plus de mensonge._

_Juste._

_Plus._

_Rien._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et voilà, un petit passage éclair de Ron après le chapitre précédent assez 'dur' dirons-nous !! Bref, je vous jure que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises mais j'espère que vous aimez toujours !!! Laissez-moi votre avis et encore merci pour votre soutien ! Au week prochain, bonne semaine !!**


	16. Ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « Cannonball » !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 15 …Ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe...**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Harry referme la porte avant que quelqu'un n'essaye de lui faire changer d'avis; n'essaye de nous persuader._

"_Nous devons parler Draco, vraiment parler. De tout ... ça."_

"_Ok__," je chuchote, ma voix mourant sur la fin et que je retrouve difficilement, "parlons." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"M. Malfoy, vous êtes demandé à l'infirmerie. Prenez vos affaires avec vous, je ne pense pas que le directeur vous renverra en cours."

Je remercie silencieusement le ciel de me libérer du cours épouvantable auquel j'assiste. Tous mes camarades me fixent d'une façon étrange, même McGonagall me lance des coups d'œil mal à l'aise. On dirait qu'ils préparent une nouvelle blague énorme dans laquelle je ne suis pas inclut. Normalement, on entend les ricanements discrets et contenus des filles, accompagnés du froissement des pages du_ Prophète _qui circule dans la salle toute la matinée, même à la pause du petit déjeuner, avant d'être confisqué par les professeurs.

Un grand nombre de _'oh' _sont émis alors que je rassemble mes affaires mais je les ignore avec dignité et ne prononce pas un seul mot. Bon, je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu mais je n'ai toujours pas de voix et on dirait qu'elle n'ait pas près de revenir.

Je suppose que je pourrais en parler avec Harry, mais à la réflexion ça n'a pas l'air d'être sa principale préoccupation en ce moment.

Aujourd'hui, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique s'est déroulé à l'intérieur à cause d'une grosse averse, éclairant et faisant tonner tout le château. Après une semaine de sécheresse inhabituelle, ce déluge inonde tout et nous nous sommes retrouver dans la classe de Métamorphose avec McGonagall pour un cours impromptue.

Alors que j'attrape mon sac pour partir, j'entrevois la personne qui est venu dire au professeur que j'étais attendu. Ces cheveux roux sont tous ce dont j'ai besoin pour que ma matinée soit mauvaise.

Weasley.

"Malfoy …" Grogne-t-il pendant que je sors de la salle, ses longues jambes dégingandées rattrapant facilement mes enjambées dans le couloir désert.

"Malfoy … je sais que tu as emmerdé Harry et c'est une putain de fois de trop. Je suis au courant pour les détecteurs, je sais tout."

Mon esprit.

Glacé.

Comment peut-il tout savoir ? Harry est-il aus_si stupide_ pour tout dire à Weasley ? Tout révéler ? Je serai lynché, suspendu, envoyé à Azkaban, répudié, publiquement humilié …

"Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu lui as fait …mais si jamais je l'apprends, je jure que je te tuerais. Il ne le mérite pas tu sais, il n'a pas demandé d'être enfermé avec toi ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ensemble c'est parce que ta morveuse de famille aurait fait une crise de la perte de ta voix à cause de lui. S'ils ne voient pas quelque chose de drastique alors ils intentent un procès ou essayent de virer quelqu'un …"

Je respire profondément et essaie de me calmer vu que Weasley ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre mais ce n'est que le début.

"Oh attend, ce serait seulement ta mère qui ferait un procès ! Ton pauvre papa est enfermé à Azkaban … oh attend, je me trompe encore, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est là plus maintenant …" Je lui lance un regard de profonde répugnance, le détestant de me suivre, de m'effrayer, de prétendre être au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Bien-sûr que mon père est à Azkaban, où d'autre pourrait-il être ? Les yeux de Weasley sont rouges et gonflés à cause de pleurs indéniables mais la joie maniaque qui s'étend sur son visage estompe ce chagrin. C'est flippant de voir comme il est heureux mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'est, à part qu'il devient complètement fou.

"Oh non, tu te fous de moi ? Comment est-ce possible, tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis ce matin. Nous pensions que tu étais stoïque, mais tu n'est simplement pas au courant !"

J'essaie de dire '_crache le morceau',_ mais je bouge seulement les lèvres et oublie d'essayer de parler. La sécurité des portes de l'infirmerie est un peu plus loin, à seulement quelques mètres maintenant.

"Ton cher papa est mort hier à Azkaban. Il est devenu fou et il s'est pendu avec le drap de son lit."

Mes jambes s'arrêtent de marcher.

J'entends mon sac tomber au sol, les livres s'abimant à cause de la chute et de l'impact. Le sang dans mon cerveau et mon cœur se glace, un froid profond m'envahit et coule dans mes veines. Je sens ma gorge se serrer, mes pensées se bousculer et la seule réponse que mon cerveau peut former meurt sur mes lèvres.

'_Non.'_

"J't'ai eu." Weasley sourit et je peux de nouveau respirer, le monde autour de moi retrouvant lentement ses couleurs, ses bruits, ses odeurs et ses paysages. Je me penche pour ramasser mes livres, souhaitant ne pas rougir de honte et espérant arriver à me retenir de le frapper quand je me redresse.

"J'ai menti. C'était ce matin."

Il sourit encore et s'éloigne, me laissant devant les portes de l'infirmerie que j'ai refermées derrière moi. Je crois que mes os s'effondrent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils deviennent de la gelée. Le sang recommence à couler dans mes veines, la glace s'étendant en moi et me renfermant sur moi-même.

Pomfresh apparaît peu de temps après et fait du bruit. Je finis dans la chambre, Harry dans son lit et moi dans le mien. Je ne peux pas regarder Harry, tout ce que je veux voir c'est la pluie sur les carreaux et les éclairs dehors. Et le tonnerre, comptant les secondes entre chacun. Ils ne sont pas si éloignés que ça. Dumbledore est là, Snape est là, McGonagall est là et Pomfresh est revenue. Ils me parlent et je ne les entends pas à cause du tonnerre dans mes oreilles. Je demande le_ Prophète_ et quelqu'un acquiesce avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Le jour est tombé quand je rouvre les yeux et leurs voix résonnent dans une pièce pas loin. La pluie tombe encore, de plus en plus fort et j'ouvre la fenêtre pour la laisser rentrer.

Harry me regarde fixement et il ne sourit pas ni ne pleure. Il n'est pas heureux ou malheureux et ça me rend triste, mais je ne pleure déjà pas alors pourquoi devrais-je pleurer pour lui ? Je ne peux pas pleurer à cause de ça … si je ne pleure pas mon père alors pourquoi pleurer pour lui, n'est ce pas ?

Je sens des larmes couler et je prétendrais que c'est de la pluie aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, même si je ne suis plus près de la fenêtre. Je suis nul part, pas très loin, et cette pluie que je sens sur mes joues vient de moi.

J'ai de nouveau froid, j'ai faim mais j'ai des nausées. J'entends des éclats de voix, les professeurs sont en train de se disputer à propos de nous mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disent.

J'ai froid.

Je me traîne jusqu'au lit d'Harry, derrière lui. Il ne se tournera pas pour me regarder et tout ce que je veux de lui c'est qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Juste une fois.

"Harry, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi un instant et après ça sera fini. Lorsque c'est juste toi et moi ici, nous avons nos propres règles. Nous n'avons pas à penser aux autres quand c'est juste nous deux, n'est ce pas ?" Il ne se retourne toujours pas mais je sais qu'il tremble et qu'il prétend aussi ne pas pleurer. Je déteste aimer la façon dont ses larmes font briller ses yeux et j'aime le détester pour ne pas se retourner, me regarder.

Je l'attrape par le dos, le serrant dans mes bras aussi près que je le peux. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou, le serrant plus étroitement quand le tonnerre m'effraie, respirant l'air qu'il respire et sentant son odeur. J'embrasse son cou juste en-dessous de son oreille, son point sensible et il cède en se tournant vers moi et il me serre aussi. Il s'agrippe à moi, me garde au chaud et me fait oublier ce qui m'a fait me sentir tellement froid et mort à l'intérieur ce matin. Son torse est contre le mien, son cœur bat plus vite, sa chaleur se déverse en moi. Il rend la nuit vivante alors que l'obscurité et la pluie sont partout.

"Nouvelles règles. Premièrement…ont oublient les anciennes." Il chuchote doucement de sorte que je n'entende que lui et j'acquiesce avant qu'il n'embrasse mes paupières fermées, je ne le regarde pas lorsque nous sommes aussi proches.

"Et … nous n'avons plus besoin de règles Draco. C'est juste toi et moi pendant un instant et c'est tout. C'est tout ce que dont nous avons besoin, n'est ce pas ?" J'acquiesce encore et maintenant il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, tellement doucement que je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'embrasse. C'est comme des plumes, pas des lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il y aille un peu plus fort et un peu plus profondément.

Et pendant un moment, juste un moment, je n'entends plus la pluie ni la porte de la chambre se refermant doucement, je n'entends plus le tonnerre qui me fait normalement trembler ni la conversation étouffée des enseignants de l'autre côté de notre porte. Je sens les cicatrices sur ses bras et je me sens fautif mais je me sens aussi en sécurité en le sentant contre moi. J'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression d'être aimé pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que pendant un instant c'est juste lui et moi, Harry et Draco.

Et un moment j'oublie que Ron et Hermione me détestent, qu'Harry me déteste, que ma mère me blâme, que mon père est mort et que l'école nous détestera. J'oublie que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont les deux seules choses qui ne se mélangeront jamais, que les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phoenix nous détesteront tous les deux.

J'ai Harry pour moi et c'est assez pour un instant, pour une heure, pour la nuit. Je laisserai le matin décider de ce dont je devrais me souvenir, de quoi je devrais m'occuper et de ce dont je devrais me concilier.

Peut-être que demain matin je pourrais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que je pourrais de nouveau le détester.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je vois des taches rouge, jaune et orange à travers mes paupières mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde réel. C'est le matin et je suis peux être réveillé mais je ne ferai rien pour déranger Harry. Mon Harry.

Il dort encore profondément, ses bras autour de moi et les mien autour de lui, son visage couché à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Nous sommes tellement entrelacés que j'ai peur que le moindre mouvement ou clignement d'œil ne puisse le réveiller mais je les ouvre quand même pour quelque instant qui se transforme en minute.

J'essaie de compter les battements de son cœur car son torse est collé contre le mien, j'essaie de déchiffrer quels rêves il fait quand ses yeux bougent derrière ces cils noirs. Je me rends compte que ma respiration est calée sur la sienne.

J'entends alors des voix dans le couloir, se querellant.

"…Je ne peux pas croire se qui se passe …" C'est la voix de McGonagall et je me concentre sur le noir des cheveux d'Harry, sur les contours de sa célèbre cicatrice avant de la cacher de nouveau.

"… une honte pour leurs Maisons …" C'est sans conteste la voix de Snape et j'essaie plus fort de me concentrer sur Harry qui ouvre lentement les yeux et tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il se rendorme, qu'il n'entende pas le raffut de l'autre côté de notre porte.

"…c'est qui l'a dit à …" Ca doit être Dumbledore et les yeux verts d'Harry se font interrogateurs, se demandant ce qu'il veut dire mais je l'ignore.

"…comment peut-il accepter ça ? …" Pomfresh est aussi là et Harry ferme les yeux, la compréhension se faisant.

"…Harry doit sortir d'ici, loin de lui …" Weasley parle fort et Harry grimace en comprenant que s'est allé trop loin. Il se démêle de moi et des couvertures et marche lentement à travers la pièce. Je le suis car le froid n'a pas était invité dans le lit chaud. Il ouvre la porte sur un couloir remplis de visages surpris.

"J'aimerais dire que je ne supporte pas que d'autres personnes essaient de résoudre mes problèmes sans demander mon avis." Je baisse les yeux et les laissent errer, serrant la main d'Harry derrière la porte, où personne ne peut voir nos doigts enlacés.

"Je voudrais aussi ajouter que je déteste ces détecteurs et je veux qu'ils soient éteints pendant le reste de mon séjour ici. Je veux avoir un peu d'intimité, je serai peut-être alors prêt à reprendre une vie normale."

Je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux, j'ai trop honte, je suis effrayé et … inquiet ? Harry est toujours si courageux, si noble, que c'est son heure de gloire. Je vais le laisser briller maintenant et ramasser les morceaux plus tard, le reconstruire une fois qu'il se sera inévitablement écrouler face à tout ça.

"C'est la seule chose que j'accepterais de vous cette semaine, et je vous assure que c'est tout ce dont moi et Draco avons besoin."

Les visages ébahis des gens sont seulement cassés par le visage bouillant de colère de Ron et celui inquiet de Dumbledore. Snape semble prêt à jeter un sort à Harry alors que McGonagall a l'air simplement confuse. Et Ron... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Ron a prévu de me faire.

"Peut-être que si vous nous laissez trouver ce qui est le mieux pour nous, nous serons alors capables de nous occuper de tout. Si vous essayez d'intervenir, les choses iront…mal. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Merci."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Harry referme la porte avant que quelqu'un essaye de lui faire changer d'avis; n'essaye de nous persuader._

"_Nous devons parler Draco, vraiment parler. De tout ... ça."_

"_Ok__," je chuchote, ma voix mourant sur la fin et que je retrouve difficilement, "parlons." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Voilà, voilà mais même ce chapitre peut paraître mignon, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes ni de syntaxe car j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas trop ça !! Bref, encore merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien qui sont grandement appréciés !! Allez, au week prochain !**


	17. Action ou vérité

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****: **Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 16 …Action ou vérité…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Il acquiesce en faisant craquer ses doigts et il grimace de douleur. Je déteste cette peau laiteuse parfaite, ces yeux venteux. Je déteste ses foutus cheveux soyeux, ses cils qui semblent en permanence nacrés comme des flocons de neige. Je déteste son corps parfait avec mes initiales dessus, je déteste ses mains de fée, ses vêtements de couture, son sourire sournois. Je vis pour détester chaque centimètre de lui._

_"Alors" il redresse la tête, un sourire diabolique s'étirant lentement sur son visage "quel est le nom du jeu ?"_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Pendant l'incident avec les enseignants, je suis sûr que mes nerfs sont partis en fumée. J'ai mentalement sorti un fusil, j'ai prit toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps et je leur ai tiré dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles rendent leur dernier souffle.

C'est ce à quoi je pense après avoir refermé la porte sur tous ces visages et heureusement que Malfoy ne peut pas voir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. J'imagine seulement que je dois avoir l'air bizarre. Fou.

"Harry ?" Ses yeux me regardent derrière ses cils brillant et aussi léger qu'une plume. Un peu comme lui, je pense plus à moi-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu plus fragile.

Je pense que j'ai parlé à voix haute parce qu'il me regarde bizarrement un instant avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener lentement vers mon lit.

Ses mains sont froides, délicates. Moi, j'ai mal aux paumes mais je ne veux pas les guérir parce que la douleur me rappelle que je suis réveillé et que je respire. Vivant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveaux cinq ans, quand l'instituteur m'avait emmené à mon bureau. C'est une agréable surprise parce que d'habitude, je ne souviens pas trop de mes souvenirs.

"Nous devons vraiment parler de tout ça…sainement. Mais si tu n'es pas en forme pour en parler maintenant et bien…ça peut attendre demain."

Je rigole encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtés.

"Moi ? Avoir une conversation sensée ? Tu crois te foutre de la gueule de qui là ?"

Draco hoche la tête, l'air un peu effrayé et inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'inquiète. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de lui faire du mal … pas de la même façon que lui. Si quelqu'un devrait être inquiet c'est moi, non ?

"Harry, je pense que tu es un peu stressé là et tu devrais te reposer. Que dirais-tu de …"

Je peux voir le mot 'ça' se former sur ses lèvres parfaites, voir le son passer ces deux boutons rosés. Mais rien ne sort et je pense un instant être devenu sourd.

"Quelle ironie." Je chuchote, mes mots atteignant mes oreilles et prouvant que ma théorie est fausse.

Merde.

"M. Potter, M. Malfoy. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez tous les deux être seuls mais vous êtes toujours sous ma responsabilité et vous avez besoin de repos. Il n'y aura aucune argumentation, buvez-ça maintenant s'il vous plait."

Pomfresh est apparu derrière moi sans faire un seul bruit en passant la porte avec sa robe large. La vieille Pomfresh sévère est probablement ce dont j'ai besoin, quelqu'un d'autre pour me dire quoi faire.

Je prends la potion de Sommeil sans rêves et trinque silencieusement vers Malfoy avant de la boire d'un seul coup. Le liquide se répand rapidement dans mes veines, me laissant seulement quelques secondes pour me mettre sous les couvertures et regarder Malfoy faire pareil. Alors que Pomfresh sort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière elle, mes yeux désobéissent à l'ordre de rester ouvert.

"Méchants yeux." Les réprimandes ai-je, en bâillant bruyamment avant de laisser ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi."

Je vois le visage angélique de Malfoy au-dessus du mien, son front plissé d'inquiétude.

"Bien. Tu es toujours vivant."

Je grogne, le repoussant aussi vite que je le peux. Un air incrédule s'affiche sur son visage quand il se retrouve sur le cul. Son parfait et petit cul de gâté.

"Putain ! Tu ne te réveillais pas, j'étais inquiet !"

J'ignore complètement ses excuses et me bouche les oreilles jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres aient arrêté de bouger. Je viens soudainement de me rappeler pourquoi je le déteste.

"Tu n'étais pas inquiet pour moi. Tu étais inquiet pour toi, des problèmes que tu aurais si mystérieusement je ne me réveillai pas."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Il siffle, se relevant d'un coup et enlevant la poussière de son pantalon gris.

"C'est pourtant ce qui devrais être. C'est comme ça que nous marchons, toi et moi. Et toi," je le pointe du doigt pour accentuer, bien que ce soit inutile, "tu as foutu en l'air cette équilibre quand tu t'es écroulé dans mon lit. Tu voulais que je prenne soin de toi et que je sois désolé. Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'étais désolé mais je me suis préoccupé de toi en tout cas. Tu as tout niqué."

Draco me fixe pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner, glisser le long du mur opposé et regarder par la fenêtre. "Mon père est mort, c'est pour ça que je suis venu dans ton lit. Tu aurais dû le savoir."

Mon visage ne sait pas quoi faire sur le coup, mais le sourire le plus large que je n'ai jamais fait s'étire sur mes lèvres.

Lucius Malfoy, mort.

La vie ne pouvait vraiment pas être plus belle, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ce qui pourrait être encore mieux, c'est si c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué."

La tête de Malfoy se détourne avec lenteur de la fenêtre, ses yeux perçant dirigés vers moi.

"Il s'est tué, lui-même." Il siffle, presque menaçant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

"Oh, et bien je suppose que c'est encore mieux. Tu as au moins ça de gagner."

Il prend la position d'un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie et la tuer, mais il se tourne et frappe le mur au lieu de me sauter dessus.

Développement intéressant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es redevenu comme ça ?" Chuchote-t-il, sa voix remplie de sanglots.

"Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, c'est comme ça que toi et moi marchons le mieux. La plupart des personnes ont une relation basée sur l'amour. Ils n'imaginent pas que leur partenaire peut être méchant, ils se protègent l'un l'autre de leur propre vie. Toi et moi avons une relation construite sur de la haine pure et c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux pour nous."

Malfoy se retourne vers moi et acquiesce. "Ca n'est pas obligé d'être comme ça."

Je lui fais signe que non avant de me lever du lit et de m'approcher tranquillement.

"Non, ça doit l'être. Je me battrai pour Dumbledore, l'Ordre et tout les gens désespérés parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et tu finiras par devenir Mangemort comme ton père et te battre pour Voldemort parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Tu es riche et gâté, tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans le cul. Je vis avec une tante et un oncle qui me détestent et qui ne dépensent pas un seul centime pour moi. C'est comme ça que le monde marche Malfoy, je le comprends enfin clairement."

"Ca n'est pas obligé d'être comme ça. Nous pouvons changer." Ses yeux pleurent même si sa voix reste calme, résolue.

"Non, on ne peut pas. Le monde craint mais il est comme ça. Et je sais que si les choses avaient été différentes, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi, être là pour toi et nous aurions pu être ensemble pour toujours. Fin. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt, donc j'y renonce. Et ça me va très bien de faire ressortir toute ma colère sur toi et tu peux faire la même chose. Les règles à l'extérieur par rapport à ici doivent être différentes, mais on peut s'occuper de ça."

Malfoy acquiesce, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

"Tu es le putain d'HÉROS ici ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout changer? Pourquoi ne pas partir tous les deux, comme ça ont n'auraient pas à se battre ? Pourquoi ?"

J'esquisse un sourire satisfait, essayant de le réprimer en appuyant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Parce que nous avons trop à perdre. Ta mère mourra si tu fais ça. Mes amis, cette école, les sorciers mourront si je pars. C'est pour ça que c'est notre seule chance. C'est plutôt ce que je choisis."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la haine et l'amour, c'est la différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. C'est la différence entre une bite dans un cul et un mordillement sur l'épaule. C'est sage à sauvage, c'est les cris à la conversation. C'est plus amusant, c'est ce à quoi nous sommes bons. Et il y a beaucoup de haine entre nous, crois moi.''

Malfoy semble comprendre, lentement mais sûrement, en séchant ses larmes.

''Tu es fou.''

"Je le sais."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Il acquiesce en faisant craquer ses doigts et il grimace de douleur. Je déteste cette peau laiteuse parfaite, ces yeux venteux. Je déteste ses foutus cheveux soyeux, ses cils qui semblent en permanence nacrés comme des flocons de neige. Je déteste son corps parfait avec mes initiales dessus, je déteste ses mains de fée, ses vêtements de couture, son sourire sournois. Je vis pour détester chaque centimètre de lui._

_"Alors" il redresse la tête, un sourire diabolique s'étirant lentement sur son visage "quel est le nom du jeu ?"_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et oui, ça n'a pas duré longtemps leur petite ''réconciliation'' mais Harry est fou et Draco le suit quand-même par rapport à ce qu'il éprouve pour lui ! Pas joyeux, joyeux, mais je trouve qu'écrire une histoire basé sur la folie, ça a son charme car au fond on n'est pas à l'abri de ce genre de relation !! Bref, pour moi c'est une histoire qui fait réfléchir car ça va aller encore plus loin niark niark niark lol !! Sinon, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont géniales ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui ne reviews pas !! Oh et pour ceux qui se demandent si le questionnaire qu'il y avait au chapitre 13 va influencer l'histoire, et ben non lol !!! Allez, au week prochain !**


	18. Vérité

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 17 …Vérité…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Oh Harry, ennuyeux Harry._

_Il pense que je suis quelqu'un de facile. Simple. Idiot. _

_Il pense que tout ce que je lui demanderais de faire sera sans douleur._

_Il n'a jamais été, heureusement, dans la tête __d'un Malfoy__._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Après la proposition ridicule d'Harry d'un jeu extrême d'action ou vérité, l'idée m'a accrochée. J'ai passé la première partie de la nuit éveillée à penser aux règles et aux limites. J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune limite sur ce que nous pourrions nous faire, mais c'est le but. Nous sommes extrémistes, sadiques, abominables.

Et Harry a fait la même chose que moi, penser à la façon dont il voulait que le jeu se déroule. Nous n'avons pas parlé de toute la matinée, pensant plutôt en silence. Après le déjeuner, il a finalement parlé.

"Ca sera ce soir. On mettra les bases en place et nous pourrons commencer le jeu.''

J'acquiesce, mais il est trop occupé par son devoir pour le remarquer. Il doit penser que ça va de soi, que je serais d'accord.

"À onze heures, à la tour d'astronomie. Personne ne sera par là."

Je souris et ne dis rien. Nous n'avons pas besoin de dire autre chose, c'est un accord silencieux de ne pas en parler.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

A cause du manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière, je me suis endormi à mon bureau après qu'il est commencé à faire nuit, me réveillant à onze heures cinq, Harry nul part en vue.

"Le bâtard, il est parti sans moi." Mon chuchotement n'est entendu par personne d'autre à part moi. J'attrape une cape avant de sortir majestueusement de la chambre sans un regard pour Pomfresh. Depuis que les enseignants ont peur d'Harry et moi, la façon dont on peut sortir dehors maintenant en devient presque dégoûtante,

Je gravis les escaliers avec prudence pour ne pas me retrouver sur le mauvais ou que mes pas ne fassent du bruit. Je me mets presque à courir désespérément pour arriver à temps à la tour d'astronomie et quand j'entre, Harry est calmement assis sur la balustrade à regarder dehors.

"Tu es en retard, idiot." Dit-il simplement, en regardant toujours le parc gelé en-dessous de nous. Mon estomac se contracte en le voyant sur le bord, mais j'espère qu'il a dépassé le stade de me faire tomber d'en haut des tours.

"Je me suis assoupi, tu aurais pu me réveiller."

"Ca n'est pas mon problème. Je ne suis pas ton gardien et je ne le serai jamais." Répond-t-il lentement, se retournant finalement mais restant sur la balustrade, sans même une once de peur dans les yeux que je puisse le pousser. Mes doigts me démangent de le faire, mais je reste tranquille et garde le contrôle.

"Bien, maintenant que je suis là, mettons les choses au clair. Par exemple, qui commence ?"

Harry fait craquer son cou pendant qu'il réfléchit. J'ai toujours détesté ce bruit, mais je retiens ma langue. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas commencer en premier.

"Mon jeu, mon idée, je commence."

Je soupire de soulagement dans ma tête. Quand Harry est là, il ne faut lui montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. "D'accord, quelles sont tes règles alors ?"

"J'ai donc choisit un action/vérité et tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. Je dois le faire dans le temps limite de… disons une semaine ?" J'acquiesce même s'il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. "Si tu réussis alors ça sera ton tour, si tu ne réussi pas…le jeu prendra fin. Nous ne nous retrouverons plus la nuit dans la tour, nous ne nous parlerons plus, nous ne baiserons plus ou n'importe quel autre chose. Si tu sorts du jeu, toute cette putain de relation sera finie."

"Parfait." Je chuchote, comprenant que c'est tout ce que j'aurais. En effet, nous retournons bientôt dans nos maisons où nous nous assiérons avec nos amis et on fera des choses normales. Les devoirs, du Quidditch, se bagarrer l'un contre l'autre et avec les amis de l'autre aussi. C'est ce qui va se passer.

Et bien, toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin.

"Et quelles sont les limites ?"

Il réfléchit pendant un moment, son visage éclairé par le faible clair de lune quand il se retourne vers le parc. Il ne porte qu'un t-shirt noir et un pantalon, et les cicatrices sillonnant la peau sur son bras sont des lignes blanches tout à fait lisses. Chaque fois que je les vois, je repense à comment je l'ai emmené à le faire, indirectement. Je repense ensuite à ses initiales sur ma propre chair, le tatouage permanent _'H.P'_ qui orne ma hanche. J'aurais pu le décrire autrement, mais j'aime le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un.

J'aimerais le marquer aussi pour qu'il devienne entièrement mien, putain.

"Il n'y en a pas. Si tu choisis de ne pas participer parce que tu penses que ça va trop loin, le jeu est finit et nous aussi. Donc, si tu veux que tout continue, tu choisiras des choses que tu penses que l'autre peux vraiment faire, même si c'est embarrassant, humiliant ou douloureux." Il me sourit et se laisse glisser du rebord, ses yeux promettant joyeusement toutes ces choses qu'il a mentionnées dès que ça sera son tour.

"Alors, que choisis-tu ce soir ?" Je lui demande calmement, mon esprit remplit de toutes les vengeances possibles contre lui, n'importe quel type d'actions …

"Vérité."

Je le regarde lui et son petit sourire sournois. Il pense vraiment qu'il me possède, qu'il ne fera jamais rien de terrible en choisissant toujours 'vérité' et que je serais assez stupide pour toujours choisir 'action'.

"Et tu crois que ça va être facile." Je lui chuchote, le sourire dans ses yeux vacillant alors. Quelque chose dans mon ton l'a assez effrayé pour repenser à cette phrase.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Oh Harry, ennuyeux Harry._

_Il pense que je suis quelqu'un de facile. Simple. Idiot. _

_Il pense que n'importe quelle chose que je lui demanderais de faire sera sans douleur._

_Il n'a jamais été, heureusement, dans la tête __d'un Malfoy__._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et c'est partit pour un autre tour dans la folie… On monte encore d'un cran dans les prochains chapitres mais que ne ferions nous pas pour ne pas perdre une personne qui nous est chère ? Bref ne vous inquiétez pas, je le répète mais ça finit bien !! En attendant merci pour vos reviews, j'ai atteins les 100 et ça me fait trop plaisir mais continuez à m'en laisser !! Allez, à dimanche prochain, bisous tout le monde !!**


	19. Putain d'esprit

**Note ****: **Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire

**Auteur****:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 18 …Putain d'esprit…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

" _Va crever ! Tu ne peux plus me défier maintenant, tu ne gagneras pas ! TU NE GAGNERAS PAS !"_

_Je crie à un couloir vide, rien d'autre que l'air froid de la nuit pour m'entendre me perdre._

"_Tu vas souhaiter mourir quand j'en aurais finis avec toi."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Vu que c'est une vérité, je pense que tu seras capable de le faire ce soir, non ? Pas besoin de cette règle d'une semaine."

La voix de Draco est chantante et un peu maléfique aussi. Quand sa voix devient aussi profonde et légère qu'une plume, ça signifie que ses mots vont me déchirer en deux. Il peut me dire des choses qui peuvent me couper encore plus profondément, plus vite et avec plus de douleur qu'une lame ne pourra jamais. Ses yeux montrent qu'il a déjà un plan en réserve pour me faire chier, de la même façon que j'ai voulu le faire.

Il relève mon défi.

Je pensais qu'il serait trop en colère pour oser me faire quelque chose qui nuirait sévèrement à ma santé. Je pensais qu'il serait trop furieux envers tout ça, qu'il ne penserait pas assez clairement pour me donner une 'vérité' dont je devrais avoir peur.

Mais je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas divulguer mes secrets. J'aime les garder, les rassembler dans un endroit au fond de mon esprit et les revisiter seulement quand je pense que c'est utile. Je les mets sous clé pour que je puisse passer un jour en entier sans craquer aux mots 'Maman', 'Papa', 'Poufsouffle' et 'Prisonnier'. J'ai créé un refuge où je retiens mes secrets dangereux et sales.

Je viens juste de donner à Draco la clé de cette pièce.

"Je le ferai ce soir. Finissons-en, veux-tu ? Réfléchis à quelque chose que tu veux entendre.''

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais compter chaque dent derrière ses lèvres, il saute pour s'asseoir sur le bureau d'un étudiant en balançant ses jambes nonchalamment. Il ressemble à une personne tellement pure, ses cheveux en fils d'argent et sa peau laiteuse lui donnant un air innocent et gentil. Il est comme un démon dans la peau d'un ange. Le bâtard.

"Je veux que tu évoques, en détail et par ordre chronologique, la mort de tes parents, de Cédric et de Sirius. Et tu devras répondre à n'importe quelle question que je te poserais pendant que tu parleras."

Je crois que mon esprit crie et se déchiquette face à sa stupidité. C'est ce que je voudrais faire en vrai aussi, mais il ne m'aura pas comme ça.

"Alors, commence par tes parents. Les détails Harry, je veux des détails." Il se cale en disant ça et je dois m'appuyer contre le mur de pierre froide pour soutenir mes jambes qui tremblent. J'aimerais pour une fois perdre connaissance afin de ne pas avoir à dire un mot.

"Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. Je me souviens difficilement de quelque chose."

"Mensonges, mensonges et mensonges. Tu te rappelles de plein de choses, je le sais. Joue franc jeu Harry, où ça nous n'y arriverons pas."

Je regarde fixement ses yeux gris froids et essaie d'envoyer le message qu'après cela je le tuerai. Il peut entendre tout qu'il veut, en détail, mais il paiera pour ça plus tard.

"Voldemort venais pour me tuer au début, j'étais tout ce qu'il voulait–"

"Pourquoi ?"

Je ravale l'envie de l'étrangler.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il l'a juste fait. Il est venu, mon père a essayé de l'arrêter et il a été tué. Avada Kedavra, c'est tout. Voldemort a donné une chance à ma mère de me laisser et de ne pas être tué mais elle ne l'aurait jamais fait et il l'a aussi tué. Un sort, c'est tout. Après il est venu vers moi et ça a rebondit je ne sais comment. J'ai été laissé à moitié mort et avec une cicatrice. Et voilà, fin de l'histoire."

"Oh allez, tu dois te rappeler plus que ça. Ne me pousses pas à aller chercher le Veritaserum de Snape pour fouiner dans tous tes souvenirs."

Je sens ma gorge me démanger et se comprimer, mais la vision de cette nuit n'arrête pas de se rejouer dans mon esprit. Je veux que cela s'arrête.

"La sort était une lumière verte, un éclat. C'est vraiment tout ce dont je me souviens -"

"Est-ce qu'ils ont crié Harry ? Supplié ?"

"MES PARENTS N'ONT PAS SUPPLIE!"

Je me retourne vers le mur, mes yeux brûlant maintenant aussi. Je veux tendre les bras et arracher les yeux de Draco de leurs orbites; je veux lui donner des coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente comme je me sens en ce moment. Il est silencieux, seulement ma respiration difficile résonne dans la pièce.

"Donc ils ont crié alors ? Disons ça."

Je.

Ne.

Pleurerais.

Pas.

Je refuse.

"D'accord alors, continuons avec Cédric. How did he kick the can? Tout était secret, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce labyrinthe."

"Ton père ne peux pas te le dire ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander…" Je marque une pause dramatique, mais Draco serre la mâchoire et s'attend déjà à ma remarque. "Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne pourras plus lui demander vu qu'il suicider.

"Vraiment fin Harry, mais ta gueule et dis-moi ce que je veux entendre."

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de respirer profondément, de ravaler le besoin urgent de pleurer et-

Non.

Il y a encore Cédric, allongé dans la boue avec les yeux grand ouverts et regardant nulle part.

"Cédric et moi nous sommes aidés pendant le tournoi. On est devenu amis. Et à la fin, nous étions en même temps à la coupe, que nous voulions tous les deux …Mais j'étais une personne tellement gentil avant tout comme lui, que nous l'avons partagé. On l'a touché tous les deux en même temps…Je lui ai dit de la prendre avec moi."

Draco se tient droit sur le bureau maintenant, complètement absorbé par mon histoire. Mes yeux me piquent, mais je sais parfaitement retenir mes émotions. Je ne pleurerai pas, pas pour lui. Pas comme cela.

"La coupe était un porteloin pour le cimetière…une fois là-bas tout ce que Voldemort a dit fut 'Tuer l'autre' et Queudvert l'a fait, il a tué Cédric sur les ordres de Voldemort. Il n'y eut aucun avertissement, aucune lutte. C'était une surprise et …"

Je sens des larmes chaudes couler de mes yeux même si la seule émotion dans mon corps est la rage. Je suis furieux envers Queudvert, Voldemort, Draco et moi-même pour en parler à Draco et Cédric pour être aussi stupide de m'avoir écouté et-

"Harry. Je ne suis pas ici pour t'écouter sangloter sur ton pathétique petit cœur brisé. Va voir Weasel pour cela. Je veux savoir de quoi il avait l'air."

Plus de larmes, plus de colère. "Il est mort les yeux ouverts, étendu de tout son long dans la boue. Il a été laissé pour rien, j'ai rapporté son corps pour qu'il soit enterré mais je n'ai pas pu aller aux funérailles…ce n'était pas bien.

"Oh. Mon pauvre." Draco balle et s'étire comme un chat sur le bureau, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains jointes et m'observant à distance. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une épave avec mes yeux rouges et mes joues mouillées. Il sourit.

"Maintenant le dernier et pas le moindre, Sirius. Je sais très peu de chose sur lui, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus. Et Harry," Draco sourit encore plus maintenant, "Si tu dis tout bien dès le début, je ne devrai pas poser de questions."

Je respire profondément et ça fait tellement, tellement mal de penser, ou parler mais je le fais. Je dois le faire.

C'est les règles et elles sont tout ce que j'ai.

"Sirius était mon parrain. Il n'a jamais tué mes parents, c'est Queudvert qui l'a fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui parce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était le meurtrier…Un jour j'ai fait un rêve, une sorte de vision où je l'ai vu au Département des Mystères. Et il était torturé par Voldemort…Je pensais que c'était vrai, je le jure."

Je sanglote, je ne sais pas où est Draco ni même s'il rit de moi parce que je pleure. Je glisse le long du mur, mon t-shirt remontant et me brûlant la peau, pour m'asseoir au sol et pleurer.

"Je le jure, je suis allé le sauver, personne d'autre ne devait venir, personne d'autre ne devait savoir…il n'était pas là. C'était un piège, Voldemort voulait que je vienne seul et j'ai emmené mes amis qui sont presque tous morts." Je ris fortement à cette pensée, même si ce n'est pas amusant.

"Et l'Ordre est venu pour nous sauver, tout comme Sirius …il a reçu un sort en pleine poitrine, ça ne l'a pas tué. Je l'ai vu tomber pour toujours dans ce voile, en arrière…Je l'ai regardé tout le long et je sais qu'il est mort quelque part, je ne suis pas sûr où. Je l'ai vraiment tué Draco, je suis la raison pour laquelle il est venu et je suis aussi celle pour laquelle il est…mort."

C'est encore plus difficile de le dire à voix haute.

Peut-être, peut-être qu'une heure est passée. Peut-être dix minutes. Je sens la respiration de Draco dans mon oreille, me chuchotant.

"Je ne suis pas désolé Harry et je ne suis pas aussi idiot que toi, donc je choisis action. Demain, ici, à onze heures. Va te coucher avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton absence. Je ne te couvrirai pas."

Il embrasse le haut de ma tête et il part sans un bruit. Il est comme la peste; passant silencieusement de pièce en pièce sans un bruit et détruisant tout ce qu'il touche. J'essaie d'effacer la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma tête.

J'ai besoin d'un autre sentiment pour remplacer celui-ci; les pleurs, la rage.

Non.

Juste remplacer les pleurs. Je veux garder la rage pour demain, pour Draco. Je veux lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et que sa douleur explose encore plus que la mienne en ce moment.

Je trouve une plume sous un bureau et je l'écrase contre la pierre jusqu'a ce que la plume se casse avant de commencer à dessiner la lettre _'D'_ près du creux de mon bras, assez profondément jusqu'à ce que je pense que la cicatrice sera belle et épaisse. Je veux dessiner des lignes parfaites et fines sur ma peau de cette plume.

Quand j'ai dit à Ron que je ne me tailladais plus, je ne mentais pas. Je dessine juste, j'esquisse des lignes avec ma propre encre rouge.

Je dessine un petit point et commence ensuite le travail sur le 'M' noble du nom Malfoy. J'ajoute une boucle dans mon griffonnage, repensant à quand Draco m'a laissé lui faire ça. Il en fait tout une histoire mais ça ne fait même pas mal quand on est trop en colère. Je ne pense pas que c'est la douleur physique qui lui a fait mal quand je l'ai fait, je pense que c'était plus le fait que je l'ai fait sans sa permission. Qu'il comprenne que je n'ai plus besoin de son accord pour que je lui fasse quelque chose.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon travail et je me rends compte que je dessine mal.

"Ha." Je lâche un rire dans la pièce et laisse le sang des lettres couler de mon bras au sol, puis sur un bureau, et le fais traîner derrière moi en de petites gouttelettes alors que je quitte la salle. Je pense au choc qu'auront les enseignants demain. Ils voudront voir mes bras, mais je ne montrerai pas jusqu'au coude. Ils ne verront jamais rien. Draco le saura demain. Je lui montrerai.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

" _Va crever ! Tu ne peux plus me défier maintenant, tu ne gagneras pas ! TU NE GAGNERAS PAS !"_

_Je crie à un couloir vide, rien d'autre que l'air froid de la nuit pour m'entendre me perdre._

"_Tu vas souhaiter mourir quand j'en aurais finis avec toi."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Alors, alors…petit échauffement avant la 'punition' de Draco !! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner vos impressions en espérant que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de faute !! Merci encore et toujours et au week prochain, bisous !!**


	20. Tout s'en va

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 19 …Tout s'en va…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je retourne dans la Grande Salle et l'on me suit du regard, les élèves se demandant pourquoi je reviens tout seul._

"_Où est Harry ?" Me demande Hermione alors que je me rassois à table._

"_Qui sait ?" J'hausse les épaules. "Il est parti." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec Hermione est un moment triste et morne sans Harry. Les chouettes volent de partout, les premières années se moquent des septièmes années qui n'arrivent pas à les attraper et toutes les filles ricanent entre elles en se racontant les potins. Je trouve que tout est ennuyeux sans quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais Harry est loin, enfermé volontairement dans une pièce avec l'une des personnes que je déteste le plus au monde. Harry fait des choses que je ne peux même pas envisager. On lui fait mal, il se fait mal et il ne laissera personne l'aider.

Hermione, malgré tout ses efforts, ne peut pas remplacer Harry.

Mais aussi stupide et haineux qu'il se sente, ce connard me manque.

"Ron ?"

"Quoi, Mione ?"

Mon ton est exaspéré et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne me demandera pas encore une fois si je vais bien ou si mes devoirs sont faits. Je suis sûr que si elle le fait, je vais exploser et je lui parlerai sèchement.

"Devienne qui est-là ?"

Je ne me retourne pas pour le regarder, mais je sais qu'il vient d'entrer. Un silence tombe sur notre table, suivit d'un fleuve de chuchotement et de regard ahuri.

"Bon retour, Harry." C'est Dean qui parle. J'entends Neville lui dire aussi quelque chose alors qu'il s'approche de moi et Mione. Maintenant la moitié de notre année lui a souhaité la bienvenue et c'est mon tour.

C'est des mots que j'aimerais dire, mais mes yeux ne bougent pas de mon toast et ma bouche ne forme aucuns mots. La main de Mione quitte mon bras et elle se tourne pour l'accueillir avec la chaleur que je devrais avoir.

''Tu nous as manqué.''

Elle se lève et le serre probablement fort dans ses bras. Je ne peux prétendre plus longtemps qu'il n'est pas ici, donc je me tourne aussi.

"Hé Ron."

C'est simple. Tout ce que je dois dire c'est "tu m'as manqué mon pote." Et tout le monde arrêtera de nous regarder et ils murmureront que c'est tellement mignon qu'on se réconcilie.

"Tu parles maintenant ? À tout le monde ? Et tu reviens tôt. Je pensais que vous aviez besoin d'une semaine pour _comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre vous."_

Le visage d'Harry semble un peu plus fin qu'au début de l'année et il est tellement calme qu'il en impose presque. Angoissant même. Il semble sûr de lui, moins embarrassé qu'avant. Il ne bronche pas d'un poil face à ce que je viens de dire, un secret que j'ai entendu et que je viens de divulguer devant tout le monde.

"Malfoy ne peut toujours pas parler et il n'y a aucune raison pour que je reste là-bas, j'ai donc décidé de revenir. J'ai en ai mare de faire tous ces devoirs et de ne pas être en cours avec vous les gars."

Ca a l'air d'être une excuse assez sincère, mais il manque quelque chose. L'ancien Harry, celui que je sais qui n'aurait jamais dit ça. Il serait furieux contre moi d'avoir dit tout haut son secret, que je savais que lui et Malfoy ont pour une raison étrange dormit dans le même lit. Seamus se décale pour laisser Harry s'asseoir à ma gauche avec Hermione à ma droite, la table entière inconsciente du fait qu'Harry a changé.

Il fait semblant.

"Harry, nous devons parler. En privé."

Il me jette un coup d'œil et pendant une seconde je peux voir qu'il est très, très en colère contre moi. Mais l'éclat quitte son visage, il se lève et je le suis. Je sens des centaines de paires d'yeux nous regarder quitter la Grande Salle, mais personne n'a le culot de nous suivre pour nous écouter.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé à l'infirmerie Harry, bordel ? Tu as été blessé, tu ne m'as rien dit, toi et la fouine êtes-"

"Ca n'est pas tes affaires."

"Je crois que oui. Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne me dis même pas ce qu'il se passe."

Harry prend une profonde respiration et se gratte le bras, celui où il s'est tailladé. Il voit ce que je regarde et sourit, un sourire sournois et cynique que l'on n'a jamais vu sur son visage.

"Ne croit pas que tu m'attraperas encore en train de me couper, Ron. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide."

"A propos de quoi, le faire ou te faire attraper ?"

À ce moment, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore se dirigent vers nous, s'arrêtant seulement à la fin de ma phrase. Elle prend un moment pour se ressaisir, Harry et moi restions silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux parle.

"M. Potter, vous devez savoir que nous avons trouvé des traces assez compromettante la nuit dernière dans la tour d'astronomie et nous sommes très inquiets pour vous."

Harry lui sourit, l'air de l'innocent parfait sur son visage.

"J'étais à l'infirmerie la nuit dernière, professeur; je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous me demandez sur la tour d'astronomie."

"Et bien M. Potter, vu que l'on ne peut plus surveiller votre chambre, nous n'avons aucune preuve d'où vous étiez la nuit dernière et ce matin. Et comme M. Malfoy ne semble pas savoir si vous avez quitté la chambre la nuit dernière, nous sommes obligés de le demander à votre corps."

Harcelez hoche la tête et je sais qu'il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, professeur."

Dumbledore intervient finalement, ayant l'air vraiment inquiet pour Harry. "Nous voudrions voir tes bras, Harry."

Il les regarde l'un après l'autre et me jette un rapide coup d'œil rapide avant de remonter ses manches. A part les cicatrices blanches d'il y a quelques semaines, rien d'autres ornent ses bras. Il remet ses manches en place et il a presque l'air furieux d'avoir dû nous le prouver.

"Je vais bien professeur, et je me demandais si je pouvais retourner en classe aujourd'hui. J'ai largement eu le temps de penser et je veux juste revenir à la normale. Est-ce que je peux redormir dans mon dortoir ce soir ?"

Dumbledore semble immédiatement croire Harry.

"Bien-sûr mon garçon, tes affaires seront renvoyés aujourd'hui."

Même McGonagall fait un signe de tête et laisse échapper un petit sourire.

"C'est agréable de savoir que vous êtes de retour en forme, Potter. Vous viendrez à mon cours cet après-midi ?"

Harry acquiesce et ils partent, tous les deux heureux et croyant l'imposteur qui ce fait passer pour Harry Potter.

"Donc, tu ne te coupes vraiment plus ou tu le fais juste là où on ne peut pas le voir ?"

Je brise le silence et Harry rit très fort, ses lèvres révélant ses dents trop blanches. Son sourire m'effraie.

"Pense ce que tu veux. Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et Malfoy à l'infirmerie, même si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas."

"Essaie pour voir."

Il me regarde pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête

"C'est fini. J'en suis sorti, je ne me taillade plus les bras et je parle. Je fais tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Regarde, je suis courtois et je souris à tout le monde, je retourne en cours-"

"Tu fais semblant, Harry. Et si tu peux encore perdre les pédales-"

"Personne ne doit le savoir."

Me siffle-t-il et il se tourne en faisant craquer son cou nerveusement. Il n'a jamais eu d'habitude comme ça, il n'a jamais été aussi énervé. Il doit encore se passer quelque chose de mal.

"J'ai trouvé une façon pour ne plus être en colère contre moi tout le temps Ron, et non, je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est. Je peux être ce que le monde sorcier veut que je sois maintenant. Je peux être normal parce que j'ai trouvé une façon pour faire ressortir ma colère."

"Tu fais semblant Harry, tu couvres juste ce qui ne va vraiment pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me le dire ?"

Il se moque et regarde un groupe de Serdaigle passer devant nous.

"Le truc c'est que je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est un secret. Accepte juste que le Harry que tu vois là, celui qui va en cours, est le Harry que tu veux. Fait comme si j'allais bien, d'accord ?"

"Je veux juste que tu redeviennes celui d'avant cette année."

"Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne peux pas ! C'est finit ça ! Je ne peux plus être naïf ou l'heureux petit Gryffondor chanceux ! Ce n'est pas qui je suis! Accepte-le si ou laisse-moi tranquille, putain. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires."

Je le regarde fixement, ce type furieux devant moi n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai connu. Quelque chose est partie et quelque chose a été remplacé. Harry est différent maintenant et pas d'une bonne façon. Et même si je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que son personnage est faux, c'est évident qu'il va craquer un jour.

"Parfait. Je vais te laisser en paix, si c'est ce que tu veux."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je retourne dans la Grande Salle et l'on me suit du regard, les élèves se demandant pourquoi je reviens tout seul._

"_Où est Harry ?" Me demande Hermione alors que je me rassois à table._

"_Qui sait ?" J'hausse les épaules. "Il est parti." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Voilà, pour ceux qui voulez savoir ce qu'il en était avec Ron, c'est finit entre eux lol !! Hum, bref j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé cette petite explication et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes !! Je vous dis au prochain chapitre où on entrera dans la phase ''punir Draco'' !! Allez, ne mourrez pas d'impatience, vous m'êtes très précieux car j'adore lire vos reviews !! Gros bisous et au week prochain !!**


	21. Cours Draco, cours

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 20... Cours Draco, cours...**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je presse un baiser sur ses lèvres,_

_rapidement,_

_comme on embrasserait les lèvres d'un mort,_

_et la petite voix dans ma tête murmure._

Au revoir.

"_Draco, beauté, tu aurais dû courir." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

C'est pour ce soir.

Je me suis péniblement traîné en cours ce matin sans que Draco ne quitte une seule fois mes pensées. Il n'est pas venu en classe, mais je peux le sentir même s'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que moi. Il a décidé de rester dans la chambre de l'infirmerie quelques jours de plus afin de voir combien de temps encore mon pouvoir ne lui permettra pas de parler à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi, et c'est une sage décision.

Mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il a du finir tous ces devoirs tôt ce matin. Et je sais aussi que dès qu'il les a finit et vu que je n'étais pas là, il a dû s'ennuyer. Ensuite, il a dû commencer à faire les cent pas et son cœur a dû s'accélérer. Pas parce qu'il était excité pour ce soir ; il doit vraiment avoir peur.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump._

Draco est intelligent et même si je l'ai souvent traité d'idiot, je ne le pensais jamais. C'est un penseur, un conspirateur. Il doit être en train de penser à tous les scénarios qui pourraient mal se finir et dans lesquels il pourrait se retrouver ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie.

Ce soir, c'est la nuit où Draco glissera en enfer et vu ce que j'ai en tête pour cette action, ça ne va pas être joli. J'ai des années d'expérience dans les situations où l'inhumain ressort la nuit. Quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai posé mes mains sur la peau du professeur Quirell jusqu'à sa chair brûle et fonde sous mon contact. Et j'ai choisi de le faire.

J'ai regardé Cédric mourir alors que j'avais seulement quatorze et j'ai serré son corps froid et mort pour le ramener. Parce que j'ai choisi de l'aider.

Et ce soir, je ferai mal à Draco putain de Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne tellement sur les pierres que les taches ne partiront jamais, parce que je le veux.

"M. Potter, avez-vous écouté quelque chose à ce que je viens de dire ?"

C'est un appel de la terre. Retour à la réalité; Métamorphose. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Invente une réponse.

"Oui professeur, l'élément dont vous aurez besoin doit être …" maintenant je dois faire comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse pendant un moment, je ne voudrais pas devenir arrogant, "le cœur du bois d'un cerisier ?"

McGonagall sourit et fait un signe de tête. Hermione devient rouge. Ron est toujours en colère, Draco tourne toujours en rond et j'ai convaincu tout le monde que je suis un honnête jeune homme incompris. Mes camarades d'école pensent que j'ai pété les plombs, ce qui m'était inévitable, et que maintenant je vais super bien. Les professeurs veuillent qu'il en soit ainsi, mes fans le veulent, mes amis le veulent. Ron est l'exception, il y en a toujours une, et Draco est ce qui empêche les autres de découvrir que je suis complètement fou.

Maintenant, au lieu de devenir furieux aux cours de Snape quand il me rabaisse, je pourrais sourire et être plein d'esprit, charmant même. Et après, je pourrais prendre tout cette colère contenue et baiser Draco contre un mur de cette école tard, tard dans la nuit et personne ne le saura à part nous deux. Notre arrangement est parfait.

_J'écoutais professeur, je le jure. Non, bien-sûr, je ne complote aucun meurtre. Moi ? Jamais._

Demain personne ne pensera que moi, le garçon aux yeux verts et au sourire triste, est celui qui a cassé le menton de Draco Malfoy.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Alors Harry, quelle est l'action ?"

Draco est arrivé bien avant onze heures, je le sais parce que sa voix trahit son corps. Elle tremble un peu quand il perd le contrôle. Son corps, au contraire, est parfaitement rigide, le dos bien droit et les épaules tendues. Les os tendent la peau pâle sur son visage un peu trop fermé, le faible clair de lune qui remplit la pièce dessinant des ombres dessus. Je suis impatient de faire craquer ses pommettes pointues, ou de casser son cher petit nez droit. Il y a tellement de perfection sur Draco qui brûle d'être cassé pour la première fois.

"Avant que je ne te le dise, je veux que tu saches que ce tu as fait la dernière fois m'a vraiment, vraiment mit en colère."

Silence. Je le regarde fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde et je me demande de quoi auront l'air ces splendides cils blancs avec un cocard. Peut-être que la peau plus sombre fera ressortir ses yeux, ce qui n'est pas juste parce que ça voudrait dire que même après avoir été battu, il aura toujours l'air mieux que moi.

"C'est le but, Harry. Et sans évoquer de souvenirs, je veux en finir vite. Donc s'il te plaît, dit-moi." Il est direct pour quelqu'un qui a la trouille.

"D'accord. Comme tu veux. En ce moment Draco, à l'horloge là," je montre une horloge au-dessus du bureau de l'enseignant et il se retourne pour la regarder, "il est onze heures trois. Après un compte à rebours, j'aurais dix minutes pour te faire tout ce que je veux. Bien sûr tu ne diras jamais que c'est moi qui t'es fait tout ça. Compris ?"

Draco se retourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ca va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Pauvre petit Draco.

"Et alors, je dois juste rester là-"

"Dix."

Je parle au-dessus de sa voix avant d'enlever ma cape et de la poser sur un bureau.

"-et recevoir"

"Neuf."

Je défais les boutons de poignets de ma chemise.

"-tout ce que tu vas me faire ?" Draco finit sa phrase, ses mains tremblant maintenant.

"Huit."

Je retrousse les manches.

"Harry, dit-moi-"

"Sept."

Je fais craquer mon cou vers la droite.

"-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?"

"Six."

Vers la gauche.

"Cinq."

Je fais craquer mes épaules. Draco souffle et s'éloigne.

"Quatre."

Je fais craquer mes doigts, main droite. Il s'éloigne de moi.

"Trois."

Main gauche.

Draco regarde autour de lui, cherchant peut-être un endroit pour se cacher. Il respire plus fort maintenant, ses mains tremblent. Je l'ai bien effrayé.

"Deux."

Bien. Ca n'aurait pas du tout été amusant s'il n'avait pas eu peur ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"Un."

Je me dirige directement vers Draco, mes doigts allant d'eux-mêmes caresser doucement la peau de sa joue. Il halète alors qu'un frisson passe de sa peau à mes doigts. Ses yeux sont fixés au mien parce qu'il attend toujours la réponse à sa question.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je presse un baiser sur ses lèvres,_

_rapidement,_

_comme on embrasserait les lèvres d'un mort,_

_et la petite voix dans ma tête murmure._

Au revoir.

"_Draco, beauté, tu aurais dû courir." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Ha ne me tuais pas, c'est la faute de l'auteur pas la mienne et puis je ne pourrais pas vous publier la suite lol!! En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça va être trash pour certains !! Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et bien conditionné pour la suite !! Merci encore de me suivre et de m'encourager à chaque chapitre !! Bisous tout le monde et au week-end prochain sans oublier pour ceux qui le fête de passer un bon Noël !!!**


	22. Te défoncer

**Note :** Ceci est une **traduction** dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Tear you apart » de She Wants Revenge**** !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 21 …Te défoncer…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Je suis désolé." Je chuchote, mais il ne répond pas. Le clair de lune éclaire assez pour voir qu'il y a beaucoup de sang mais qui n'est pas le mien. C'est une piscine et elle s'agrandit sur le sol comme une maladie abominable, le tachant de plus en plus. On n'entend plus aucune respiration haletante. Son torse ne bouge plus et sa peau est un peu trop blanche. _

_Le silence sans sa respiration est assourdissant._

"_Merde."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Draco, Draco, Draco.

Il n'a encore rien compris.

Tout ce que nous nous faisons est rendu en retour, et c'est de pire en pire à chaque fois.

Et ce fils de pute est allé trop loin.

Il m'a fait revivre ce que je garde secret. Il a envahi mon esprit, il m'a forcé à l'ouvrir. Il m'a fait pleurer et il m'a regardé me perdre. Il a envahi mon esprit comme il l'a fait en début d'année, quand ses railleries sur Sirius suffisaient à me rendre fou.

Je suis alors submergé par la colère, le désespoir et la rage. Maintenant, maintenant c'est l'heure de ma revanche.

Ce jeu est l'idée de ma colère et je suis putain d'enragé.

"Draco, beauté, tu aurais dû courir."

Je lui chuchote alors qu'il se tient parfaitement droit devant moi, ses yeux s'écarquillant une seconde avant que je ne lève mon poing et le propulse contre sa mâchoire.

_Et que les dix minutes commence. _

Sa tête part sur le côté en craquant et la force du mouvement le fait chuter en arrière, mais pas sur le sol. Le bureau du professeur arrête sa chute et il se cramponne à son bord avant que je ne trouve ce que je cherchais.

Un presse-papier. Un presse-papier en fer de la taille d'un poing et en forme d' hibou.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête pour moi alors que je l'attrape et qu'il se redresse à l'aide du bureau. Je prends cet instant pour décider d'aller sur sa main droite, vu que c'est celle avec laquelle il écrit. J'abats le poids en le tenant de mes deux mes mains et saute pour y mettre toutes mes forces.

Il crie quand j'écrase ses doigts et je suis vraiment soulagé que cette salle soit assez éloignée.

"PUTAIN ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois-" Je lui lance le poids à la tête, il l'évite de justesse en plein milieu de sa phrase même si la pointe de l'aile égratigne le côté de son visage, mais ne lui crève pas l'œil. Rien qu'une égratignure, rien de profond.

"Merde, je l'ai manqué." Mes lèvres s'ourlent d'un sourire, formant une fine ligne blanche coléreuse.

Je bondis sur lui alors qu'il est étalé au sol, se protégeant la main droite protégée de la gauche. Sa mâchoire enfle déjà, le sang de l'égratignure provoqué par le presse-papier coule sur son visage. Le clair de lune projette une ombre inquiétante dans toute la pièce; ses yeux sont sombres, sa peau arbore une sorte de luminescence blanche et le sang est marron foncé, presque noir.

Son pied rencontre mon ventre je ne sais comment, me coupant directement la respiration. Je tombe à genoux et j'halète, un haut-le-cœur me prenant alors que je vomis sur le sol en pierre. Il aurait pu me casser une côte, il va payer pour ça.

"Tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas me défendre." Il me nargue avant de cracher du sang au sol. Cette odeur me redonne l'envie de vomir, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne le ferais pas.

J'essuie ma bouche pour qu'il est le temps de reprendre son calme. Une bagarre sans résistance n'est pas amusante. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur d'en face et je vois que qu'il s'est déjà écoulé plus d'une minute.

_Bordel__._

Je bondis de nouveau sur lui en grognant de frustration face au temps perdu mais cette fois j'évite son coup de pied. Je refrappe son visage, là où sa mâchoire doit déjà probablement être brisée, et il hurle comme si je lui arrachais une dent ou autre chose.

À la réflexion, je viens peut-être de briser plus qu'une chose.

"Tu te souviens de cette histoire de karma, hein Drake ? Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ça ?"

Le sang dans sa bouche lui coupe le souffle, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'il va se passer et il n'aime pas ça du tout. Et en ce moment, je ne m'amuse pas du tout aussi.

J'attrape ses cheveux blonds, les tirant pour le mettre debout, et je l'emmène jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

"Chienne de vie."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je pousse Draco contre le bureau et j'écrase de toutes mes forces son visage dessus.

Parfait timing. C'est fou.

Il lâche un petit grognement de douleur, sa main gauche palpant son nez pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts. Je tâtonne pour défaire le bouton et la braguette de mon pantalon sans qu'il n'ait conscience de ce que je fais.

Jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de défaire le sien mais il se cabre et me frappe directement dans le ventre.

"N'y…pense ... même pas." Il halète, le sang coulant abondamment de sa bouche et de son nez, tachant sa chemise et tombant goutte à goutte sur le sol. Ca m'énerve qu'il ne pense même pas à couvrir son visage en premier, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde verra demain. Sa mâchoire enflée et ses yeux noircis seront remarqués bien avant que quelqu'un ne voit les empreintes de doigts sur ses hanches. Idiot.

"C'est déjà tout réfléchit Draco, je commence là. Et tu peux te débattre, ou tu peux obtempérer. Il me reste assez de temps pour m'occuper de ça, donc c'est ton choix."

Il s'arme de courage et secoue négativement la tête. Il essaie ensuite de cacher un petit sourire satisfait en voyant la rage danser dans mes yeux. Une toute petite partie de Draco aime cette bagarre. Et cette toute petite partie rend le fait d'essayer encore plus amusant.

Je saisis de nouveau ses cheveux et il essaie encore faiblement d'éloigner ma main, en grognant profondément, mais il n'est pas réellement en condition de lutter. Je le repousse, ma main gauche maintenant son cou en place et écrasant davantage son visage contre le bureau. Ma main droite finit ce qu'elle avait commencé, défaisant son bouton et sa braguette. Il grogne tout en essayant de relever la tête, mais ça m'aide seulement à le briser. J'entends le son caractéristique d'un os se cassant, son nez, avant son jappement inéluctable de douleur.

Je décide alors que j'ai perdu trop de temps en plaisanterie.

J'entre en lui et il n'essaie même pas de réprimer un gémissement. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à ce qu'il ressent, comme ça doit douloureux, comme il doit se contrôler et comme ça doit être terrible. Mais je m'enfonce encore plus profondément et je trouve une façon de refouler tout ce qu'il dit et tous les sons qu'il fait. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois.

De mon point de vue, je comprends exactement ce que Draco a ressentit.

_Le bonheur._

Je ferme les yeux et garde son visage contre le bois, mon esprit refusant d'imaginer l'air qu'il doit avoir en ce moment.

C'est ce qu'il ressent qui est important.

Et c'est un sentiment beau, coupable. Il est tellement serré, chaud et mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je l'entends pleurer faiblement, s'étouffer et à la place d'imaginer son visage meurtri et saignant, je l'imagine parfait. Pourquoi ne pas alimenter le fantasme ? Ma raison commence à surcharger et un picotement étrange se fait sentir dans mon aine avant que je ne vienne en lui.

Je vacille en arrière et pendant que je referme ma braguette, je me retourne pour regarder l'horloge.

Bizarre, il me reste à peine un peu plus qu'une minute.

"_Enculé_, tes parents doivent avoir honte." Marmonne-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, avant de s'écrouler contre le bureau, ses jambes trop fatiguées pour le soutenir. "Sirius serait écœuré, ils te détestent tous. Ils doivent pensent que tu n'es qu'un porc et que tu t'es abaissé à mon niveau. Ils te détestent."

"Tu ne sais toujours pas-" mon corps est engourdi alors que je l'attrape et le cloue en entier au sol, jusqu'à sa parfaite petite tête blonde, sous moi, "-quand TU DOIS FERMER TA PUTAIN DE BOUCHE !"

Je saisis sa tête alors que ses lèvres ressemblant à du velours rouge, m'adressent toujours un petit sourire satisfait. Je crois que je lui crie quelque chose avant de la frapper sur le sol encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et-

J'ai dû me suis perdu. Je me suis perdu et je ne suis pas sûr de quand j'ai commencé ou arrêté, ni pourquoi. Il reste encore un peu de temps-

_Arrête._

Il ne le dit pas. Je me le dis moi-même.

_Arrête._

Je ne me rappelle pas quand j'ai commencé ni comment je me suis arrêté.

Je regarde l'horloge, mais je ne suis plus aux côtés de Draco. Je m'assois sur un bureau, les mains recouvertes d'un sang chaud. Il fait aussi briller mes chaussures. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas là. Je suis tâché de rouge.

Il est étendu sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Et c'est finit dans,

trois,

deux,

un,

maintenant.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Je suis désolé." Je chuchote, mais il ne répond pas. Le clair de lune éclaire assez pour voir qu'il y a beaucoup de sang mais qui n'est pas le mien. C'est une piscine et elle s'agrandit sur le sol comme une maladie abominable, le tachant de plus en plus. On n'entend plus aucune respiration haletante. Son torse ne bouge plus et sa peau est un peu trop blanche. _

_Le silence sans sa respiration est assourdissant._

"_Merde."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Joyeux Noël !!!! Un chapitre qui est loin des ambiances festives mais je suis sûre que vous l'avez aimé lol !! Enfin, vous avez la punition de Draco et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde choqué, moi en tout cas j'adore niark niark niark !! Hum, n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews, c'est mon cadeau pour Noël !!! Bon, je ne sais pas si je vais publier la suite dimanche ou lundi car j'ai peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup lol !!! Allez, amusez-vous bien et n'abusez pas trop sur le chocolat !!**


	23. Coeur qui bat

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Tear you apart » de She Wants Revenge**** !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 22 …Le cœur qui bat**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je ne pense pas au regard que je recevrai si Madame Pomfresh me voit porter un Draco blessé, battu et enveloppé dans une serviette dans notre chambre. Je ne pense pas à la façon dont nous allons expliquer tout ça et je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi Draco reste dans le jeu._

_Je me demande juste ce qu'il a prévu de me faire la semaine prochaine._

"_Je viens d'acheter un aller simple pour l'enfer."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me réveille et la première chose à laquelle je pense c'est que j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Elle est devenue la banque du sang de mon corps.

A travers mes paupières j'aperçois de l'orange, du rouge et du jaune, donc c'est le matin. Je me retourne et crache beaucoup de sang, à l'endroit où je suis allongé; quelque chose de dur. Un sol, en pierre, le sol du château.

Un éclat de douleur me fait regretter d'avoir bougé; j'ai mal aux côtés et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

J'entends quelqu'un glousser près de moi.

"Debout, debout. Il fait jour."

C'est Potter, Harry, cet enculé.

Il rigole alors qu'il voit que j'ai été tabassé, qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, s'est arrivé la nuit dernière, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus-

Oh. Ca.

Les dix minutes de paradis pour Harry et d'enfer pour moi, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me rappelle tout d'un coup, des flashs défilant dans mes yeux. Je crache encore sur le sol et essaye de m'asseoir.

"J'aurais pu m'étouffer avec mon propre sang idiot." Ma voix est à peine audible et respirer me fait vraiment mal. Charmant.

"Tu l'as fais la nuit dernière, tu t'es arrêté de respirer. Et moi, en gentleman, je t'ai redonné la vie en te mettant sur le côté pour que tu ne t'étouffes pas de nouveau." Répond-t-il et je peux pratiquement entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

De ma main gauche, je touche la droite et je sens chacun de mes doigts violemment gonflés ainsi que mes jointures extrêmement douloureuses. Elle est enflée, froide et je réalise alors que je suis en train de claquer des dents. Je me force à garder les yeux ouverts et louche vers lui à cause de la lumière du soleil, aucune trace sur son visage.

Salaud.

"Je me les gèle." Je gémis et il sourit encore plus.

"Je sais. Tu as tremblé comme un fou, c'était génial."

J'essaye de me redresser, mais ma vision redevient déjà noire et je me rallonge, un grand vertige me prenant.

"T'es qu'un salaud, un putain de bâtard, tu le sais ça ?" Je lui chuchote, la douleur émanant de partout et rendant mes yeux humides, je les referme donc.

"Tu l'es aussi et encore plus. Tu es un violeur."

"Comme toi alors." Je chuchote encore.

Le silence est tout ce que je reçois.

"Je suppose que nous sommes pareils alors, hein ?" Il murmure au bout d'un moment.

"Seulement dans ta putain de tête.''

"C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Nos règles seront les seules que je suivrai maintenant. Et ça ne compte pas quand tu aimes ça." Il dit la dernière phrase le sourire aux lèvres et quelque chose en moi sait qu'il a raison. Une petite partie en moi aime ça. Putain.

"Mais ça n'est pas bien." .

Il rit tellement fort que ça me fait mal aux oreilles. Ca les agresse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de souffle et s'arrête.

"Ce que nous faisons, pour n'importe quelle personne qui a toute sa tête, n'est pas bien. Tout ce que nous faisons est mauvais Draco, c'est ça qui est drôle. Nous sommes horribles, affreux, méchants et sadiques entre nous pour que nous puissions être d'honnête citoyen avec les autres. C'est ça le but."

Je tousse, la douleur dans ma gorge rendant mes yeux humides; les larmes sont essuyées par des doigts doux qui effleurent doucement mon front.

"Mais même ainsi, on doit assumer ce qu'on a fait. Allons te nettoyer, tu ressembles à une putain de merde."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je déteste reconnaître qu'Harry est bon, c'est mauvais. Il peut me battre et me baiser mais le lendemain il me lavera. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui fait qu'on doit payer pour ce que l'on a fait à l'autre et c'est sa façon de le montrer je suppose.

Il m'a porté sur quatre étages avant d'arriver aux douches privées des Serpentards, un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Je l'ai vaguement dirigé, me souvenant à peine du mot de passe quand nous sommes arrivés. Mon esprit est atteint, je pense. Ca ne doit pas être aussi grave si j'arrive à comprendre que j'ai mal, non?

"Draco ? Regarde-moi et dit moi où tu es là."

Où … Harry est là. Il y a une tache de sang sur son visage, je la vois. Il a peur, ou peut-être que c'est de la colère… qui sait, elles se ressemblent toutes les deux chez lui.

"Draco ? Répond-moi !"

"Je suis … là." Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des carreaux gris et des robinets en argent brillants qui me sont familiers.

Il acquiesce et je sens ses mains défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Il marmonne une formule pour allumer la douche derrière lui et faire venir l'eau chaude. Ma chemise ne s'enlèvera pas, ça fait trop mal de soulever les bras et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'arrête pas-

"Draco ! _Dit-moi_ ce qui ne va pas, _ne crie pas _!"

"J'ai mal aux bras !" Je crie, ma tête pulsant sous le son qui résonne dans la pièce. C'est trop fatiguant, j'ai mal à la tête et-

"Pourquoi…arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? Dit-moi quoi faire et … et puis merde."

Harry se lève et part, ses pas résonnant sur le sol mouillé. Je ne savais même pas que je pleurais, je ne voulais pas. J'ai mal partout, ne le voit-il pas ? Je n'arrive pas à parler correctement, je suis trop fatigué. C'est plus facile de penser, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Il revient couvert d'une serviette, ses mains me forçant à m'asseoir. Je veux me lever, je peux si je…

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Draco, arrête d'essayer de te lever. Tu ne peux pas. Laisse-moi le faire, d'accord ?"

_Je déteste_ les gens qui font le bébé et _j'exècre_ m'occuper de Draco. Mais il est dans une position d'impuissance qui lèverait des questions si quelqu'un d'autre doit s'occuper de lui, donc je dois le faire. Génial.

Ca prend une éternité pour enlever sa chemise et plusieurs années pour son pantalon. C'est plus simple pour le caleçon, le maintenir assis sur le banc de la bouche pour ne pas qu'il tombe est beaucoup plus difficile. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai complètement vulnérable et nu avec moi, nu, dans une douche sans aucune pensée sexuelle traversant mon esprit. C'est le genre de chose, que je déteste admettre, dont je rêve. Mais ce rêve là devra attendre un autre jour.

"Draco, ouvre les yeux." Je marmonne et il obéit un instant avant de les refermer, l'eau dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux et de son visage. L'eau à mes pieds se mélange avec le sang, la couleur me rappelant ce jour là…Les cicatrices sur mon bras sont peut-être pâles mais je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête pour attraper le shampooing sur le rebord de la douche avant de masser les parfaits cheveux de bébé de Draco et il siffle quand ça coule sur la coupure de son visage de la nuit dernière. La coupure sur sa joue n'est plus qu'une fine ligne rouge maintenant, accentuée par la contusion bleu/verte le long de sa mâchoire gonflée. Ses deux yeux ont un cocard, son nez est un peu plus plat et un petit peu moins pointu que dans mon souvenir. Ses côtes sont encore plus meurtries, pourpre sur les bords. Des éraflures dû au sol en pierre abondent sur ses hanches, je ne me souviens même plus comment elles sont arrivées là. Ses genoux, ses paumes et ses coudes sont aussi écorchés. Même le derrière de sa tête a des bosses sous ses cheveux. Ca me stupéfie que j'ai pu faire tout ça en dix minutes, mais j'aurais pu être encore plus méchant. J'aurais pu le frapper avec ce presse-papier au lieu de le manquer, j'aurais pu lui donner plus de coup de pied dans la tête que sur dans les côtes.

J'aurais pu le tuer.

Mes mains tremblent alors que je rince ses cheveux, mais il garde les yeux fermés et sa respiration est lente et profonde. Il ne me remarque pas que je me mords la lèvre ni que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

J'aurais pu le tuer. Ha, ha. J'ai gagné le jeu, ce jeu. Je suis le gagnant, tu es le perdant.

Il aurait pu partir, pour toujours.

Je n'aurais eu plus personne à qui parler, personne avec qui me battre, personne à baiser.

Je me serais de nouveau retrouvé seul.

"Oh mon dieu Draco, je suis désolé." Je chuchote, ses yeux s'ouvrant finalement et remontant lentement de mon torse à mon visage. Mes mains tremblent toujours sur sa tête et je les fais glisser sur la peau lisse de ses épaules et je reste là, agenouiller à son niveau pendant que l'eau coule toujours autour de nous. Ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes, je n'ai pas pu les souiller. Je regarde les carreaux plutôt que lui; je connais déjà leur couleur grise.

"Pour quoi ?" Me demande-t-il, sa main gauche me repoussant, l'autre étant trop gonflé pour l'utiliser. Sa voix est grave et il a du mal à articuler. Il est lent, mais il est toujours plus rapide que moi. Merde.

"Je suis allé…trop loin. Je suis désolé d'accord, est-ce que tu peux l'accepter ? Tu réalises que j'ai envie de m'excuser face à un putain de petit cul gâté comme toi ?"

Il secoue lentement la tête et me fait un signe de la main. "Rien ne va trop loin tant que la personne ne dit rien. Pour perdre ensuite. Et je n'ai pas dit une seule fois stop. C'était mon action et je l'ai faite, alors arrête d'être putain…de gentil avec moi maintenant. Ferme-là et admet que tu es une personne vraiment, vraiment en colère.''

Ses yeux gris se referment avant que sa tête ne parte en arrière pour aller frapper le mur derrière lui, mais ma main adoucit la chute. Ce n'est pas la peine de causer plus de dommage à son cerveau qu'il n'en a déjà subit, n'est ce pas ?

Je sors de la douche pour prendre un savon et un gant de toilette, et je reviens pour nettoyer le sang séché sur son visage et son corps. Je décide de prendre mon temps, d'être tendre et doux comme si Draco était un nouveau-né, trop fragile pour même le toucher. Le temps passe et je suis presque aux orteils quand sa voix grave se fait de nouveau entendre.

"Action ou vérité, Harry ?"

Un sourire lutte pour s'afficher sur mes lèvres et je continue à le sécher en même temps que je le regarde.

"Action."

Il tousse un rire, souriant plus que je ne l'aurai pu.

"Putain d'idiot. La fierté Gryffondor et toute cette merde. Tu penses que ça sera plus facile que la vérité de la dernière fois ?"

"Tout sera mieux que ça." Je réponds, en finissant de nettoyer les orteils de Draco et en arrêtant l'eau, la vapeur s'accrochant en une couche épaisse sur les murs alors que j'attrape deux serviettes pour nous sécher.

"Tu souhaiteras révéler tes plus profonds secrets que vivre ce que je vais te faire. Ne soit pas trop gentil avec moi Harry, le jeu vient à peine de commencer."

Le froid et le venin de ces mots qu'il me chuchote me donne un frisson tout le long du dos, mais Draco ne le remarque pas car il perd connaissance dans mes bras. Mon Dieu, j'espère que tout ira bien pour moi. Je l'enroule dans la serviette, me sèche avant de remettre les mêmes vêtements sales de la nuit dernière et je sors.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je ne pense pas au regard que je recevrai si Madame Pomfresh me voit porter un Draco blessé, battu et enveloppé dans une serviette dans notre chambre. Je ne pense pas à la façon dont nous allons expliquer tout ça et je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi Draco reste dans le jeu._

_Je me demande juste ce qu'il a prévu de me faire la semaine prochaine._

"_Je viens d'acheter un aller simple pour l'enfer."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Ha, je viens de me rendre compte que FF n'affichait plus les petites croix qui séparées les parties et que même si je les refait sur FF, ben ça marche toujours pas lol!! Du coup, il y a des espaces entre chaque parties mais j'espère au moins que ça n'empêche pas trop la compréhension des chaps ? Bon bref, comme vous le voyez NON Draco n'est pas mort, et puis jamais je ne traduirais de death fic, maintenant vous êtes fixés!! Je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Noël c'est passé lol!!! Bon, j'arrête de faire ma méchante et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews comme je remercie les lecteurs qui n'en laisse pas!! Je vous ai dit que votre soutien me motivait beaucoup, la preuve je suis actuellement en train de traduire le chapitre 30 lol!! Bon stop au blabla, passez une bonne fin d'année et je vous dis à en 2010!! Bisous, bisous!!**


	24. C'est peut être dangereux

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Tear you apart » de She Wants Revenge**** !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 23 ... C'est peut-être dangereux...**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Oh, et que commence la semaine de vengeance de Draco._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

C'est une magnifique journée aujourd'hui. La rosée s'évapore, les étudiants rient autour d'un jus de citrouille et du journal. Mes amis rient et parlent de tout et n'importe quoi parce qu'ils ne savent pas avoir une vraie conversation.

Cette vieille routine ennuyeuse et heureuse n'est qu'une partie de ce qui m'a rendu fou au début de l'année. Personnellement, j'ai besoin d'un petit drame pour ne pas aller en cours. Une menace de Voldemort sur ma vie casse toujours gentiment la monotonie, mais il est enfouit bien profondément maintenant. J'ai besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour m'aider à sortir des cours. Et surtout Potion.

Pendant que je prends place entre Hermione et Ron, le drame arrive dans la classe.

Draco n'a pas perdu son savoir-faire pour réussir son entrée.

Premièrement, comme nous le savons tous les deux, mon foutu subconscient s'est carrément focalisé sur lui et il ne le laissera parler à personne d'autre à part moi. Ca n'a donc aucun sens qu'il revienne en cours; écrire des mots dans l'air n'est pas une façon très rapide ou facile pour répondre aux questions des professeurs.

Deuxièmement, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait l'intention de revenir en cours aussi vite après ma décision de revenir. Il ne manque à personne comme moi je leur manquais; ses amis ont d'autres choses à faire de leur temps que _prendre soin de quelqu'un_.

Et troisièmement, il n'a aucune putain de raison pour expliquer toutes les contusions qui s'épanouissent gracieusement sur son visage.

"M. Malfoy, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?"

La voix de Snape perce le silence complet qui s'est fait dans la classe, même les filles qui normalement bavardent se sont tues à la vue de son visage. Je dois reconnaître que mon ouvrage n'est rien d'autre que spectaculaire; ses cocards font vraiment ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Magnifique.

"_Je suis tombé dans les escaliers."_

Ecrit-il avec sa baguette, de son écriture soigneuse, les mots s'effaçant lentement au-dessus de lui. Il ne me jette même pas un regard, bien que Snape me regarde fixement.

"Vous savez certainement que je ne suis pas né d'hier, Draco. Si vous voulez me dire exactement qui est l'auteur en dehors des cours-"

"_Non, vraiment. J'ai été maladroit et je suis tombé dans les escaliers. _

_Et j'ai finit dans un mur. "_

Cette réponse ingénieuse provoque quelques rires dans la classe. Le visage de Snape est furieux; il sait que c'est moi. Il désire ardemment me faire virer mais il ne peut pas parce que Draco n'entre pas dans le jeu. C'est merveilleux.

"Draco, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à ça. Je dois immédiatement le signaler à Madame Pomfresh."

Il hausse les épaules avant de poser son sac sur le sol à côté de sa table et de sortir sa plume. Il ne montre aucun signe de vouloir quitter la classe. Sa main droite est toujours bandée; je lui ai fait hier après avoir volé dans l'infirmerie. Par chance, Pomfresh est venue nous voir qu'une fois, quand Draco était évanouit dans la salle de bains. Donc personne à part nous ne sait qu'il a été blessé la nuit dernière, personne ne m'a vu. C'est notre sale petit secret et nous le garderons.

Snape me regarde pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers le tableau et d'écrire furieusement les instructions pour la potion du jour. Je sens le regard de la classe entière sur moi, me piquant la nuque. Hermione regarde le tableau d'un air déconcertée; elle ne peut pas résister à l'envie de se retourner et d'aussi me regarder. Ron est toujours en rogne sur la façon dont j'ai changé et tous ses putains de blabla, il se tourne donc pour me siffler.

"C'est toi, Harry ? Tu t'es toujours battu avec lui mais…ça ne te ressemble pas Harry. Ca va trop loin et-"

"Aucun commentaire, Ron. Et qui es-tu pour me reprocher quelque chose ? Il me déteste Ron, il l'aurait tout de suite dit. Si c'était moi qui avait fait tout ça, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de le dire à Snape et de me faire virer ?"

Ron et moi échangeons un regard furieux qui dure bien plus longtemps que celui que j'ai reçu de Snape plus tôt. Je sais qu'il est en train de repenser à ce jour où Draco et moi avons été attrapés en train de dormir dans le même lit sans ne donner aucune explication par la suite. Il doit peut-être penser que nous sommes amoureux et qu'il ne me dénoncera pas pour cela. Peut-être qu'il croit qu'on a cassé et que c'est les conséquences.

Je souris et me détourne pour prendre des notes, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Ah, le début rafraîchissant d'une journée vraiment excitante.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry. J'ai trouvé une action pour toi."

Draco s'effondre contre un mur avec beaucoup moins de contenance qu'il n'a réussi à rassembler toute la journée. C'était seulement quand il était tout seul et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que je le regardais qu'il se permettait de soupirer ou de reprendre son souffle. Personne ne lui a demandé pour les contusions, les bandages, les éraflures. Il n'admettait pas qu'elles étaient là même s'il avait mal à chaque instant. Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux seuls dans une salle inutilisée pendant que les autres sont en train de dîner, il laisse tomber sa garde.

C'est lui, en fin de compte, qui doit choisir une action.

"Durant une semaine, Harry, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais de faire. Aucune question, aucune hésitation, aucune plainte. A partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, tu es mon domestique."

J'acquiesce, compréhensif, et il sourit, ce mouvement rouvrant la coupure à sa lèvre. Il la suce d'une manière vraiment séduisante, mais ne fait rien d'autre. J'ai envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire mal, pour que ça le brûle. Je veux avoir le goût de son sang dans ma bouche mais alors que je m'avance pour le faire, il me fait 'non' du doigt et je m'arrête.

Ca va être très dur.

"La première chose que tu vas faire est de me conduire à la tour Gryffondor et d'aller me chercher ta jolie cape d'invisibilité. Allons-y."

" "Je l'ai laissé dans ta chambre. Pendant tout ce temps, avant que…"

"Avant que tu ne te taillades dans les douches ? Oui, tu l'as laissé dans ma chambre, mais quand les elfes de maison ont rassemblé nos affaires pour l'infirmerie, ils l'ont remise dans les tiennes. Et maintenant que tu es à Gryffondor…fait le compte Harry. Ne prétend pas d'être un putain d'attardé pour ne pas faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Alors maintenant, allons chercher ta cape."

Je me retourne et sort, l'entendant marcher lentement derrière moi. Je sais qu'il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage sans que je n'aie besoin de me retourner pour le voir. Je passe devant la Grande Salle, lui sur mes talons, même si j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger une vache. Je me dirige jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor en l'ignorant, lui faisant face dès que nous arrivons.

Il sourit de nouveau.

"Dit-moi le mot de passe maintenant."

Il n'y a aucune raison que j'essaye de lui mentir. Ca n'engendrerait que des conséquences désagréables auxquelles je ne veux pas faire face.

"Adflictatio." Je murmure avec un peu de regret. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un traître à Gryffondor, j'ai plus peur de ce que Draco peut faire en ayant accès à mon espace vital. Merde, merde, merde.

"Mmm, adflictatio, ça roule joliment sur la langue.''

Aux mots de Draco, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre, le laissant rentrer pour la première fois dans un royaume que je considérais avant comme libre de Draco Malfoy.

"Alors, où est votre dortoir ?"

Je me dirige vers l'escalier conduisant à notre dortoir, mon lit et ma malle se trouvant droit devant l'entrée quand on entre dans la pièce. Mon lit est recouvert de chemises et de pantalon que je dois encore ranger correctement, Draco les reconnaissant immédiatement s'y dirige avant de s'asseoir au bout et de me faire signe de la chercher. Je commence à fouiller dans mes affaires tout en ignorant ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce que son pied rentre douloureusement en contact avec mes côtes.

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'ai demandé quel était le lit de la belette ?" Il me lance un regard furieux comme si j'avais commis un crime en ne lui répondant pas. Je commence à me rendre compte que la semaine sera plus difficile que je n'y avais pensé.

"C'est celui à côté du mien, à droite. Celui de Dean est à gauche, après il y a Seamus, Neville et-''

Un autre coup de pied, au même endroit. Je réuni toute ma volonté pour ne pas me relever, jeter le stupide corps de Draco sur le lit et le défoncer pour m'avoir frappé. Mais je ne dis rien, ne fais rien. J'attends.

"Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une chose Harry. Donc dit-moi, s'il-te-plaît, que tu comprends une simple question ?"

"Oui, je comprends.''

"Bien. La prochaine fois alors tu ne me mettras pas en colère en me racontant de la merde sans que je ne te l'aie demandé. Et il est vraiment temps que tu me trouves cette cape."

Je la cherche un peu plus frénétiquement, lui donnant avant qu'il n'est le temps de me donner un autre coup de pied. Son fameux sourire Cheshire se montre quand il fait glisser ses doigts dessus, il se lève finalement de mon lit pour admirer le tissu.

"Je veux que tout ce bazar," dit-il en désignant le désordre sur mon lit, "disparaisse. Maintenant. Je déteste quand les gens sont bordéliques."

Je commence à ranger toutes mes affaires, mais il quitte déjà la chambre.

"J'apprécierais que tu m'apportes mon petit déjeuner demain matin. Je le veux vers huit heures au plus tard, devant la porte de ma chambre. Oh, et si ça ne te dérange pas tu feras mon devoir de Métamorphose pour demain, en utilisant bien-sûr un sort pour que l'écriture ressemble à la mienne. Je n'accepterais rien d'autre qu'un exceptionnel Harry, alors laisse la sang-de-bourbe t'aider. Oh et avant que j'oublie," il baisse la voix pour ce dernier commentaire, "dit à la belette que ce n'est qu'un sale pauvre, une merde inutile. Dit-lui qu'il ne sert à rien et que tu le détestes. Dit-lui tout ça, mais que c'est de ta part. J'aimerais voir le contrecoup de tout ça sur son visage demain. Bonne nuit." "

Draco disparaît en un bruissement de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il a mit autour de ses épaules, juste à temps quand les autres reviennent du dîner, se demandant tous où j'étais passé. Dean et Seamus viennent seulement pour prendre un jeu de cartes explosives et Neville part dès qu'il a finit de s'occuper de ses précieuses plantes.

C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer alors. Juste Ron et moi.

"Harry, tu sais que tu dois être présent au dîner, c'est obligatoire. McGonagall piquera une crise si elle apprend que tu as eu des ennuis alors que tu n'étais pas là…pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas mec ?"

L'expression de parfaite incompréhension de Ron est tellement…enfantine que ça semble mal de l'enfoncer. Il a beau savoir que je fais semblant d'être normal et heureux, mais il reste optimiste quelque part sur le fait que je redeviendrais le Harry que j'étais avant. Le Harry que j'avais l'habitude d'être.

Pauvre, pauvre Ron, qui doit entendre les choses je suis sur le point de lui dire.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ?" Me demande-t-il encore tout en pliant ses robes de Quidditch. On n'entend dans la chambre silencieuse que le doux froissement du tissu des vêtements qu'il prépare pour l'entraînement plus tard.

Un millions d'insultes différentes me viennent à l'esprit, un grand nombre un peu triste. Le fait que j'étais l'ami de Ron toutes ces années et que je sois quand même capable de trouver des choses horribles, dégradantes à lui lancer semble un peu bizarre, un peu sadique.

Je prends la première qui me vient et je commence l'action de Draco.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à de la merde Ron, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi te répondre serait naturel."

Ron fait tomber lentement ses robes et se retourne alors que je me blottis intérieurement parce que je dois maintenant faire face à ce que je redoutais le plus. Ron est beaucoup plus grand que moi et il s'emporte vite. Draco voulait-il voir une évidence physique que j'ai tabassé Ron ? Il l'aura demain matin, écrite sur tout mon visage par des marques rouges et des contusions pourpres.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Oh, et que commence la semaine de vengeance de Draco._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et bien ça ne promet qu'une belle suite lol !! Mais j'oubliais, BONNE ANNEE 2010 avec santé, bonheur et amour !! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes mais surtout que s'il n'y a toujours pas les petites croix ça ne gêne pas trop!! Encore merci pour votre soutien, bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le taf et à la semaine prochaine !!!**


	25. Fermement attaché

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Tied up too tight » de Hard Fi ****!!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 24 … Fermement attaché…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_La belette papillonne des yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir et quand il se tourne vers le lit où Harry et moi sommes allongés, j'entends la respiration d'Harry s'accélérer._

"_J't'ai eu__."Est tout ce que je lui chuchote._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

La punition n'était pas aussi affreuse que ça.

Bien-sûr, il y a eu la bagarre avec Ron qui a fait le tour de l'école en à peine une heure. L'image de l'Harry _'heureux'_ a disparue avec les choses affreuses que je lui ai dites et il a maintenant le soutien des mes camarades. Apparemment, les mots _'bon à rien, traître à son sang, enfoiré, pauvre, inutile, sale merde'_ et _' connard' _ne doivent pas être utilisés pour parler de Ron. Je n'ai plus que Draco maintenant, une personne avec qui j'échange deux ou trois dans la journée. Il est tout ce qui me reste.

Draco m'a donc fait du mal sans me blesser, d'une certaine façon. Les Gryffondors me détestent pour détester Ron et personne n'a dit à McGonagall qui m'avait frappé quand j'ai terminé à l'hôpital. Maintenant leur loyauté et leur fierté sont contre moi, qui suis blessé, mais ce n'est pas pire qu'il y a un an en arrière. Les contusions sur mon visage sont pires pour mon ego.

Les autres tâches de Draco étaient ennuyeuses et difficiles pour la plupart, pourtant aucune n'étaient humiliantes. Je vais chercher ses repas et lui emmène, je fais ses devoirs, je crache occasionnellement sur le chemin de Ron ou de Hermione, mais je ne fais jamais rien de pire que ça.

Je m'attendais à ce que Draco me donne des choses cruelles à faire, mais elles n'arrivèrent jamais. Avec tout le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi il n'a jamais fait rien de_ cruelles_. C'était dur, mais pas une_ punition_.

Ainsi le dernier jour de son contrôle sur moi, je m'attendais à ce que tout me tombe dessus d'un coup. Je m'attendais à de la torture.

Mais il n'a fait rien.

Il ne m'a même pas prêté attention. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot de toute la journée, il ne m'a pas jeté un seul coup d'œil et il ne m'a rien demandé. Il m'a complètement ignoré, comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une tache sur la terre.

Ca me

rendait

fou.

J'arrivais difficilement à mettre un mot sur mon devoir de potion, je n'arrivais pas à penser à ce que donné le mélange de baie et de genièvres, je ne me souvenais plus du sort pour transformer une plume en couteau, par Merlin ! J'avais le tête en vrac.

Draco me rendait fou en ne faisant _rien_. J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

La nuit, dans le dortoir silencieux, je pensais que j'étais en sécurité. Je pensais que le jeu était fini et que Draco avait simplement un cœur trop tendre pour me faire quelque chose d'horrible. Je pensais que tout ce qu'il avait attendu de mon service était une semaine sans devoirs.

J'ai baissé ma garde.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Il est entré discrètement quand il a fait bien noir et que les ronflements de Neville étaient si forts que je n'ai presque pas entendu le craquement de la porte du dortoir. Presque.

Je me suis redressé et ai attendu de voir quelqu'un, n'importe quoi. J'entendais des pas légers traverser la pièce, le froissement d'un pyjama alors que ça s'approchait de plus en plus de moi mais je ne voyais rien. Le chuchotement audible d'un sort me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais je ne vis ni ne sentit aucun sort m'atteindre. La peur m'envahit quand un poids tomba sur le lit, la chose remontant vers moi, douloureusement lentement.

Je sentis ensuite un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et une partie de ma peur s'évanouit.

Évidemment. Draco avait pris ma cape d'invisibilité et c'était presque l'heure de me la rendre. A minuit, il n'aurait plus de pouvoir sur moi. Ce serait mon tour.

"Je t'ai manqué tant que ça, Harry ?" Sa voix est aussi basse qu'un chuchotement, ses mains enlevant finalement la cape d'invisibilité et la laissant tomber à côté de mon lit.

"Plus que tu ne le crois." Je lui réponds, heureux de penser que la punition n'est en faite que ça; un manque de sexe. Peut-être que ma récompense sera de me glisser hors du dortoir et-

Draco fouille dans ma malle avec moins de soin que je ne l'aurais cru avant de se remettre à califourchon sur moi, deux de mes écharpes de Gryffondor entre ses doigts lisses.

_Il n'oserait pas._

"Tu crois faire quoi là ?" Je chuchote frénétiquement, mes yeux ne quittant pas les écharpes or et rouges. Draco plisse les yeux face à ma désobéissance et il se penche dans mon cou pour me pincer un peu avant de se redresser.

"Ne parle pas tant que je ne te le dis pas." Me réprimande Draco avant de prendre une des écharpes et d'attacher ma main droite au montant du lit.

Je pense à cet instant que je vais mourir d'humiliation face à tout ce qu'il va me faire.

"C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, non ?" Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, en attachant fermement ma main gauche de la même façon. Je sens tout mon sang parcourir mon corps, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

"Draco…est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît ?" Ma voix est beaucoup plus tendue que je ne le voudrais, sa bouche délicate étant actuellement occupée dans mon cou. Il se redresse de nouveau, semblant un peu moins amusé que la fois dernière que j'ai parlé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de le rappeler mais nous sommes au milieu du dortoir des Gryffondor, le lit de Dean est juste à côté de nous et Ron a les rideaux ouverts, tout comme les miens ! S'ils se réveillent Draco-''

"Ils se demanderont comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette putain de situation et comment je suis rentré ici. Et ils risquent encore plus de se réveiller si tu continues à parler aussi fort. Et tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé Harry ? Tu crois que je suis stupide ?"

Draco siffle ces derniers mots avant qu'un sourire diabolique s'affiche sur son visage. Ses mains se promènent sur la ceinture de mon pyjama, sa bouche s'affère dans mon cou et sur mon torse. Ses ongles griffent ma peau et emmènent mon boxeur avec eux, en un instant je suis à moitié nu et à la vue de tous.

Génial.

Ses yeux gris étincellent de malice et de vengeance, la peau pâle de son visage n'est plus gâchée par de vilaines contusions ou des cicatrices. Il m'a forcé pendant un jour à le soigner, il est donc redevenu aussi beau et intact qu'avant. La main que j'ai cassée avec le presse-papier la semaine dernière est maintenant guérie aussi et elle est sur mon cœur, sentant l'accélération qu'elle cause.

Draco sourit.

"Effrayé, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il, en enlevant son t-shirt et me laissant un instant où je me dis que si nous sommes assez silencieux, peut-être que personne ne se réveillera. Peut-être que nous aurons de la chance et que personne ne me verra, ou lui, dans notre position très compromettante.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que Draco n'a pas perdu de temps car il n'a plus aucun vêtement sur lui. Il mord ma clavicule juste pour me faire haleter et il enfonce ses dents dans la peau de mon cou parce qu'il sait que ça fait mal. Il _aime _ça et je ne suis pas loin d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je vais le défoncer quand il n'aura plus le contrôle sur moi. Il va payer comme jamais.

"Ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre pas tant que je ne te le dis pas."

Mais pour l'instant, je dois m'y conformer. C'est les règles du jeu, donc je les suis. Pendant un bref moment, je ne sens plus le corps de Draco avant que sa magnifique bouche ne se retrouve sur ma bite qui devient rapidement dure.

Les yeux fermés, je peux presque apprécier le moment. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'oublie que je suis dans la tour Gryffondor, dans un lit avec les rideaux ouverts et Draco Malfoy me suçant.

Mais j'entends ensuite Seamus tousser.

Je veux ouvrir mes yeux, mais j'ai assez de sens pour les garder fermés. La sueur qui, il y a une seconde était chaude sur ma peau, devient froide à cause de ma peur. La bouche de Draco s'arrête un moment au son mais il recommence, un petit rire atteignant mes oreilles.

"Nous devrions peut-être nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne se réveille, non ?"

Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier avec soulagement, que non, on n'a pas été attrapé. Mais que nous le serons, je le sens arriver. Je veux que ça se finisse et vite.

"Oui, dépêche-toi Draco, s'il te plaît. Pour notre sécurité à tous les deux."

"J'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps Harry, vu que je ne t'ai rien fait toute cette putain de semaine. Et ouvre les yeux maintenant. J'aime voir à quel point tu es terrifié de ne rien contrôler."

Je le fait et un moment plus tard je le regrette vraiment. Draco m'a pénétré sans prévenir ou me préparer et j'halète sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas encore contrôler la douleur, comme mes émotions. Je sais qu'il a vu l'éclat de douleur dans mes yeux et ça suffit pour que j'aie envie de le défoncer. J'ai envie de lui arracher ses yeux brillants. Mais sa langue se retrouve dans ma bouche, ses doigts retracent le contour de ses initiales sur ma peau et je n'ai plus le temps de penser, de comploter ou de détester. Parce que j'ai beau être effrayé, le détester et penser qu'on va être attrapé, _j'aime_ ça, sinon je ne serais pas là.

C'est tellement _bon._

"Harry," Chuchote Draco d'une voix haletante quelques instants après que j'ai finalement récupéré un semblant de calme, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, "tu aimes ça ?"

"Oui." Je murmure sans penser, voulant d'un seul coup me rétracter. Dire autre chose aurait été faux, mais j'aurais dû mieux cacher mon sentiment. Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde. Et j'halète en plus. Je retiens ma respiration pour calmer son rythme erratique, mais devant ce geste Draco pousse plus fort et me fait haleter encore plus. Je ne gagne jamais dans cette voie.

"Dit-moi que tu aimes quand je te baise."

"Oui, j'aime." Je murmure encore, ne me souciant pas que, normalement, c'est à l'encontre de tout ce que je devrais lui dire.

"Et tu en aimes chaque seconde, à cause de moi ?"

"Oui." Je gémis ce mot, mon calme se brisant. Essayer de chuchoter devient ardue alors que les va-et-vient augmentent.

"Dit-le plus fort."

"Oui." Je dis, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, pas tout à fait d'une voix normale. Draco contrôle mieux sa voix que moi, même s'il est essoufflé.

"Plus fort." M'ordonne-t-il, ses ongles creusant des demi-lunes dans mes épaules à travers le tissu fin de mon vieux t-shirt. J'avale profondément et obéit.

"Oui." Je gémis plus fort cette fois, mais toujours prudemment. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite pour voir que Ron est toujours endormi. De tels miracles sont très rares.

"Crie-le Harry.''

J'y réfléchis pendant un long moment. Les règles du jeu sont pourtant claires; si je veux mettre fin à l'action je peux, ça veux dire que je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec Draco. Et en des moments comme ça, quand nous sommes tous les deux aussi près, je ne peux pas l'envisager.

"_Oui."_ Je cris presque, me surprenant moi-même devant la férocité de ma voix. Draco glousse à moitié contre mon épaule avant que ce son ne se transforme en gémissement. Je sais qu'il doit être dans le même état que moi, bien que moins douloureux.

Mais c'est un putain d'enculé parce qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

"Je vais te faire venir Harry et quand je le ferais, tu le gémiras encore plus fort. Tu vas le crier. Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu perdras l'action et le jeu alors."

Une partie silencieuse de Draco me supplie presque de ne pas perdre, de ne pas rester silencieux. Il ne veut pas que ça se finisse, autant que moi, et il doit attendre un peu plus longtemps pour savoir si je veux rester ou pas dans le jeu.

J'abandonne donc tous les faux-semblants et je crie.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Le simple gémissement qu'émet Harry est suffisant pour que je me perde. Ca devient d'un seul coup irrésistiblement chaud mais ça n'est pas assez. Il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout.

Il se laisse alors aller et je souris intérieurement avant de venir en lui, en sachant qu'il est entièrement à moi. Il préférerait être humilié que renoncer à moi.

Il a _aimé _ça_._

On prend un long moment après, mon corps un poids mort sur le sien et nos torses se soulevant rapidement. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'est installée, mais je suis bien loin de m'en soucier. J'ai une chose admirablement chaude en-dessous de moi que j'ai possédé, cœur et âme.

"Draco, il est minuit passé. Je ne suis plus à toi."

_Pour l'action tu ne l'es plus mais tu es à quand même à moi._

Je soupire et m'éloigne de lui, prenant la couverture du lit avec moi pour m'en draper et le laissant attaché au lit, en sueur et respirant frénétiquement.

A l'instant où je vais lui répondre, Ron Weasley se redresse dans son lit.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_La belette papillonne des yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir et quand il se tourne vers le lit où Harry et moi sommes allongés, j'entends la respiration d'Harry s'accélérer._

"_J't'ai eu__."Est tout ce que je lui chuchote._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Bon je crois que les Xxxx qui séparaient les chapitres ne sont toujours pas visibles et je ne sais pas pourquoi!! Bref signalez-moi tout problème de compréhension, j'essaierais d'arranger ça!! Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous êtes impatient de savoir la suite!! Et oui, Ron va-t-il les attrapé ou pas ? Réponse dans la suite mais en attendant laissez-moi plein de reviews (j'aimerais bien avoir un chiffre tout rond lol)!! Allez, bonne semaine et à la prochaine!!!**


	26. Voilà l'aube

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« End of may » de Keren Ann ****!!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 25 …Voilà l'aube…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Mais…maintenant __que j'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus qu'Harry._

_Et il n'est le sauveur de plus personne vu l'état dans lequel il est._

_Rien ne dit qu'il ne pourra être mien, un jour ou l'autre._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me ferme physiquement et mentalement alors que Ron se tourne vers moi et Draco qui sommes toujours dans le lit.

Je pense au fait que Draco n'est qu'un enculé pour se couvrir d'une couverture et me laisser aussi exposé.

Je pense au fait que Ron pourra se faire quelques Gallions s'il vend la photo de nous deux au Prophète.

Je pense au fait que c'est mon tour de donner une action ou une vérité à Draco.

Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne fais pas de bruit et je respire très lentement.

"J't'ai eu." Me chuchote simplement Draco, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Mais Ron fait ensuite quelque chose de complètement bizarre.

Il cligne une fois des yeux dans notre direction, tourne la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté de ses rideaux et se recouche, dos à nous, avant de se rendormir rapidement.

Je réalise que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas respiré et j'enregistre vaguement que les doigts toujours froid de Draco sont en train de me détacher du montant du lit.

Je ferme les yeux et j'attends que tout revienne à la normale.

"Tu peux respirer normalement, idiot. La belette dort et il n'a rien vu, alors arrête d'agir comme si le monde s'était écroulé autour de toi." Les mots de Draco n'ont pas l'intention d'être rassurant; ils sont éloquents et directs.

"Quoi ?''

Il me sourit alors, sauvagement, comme un chat voyant une souris grassouillette (1). "J'ai lancé un sort sur le lit quand je suis entré, abruti. De l'extérieur les rideaux sont fermés, mais de l'intérieur tu peux tout voir. Et un petit sort d'insonorisation aussi, vu que je sais que tu aurais obéi à tout ce que je t'aurais demandé. Tu es tellement facile à contrôler.''

Je serre les dents et je compte calmement jusqu'à dix pour m'empêcher de l'étrangler tout de suite.

"Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais laisser tous les Gryffondor nous attraper, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serais jamais aussi putain de stupide. Non, attend, tu es trop bête pour n'y avoir que serais-ce pensé ! Je te donne bien trop de crédit pour comprendre de simple chose, Harry. Que je suis stupide."

Je me redresse lentement et tire le drap sur moi, rassemblant tout le self control qu'il me reste malgré ma rage et je respire profondément.

Je ne le tuerai pas. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Pourtant.

"C'est mon tour Draco. Action ou vérité ?"

Il s'allonge au bout du lit, dans l'obscurité, disparaissant presque dans les ténèbres devant mes yeux.

"Je pense que cette fois, ce sera une vérité."

Je ris et m'arrête quand Ron tressaille dans son lit. Le charme d'insonorisation est léger, pas impénétrable.

"Oh, je crois que je vais te laisser reparler aux autres pour la faire, non ? C'est peut-être mon subconscient qui garde ta voix rien que pour moi, mais vu que je vais en tirer profit…Je pense que je te laisserais parler normalement demain." Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Draco à ces mots, mais je vais lui enlever. "Oh, tu vas détester ce que j'ai en réserve pour toi. Tu m'as dit une fois ce que tu ne laisserais jamais, _jamais_, t'arriver. Et maintenant, tu m'as donné le pouvoir de le faire."

Le sourire sournois qui s'était glissé sur le visage de Draco coule comme de la pluie sur une vitre. Il penche la tête sur le côté, faisant bouger ses cheveux insupportablement parfait.

"Et c'est quoi ?''

Je me lèche les lèvres, un goût de sueur et de victoire.

"Être attrapé."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Une douche, m'habiller, me brosser les dents et les cheveux…même les choses simples me font sourire aujourd'hui.

Ce même sourire qui effraie un deuxième année quand j'entre dans la salle commune, une expression d'horreur sur son visage, mais peu importe. Je n'ai jamais dit que mon sourire était particulièrement plaisant ou apaisant. Je suis heureux. Non, je _jubile._

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour de Draco. La vérité que je lui ai donnée ne prendra qu'une journée et pour chaque journée dont il la retarde, je lui couperais 2,5 centimètres de cheveux. Si vous aviez vu son expression quand je lui ai dit que cette vérité valait toute la souffrance que j' ai endurée la nuit où j'ai cru que Ron nous avait vraiment attrapés.

Le truc c'est que je me fous que tout le monde dans l'école, ou dans le monde sorcier, sache que je fricote avec Draco. J'ai juste besoin qu'il leur dise avec mes mots. Plus personne ne m'aime maintenant; Ron me jette de sales coups d'œil et Hermione me regarde furtivement quand on est dans la même classe ou dans les couloirs. Je mange en silence dans la Grande Salle et je passe mes cours à prendre des notes.

Draco est mon divertissement maintenant, mon petit jeu. Il me permet de décharger ma colère, ce qu'il fait que je n'ai pas besoin de lancer un sort à Ron quand il a le dos tourné, ou faire exploser la salle de Potions chaque fois que Snape fait un commentaire sur Sirius. Je peux calmer toute cette putain de colère démente en sachant que plus tard, Draco paiera. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain, mais dans une semaine il sera mon souffre douleur attitré.

Je rentre d'un pas gai dans la Grande Salle et par Merlin, je_ fredonne_. Je vais regarder Draco toute la journée, jusqu'au moment où il révèlera notre sale petit secret.

Je le suis du regard quand il rentre dans la Grande Salle. Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire quand il dit "Bonjour" à voix haute à ses camarades pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je le regarde écrire une lettre à son seul parent, lui expliquant qu'il va bien et qu'il peut de nouveau reparler. Je le regarde plaisanter avec ses copains sur les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Métamorphose et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il est exaspérant; il ne sue pas ni ne bégaye quand il parle. Il a l'air cool à l'extérieur, même si je sais qu'intérieurement il doit être agité vu qu'à la fin de la journée, tout le monde sera au courant pour nous, ou alors quelques centimètres précieux de ses beaux cheveux seront perdus.

Ce serait une honte de perdre des cheveux comme ça.

Lors du dernier cours, Potions, je suis extatique comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Draco ne recopie pas ce qu'il y a sur le tableau, ni ne va chercher en premier les ingrédients nécessaires. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent et Pansy ont tous remarqué qu'il était distrait. Draco est la perfection incarnée pour eux; il réussit toujours très bien en Potions. C'est son truc et ils voient tous qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Dans le vacarme silencieux du cachot, j'entends clairement leur conversation marmonnée. Je ricane presque quand Draco ajoute de la menthe au lieu du bois d'if et doit tout recommencer du début.

"Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air tellement…ailleurs aujourd'hui."

Cette simple question est posée par Millicent. Draco souffle et l'ignore.

"Ca ne va pas ? Tous les Serpentards l'ont remarqué, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement. Tu reviens avec plein de bleus et d'écorchure et … bien, ça n'a pas du être un agréable moment tout ce temps passé avec Potter à l'infirmerie."

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous cacher ?" Siffle Draco, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est gagner du temps.

On y arrive.

"Et bien, peut-être que ta mère …" cette perle vient de Pansy.

"On sait que tes notes de Métamorphose ne sont pas très bonnes, mais ça ne doit pas être ça …" Goyle réussissant à aligner autant de mots en même temps m'étonne, mais je reste silencieux et me concentre pour remuer la potion vingt-sept fois exactement.

Un silence suit le commentaire de Goyle, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Draco le brise finalement.

"Et bien, je pourrais fricoter régulièrement avec Harry Potter, mais ce serait aller chercher trop loin, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je serais probablement renié de ma famille si je suis attrapé et toutes sortes d'autres conséquences déplaisantes. Ce serait juste incroyablement stupide de ma part, non ?"

B-i-n-g-o.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Draco et je vois que sa peau arbore une couleur pâle maladive, son visage exprimant une envie de vomir qu'il retient difficilement.

Oh, je donnerais tout pour avoir un appareil photo à cet instant.

Le silence prend place du côté des Serpentards, les autres élèves ayant vite remarqué que les quatre Serpentards ne font même plus semblant de remuer la potion. Blaise Zabini se penche par dessus sa table et lance un regard interrogatif à Pansy, mais tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire c'est de regarder fixement Draco d'un air incrédule. Elle se tourne alors et je sens son regard fixé sur moi, mais je ne réagis pas.

"Tu es…en train…de plaisanter…n'est-ce pas? C'est une plaisanterie ? Non ?"

Je ne regarde pas, mais je sais que Draco secoue négativement la tête.

Je viens de gagner.

Moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Aucune famille pour me renier, aucun vrai ami avec qui couper les liens. Ma Maison me déteste déjà et je n'en ai franchement plus rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent. Ils ne m'ont rien apporté de bon dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Draco…il fait partie d'une autre catégorie. Il est _Draco_ et le dernier descendant en vie de la lignée des Black et des Malfoy. C'est un Serpentard, leur prince en fait. C'est un sang pur. Son père est…était un Mangemort, merde. Il a tout à perdre en laissant les gens savoir que lui et moi nous connaissons un peu plus que nous le devrions.

Et je viens de tout lui faire abandonner pour moi, me donnant l'emprise sur lui.

Il est assez stupide pour se soucier de moi alors que je ne me suis jamais soucié de lui. Il veut me garder, même si ça veut dire tout perdre. Ce jeu malsain lui vaut la perte de ses amis et de sa famille.

J'ai gagné.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Draco__. Qu'as-tu fait ?"_

La voix incrédule de ma mère flotte jusqu'à moi d'une lettre enchantée, mais ça n'est pas une Beuglante.

J'aurais presque préféré que ça en soit une parce que c'est impersonnel et que j'aurais pu faire avec. Ce ton de renoncement venant de ma mère est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas habitué et je ne peux pas traiter avec ça. Ca tourne mal. Même si je suis seul dans ma chambre privée, j'ai l'impression que le monde me regarde pleurer. Je me sens nu devant une mer d'yeux me regardant fixement.

"_Je n'ai jamais été autant reconnaissante que ton père soit mort quand j'ai appris que tu avais développé un simulacre de relation avec Harry Potter. Tu as déshonoré les Black et __les Malfoy__ d'un grand coup de balai, mon fils. Pour cela, j'ai profondément honte de toi._

_J'ai envoyé avec cette lettre les papiers officiels disant que tu renonces volontairement à tes droits en tant que Malfoy-Black et que tu dois signer. Dès que cela sera fait, tu n'es plus mon fils et je n'aurai plus jamais rien à voir avec toi._

_Regrettablement, au revoir._

_Narcissa__Malfoy__. "_

Ma main attrape mécaniquement une plume et je signe aux sept endroits indiqués, je place soigneusement les documents dans une enveloppe et ordonne à un hibou de l'école de la livrer au Ministère de la Magie.

Je suis engourdi. Parti.

Tout est partit.

Que me reste-t-il ?

Je n'ai plus ma place à la table des Serpentards; je m'assois même loin des premières années, en bout de table. Je suis un lépreux pour mes anciens amis; ils se détournent de moi avec mépris dans les couloirs. Les Gryffondors disent que_ je _suis la raison du changement de conduite d'Harry. Ils essayent de doucement le ramener au bercail, croyant de tous leurs petits cœurs que je suis la seule raison qui a fait qu'Harry s'est coupé les veines ou qu'il a allumé la belette.

Et peut-être que je le suis.

Peut-être que je suis la personne qui a brisé l'esprit fragile d'Harry et l'a fait craqué. Je suis peut-être la raison qui fait qu'il est malfaisant et sadique maintenant; oups. Je suppose que j'ai brisé le rêve du monde sorcier d'avoir un sauveur.

Autant pour moi.

Et peut-être que je suis la honte de la famille, maintenant et pour toujours. Si la ligne continue d'une manière ou d'une autre sans moi, mes petits-enfants n'entendront seulement mon nom que comme un avertissement de ce qu'ils ne doivent pas faire dans leurs vies.

Ne fricote pas avec un Gryffondor, un sauveur.

Ne pas faire de stupides jeux incluant des putains de rendez-vous juvénile.

Des rendez-vous.

Est-ce qu'Harry et moi sommes même ensemble ? Je l'ai à peine vu, à part quelques regards échangés en cours ces deux derniers jours. J'ai tellement envie de lui donner son action mais il semble aimer me voir souffrir et attendre.

Après tout, le jeu est toujours en vigueur. On ne se voit que derrière des portes fermées, pendant les vérités ou actions. Il ne tiendra jamais ma main dans le couloir ni m'embrassera. Il ne le fera probablement jamais, parce que pour lui je ne suis pas quelqu'un de réconfortant. Je ne suis qu'un jouet, un sac de chair à portée de main contre lequel se défouler.

Sommes-nous un couple, dans le sens normal ? S'en soucie-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fait cette 'vérité' s'il avait été à ma place ? Ai-je même assez de valeur pour qu'il parle de moi aux autres ?

Ces des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas de réponses. Je veux manger, décompresser, prendre un long bain et dormir. Je veux frapper cette _merde_ d'Harry. Je veux faire mal à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce que j'ai été terriblement stupide et que ça m'a coûté beaucoup trop.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Mais…maintenant __que j'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste plus qu'Harry._

_Et il n'est le sauveur de plus personne vu l'état dans lequel il est._

_Rien ne dit qu'il ne pourra être mien, un jour ou l'autre._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

(1) Ouais un chat ça sourit quand il a une proie lol

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Salut, alors verdict ?? Je tiens à préciser que j'ai remplacé les XXX qui séparaient les parties (et que ne voulait plus afficher) par des Dp mais je pense que vous avez du vous en rendre compte lol !!! Bon j'espère que le chapitre, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous devez prendre en compte cette nouvelle information parce que maintenant il n'y a plus 'qu'eux deux', d'une certaine façon, et ça présage plein de bonne choses pour la suite !!!! Merci sincèrement de m'encourager, c'est très motivant !!! Allez, au week prochain !!**


	27. Au coup de minuit

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 26 …Au coup de minuit…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je n'ai jamais autant aimé me venger en frappant quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre et saigne_.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Choisis, Harry. Tu sais que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps."

Je le regarde réfléchir dans une sorte de rage ennuyeuse, comparée à ce que je ressens d'habitude. Dernièrement, tout le monde me traite mal mais ils semblent oublier qu'il faut deux personnes pour baiser, pas seulement une. Personne n'a Harry dans le collimateur alors que moi je suis toujours relégué sur le banc de touche.

Je me suis dit que si les gens savaient que nous sommes…ensemble, Harry en subirait aussi les conséquences comme moi.

"Oh, essayons une action cette semaine. Je me sens l'âme d'un aventurier.''

Le sourire infâme qu'Harry fait transperce l'obscurité de la pièce, la curiosité se reflétant sur son visage dans l'attente de ce que je vais lui demander.

"Parfait alors. Durant toute la semaine, tu vas faire croire à l'école et à tout le monde que tu m'aimes."

Harry se mord la lèvre et me fixe pendant un long moment avant de se diriger vers le bord de la tour et de regarder attentivement autour de lui. Il a l'air sur le point de sauter plutôt que de dire qu'il m'aime. Est-ce quelque chose de tellement difficile à faire ?

"C'est contre les règles. On ne peut être ensemble, comme maintenant, que quand-"

"Quand on accompli une action ou une vérité. Et c'est donc en accord avec les règles…"

Harry hoche la tête, respirant plus vite que la normale. Ca l'effraie encore plus que les autres choses que je lui avais demandées de faire. Amusant.

"Alors toute cette semaine, je dois…aller en classe et…manger avec toi ? Faire les devoirs devant le lac et-"

"Faire semblant aux moments et aux endroits appropriés et se tenir par la main. Tout ce genre de truc romantique que je sais que tu adores."

Harry déglutit fortement, retournant à sa contemplation du parc comme si cette fois il allait vraiment sauter.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix est un simple chuchotement, effrayé, arrivant à peine à mes oreilles par-dessus le léger vent qui souffle sur la tour.

"Tu m'as fait dire aux autres que nous sommes ensemble, même si c'était par des termes vagues. Ils le savent tous et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je suis le seul à le payer. Mais toi…tout le monde semble intentionnellement oublier que tu fais partie de cette équation. Je pense que ça te rappelleras que tu te soucies de-"

"Du jeu, Draco. Pas de toi, du jeu. Tu veux faire croire aux gens que je, je… t'aime. C'est deux choses différentes, Draco. "

"Tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Tu dois te soucier de moi, même un petit peu, sinon tu aurais quitté le jeu depuis longtemps. Et tu dois assez aimer ce jeu pour continuer à y jouer avec moi. Tu as besoins des deux pour continuer Harry."

Son silence et son regard fixe sont les choses les plus calmes que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire et c'est la première fois, depuis très longtemps, qu'il a l'air sain d'esprit et normal. Il n'aurait certainement jamais été capable de faire tout ça dans le passé.

Il a l'air serein, stable, _normal_. À cet instant, j'imagine facilement qu'il est une personne aimante, agréable et gentille. Je me souviens qu'il était comme ça avant le début de l'année, avant que la mort ne le brise.

Avant que je ne le brise.

"Si le vrai amour est ce que tu veux Draco, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne peux pas. Mais j'essayerai et je ferais semblant comme je peux pendant une semaine et après tu recevras une punition comme tu n'en as jamais eu avant."

Sur ces menaces grognées, Harry s'en va mais ses mots ont depuis longtemps perdu leur mordant.

Il pourra faire semblant tout ce temps là…

N'est-ce pas ?

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi cette nuit ?"

Ca n'a jamais été aussi dur de traverser l'espace séparant la table Gryffondor de celle des Serpentards et de s'asseoir ensuite à côté du connard blond qui contrôle actuellement ma vie. Il me regarde avant de prendre une tartine comme si le fait que je me soucie de lui était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

"Pas trop mal, je pense. J'ai oublié de te dire que je suis officiellement déshérité."

Il mort délicatement dans son toast et ouvre le journal, me regardant innocemment en attente de ma réponse. C'est un test.

Ma première envie est de rire hystériquement, le pointer du doigt et rire encore plus fort. Peut-être que je le traiterais de pauvre et de bon à rien. Mais en vrai, j'incline ma tête sur le côté et dis "Oh, vraiment ? Quand était-ce ?" dans un ton imperceptiblement soucieux.

J'ai l'espoir que tout le monde pourra voir clair dans mon jeu et qu'ils comprendront que c'est faux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je me soucie de quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis soucieux. Je ne peux plus prendre soin de personne. Ils le verront…non ?

Apparemment non, vu que plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous et que leurs visages affichent du dégoût face à notre affection. Ils sont en train d'avaler ça.

Oh mon dieu.

"L'autre jour. Ca n'est pas aussi terrible que ça. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé le savoir."

C'est un autre test, où je suis censé dire quelque chose de bêbête.

"Évidemment. Merci de me l'avoir dit."

Laissez-moi vomir, s'il vous plaît.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

À la fin de mon deuxième jour de 'tendre amour' pour Draco, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que j'invente tellement de choses gentilles pour lui répondre que je crois que j'ai tout épuisé.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Je lui siffle tout en caressant ses cheveux d'un air absent dans la bibliothèque, il est assis à côté de moi, lisant attentivement un livre.

"Absolument. Tu es mal à l'aise tout la journée, tu es traité de plus en plus comme une merde par les Gryffondors et j'ai une immunité bizarre avec les professeurs…pourquoi, d'ailleurs?"

Je soupire impatiemment, mais je décide de quand même répondre. Ce sont les premiers mots honnêtes qui sortent de ma bouche depuis ces deux jours.

"Les enseignants me voient toujours comme le sauveur du monde et ils espèrent toujours m'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Récemment mes notes en cours ont augmenté parce que je me concentre de temps en temps même si en dehors je fais chier tout le monde. Et maintenant ils pensent que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi et ils sont contents que je sois…heureux. Donc tu seras leur favori pendant quelque temps."

Je ne peux pas le voir mais je sais que Draco sourit.

"Je ne savais pas qu'être Harry Potter avais autant d'avantages. J'aurais du te donner cette action bien avant, si juste en étant avec toi les gens m'aiment."

Je grogne face à son commentaire et je me lève pour partir, attrapant le sac de Draco pour faire un bon show. Même dans la bibliothèque on nous regarde, attendant juste que je fasse une gaffe et que me lèvres laissent échapper quelque chose de dégueulasse envers Draco. Tout le monde semble attendre l'instant où je deviendrais dur envers lui comme je l'ai été avec Ron.

"C'est juste que pour une semaine, Draco. Pas pour toujours." Je lui chuchote, mais il affiche un petit sourire satisfait plutôt que d'être effrayé.

"C'est ce que tu penses." Il me retourne, en reprenant son sac qui est sur mon épaule, et m'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller, seul.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Cinq jours. La vie est merdique.

Hermione et Ron ont essayé de m'approcher séparément, puis ensemble, dans la salle commune pour essayer imperceptiblement de me persuader d'étudier avec eux ou de venir manger le lendemain à la table Gryffondor.

Ils pensent que j'ai changé, d'une certaine façon. Ils doivent toujours détester Draco ainsi que moi pour ce que j'ai fait, mais ils aiment apparemment que je sois gentil envers _quelqu'un_, même si c'est lui.

Je refuse poliment leur compagnie, pour le moment. Je ne supporte pas être entourer de gens heureux. Ca me donne de l'urticaire.

Même McGonagall et Dumbledore me lancent des regards approbatifs et pas très discrets quand ils voient que je porte les affaires de Draco dans les couloirs ou quand on se tient la main entre les cours.

_Personne_ ne remarque que je serre le plus fort possible pour le faire grimacer, mais peu importe.

Tout le monde croit maintenant que l'Harry Heureux est de retour, en force. Ils ne pensent plus depuis longtemps à l'épisode où je me suis taillé les veines et celui où j'ai été un connard avec Ron et Hermione. Même s'ils croient que mon affection est mal dirigée, au moins je suis gentil avec quelqu'un et peut-être que je serai assez sain d'esprit pour être leur sauveur.

Ces sept jours orchestrés par Draco prendront des semaines pour les défaire, à moi de prouver que je suis toujours un connard.

Qu'il aille en _enfer_.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

C'est mon dernier jour de torture et je peux presque sentir le goût de la liberté.

Marcher directement vers la table des Serpentards est maintenant instinctif mais voir que Draco n'est pas là est un peu déconcertant. Je lance un coup d'œil aux autres étudiants, mais une partie ne me regarde pas et une autre hausse juste les épaules comme pour dire _'on_ _ne sait pas où il est non plus.'_

Putain de merde.

Alors que je retourne dans le Grand Hall je remarque que McGonagall et Snape lisent quelque chose et me lancent des coups d'œil étranges, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Draco n'est pas là; super. Il doit certainement attendre dans son dortoir que je lui apporte son putain de déjeuner, il m'oblige récemment à le traiter comme la Reine d'Angleterre.

Je n'empreinte pas souvent les longues marches qui descendent aux cachots, ni de mon plein gré. Il fait de plus en plus froid, plus sombre et plus humide et la seule à laquelle je pense c'est que Draco ferait mieux d'accepter de bon cœur ce que je fais lui faire.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur par la porte et trouve une chambre impeccable, comme toujours.

Et complètement vide. Oh, ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai pas de _temps_ ni _d'énergie_ à dépenser pour courir dans le château toute la putain de journée à la recherche de Draco. Qu'on me passe sur le corps s'il croit que je vais le chercher partout, parce que je m'en fous vraiment d'où il est-

"M. Potter ?"

Une petite voix derrière moi me fait presque sursauter, mais je me tourne pour voir qu'une première année Serpentard me regarde sur le seuil de la chambre de Draco. J'attends qu'il continue.

"Madame Pomfresh dit que vous êtes demandé à l'infirmerie par Draco Malfoy."

Le garçon semble prêt à se pisser dessus quand je me permets un sourire lent, victorieux. Je dois probablement avoir un air diabolique maintenant, mais ça n'a aucune conséquence pour moi. Je le pousse afin de pouvoir traverser le château vers Draco. S'il est à l'infirmerie ça veut dire qu'il est blessé et s'il l'est toujours à minuit passé, et bien je n'aurais plus besoin d'être là pour lui.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je n'ai jamais autant aimé me venger qu'en frappant quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre et saigne_.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe encore…mais je ne peux pas vous le dire bien-sûr lol !! J'espère sinon que vous avez aimé le chapitre et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes !! Laissez des reviews please !! Au week-end prochain !!!!**


	28. Finalement

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !!**** Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « At last » d'Etta James !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 27 …Finalement…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Le premier vrai sourire en une heure s'affiche sur mon visage et je lui pince fermement la peau, juste assez pour qu'il tressaille._

"_Les deux."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je descends lentement les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. Une partie de moi qui se fait du souci pour Draco me force à être à ses côtés, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois y aller rapidement.

Mes pas résonnent étrangement contre les murs et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tous les bons moments que Draco et moi avons passé, enfermé là-bas.

Casser sa précieuse bouteille d'eau de Cologne. Le faire tomber par la fenêtre. La première relation sexuelle, à tous les deux. L'instigation des règles. Quand il a craqué à la mort de son père, nous faisant attraper par les professeurs. Les larmes sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Ses mains ensanglantées par les bouts de verre, mes propres cicatrices blanches …

Oh oui. Que des souvenirs plaisants.

Mais quand j'entre dans la pièce, je m'attendais à autre chose que ça. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un qui crie ou au moins gémit de douleur. De préférence Draco, mais il ne faut pas pousser la chance. Je m'attendais à trouver des gamins blessé au Quidditch, ayant mal à la tête et allongés dans les lits, mais il n'y a étrangement pas âme qui vive dans la pièce, sauf une.

Il est impossible de rater Draco parce qu'il est la seule chose respirant dans la pièce, mais il faut regarder avec attention pour le remarquer. Je m'approche du lit et il ne se retourne même pas pour voir qui approche, mais il ne dort pas. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il regarde par la fenêtre qui est à côté de son lit, apparemment captivé par le nouveau feuillage vert des arbres. Ses lèvres pâles sont légèrement entrouvertes et son expression est fermée, comme s'il essayer de garder le contrôle mais en même temps à dix mille kilomètres de là.

Ce n'est pas le genre de 'maladies' que j'avais espéré que Draco est.

"Oh, M. Potter, enfin ! J'avais espéré que vous seriez venu plus tôt, mais-" Pomfresh s'affaire derrière moi comme d'habitude et elle m'attrape par le bras, m'éloignant de Draco.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je croyais qu'il était malade, pas délirant." Ma voix est remplie de rancune envers Pomfresh, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre aussi. Je crois que ça ressemble à de _l'inquiétude_, mais ce n'est pas une émotion que je ressens très souvent. Je penserais plus tard à ce qui a déclenché mon inquiétude, pas maintenant.

"Et bien, il a reçu une lettre assez dure du Ministère annonçant la mort de sa mère-"

"Excusez-moi ?"

Pomfresh me fait taire d'un regard et je décide de ne pas exploser de rage.

"Et bien…, vous devez savoir qu'elle s'est suicidée la nuit dernière et elle a laissé une lettre pour Draco, mais le Ministère lui a envoyé avant qu'on ne lui est annoncé sa mort et…il n'allait pas très bien ces derniers mois. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et la perte de son père…Je ne pense pas du tout qu'il était près pour ça."

J'ai envie de me moquer d'elle et de lui demander _quand _est-ce le bon moment pour perdre un parent ? Comment aurait-il pu encore être prêt pour ça ? Mais j'ai appris à rester silencieux pendant que Pomfresh parlait et je la laisse continuer alors que mes pensées bouillent.

"Il n'a pas dit un seul mot de toute la journée, mais je pense que vu la nature de votre relation, vous pourriez l'aider. Parlez-lui, Potter. Ca lui ferait du bien."

Je me détourne d'elle sans un mot et je fais apparaître une chaise à côté du lit de Draco. Il ne me remarque toujours pas, jusqu'à ce que je prenne sa main pathétiquement fragile.

Il la retire comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et me regarde fixement, n'ayant plus le regard vitreux d'avant. Mais au lieu d'être reconnaissant ou même en colère, son visage est rempli de regret et de tristesse.

"Bonjour. Je savais que tu viendrais." Marmonne-t-il, en plaçant ses mains soigneusement sur la couverture et en caressant le tissu rêche. "Tu n'es pas obligé de rester et de faire semblant de t'inquiéter, Harry. En fait, je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant pour autre chose, je préfère donc que tu partes."

Encore une fois, une autre émotion chiante que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis un moment fait surface; le souci. Je ne me soucie pas de Draco, jamais, mais c'est mon devoir de réaliser mon action et de rester ici en _faisant semblant_ que je me soucie de lui. A minuit, je pourrais partir et continuer le jeu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"C'est mon action de faire croire aux gens que je me suis entiché de toi et vu que tu as perdu un autre parent, c'est important pour moi d'être ici en ce moment, donc j'y suis. Et je reste."

Les mots latents sont bien présents,_ aussi longtemps que je le devrais_, mais Draco me fait non de la tête ainsi qu'avec sa main_._

"Ca ne devrait pas être la seule raison pour que tu sois là Harry. Va-t'en maintenant, je te donne la permission."

Je rapproche un peu ma chaise et reprends la main de Draco, mais plus lentement cette fois. La seule raison pour laquelle je reste, c'est qu'un jour je pourrais lui ressortir ce souvenir où il est vulnérable et probablement le faire le pleurer. Un de ces jours.

Je caresse doucement la main de Draco, comme on le ferait avec quelqu'un dans sa position et Draco commence à rire sottement avant de finir en pleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

"Tu sais quand on dit 'Jamais deux sans trois', je pense que c'est que des mauvaises choses pour moi et que ça n'est que la deuxième. D'abord mon père se suicide, ensuite ma mère et maintenant …" les petits rires reviennent, mais ils sont terriblement déprimants vu qu'il rit en sanglotant. "Maintenant, je pense que la seule personne suicidaire qui reste, dont je l'y ai même poussé, c'est toi, et tu as déjà essayé une fois."

"Je n'essayais pas de me tuer, Drake-''

"NE M'APPELE PAS DRAKE !"

C'est probablement le moment où je devrais comprendre que Draco n'a plus toute sa tête et que je devrais partir. La nuit se serait passée sans incident, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je reste et le laisse se calmer pour qu'il ne crie plus ni ne pleure, pour qu'il puisse juste…parler.

"Drake est un canard (1) et _je suis_ Draco Malfoy. Le dernier, pour ton information. Ne me parle pas comme un bébé parce que tu crois que je suis fragile du fait que je _pleure,_ car je ne le suis pas_._ Ce sont mes yeux qui le font et …"

Il s'arrête net et un silence inconfortable s'installe. Mon corps entier a oublié comment répondre correctement aux gens tristes. Normalement, de nos jours, je rirais et le montrerais du doigt.

Ce n'est pas le moment pour une telle approche.

"Désolé. Draco. Je n'essayais pas de me tuer, j'étais juste instable et j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, je n'y pensais pas, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"Oui, ça l'était putain ! Je te provoquais sur Sirius, tu es devenu fou et tu as essayé de me parler raisonnablement avant que je ne te crie dessus et que tu n'essayes de te suicider. Je suis la raison pour laquelle mes parents sont morts, c'est la suite logique des choses si tu essais et que tu réussis. La règle des trois sera alors complète, tu comprends ?"

Draco retire ensuite sa main de ma prise pour pouvoir couvrir son visage et sangloter correctement, je me rends compte qu'il est putain de _fragile_ et je l'ai jeté de tout les côtés comme s'il était fait de pierre. Cette pauvre créature pitoyable devant moi n'est pas très solide, mais je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que j'aime tellement le frapper. C'est plus amusant parce qu'il casse facilement.

Mais ce sentiment contradictoire surgit de nouveau dans ma tête, ce truc du souci. J'aime la peau lisse et blanche de Draco et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux gris qui les rendent anormaux et beau en même temps. J'aime ça-

Non.

_Non._

C'est à cause de ça que je le déteste. Il est gâté. Il est probablement la chose la plus riche dans tout le Royaume-Uni, et là il sanglote. Il n'a jamais dû endurer la mort d'êtres aimés jusqu'à maintenant. La raison pour laquelle sa peau est si lisse et pâle c'est parce qu'il peut se permettre de passer tout son temps à l'intérieur et de ne jamais soulever le petit doigt.

Je suis censé le détester, détester, détester, détester. Je me le répète tellement de fois.

S'inquiéter est faux. C'est faux. Je joue à un jeu et je dois prétendre m'inquiéter pour gagner mon action.

C'est tout ce que c'est; un jeu. Un simple jeu où les mots comme 's'inquiéter' et 'amour' ne devraient pas être abordés.

Putain.

"Harry ?"

Sa voix est tellement basse que je manque l'entendre, même si Draco est allongé juste à côté de moi. Je sursaute et me tourne pour rencontrer ses yeux qui sont toujours rougis et boursouflé de ses pleurs récents.

"Ne… ne le fait pas, ok ? Ne te suicides pas tout comme ne t'ouvres plus les veines, ou n'importe quelle autre chose de stupide parce que je ne suis pas sûr de combien de fois je pourrais le faire. Promet-moi que tu resteras. Même après que le jeu soit fini, juste…reste."

Je déglutis fortement alors que ma gorge est douloureuse. Le truc c'est que je ne pense pas que je_ doive_ rester si le jeu s'arrête. Je ne le veux pas du tout. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour m'amuser et je suis trop en forme pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que me suicider en ce moment, donc je devrais dire à Draco que je serai avec lui aussi longtemps que le jeu continuera mais …

Il est tellement faible. Tellement petit, brisé, cassé et-

"Évidemment. Bien-sûr."

Un sourire éclaire son visage et je sens les muscles de mon visage faire de même. Il est tellement mignon comme ça. Il n'a plus rien du type qui m'a fait mal tellement de fois ou qui m'a malmené. C'est le vrai Draco là, pas le Draco du jeu.

Je crois vraiment que je n'ai rien compris du tout.

"Je suis désolé tu sais-" il commence, mais je ne le laisserais pas finir.

"Ne dis rien." Je le coupe avant que n'importe quoi d'autres de plus compromettant ne coule de nos stupides bouches. "Ne dit rien que tu regretteras plus tard."

Il acquiesce lentement, laissant sa tête reposer sur le mur et fermant résolument ses yeux. En dessous du contour pointu de sa mâchoire il y a un point de pulsation, battant lentement, qui attire toute mon attention. Et je sais que sa peau y est douce et si je l'embrasse là il-

Stop.

"Je suis quand même désolé d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer à propos de tes parents et de ton parrain. Je suis désolé pour ça qu'après que cette…cette chose me sois arrivé. Je suis désolé."

J'ai putain de mal à la gorge et ce n'est pas normal parce que je ne suis pas une cruche. C'est une défaillance de jugement. C'est une émotion inutile, ça ne me mènera à rien de pleurer comme un putain de bébé. Je respire, m'arrête et réfléchis à quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi.

"Merci."

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, d'un sourire d'enfant innocent que tout le monde semble avoir perdu vers l'âge de six ans. Et il n'a aucun mouvement de recul lorsque je souris, je suppose donc que je n'ai pas le sourire de sadique que j'affiche d'habitude.

Et c'est d'une façon complètement naturel que je m'assois en silence sur son petit lit blanc à côté de lui pour regarder les bourgeons éclore sur les arbres. Un silence confortable s'installe et je comprends que parfois, quand les choses deviennent merdiques, c'est mieux de ne pas parler. C'est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui restera silencieux et vous laissera être vous-même.

Même quand les doigts glacials de Draco enlacent les miens, je ne trouve pas que ça va trop loin. Je lui tiens la main et c'est ok pour l'instant. Peut-être que ça devrait être comme ça les moments les plus mauvais. Peut-être que ça deviendrait normal.

Il se glisse dans le lit et je l'y rejoins, ôtant avant ma robe en vitesse, pour se retrouver dans un silence parfait, sympathique. Sa main est lentement réchauffée par la mienne et même si l'air est rempli de la promesse de la chaleur de l'été, il me fait frissonner en appuyant ses pieds incommensurablement froids contre les miens. Son rire ressemble au son des cloches et je le rapproche de moi.

C'est _agréable_.

"Ce moment est dû à ton amour pour moi," chuchote-t-il, mes doigts et mon esprit occupé à retracer mes initiales imprimées en cicatrices blanches sur sa hanche saillante, "Ou au jeu ?"

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Le premier vrai sourire en une heure s'affiche sur mon visage et je lui pince fermement la peau, juste assez pour qu'il tressaille._

"_Les deux."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

(1) Et oui Drake en anglais veut dire canard

**Salut !! Premièrement, je voulais vous signalez que je n'ai pas le temps pour répondre à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles ont toutes été appréciées et je vous remercie encore de votre soutien !! J'espère aussi que le chapitre n'est pas de trop mauvaise qualité car je manque de temps en ce moment et ça risque de continuer pendant deux semaines !!! Bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review et je vous dis au week-end prochain !!!**


	29. Tu ferais mieux de courir vers moi

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !!**** Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« I found a reason » de Cat Power****!!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 28 …Tu ferais mieux de courir, courir, vers moi…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_C'est à ça que ressemble la mort. Etre libre. C'est simple._

_Sauter._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Je me suis réveillé avec un petit corps chaud se serrant contre moi dans son sommeil. J'ai chaud, je suis heureux, et le corps à côté de moi respire légèrement dans mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillant mon menton. Ils ont une odeur familière, comme de la menthe peut-être, ou du citron ? Frais, propre, pur.

C'est un rêve. Ma vie n'a jamais été _p_ure, sans tâche, ni douce.

Rien de ce que je n'ai fait ne justifie cette satisfaction.

Je me retourne dans le lit et je suis presque aveuglé par la vue d'une pièce purement blanche à cause des draps et de la lumière du soleil entrant par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Je me souviens où je suis. J'y suis déjà venu et-

Le brouillard du matin est passé et je me rappelle pourquoi je suis dans cette sacrée d'infirmerie, à une heure indue du matin.

Parce que Draco -le corps chaud à côté de moi – était une petite chose pitoyable hier. J'ai dû faire semblant de l'aimer pour que toute l'école le croit et c'était justement le bon moment pour que tout le monde y croit. Les murs ont des oreilles à Poudlard; l'école entière doit être au courant à l'heure actuelle que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui.

_Putain. Putain de bordel de merde._

J'aurais dû _partir_. J'aurais dû m'en aller à minuit, pour que mon action se termine parfaitement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Draco qui dort toujours, aussi paisiblement que possible. Je replace prudemment son bras lourd sur mon oreiller, son visage se fronçant un instant avant de redevenir lisse. J'attrape sans bruit ma robe qui est à côté du lit et m'y glisse dedans, tout comme je me glisse hors de l'infirmerie aussi silencieusement que possible.

"Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver" est mon nouveau mantra aujourd'hui et je me le répète sans cesse jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le lac de Poudlard. La rosée sur l'herbe ne s'est pas encore évaporée, mais je m'en fous que mon pantalon soit trempé. Pour le moment, c'est vraiment la dernière de mes inquiétudes.

"Je n'étais pas censé aimer ça, ou rester la nuit, ni tomber dans son petit piège. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir bien ni aimer ça. Je dois être plus prudent; je ne dois plus baisser ma garde et devenir sentimental. Je ne peux pas et je ne le permettrai pas. Point final."

C'est triste de savoir que même en disant ces mots à voix haute, les sentiments ne partent pas. J'ai_ aimais _ça, je ne peux pas changer le passé. J'ai passé la nuit dans une profonde satisfaction et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir aimé dormir avec Draco, même sans baiser. Il est toujours beau, même si je peux le détester pour ça parce que je suis jaloux. Je me fais du souci pour lui comme un enfant envers son jouet préféré; quelque chose d'utile et difficile à remplacer une fois perdu.

Oui, ces nouveaux sentiments horriblement stupides que je ressens peuvent bien s'intégrer dans ma nouvelle façon d'être. Je continuerai le jeu, je serai sans pitié, je peux-

"Harry ?"

_Pas toi. Pas au milieu de mon dialogue intérieur. Pas maintenant._

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il n'y a que Ron qui peut m'interrompre dans un moment aussi important que celui-là, quand j'essaie de penser clairement et de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il n'y a que lui qui penserait à me chercher ici le matin. Il me connaît toujours trop bien, pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai à peine parlé ces semaines dernières.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage effrayé et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le gazon en gardant une distance anormale entre nous.

"Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère…"

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Ronald, tu ferais mieux de te lever dans les cinq secondes qui suivent parce qu'on a déjà était en retard au petit-déjeuner et en cours deux fois cette semaine, et si tu pen-"

"Je suis debout Mione, je suis debout putain de merde, est-ce que tu peux me donner un instant ?"

Mione prend de plus en plus ses aises le matin à se glisser dans le dortoir des gars et à me jeter un verre d'eau glacé pour que je sorte du lit. En tout cas, j'ai décidé d'esquiver la douche froide et de me lever avant qu'elle n'est recours à des mesures aussi drastiques. J'avais l'habitude que ce soit un Harry silencieux qui me réveille avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot et maintenant j'ai Hermione qui prend son rôle de 'réveil de Ron' très au sérieux.

_Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de te faire ?_

Harry passe très peu de temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou dans le dortoir. Il préfère apparemment passer ses soirées dehors (faisant Dieu seul sait quoi) et dormir à l'infirmerie dans la chambre qu'il partage avec la fouine.

Dans mon état groggy du matin, je ne veux pas penser à lui faisant Dieu sait quoi _avec_ la fouine, je secoue donc la tête et essaye, pour une fois, de penser à autre chose qu'Harry et son goût dégoûtant des partenaires.

Soudain, je vois une faible lueur du coin de l'œil à l'intérieur de ma malle et l'illusion qu'Harry ne fait pas partie de ma vie se brise.

Je me suis tellement habitué à cette petite boule de cristal, cette sphère qui retransmet les émotions d'Harry et de la fouine. La plupart du temps elle est rouge écarlate, devenant de temps en temps noire, marron ou d'autre couleurs sombres. Je suis tellement habitué à ce rougeoiement, caché par mes chaussettes et mes robes que ce soudain changement ce matin attire toute mon attention.

Il est _violet_ et _rose_.

_CE N'EST PAS NORMAL_.

Je fais tout pour m'empêcher d'hyper ventiler, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Hermione gagne des points pour Gryffondor en cours. Elle suit mon regard jusqu'au Globe Sensoriel luisant et ses yeux s'écarquille aussi devant ses couleurs.

"Tu es en train de te _foutre_ de moi_ …_" est tout ce qu'elle s'exclame avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur mon lit, toute son inquiétude d'être en retard pour le petit déjeuner envolé face à la situation.

"Je veux dire, toute la semaine Harry était aux anges avec Malfoy, il le choyait, il semblait être chaleureux envers lui et tout et…bien, je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais…_s'aimer_ ? Et _attentionné_ ? Depuis quand ces émotions ont-elles quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont Harry traite quelqu'un ?"

Sa voix ressemble à un chuchotement, mais j'entends chaque mot et je m'y noie dedans.

Harry a changé cette semaine; je l'admets. Il passait évidemment tout son temps avec la fouine et même si j'appréciais peu cette idée, il avait l'air plus heureux qu'en début d'année. Il sourit de temps en temps, bien que ce soit plus un sourire sadique et il fait plus qu'être présent en cours. Il vit, travail, parle, mange et agit de plus en plus comme le Harry d'avant dont je me souviens.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit bipolaire et qu'il met humilié publiquement dans nos dortoirs, il redevenait comme avant.

Mais s'était sensé être un copain de baise, ou une amourette. Il ne devait_ pas_ tomber putain d'_amoureux_ de ce bâtard de Malfoy face de furet.

"Je serai en retard en cours Hermione, je dois d'abord parler à Harry."

Elle me regarde d'une façon incrédule et elle n'a même pas la courtoisie de se retourner quand je commence à enlever mon pyjama pour m'habiller.

_Et _elle_ a le culot de faire sa prude tout le temps. Hypocrite. _

"Comment vas-tu le trouver Ronald, tu vas être en retard et-"

"Je crois que m'asseoir avec Harry pour discuter du fait qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un futur Mangemort est un peu plus important que les cours Mione." Je la dépasse avant de devoir encore m'expliquer et prend le Globe Sensoriel avant de sortir, Mione toujours sur les talons.

"Et comment vas-tu le trouver ?"

Je m'arrête un instant mais d'un coup je _sais _où il est.

"J'ai ma petite idée."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Donc…même après que j'ai spécialement demandé aux professeurs d'éteindre les détecteurs dans notre chambre, vous avez gardé ce globe. Et vous savez que je me soucie un peu de Draco-"

"C'est plus que ça Harry, c'est de l'attention et de l'amour, et c'est ce qui me fait peur.''

_C'est amusant comme j'étais exactement en train de me dire la même chose. _

Je reste silencieux un instant après que Ron m'est parlé du Globe Sensoriel, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas furieux que l'on m'ait menti. Je ne suis même pas en colère qu'il y a seulement quelques jours, il était heureux du fait que je sois attentionné envers Draco et que dès que c'est un véritable amour il veut que j'arrête. Je ne suis pas non plus troublé par tous ces sentiments chauds et confus que je ressens.

La seule façon dont je montre ma confusion c'est par la peur et c'est tout ce que je peux ressentir.

_La peur est aussi une émotion. J'ai fais tout mon possible pour la dissimuler et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas que mes anciens amis voient et analysent dans un petit globe._

"Est-ce que je peux voir le globe, Ron ?" Je demande calmement, mon esprit vrombissant sous les complications qui surviendront avec tous ces sentiments se mélangeant dans notre jeu.

"Bien-sûr Harry, mais je veux toujours parler-" à l'instant où sa main met dans la mienne la boule légère, je me tourne vers le lac et la lance aussi loin que possible. La bouche de Ron s'élargit dans un 'o' très petit alors qu'on entend un ploc quand elle rencontre la surface sombre et lisse avant de couler.

"Je ne veux pas que tu la récupères. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione et toi alliez en chercher une autre chez Dumbledore et j'en ai _marre_ que tout le monde foute son nez dans _ma_ vie, alors va t'en s'il te plaît avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de malencontreux."

Ron a les yeux écarquillés, il est effrayé, confus et furieux en même temps.

Parfait. Ca va être amusant.

"Je penses que je suis assez grand pour diriger ma propre vie, mais merci d'avoir penser à moi. Maintenant ouste."

Et il le fait, la retraite de Ron me rappelant ce que je laisse derrière moi.

_Ma santé mentale._

Je prends un instant pour me ressaisir, décidant de ne pas perdre mon temps en cours aujourd'hui, et je me rassois sous mon magnifique arbre à côté du lac.

"Donc" je parle à voix haute, parce que se parler dans la tête n'est pas du tout amusant, "je suis amoureux de Draco." Je soupire et arrache de l'herbe, les déchiquetant mécaniquement. "Quoi d'autre encore ?"

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je savais qu'il s'en irait. Je le savais, c'est comme si ça n'avait pas été réel. Ca ne m'a pas emporté._

Se mentir à soi-même est encore plus difficile quand le cerveau à la consistance d'un porridge.

"M. Malfoy, vous êtes enfin réveillé."

Madame Pomfresh entre d'un air affairé comme d'habitude, portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner bien trop tentant pour mon estomac vide.

_Mais il y a des choses plus importantes que la nourriture dans le monde __Draco._

"Vous avez laissé Harry rester hier, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pomfresh acquiesce tout en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit, ne s'en allant évidemment pas avant que je n'ai au moins manger quelque chose. Pourtant, je ne mangerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris.

"Et vous l'avez vu partir ce matin ?" Je demande, d'une voix basse et cassé. Je connais déjà sa réponse.

"Non, je me suis levé tôt mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a sûrement du retourné à son dortoir pendant la nuit. Maintenant, mangez avant que ça ne devienne froid."

Mais je ne mangerais pas, parce que je recommence à trembler et que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Et maintenant je pleure alors que je ne le veux pas, pas devant Pomfresh, mais je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter même si j'essayais.

_Il est parti à minuit, parce que tu ne signifies rien pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un jeu __Draco,__ et il te tenait dans la main. Tu n'aurais pas dû le sous-estimer, tu n'aurais jamais dû penser pendant un instant qu'il serait gentil comme quand Père est mort-_

J'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer et je commence à rire, en pensant qu'à chaque fois où j'ai voulu passer la nuit avec Harry à mes côtés et avoir le faux-semblant que je compte pour lui, je devais perd un membre de ma famille.

_C'est marrant ça, je n'ai plus de famille tout comme lui. Le dernier des Potter et le dernier des Malfoy-Black, tous les deux une honte pour leur famille et complètement niqué dans leur tête._

La partie la plus triste, encore plus triste que les tremblements, les pleurs, ou Pomfresh s'en allant quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut rien faire, c'est que je veux Harry encore plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne veux pas de nourriture ni du réconfort de quelqu'un d'autre, mais lui.

_Mais il n'est pas là, tu vas donc attendre qu'il se manifeste pour te prouver que tu es bien plus qu'un jeu ou une action._

Mais Harry ne se montra pas. Pendant des heures et des heures, même après que le soleil ait commencé à se coucher. Mes yeux commence à me brûler tout comme ma gorge commence à me piquer et Pomfresh a dû en avoir marre de m'entendre parce qu'elle me force à boire quelque chose sentant mauvais et d'absolument répugnant.

_Un peu de calme. J'ai tellement du mal à me calmer qu'on me drogue pour que je sois silencieux. Magnifique. Superbe._

Mais Harry ne viens toujours pas, alors je refuse le dîner. Je ne pleure plus mais je n'ai pas cessé de fixer la fenêtre depuis quatre heures, ou bien six ? Peut importe. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a derrière, les arbres ou la vue. Je fixe le châssis de la fenêtre lui-même, cette grande boîte ouverte, là pour moi. Tout pour moi.

Et une fenêtre différente car j'en suis tombé par une, une fois. Bon, c'est Harry qui l'a fait, il m'a poussé, je suis tombé et il m'a arrêté. Il ne veut pas que je meurs.

_Tu vois. Il se soucie. Quelqu'un se soucie. _

Pomfresh n'est pas là; elle est dans son bureau. Elle s'inquiéterait si elle me voyait marcher vers cette fenêtre, parce qu'elle penserait à tord. Elle penserait sûrement que je vais me suicider.

_Hé, est-ce que ça ne serait pas la logique des choses ? Mère et Père se suicident et moi ensuite ? Ca correspondrait à ma règle de jamais deux sans trois…_

Arrivé à la fenêtre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher la pierre des doigts pour essayer de mémoriser leur froideur, leur force sous mes doigts. Elles me soutiendront, me protégeront. Elles m'empêcheront de tomber jusqu'à ce que je le veuille. J'entends un jappement en bas et je l'ignore, parce que peut importe qui c'est qui crie, il ne comprend pas. Il ne voit pas que c'est seulement un essai.

Je ne devrais pas, je ne peux pas mourir parce qu'Harry va me sauver.

_Harry ne me lassera pas tomber. Il me rattrapera avant que je ne touche le sol. Ca prouvera qu'il se soucie. _

"Il se soucie de moi."

Je grimpe prudemment et m'assois sur le large rebord en pierre, mes jambes pendant dans le vent. Il fait tellement frais; je peux voir au-dessus des arbres et très, très loin. C'est agréable. Tout est libre et simple.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_C'est à ça que ressemble la mort. Etre libre. C'est simple._

_Sauter._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Ha interdit de me tuer sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite lol !! Je sens que la pression est montée et que vous n'aurez plus d'ongles dimanche prochain lol !!! Bref, n'oubliez pas ma petite review c'est mon salaire !!!! Allez, encore merci pour vos encouragements et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !!**


	30. Nous avons été au sommet

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ** **« Butterflies » par Sia's ****!!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94, ma nouvelle bêta, pour sa correction !**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 29 …Nous avons été au sommet, nous avons été au plus bas,**

**Nous avons tout connu et oublié,**

**Tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as enveloppé dans du coton**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Il se rapproche, collant complètement son torse à mon dos. C'est chaud, réconfortant et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse ça vu sa folie. Il glousse doucement face à ma réponse._

"_Je suis impatient de voir ça."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Tout est flou dans ma tête après avoir passé autant de temps ici, sous mon petit arbre, où j'ai tout fait pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

_Je veux juste que les choses soient simples et ordonnées comme avant. Je veux détester __Draco__, le garder pour moi et les petits moments de répit après la haine où nous passons du temps ensemble. Je veux du silence, la paix. Je veux être tranquille._

Mais peu importe le temps que je passerais sous cet arbre, ça n'aidera pas mon esprit embrouillé.

Comme l'est le destin, rester dehors toutes ces heures est une grâce comme une damnation.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ici depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie ce matin et que Ron est venu me voir avec sa petite bombe. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la pénombre sur le gazon a rétréci puis grandi et que les élèves ont continué leur pathétique vie en allant et en sortant par vagues des cours.

Personne n'a rien fait de plus que me jeter un regard en passant à côté de moi et c'est un choix judicieux qu'aucun ne soit venu me parler.

Vu mon humeur, j'aurais pu leur faire n'importe quoi, alors que je veux juste du silence et être tranquille.

_Mon esprit n'est pas en état d'aimer quelqu'un. Je peux à peine m'occuper de moi-même correctement._

Et c'est une vérité que je ne peux nier; je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui et j'ai sauté le déjeuner parce que je suis sûr que Draco a fait la même chose. Je trouve juste ça normal que s'il doive souffrir, moi aussi.

_Depuis quand _normal_ ou _juste_ entrent-ils dans l'équation ?_

J'ai soudain un flash de quelque chose ou quelqu'un à une fenêtre alors que cette pensée éclate dans ma tête .Ce qui n'est pas extraordinaire en soi. Les élèves passant devant les fenêtres pour aller en cours ont retenu mon attention toute la matinée.

C'est le fait que cette fenêtre est celle de l'infirmerie, celle par laquelle Draco regardait quand je suis allé le voir.

C'est le fait que le blond n'admire pas la vue mais qu'il enjambe le rebord pour s'y asseoir et laisser ses jambes balancer dans le vent, les genoux loin du bord.

_PUTAIN ! Pourquoi moi, pourquoi ça m'arrive TOUJOURS à moi ? _

"DRACO ! DRACO !"

Ça ne servira à rien de crier, alors je commence à courir. J'ai l'estomac retourné et de la bile essaie de remonter vers ma gorge. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je me noie.

Mais peu importe.

J'aimerais courir deux fois plus vite pour atteindre l'école, voler dans les escaliers et entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie juste à temps pour attraper sa main, juste à temps pour le ramener sur le bord. J'aimerais être avec lui, le retenir.

"DRACO, STOP !"

Respirer me fait mal; mes poumons me brûlent, chaque muscle est douloureux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite en peu de temps de toute ma vie, tout comme je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux d'un seul coup.

Et Draco qui ne fait pas attention à mes avertissements. Il se laisse tomber alors que je ne suis même pas dans l'école. Je ne suis même pas assez proche du mur pour arrêter sa chute de mon corps et mourir avec lui.

_Attend. Je ne peux pas encore te rattraper._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Sauter._

Je ferme les yeux et je lâche le rebord, parce que la vue du sol se rapprochant à toute allure serait trop. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier de peur.

_Tomber._

L'adrénaline n'est jamais montée aussi vite. Aucune autre expérience, même la meilleure partie de sexe, ne m'a _jamais_ envoyé de frissons tout le long du dos comme ça. Un sentiment d'absolu, de pureté, de vitesse.

Quelqu'un crie en dessous de moi, mais plus que quelques secondes et je toucherai le sol.

_Non. Harry est sensé me sauver. Où est-il ? Je n'étais pas censé tomber. Cela n'arrive pas._

J''ouvre les yeux et regarde l'herbe sale m'accueillir.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je ne suis pas assez près pour le sauver. Je ne veux pas_ _qu'il meure._

_STOP._

Ma gorge me fait affreusement mal et je cris le mot _stop_ en même temps que je le pense. J'arrête de penser pendant un instant et je_ ressens_ à la place.

_Une image vaut peut-être mille mots (1), mais un sentiment en vaut un million._

_Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?_

Je n'entends pas le bruit d'un poids mort heurtant le sol. Je n'entends aucun gémissement de douleur, ni de cri provenant de Draco. Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé les yeux depuis un moment et que je n'ai qu'à les ouvrir pour voir qui sera devant moi.

_Draco._

Mais pas un Draco cassé, un Draco qu'on vient d'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il est suspendu dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, où la magie pure l'a stoppé. Je respire profondément et il parcourt les derniers mètres, reculant en tremblant jusqu'au mur en pierre derrière lui, l'ombre du château l'absorbant.

Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens plus mon corps; je suis sur les mains et les genoux, tremblant. J'ai froid, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur les genoux ? Il faut juste que mon cerveau se remette en marche et que ma bouche forme des mots.

"Amour, à quoi pensais-tu, bon Dieu ?" Je siffle alors que je m'approche de lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés et empoignant sa main, qui est plus froide que la glace et tremblante.

_Mais vivant_.

"Depuis quand suis-je 'amour' ?" Répond-il, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Depuis que quelques mètres t'ont séparé de ta tombe." Dis-je, en dégageant ses cheveux ébouriffés de son visage pour révéler une expression choquée. "En fait, depuis que j'ai décidé de rester jusqu'au matin plutôt que de partir à minuit." Je chuchote et je le regarde réagir lentement. Il écarquille les yeux avant de sourire tristement.

"Vraiment ? Tu es resté après la fin de l'action, pour moi ?" J'acquiesce en guise de réponse en même temps qu'il dégage sa tête de mon touché pour la poser sur mon épaule. "Je n'aurais jamais dû douter que tu me rattraperais."

"Quoi ?"

Il soupire et tremble face à mon ton, avant de chuchoter doucement. "J'ai sauté seulement parce que je savais que tu me rattraperais. Je savais-"

Je m'écarte de lui et le tient à distance par les épaules. "Tu as sauté parce que tu _savais_ que je te rattraperais ? J'aurais pu regarder de l'autre côté, ou-"

"Mais ça n'était pas le cas." Répond-t-il d'un air rêveur, ses yeux reflétant toujours le choc après son atterrissage. "Et c'est ce qui compte, que je sache que tu seras toujours là-""

Je lui donne une claque magistrale, ma main pulsant après l'impact. Le coup le fait tomber et il se retourne lentement vers moi en se massant sa joue rougie.

_Parfois l'ancienne façon est la meilleure. _

"Tu n'es pas aussi stupide pour penser que je serais toujours là pour te sauver de tes plans débiles, parce que _je ne serais pas là_. Peut-être que je t'aime et que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, aussi fou que ça puisse être, et ça nous donne quelques droits. Comme se faire confiance pour ne pas se mettre volontairement en danger. Et certainement pas en danger de mort de plein gré."

J'attrape son poignet pour écarter sa main de son visage, ce qui le fait immédiatement reculer mais je ne le refrapperais pas.

_C'est le choc dont il a besoin pour revenir sur terre. C'est la pommade._

J'embrasse légèrement sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Pas avec la langue, parce que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. C'est ma façon de montrer à Draco que je n'ai pas changé juste parce que mes émotions ont pris le dessus. Il est toujours _à moi_ et rien ni personne ne lui fera du mal.

_Pas même lui._

"Répète après moi. Mot par mot." Draco acquiesce, les yeux fermés.

"Tu m'appartiens." Je chuchote lentement, en regardant ses paupières battre mais sans s'ouvrir alors qu'il articule silencieusement les mots après moi.

"_Tu m'appartiens._"

"Et je t'appartiens."

"_Et je t'appartiens."_

"Maintenant, regarde-moi."

Draco ouvre à contrecœur les yeux, un air dans le vague, et sa main tremble toujours sous ma prise. C'est le Draco fragile dont il faut prendre soin. C'est son côté brisé qu'il blesse _lui-même_.

"Tu vaux largement mieux que mon amour. Tu es une personne qui se suffit à soi-même et tu _n'as pas besoin de moi_. Mais aussi longtemps que l'on sera ensemble, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal et tu ne te blesseras pas volontairement. Compris ?" Un brusque tremblement de sa tête me dit qu'il est assez lucide pour comprendre mes mots.

"C'est la même chose pour moi. On peut…contourner les règles quand on n'est que tous les deux, en fait."

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur qui lui fait plisser les yeux, laissant quelques restes de larmes couler mais qui ne signifient plus rien. Il ne pleure pas; c'est les vestiges de la peur qui restaient dans ses yeux et qui glissent le long de son visage. Je les essuie avant de me relever lentement, Draco dans mes bras, qui passe les siens autour de mon cou. Il s'appuie contre mon épaule en gardant les yeux résolument fermé et en restant silencieux.

Rentrer à Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi paisible.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Les tremblements sont revenus, plus fort. Harry reste silencieux le long de notre trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où je sais qu'il me va me forcer à rester. Mais à chaque fois qu'il m'attire encore plus près de lui, je frissonne involontairement. Mon cœur frissonne à chaque pas, chaque mouvement.

Je crois que mon corps ne s'est pas connecté à mon cerveau sur le fait que non, je ne suis pas mort et que non, je ne tremble pas sous le coup de la chute.

Quelque chose de nerveux en moi s'est aussi réveillé; mes yeux se ferment à chaque fois que l'on passe une classe où un professeur crie soudainement quelque chose à un élève, ou quand quelqu'un fait tomber des livres au sol.

_Je crois que je sais pourquoi Harry voulait du silence cette année. C'est une chose que l'on doit chérir et je crois que mes nerfs ne pourraient pas supporter plus qu'un chuchotement._

_Pendant quelques temps._

Même Pomfresh ne dit pas un mot quand Harry rentre dans l'infirmerie en me portant toujours dans ses bras, et indique de la tête notre vieille chambre, à l'écart de la pièce principale. Elle a l'air inquiète au début, mais elle lui fait un signe de la main pour le laisser passer.

_C'est comme si on était à la maison._

C'est triste de penser que la plupart du temps passé dans cette pièce franchement affreuse était négatif, et pourtant je crois que ça va me manquer. Elle est devenue familière parce qu'elle rappelle des souvenirs que les dortoirs Serpentards ne pourront jamais créer. Chaque partie de cette pièce, chaque meuble et chaque mur sont associés à un souvenir.

_Pas toujours bons, je dois l'admettre, mais ce sont des souvenirs. Et ils ont engendré cet instant, cette seconde là, où Harry me ramène après une chute plutôt que de m'avoir laissé tomber._

_On s'améliore._

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry me dépose prudemment sur mon lit, tire les couvertures jusqu'en haut de mes épaules tremblantes et me laisse pendant un instant pour pousser son lit à côté du mien et les faire fusionner en utilisant un sort de métamorphose que je ne connais pas.

En fait je m'en fous du sort, c'est l'idée qui compte.

_On est ensemble. Enfin._

"Harry ?" Je chuchote doucement alors qu'il glisse un bras chaud et ferme sous le mien pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu vas rester avec moi ce soir ? S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ?" Ça ressemble à une supplique -et c'en est une- mais peu importe. J'en ai besoin et il est le seul qui pourra me le donner.

"Bien sûr." Répond-t-il, sa respiration chaude dans mon cou.

"Tu réalises que si l'on reste cloîtré ici trop longtemps je vais finir par te sauter dessus au moment le plus inapproprié ?"

Je souris et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, mais un sourire est déjà un bon début. Celui-ci ne commence pas par des larmes, heureusement.

"Si tu le fais je devrais te donner une claque pour être aussi stupide."

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Il se rapproche, collant complètement son torse à mon dos. C'est chaud, réconfortant et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse ça vu sa folie. Il glousse doucement face à ma réponse._

"_Je suis impatient de voir ça."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

(1) proverbe chinois 'Une image vaut mille mots' de Confucius

**Alors soulagé(e) ? Je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas du tout une death fic !! Je voudrais remercier Anabanana94 de m'avoir proposé ces services lol, mais aussi encore un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez et me laissez des reviews !! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il y a en tout 37 chapitres donc on se rapproche inexorablement de la fin (snif lol) !! Allez, bonne semaine et au week-end prochain !!**


	31. Et je me sens bien

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Feeling good » de Muse**** !!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction, crois-moi j'ai appris des choses lol !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 30 … Et je me sens bien…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Parce que si mon corps est un temple, Harry est le seul qui l'adorera de cette façon et m'aimera assez pour lui faire mal, le faire transpirer, saigner et brûler sous son touché. _

_Je lui appartiens entièrement._

_Et j'aime ça._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Je me réveille avec la main chaude d'Harry sur ma hanche, ressentant un sentiment de possession et de quiétude en même temps. Sa respiration chaude est dans mon cou et son autre bras me sert d'oreiller sous ma tête.

Je me rends vite compte qu'il est tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, et qu'il s'est rapidement endormi en ignorant où il doit être. Il n'a vraiment confiance que quand il dort. Je bouge un peu pour me mettre plus à l'aise et je vois que la circulation dans sa main a été coupée par ma tête et qu'il ne doit certainement plus sentir un seul de ses doigts.

J'approche son doigt fin de ma bouche pour le mordre, et puis pourquoi pas ? Je rejetterais la faute sur ma folie plus tard s'il remarque les marques de dents.

Je regarde son visage qui est dans l'obscurité, seul la vague lumière de la lune et des étoiles me permettent de voir un peu. Je grignote et mords le bout de chaque doigt, me retournant dans le lit pour voir son visage en cas de signe de douleur. Il n'en montre pas, donc je ne fais rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que je commence à mordre plus fort pour le faire saigner, les sensations ont dû revenir dans sa main car il ouvre soudainement les yeux. Je me recule de l'autre coté du lit en emmenant les couvertures avec moi et je me blottis loin de lui**,** au bord.

_Merde._

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en faire exactement, putain ?" Chuchote-t-il rageux ,en suçant son doigt qui a commencé à saigner.

La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je l'ai mordu. Il était vulnérable et j'ai voulu lui faire mal pour cela. Peut-être.

"Je voulais te faire mal, juste un peu. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis désolé."

Et dans mes supplications je commence à pleurer, des larmes pathétiques, tristes, et grosses qui sont honteuses. Ne puis-je pas être normal, pour _une putain de fois_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une nuit normale devient toujours horrible ?

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, n'est-ce pas amour ?" Chuchote-t-il encore, mais cette fois la colère est partie. Il a un air de prédateur, de rôdeur même. Peu importe quelle expression il arbore, c'est toujours effrayant.

Tout ce que je peux faire c'est fermer les yeux et nier de la tête en m'attendant à recevoir un coup au visage pour ma stupidité ou mon inutilité.

C'est peu dire que je suis choqué quand je suis ramené gentiment au milieu du lit et que les couvertures nous recouvrent. Une partie de moi attendait impatiemment une bagarre devant cette provocation. C'était ce que je voulais et ce dont j'avais besoin. _C'est _la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mordu.

_J'ai plus l'habitude de me retrouver dans des bagarres. Je veux ta rage, pas ça. __Où est-ce que toute cette putain de colère est partie__ ?_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry. Arrête-ça, arrête _d'être aux petits soins_ pourmoi putain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en colère ?"

Draco se retourne rapidement vers moi et me transperce de ses yeux froids, furieux que je ne le sois _pas_, pour une fois.

_Bien, si ce que tu veux c'est être puni__**s**__, tu n'as qu'à le demander._

"Je ne suis pas en colère parce qu'hier tu étais tellement à l'ouest qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux pas l'être. Je ne peux pas te faire du mal parce que tu as sauté**,** Draco. Et quelques heures ne suffisent pas pour assimiler que l'on est orphelin, seul et que tu as complètement perdu la raison. Quelques heures _ne suffisent pas_ devant le fait que tu as sauté d'une fenêtre, prêt à_ mourir_. Alors excuse-moi de décider de _ne pas_ te taper alors que tu as décidé de faire _ça_ pendant que je dormais."

Il continue à me regarder, avant de tendre lentement sa main délicate vers mon T-shirt. Il la glisse en dessous et frappe mon torse, près de la clavicule etcommence àme_ griffer _jusqu'à ce que je le repousse. Il chute lourdement par terre dans un bruit sourd et se cogne la tête contre le coin de la table de nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais PUTAIN ? Tu es devenu FOU ?"

Sa tête blonde réapparait au bord du lit, les yeux toujours rouges à cause des larmes, mais il sourit. Il remonte lentement d'une manière sensuelle, chaque mouvement faisant bouger le matelas alors qu'il se rapproche.

"Oui Harry, je suis complètement fou depuis très, très longtemps. Et je_ sais_ que je suis orphelin, je ne suis pas idiot. Et je me suis autorisé tout hier pour pleurer, m'asseoir et ne penser à rien d'autre que ça. Et _oui_," ajoute-t-il avec plus de véhémence dans la voix, "j'ai volontairement sauté par la fenêtre avec l'espoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me rattraperais et me prouverais que tu m'aimes. Et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et maintenant, je te veux _furieux_ et je veux que tu me veuilles. Compris ?"

Je peux à peine respirer, parce que_ rien_ n'est aussi chaud que Draco à ce moment là.

J'oublie le sang sur ma main qui tachent les draps et me piquent, et j'oublie que je connais aussi le Draco fragile et facilement cassable, mais il le_ demande_. Il le demande, le veux, me supplie pour cela.

Il veut que je le veule.

Et il aime ça violent, parce que c'est plus amusant.

"Tu es la baise la plus salace de toute l'école, tu sais ça ?" Je lui chuchote et je l'attire à moi, on est sur les genoux, nos torses collés l'un à l'autre et mes lèvres caressent son oreille. Il frissonne face à mes mots et il me griffe le dos puis le torse de nouveau, juste pour me faire réagir.

_Je t'aime pour être cette baise obscène._

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais aimer ça ?" Répond-t-il lentement, en retirant ses mains pour enlever sa chemise, me laissant à peine le temps de faire la même chose.

Je souri**s** en réponse et le pousse sur le lit, le son lointain du tonnerre faisant trembler l'air autour de nous. J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il pleuvait dehors, ou voir la lumière de l'éclair illuminant la pièce autour de nous.

_Mais non, parce que j'ai ça à regarder et c'est tellement mieux que n'importe quelle force de la nature._

Et c'est vrai. Je le bloque sous moi, sa peau est chaude et insupportablement douce, ses cheveux ébouriffés brutalement par moi et _mes_ initiales le marquant comme _mien_ sur sa hanche.

Tout est à moi.

Corps, esprit et âme.

_Rien ne vaut le sentiment de posséder complètement et entièrement quelque chose, ni le fait qu'elle veut être possédé._

"Draco … tu réalises que c'est 'le moment et l'endroit inapproprié' dont je te parlais la nuit dernière, n'est ce pas ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air," siffle-t-il, en enlevant son boxeur et le mien sans un minimum de modestie, "de m'en soucier ?"

_C'est le ton sur lequel tu dois me répondre ? Je crois que non._

Je le gifle au visage parce que c'est le meilleur endroit pour le faire et laisser une bonne marque, même si elle s'efface toujours. Il se la ferme immédiatement et se force à me regarder avec le moins de rage possible.

_Une bagarre n'a aucune valeur s'il n'y a pas de résistance._

"Ne me parle pas de cette façon. Maintenant, écoute-moi." Il avale lentement et me regarde droit dans les yeux, je peux continuer tout en sachant que je ne serai pas interrompu. "Il y a trois types de relations sexuelles Draco : la baise, le sexe et faire l'amour."

"Ne joue pas à la cruche avec moi Harry en commençant avec ces conneries de faire l'amour parce-"

Une autre claque satisfaisante le fait taire immédiatement et augmente le niveau de colère dans ses yeux.

_Oui._

"Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'interrompre. Maintenant comme je le disais, il y a ces trois genres pour moi et on a toujours étédans la catégorie 'baise' parce qu'on ne souciait pas assez l'un de l'autre pour faire plus. Et non, je ne joue pas à 'la cruche' avec toi, imbécile. Je pensais juste que le sexe serait un peu plus…amusant pour ce soir."

"Est-ce que ça peut être du sexe brutal, au moins ?" Il s'approche lentement, s'attendant à un autre coup pour cette interruption, mais son commentaire est ce que j'attendais et j'embrasse sa tempe à la place.

"On y est déjà chéri, on y est déjà."

**DpDpDpDpDpDp**

Même moi je peux reconnaître qu'une relation construite sur le sexe et les hormones ne peut pas aller bien loin, peu importe quel sorte de sexe c'est.

Mais ce sexe là est différent, plus profond.

Et ce qui est différent là, c'est que pour la première fois Harry et moi n'avons pas qu'une relation sexuelle dans un lit, mais on se fait_ face_.

_Ça n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps pour en arriver là, mais c'est la vie._

Il m'embrasse partout, de mes tempes à mon visage, mon cou, mon torse, partout _mais_ pas ma bouche. Chaque touché est doux, un peu chatouilleux et laisse ma peau en feu. Tout ce que je veux c'est un baiser, une connexion et il ne me la donnera pas. Mais j'ai assez supplié ce soir, donc j'attendrai.

Toutes mes pensées s'arrêtent lorsque je sens ses doigts mouillés près de mon trou et qu'il en enfonce un profondément avant d'en ajouter rapidement un deuxième. Ce traitement est presque cruel, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être putain de cruel pour être gentil, Harry." Je chuchote, ses yeux brillant de là où il est.

"Oh mais je le suis Draco, ferme-lamaintenant et arrête de te plaindre."

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui me dit que ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander d'être plus doux, ou d'y aller un peu plus lentement. Oh non, c'est le moment où tout ce qu'il veut entendre ce sont mes gémissements de douleur, pas de plaisir.

_De toute façon c'est ce que je demandais_.

Après une torture sans fin de ses doigts, il les retire et remonte jusqu'à mon visage, restant à quelques millimètres, ses mains sur le matelas de chaque côté de mon torse, mais il ne me touche _nulle part_.

"Ferme les yeux Draco. Allez, ferme-les. Fai**s**-moi confiance." Chuchote-t-il tout bas et sans y réfléchir je le fais, prêt à faire n'importe quoi juste pour qu'il me retouche, peu importe où et de quelle façon.

Je le sens se maintenir d'une main pour que l'autre puisse guider sa bite entre mes jambes, qu'il réussi à écarter et à me faire plier.

Mais dès qu'il entre en moi **-**pas en entier mais assez pour que ça fasse mal- je gémis et ouvre les yeux**,** alors qu'il ferme les siens et attend. Son équilibre est précaire même s'il a reposé ses mains -mais sur mes hanches cette fois-ci. Il enfonce ses pouces tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'il me brise un os sous la pression, tout comme ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans mes flans, y laissant des marques d'ongles. Il s'enfonce un peu plus et gémit en même temps et c'est pour _ça_ que le sexe est différent de baiser.

Parce que même si ses yeux sont fermés, je sais qu'il m'imagine et que ces halètements qui passent entre ses lèvres pincées et rouges montrent à quel point je dois grave l'exciter. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa taille et le rapprochent de moi, se retrouvant allongé sur moi, peau contre peau et quand il s'enfonce encore ça _fait mal_, putain, mais son gémissement et sa respiration sont sur ma joue maintenant et on n'a jamais été aussi proche. Je peux sentir chaque mouvement de ses muscles et j'entends tous les sifflements ou marmonnement**s** qu'il émet.

Oui, ça fait mal; ça le fera toujours et si on le fait toujours comme ça, ça sera toujours le cas. Mais _j'aime_ ça parce qu'il _m'aime_. Il fait tout ce que je lui dis aussi, parce que même si je suis en bas, je peux toujours contrôler la situation.

"Ouvre les yeux." Je demande, ma voix reflétant un peu plus la douleur que je ressens alors qu'il s'enfonce de nouveau, lentement mais grossièrement, en moi.

"Non…peux pas." Répond-t-il, son front plissé sous la concentration, les lèvres toujours pincées et respirant difficilement. Je contracte mes muscles autour de lui, obtenant encore un gémissement et ajoute "Maintenant. Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, ouvre tes putains d'yeux."

Il le fait et dans le premier regard que l'on échange je vois dans le sien de _l'adoration_. Il m'adore pour ça, parce que je le veux et que je le laisse faire. Il garde les yeux ouverts, même s'il a du mal, et il continue ses va-et-vient lent et brutaux, souriant méchamment à chaque fois que j'halète de douleur ou de plaisir; il s'en fout duquel c'est.

La fin est proche parce que ses va-et-vient deviennent désespérés, plus profond, plus brutaux et moins attentionné. Un nouvel éclair illumine la pièce quelques secondes et je vois que ses cheveux noirs sont collés à son front par la sueur et je sais que ça doit être la même chose pour moi.

"Draco…Draco…Je …" halète-t-il entre deux respirations, me regardant fixement encore une fois avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, sa sueur coulant sur ma peau mais je sens soudainement quelque chose de chaud. Je me rends compte dans un halètement que ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur ma clavicule et qu'il sanglote, mais avant que je ne puisse me moquer pour être un putain de sentimental, il me mord fortement, assez pour me faire saigner et brûler sous le choc de la douleur.

Je glapis et il arrête, s'allongeant sur moi de la tête aux pieds tout en respirant toujours difficilement et il embrasse doucement la morsure. C'est la seule excuse que j'aurais. On échange aucun mot mais il se retire et glisse vers le bas pour me sucer. Évidemment, ça ne prend pas longtemps parce que je n'étais pas loin quand il a finit, mais aussi parce qu'il est grave _bon_ pour ça. Une bouche aussi perverse devrait être illégale.

_Je crois que mon dos serait capable de se briser si j'en a droit à une de plus._

Le tonnerre retentit de nouveau, réduisant à néant le besoin de mots. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, même pas un seul. Harry remonte vers moi et enfin, _enfin _il me donne le baiser que j'attendais, un goût salé et chaud, et je m'en fous lorsque sa bouche redescend sur moi. Ça m'est égal quand un baiser est comme ça, profond et puissant.

"Je t'aime." Il chuchote, ne s'excusant toujours pas pour la morsure et ne donnant aucune explication pour ses larmes inattendues.

_Je m'en fous; il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit_.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Parce que si mon corps est un temple, Harry est le seul qui l'adorera de cette façon et m'aimera assez pour lui faire mal, le faire transpirer, saigner et brûler sous son touché. _

_Je lui appartiens entièrement._

_Et j'aime ça_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Alors vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre ? Je suis impatiente de savoir lol !! En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité et j'ai oublié de souhaiter de bonne vacances la semaine dernière à tous ceux qui le sont (moi je n'ai pas de vacances jusqu'à septembre snif lol) !! Allez, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews please et au week prochain !!!**


	32. Tu me demanderas de prier pour la pluie

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Cinder and smoke » par Iron & Wine**** !!!**

**Un GROS merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction, quelle honte si j'avais publié un chapitre comme ça avant que tu ne le corriges. Je me serais fait lyncher lol !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 31 …Tu me demanderas de prier pour la pluie**

**Avec de la cendre dans la bouche**

**Tu me demanderas de brûler encore**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je sens du sang remonter dans ma gorge et tout ce à quoi je peux penser alors que je vomis c'est 'je mérite une bonne tasse de thé. Peut-être que j'en apporterai une à Harry aussi plus tard.'_

_Si je vais le chercher ce soir._

_Si. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Se réveiller à l'infirmerie, dans notre petite pièce spéciale, n'a rien de nouveau.

Se réveiller endolori, en sueur, emballé dans les draps et avec des marques de morsure sur ma clavicule, ce n'est pas nouveau aussi.

Mais cette fois, c'est différent parce que je ne_ complote _rien contre Harry quand il sera réveillé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner une action ni de lui faire avouer quelque chose de déplaisant par la force.

J'ai chaud et je suis content; je crois que c'est ce que je ressens.

Et peut-être qu'en dessous il y a de la rage, de la colère et un peu de chagrin, mais ces émotions seront toujours là. Ce sont elles qui on fait grandir avec le temps mon besoin pour ce jeu. La rage est une force additive et c'est ça qui me fait mourir d'envie de blesser autant Harry,je crois.

C'est toujours là. Mais en ce moment, ça ne domine pas mes pensées.

C'esttellement_ agréable. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Draco est mignon le matin, je ne peux pas le nier. Il bâille un peu à chaque fois qu'il commence à se réveiller et cache son visage de la lumière du soleil. C'est une habitude qu'il ne peut pas contrôler, vu qu'il est toujours à moitié endormi quand il le fait.

C'est adorable.

Je me rends compte, en des termes on ne peut plus clairs, que je deviens doux et mièvre. Je l'ai enfin compris et je l'accepte. Mais ça ne doit pas tout le temps être comme ça. Une partie de la journée peut être consacrée au_ joli_ et _adorable_. Ils doivent être reconnus de la même façon que la rage et le désir doivent être satisfaits.

Penser à ces derniers me donne une grande envie de Draco à la place de cette forme molle.

"Draco," je commence tellement bas qu'on dirait que je ronronne et il sourit face à ce son. Les yeux fermés, je passe ma main dans sa frange et finis ma phrase "Allons nous promener."

Il fait non de la tête et marmonne quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

"Non Draco, on va se promener. Nous en avons besoin. Tu en as besoin. Lève-toi."

Son doux visage fond comme neige au soleil et il fronce un peu les sourcils mais il ne marmonne rien d'autre. Il ne demande pas pourquoi. Il sort du lit en même temps que moi et met son caleçon, son pantalon, sa chemise et sa cape.

Pas sa cravate. Je l'ai caché.

_Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi._

Il y a toujours de la colère en lui et j'attrape sa main pour le calmer. C'est doux, chaud et la tension quitte un peu son visage quand il me demande "Où allons-nous ?"

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus doux et je chuchote simplement "Suis-moi."

_Il n'a pas besoin de savoir où._

Et nous sortons. On passe devant des classes emplies d'élèves, des professeurs poursuivant dans les couloirs les retardataires et les fantômes du château. Personne ne s'étonne que l'on se tienne par la main.

Ça n'a rien de nouveau pour eux.

Nous marchons en silence sur la pelouse couverte de rosée; un voile de brouillard la recouvre et rend l'air humide. Ça ressemble un peu à la sueur pendant le sexe, seulement là c'est froid et moite. Après nous être profondément enfoncé**s** dans la Forêt Interdite, je crois que nous ressentons tout les deux le même sentiment. A quoi ressemblerait le sexe avec une autre personne.

Ce serait toujours humide, mais dénué de sens. Froid. C'est ce que ma vie serait si je retournais à la routine ennuyeuse de la vie.

Draco me regarde pendant un bon moment, ou plutôt mes lèvres, avant que je me rende compte que je suis en train de marmonner. Je me perds encore.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Me demande-t-il, sa voix grondant un peu. Ça me rappelle le tonnerre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Rien que sa voix me fait trembler.

"Je pensais juste…Est-ce que l'école signifie quelque chose pour toi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu te soucies dans ta vie ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez important pour toi pour que tu t'en soucies ?" Je chuchote rapidement, les mots dépassant ma pensée. Ce sont des propos déraisonnés.

Je crois que mon cerveau est en train de fumer. Ça déborde complètement et je suis au bord des larmes.

"Je m'en fous de l'école Harry, tu le sais. C'est la toile de fond. Tout ça, les étudiants, les gens et les choses…ne sont que des bruits de fond pour moi. Je n'ai pas assez de concentration pour rester assis en cours la moitié du temps … La seule chose importante dernièrement, c'est toi. Toi, moi et…rien d'autre."

"Alors tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais-"

"-parce que tu es la seule chose qui vaut la peine qu'on l'écoute." Il finit ma phrase et nous continuons à marcher en silence, laissant le brouillard tremper nos vêtements et prendre conscience pour une fois de l'environnement. Je ne vois pas bien loin mais ça ne m'empêche pas de marcher. Ici, dehors, c'est juste Draco et moi, la rosée tombant goutte à goutte des fougères et l'air lourd à cause du brouillard. Je dois être assez loin de tout le monde pour faire ce que je veux avec Draco. La forêt n'est pas préjudiciable. Elle ne dira pas un seul mot de ce qui va se passer ici.

Nous serons toujours à la périphérie de tout. Nous vivons dans notre propre monde maintenant, avec nos propres règles et lois qui sont au dessus de celles des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils ne sont qu'une musique de fond.

C'est bon de savoir que Draco ne pense seulement qu'à moi, la plupart du temps.

_La plupart du temps n'est pas assez_.

Ça doit être mon putain d'esprit malade qui parle encore. Il est de retour. Mais ce matin, c'est normal.

"J'ai froid et mes pieds sont complètement trempés. Pourquoi est-ce que nous allons aussi loin Harry ? Si tu veux qu'il nous reste quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner, nous devrions faire demi-tour maintenant …"

Draco s'arrête net de parler; probablement parce qu'il se rend compte que je le fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Chaque fois que je le fais, je sais qu'il a l'impression que je peux voir directement à travers lui. C'est presque comme si je pouvais. Il a de nouveau peur.

Il s'arrête de marcher.

Je m'arrête de marcher.

Je lâche sa main.

"J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom." Je pense à voix haute. On dirait que le brouillard fait parti de mes mots, vu le petit nuage (de buée) qui se forme quand on parle dans le froid. J'imagine que de l'eau se détach**e** de ma respiration, l'opposé des petits nuages. Pour les briser.

"Je pense à toi tout le temps Draco. Je m'en fous de tout le reste; je ne me suis soucié de rien d'autre depuis un moment maintenant."

Il écarquille tellement les yeux que l'on ne voit que du blanc et du gris sur son visage. Ses yeux argent me montrent toutes ses émotions. Il est inquiet. Il pense que c'est le déclin. Il aimerait que je sois de nouveau_ normal_, comme je l'étais ce matin il y a quelque**s** minute**s**.

"Tu penses _plus_ à moi qu'aux autres, mais tu te soucies encore d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te soucies encore de ton apparence envers les autres, ce qu'ils pensent de toi et ça veut dire que tu _penses_ aux autres et-"

"Harry."

_Mmm__. Encore mon prénom_.

"Harry ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle! Tu agis de façon irraisonnée, tu le sais ? Tu n'as pasassez dormi et tu dois encore être sous le choc de mon saut-"

"Chut. Tu évites mes questions. Je t'ai emmené ici parce que nous passons trop de temps heureux Draco. Si nous continuions comme ça, nous allons nous retrouver heureux avec les autres et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Nous devons rester malheureux. Quand nous le sommes, on est ensemble. Je te pose juste ces questions parce qu'elles te rendent inquiet. Je suis seulement venu ici pour encore te défoncer."

Ses cheveux volent légèrement alors qu'il secoue la tête face à mes mots. Il n'écoute pas. Il me repousse.

_Ne me repousse pas. N'OSE même pas me repousser; je suis tout ce que tu as. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_

"Harry, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu joues au psychopathe avec moi quand je crois que les choses redeviennent stables ? Ne peut-il pas y avoir de la _paix_ avec toi ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans la souffrance ?" Il me crache ces mots avec colère et il essaye de s'en aller, piétinant la végétation verte et délicate de la forêt.

Ma main me démange d'attraper son bras et je le fais pour deux raisons.

Une, pour le garder ici. Dans notre petit espace.

Deux, pour qu'il redise mon prénom.

Et j'ai de la chance, il fait les deux.

"HARRY !" Crie-t-il, l'air furieux alors qu'il dégage son bras de ma prise. S'ils pouvaient changer de couleur, ses yeux seraient rouges de colère en ce moment. Rouge comme le sang.

"ARRÊTE-CA ! Reprend tes ESPRITS, putain ! Je ne veux plus rienavoir à faire avec toi quand tu es dans cet état ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas ici pour te débarrasser de toute cette merde pendant que je retourne au château qui est chaud, sûr, et NORMAL pour manger quelque chose parce que j'ai _faim ! _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer à tes petits jeux parce que je suis _fatigué_ de tout ça et tu pourras revenir me voir quand tu seras sain d'esprit. Maintenant,_ ne me touche plus_."

On dirait qu'il crache du venin à la fin de sa tirade. Il est essoufflé. Je sai**s** que si je touche sa joue, elle sera froide et moite, comme la peau d'une personne morte, ou d'une salamandre. Visqueuse.

_Il ne veut pas que je le touche._

_Il ne veut pas m'écouter._

_Il ne me veut pas._

Je le laisse partir un peu avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire mon visage et que je ne bondisse.

_S'il oublie que je suis tout ce dont il a besoin, je n'ai juste qu'à lui rappeler qu'il me veut toujours._

_Je devrais être la seule chose dans son esprit._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

S'éloigner de Harry est vraiment libérateur.

J'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier libéré d'un asile psychiatrique. Bien sûr, j'ai eu mes moments de folie. Je peux être aussi fou que lui, parfois.

_Mais il y a un endroit et un moment pour ça__**,**__ et ceux-ci ne le sont pas._

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je serais heureux. J'ai renoncé à la peine, au chagrin, à la colère et à la rage. Juste pour aujourd'hui. Même la folie a besoin d'une pause et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je voulais la vie normale d'un monsieur-tout-le-mondejuste pour une PUTAIN de journée.

Je_ voulais_ parler du temps autour de tartine à la confiture. Je voulais lire un livre quelconque devant le feu. Je voulais faire un petit somme avec Harry, de préférence, l'après-midi. Je ne voulais plus côtoyer la mort dans ma vie. Je voulais un semblant de normalité, pour quelques heures. Pour une journée.

Mais Harry m'a forcé à aller se promener alors que le brouillard est toujours là avant de commencer à parler dans sa barbe et de me regarder fixement pour me débiter les pires conneries que je n'ai jamais entendues. Je sais qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Il veut que je pleure soit que je sois blessé, ou qu'on finisse au lit. Il attend quelque chose que je ne compte pas lui donner.

Je lui ai dis de foutre le camp, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il s'en aille.

_Casse-toi. Pour aujourd'hui du moins._

Mais Harry, étant Harry, il ne s'est pas barré.

Je me retourne et fais quelque pas pour m'en aller mais il fonce droit sur moi. Il a la vitesse et la force d'un train et la folie pour l'alimenter.

Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Juste pour quelques temps.

Nous finissons au milieu d'une piscine d'eau de pluie, de mousse et d'insectes. Sale, bien sûr. C'est peut-être profond de quelques centimètres, mais une couche fine de boue m'éclabousse le visage. Ça a _trempé_ ma robe, putain.

Je crie son nom et griffe son visage de dément mais ça le fait sourire encore plus. La saleté, apparemment, ne le déroute pas.

"C'est l'esprit." Il murmure encore, bloquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et se mettant à califourchon sur moi, ne clignant même pas des yeux quand je le frappe dans le dos de mes genoux. Sa folie alimente son pouvoir pour que ma rage n'alimente pas le mien.

_Pas encore._

"Le seul mot que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche, c'est _Harry_. Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais c'était te rappeler le sentiment d'être malheureux mais apparemment tout ce que tu veux c'est le réconfort des autres-"

"Harry." Je siffle durement et il se tait directement. Il aime quand je dis son prénom, apparemment. "Tu es bêtement jaloux à la pensée-"

Mes mots sont coupés par un torrent de sang qui jaillit ma bouche. C'est ce qui arrive quand un coude rencontre l'une de vos dents et la casse. Un goût métallique remplit ma bouche et tout ce que je sens c'est une chaleur continue coulant sur mes joues, mon menton et dans mes cheveux. Et la crasse que j'ai sur moi doit aussi devenir rouge.

Harry sourit, mais il ne retient plus mes mains au-dessus de ma tête parce qu'il doit en avoir besoin pour me défoncer la bouche. Ce bâtard_ sourit_. Il est assis sur ma taille, les mains sur le coté et aucun coup en vue. Il croit peut-être que sous la douleur et la confusion, je ne réfléchis pas.

_Je pense toujours, espèce d'idiot. Quelque chose que je ne faisais plus depuis ce matin mais_ _merci de m'avoir rappelé comme c'est amusant de te rendre les coups. Putain de connard. _

"_Harry …"_ je gémis un peu et je me tiens des deux mains la bouche, augmentant la douleur et laissant la peur remplir ma voix. Laissons-le croire que je suis triste, effrayé et que j'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Laisson**s**-le profiter de cet instant pour lui faire regretter plus tard.

_Je vais te faire pleurer tellement fort que ce seront des larmes de sang. Je vais tellement te faire saigner que tu pleureras du sang. _

_Je te déteste._

Je projette ma tête aussi vite que je le peux contre son nez.

_Et crac le nez. _

C'est le bruit que ça fait quand mon front rencontre son nez et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri alors qu'il tombe en arrière. Directement, il semblerait, dans un endroit un peu plus profond que la piscine glauque dans laquelle nous sommes allongés.

Je le retourne sur le ventre et m'assois sur son dos avant qu'il ne puisse protester ou comprendre que mes gémissements et mes sanglots étaient faux. Je ravale ma douleur comme j'avale le sang, quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore. Je la laisserais sortir plus tard, quand je le pourrais.

Quand il commence à rire, le son m'effraie au plus profond de moi. Les cheveux sur ma nuque se hérissent et un frisson me parcour**t** le dos involontairement. J'attrape une touffe de ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et enfonce son visage dans la piscine de boue.

_Saleté. Merde._

Ses mains commencent à me griffer quand il se rend compte que_ non, je ne te relèverais pas encore la tête_ et laissent **s**es empreintes sur ma peau. Ses ongles attrapent de la peau autour de celui de mon pouce et il tire tellement fort qu'il m'arrache un peu l'ongle.

Je crie et pour me venger, j'enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans la boue de mon autre main. Plus de douleur à ravaler. Plus de sang. Je crois que j'ai avalé ma dent aussi. Vu la quantité de sang coulant de ma dent au bord des lèvres, je crois bien que c'était ma dent.

Les mains de Harry s'agitent moins. Il devient faible.

Je le retiens _un._

_Deux._

_T_rois secondes de plus.

Je le relâche, me lève et le regarde remonter à la surface. Il crache de l'eau marron crasseuse et il a à peine l'énergie de se rouler en boule au bord de la piscine et de sangloter. Il sanglote, tousse et vomit, de la boue coulant de ses yeux et de son nez.

Il a la respiration sifflante.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, _Harry,_ HARRY!" Je commence à chuchoter dans son oreille avant de finir en criant même s'il pleure fortement maintenant.

J'ai gagné à ce jeu.

"Tu aimes le son de ton putain de nom maintenant ? Quand je crie 'non, ça veut dire NON, quand je te dis que je m'en vais, ça veut dire que je m'en VAIS, et quand JE CRIE TON NOM ALORS QUE JE SUIS EN COLERE TU DEVRAIS TE CASSER AVANT QUE JE NE T'Y FORCE ? ESPECE DE DINGUE!"

Il n'arrive même pas à se mettre à quatre pattes, il sanglote fort et on dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'il tousse, il ravale de la boue. Je ne peux pas avoir pitié, pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il faut laisser place à la rage et à la douleur et c'est exactement ce que je ressens.

"Tu as appri**s** ta leçon maintenant sur le fait que tu dois m'écouter, _Harry ?_"

Il acquiesce un peu mais ce n'est pas une réponse. J'ai besoin de plus de domination. J'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir étant donné qu'il croit que ce dernier n'appartient qu'à lui.

"Répond-moi par un 'oui Draco'. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as compris la leçon ?" Je tousse et le goût métallique revient, du sang coule des mes égratignures et des larmes sont coincées dans ma gorge. Je peux à peine crier tellement cette dernière est enrouée, mais je me débrouille pour le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais rivaliser avec un autre son, vu comme la forêt est silencieuse comme une tombe.

Harry marmonne quelque chose dans ses sanglots et mon pied rencontre fortement ses côtes pour en casser quelques-unes.

_Il va pisser le sang pendant des jours._

"Répond-moi correctement, EST-CE QUE TU AS COMPRIS LA LEÇON ?"

Les yeux fermé et recouvert par la crasse, son visage dans la mousse, il prend sur lui pour croasser un "Oui, Draco" d'entre ses lèvres craquelée**s**.

"Bien." Je marmonne, en m'éloignant lentement et en ressentant finalement les effets désagréables et écœurants d'avaler trop de sang. Ce n'est pas plaisant.

"Maintenant ta gueule**,** et reste loin de moi jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. Je viendrais te chercher quand j'en aurais envie. Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne et n'ose même pas bouger."

"Merci Draco. Reste comme ça, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime encore plus quand tu es en colère." Les lèvres deHarry peuvent à peine bouger pour laisser sortir ces mots et sa salive se mélange à la saleté qui est autour. Ces lèvres sont répugnantes tout comme ses mots. Il est entièrement souillé. "Refais-le. Tue-moi encore. Fais-le."

Je ravale mon envie de le frapper aux tempes pour le regarder mourir, mais quelque chose en moi m'empêche de me noyer dans la rage. Ça me tuerait de le faire alors qu'il ne peut même pas s'asseoir correctement. Je m'en vais alors avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il y a quelques minutes et je me prépare à vomir quelque part dans les bois. Ce besoin de vomir est en partie dû au sang et aux mots de Harry qui remuent dans mon estomac et dans ma tête. Il restera là toute la journée, mais ses mots seront avec moi. Je les vomirai et l'oublierai complètement, c'est ce que je vais faire. Le brouillard s'est éclaircit et je vois maintenant le sentier que Harry et moi avons emprunté pour arriver jusqu'ici, et je le suis pour retourner à l'école. Seul.

Je crois que mon esprit divague quand je me rends compte que notre bagarre n'a même pas fini par du sexe. J'aurais pu, et peut-être que Harry aurait eu deux fois plus mal que moi en ce moment, mais la fin n'a pas d'importance.

_Je lui ai déjà dit que notre relation ne pouvait pas être basée que sur le sexe. Je crois que tout ce que nous savons faire c'est avoir un peu de bonheur suivi de longues périodes de violence et __de pouvoir__; et vous avez là un couple __complètement __un couple anormal._

_Hourra__._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Je sens du sang remonter dans ma gorge et tout ce à quoi je peux penser alors que je vomis c'est 'je mérite une bonne tasse de thé. Peut-être que j'en apporterai une à Harry aussi plus tard.'_

_Si je vais le chercher ce soir._

_Si. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Salut à tous !! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions lol !!! Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes ces reviews !! Pour les anonymes, même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que vos reviews me font chaud au cœur !! Allez, bon dimanche à tous e au week-end prochain !!**


	33. Encore un petit trou

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! **

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction, ne t'inquiètes pas de l'heure à laquelle tu me le renvoi du moment que c'est avant 00h lol !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 32 …Encore un petit trou…**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Une fois de plus ? Juste une ? Ça pourrait tout arrêter__…le jeu__. Pas nous. Jamais._

"_Action." Je chuchote contre sa peau. Il frissonne, avant d'afficher un rictus cette fois. _

_Une fois de plus ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDP**_

Nous, en tant que créatures faillibles,choisissons toujours à la fin ce qui est inévitablement mauvais pour nous.

Nous fumons pour mourir plus vite, nous buvons jusqu'à ce notre foie soit imbibéd'alcool. Nous couchons avec des étrangers qui couchent eux-mêmes avec d'autres. Nous arrachons nos croûtes et suçons le sang de nos coupures. Nous mangeons nos ongles et grattons nos égratignures alors qu'on devrait les laisser tranquille. Nous mangeons trop ou pas assez et nous faisons tout pour mettre à l'épreuve notre corps.

Au fond, tout le monde savoure la douleur. C'est ce que je pense.

Par exemple, prenez la situation où l'on perd une dent. Peu importe combien ça fait mal ou que ça saigne, qu'on est à deux doigts de perdre connaissance ou de vomir, notre langue ne peut pas s'empêcher de toucher l'endroit où la dent était. Et les gencives n'ont rien de spéciales, elles sont molles. Une partie de la bouche qui devient magiquement filandreuse, ensanglantée. Ça fait mal et ça n'a qu'un goût métallique, mais on le touchera toujours. On ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Et si Harry était autre chose dans ce monde, il serait ce putain de trou dans ma bouche. Il fait mal quand on s'en approche trop près et il vous fait mal tant qu'on ne le quitte pas, mais il est irrésistible. Je pourrais m'en aller pour quelques minutes, mais à la fin je retournerai vers lui. Toujours.

Alors que je me fraye un chemin dans la forêt pour retourner vers la civilisation, ce connard me manque déjà un peu. Je laisse des traces évidentes dans la terre sur le chemin pour m'assurer que je serai capable de le retrouver, le long d'un sentier de tiges cassées sur lesquelles je crache une salive rouge.

Charmant.

Je devrai**s **certainement aller chercher la chose en sang que j'ai laissée derrière moi plus tard, avant qu'elle ne commence à pourrir.

Mais j'ai la journée pour moi.

Je ne peux pas aller voir Pomfresh pour mon petit problème de dent, mais je peux rentrer discrètement dans l'infirmerie et voler autant de potions anti-douleur que je le souhaite. Mais ça, mon cher, c'est juste la première chose que je vais faire. Après je vais prendre une douche et je mettrai mes habits les plus chers.

Du lin.

Du cachemire.

Putain, de la soie aussi.

Je vais nettoyer et couper mes ongles avant de me brosser les dents plusieurs fois. Puis je laverai aussi plusieurs fois mes cheveux avant de les peigner et les couper. Je vais les faire briller, ajouter des mèches peut-être. Des mèches ou des pénombres ? Peu importe en fait. Se blottir devant un long roman avec une tasse de thé fumante a l'air bien aussi. Ma journée est programmée.

Jusqu'au moment où je devrai aller chercher Harry pour le ramener à l'école.

Ma langue appuie fortement sur la chair de ma gencive et je dois m'arrêter pour tenir ma mâchoire afin de m'empêcher de crier, vu que je suis dans l'école et que les étudiants qui courent dans tout les sens me jettent des regards effrayés. Vu l'état dans lequel est mon visage, je jure que je vais traîner Harry par les cheveux tout le long du chemin.

Ce garçon ne mérite aucune clémence.

Je me remets droit alors que la vague de douleur s'amenuise. Je redresse les épaules et essaie de marcher avec_ dignité_ jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'espère que ma démarche ne rappelle pas trop celle de Lucius. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler. C'est drôle de penser, à un moment comme celui-là, que nous sommes parents.

Ha. Comme si on l'avait trouvé mort la chemise tachée et les ongles en sang retournés. _Tss, tss,__Draco_, c'est ce qu'il penserait s'il me voyait.

Ce n'est pas parce que du sang goutte de votre menton et que votre mâchoire est gonflée que l'on n'a plus de dignité.

_Oh non. Pas ça._

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**LE MINISTÈRE SEVIT CONTRE LES MANGEMORTS ET LEURS COMPLICES; **

**FAMILLES ET AMIS ATTENTION !**

C'est le titre en première page du Prophète, le journal étant posé innocemment devant ma porte. Je reviens de l'infirmerie les bras remplies de potions volées et c'est la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin pour m'accueillir. Les mots s'adressent directement à moi et le message se grave dans ma tête; je suis sur le point de recevoir une visite d'Aurors très en colère, putain.

Même mort, l'héritage de mes parents est de vivre avec mon nom, Draco MALFOY. Les 6 dernières lettres sont une raison suffisante au Ministère pour faire irruption directement à Poudlard et m'arrêter. M'interroger. Me blesser.

Je ne dois pas m'occuper de ça. J'ai du _travail_. Je dois d'abord me nettoyer et seulement après je m'attaquerais à cet article redoutable et ce qu'il va engendrer. Les Aurors viendront inévitablement, probablement demain. M'en inquiéter n'y changera rien ni ne rendra les choses plus faciles. Je dois d'abord me doucher puis me concentrer par la suite.

Revoyons mes priorités dans l'ordre _Prendre des potions anti-douleur. Me doucher. Lire le journal. Aller chercher Harry. Dîner. Dormir._

Ok. Tout est en ordre. Une vie aussi normale que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. J'ai un programme, comme tous les autres. Je peux aussi faire semblant, si je veux, d'être normal. Que dans mon agenda je ne prévoispas de m'arracher une autre dent qui est cassée.

Je vais passer une journée normale jusqu'à ce que je doive aller chercher Harry, et ce sera la fin de l'histoire, merde.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Mmm. Je suis beau propre, vraiment, je le suis.

Bon, je vous le concède un peu. _En fait_, je ressemble fortement à un drogué qui n'a pas mangé ni dormi depuis des jours, mais ça ira mieux après quelques jours de repos. L'ongle de mon pouce, netenant auparavant que par un fil de chair, est maintenant bandé. J'ai bu assez de potions anti-douleur pour assommer un Hippogriffe et j'ai demandé de l'aide à un elfe de maison pour m'aider à arracher la dent cassée. Bon, après j'ai vomis les potions et le sang avalé, mais au moins je me sens mieux maintenant.

Une douche et des vêtements propres font beaucoup de bien.

Je lis l'article. Cette chose _abjecte_ est encore pire que je ne le pensais, putain. Les Aurors 'enquêtent' juste sur la famille et les amis des Mangemorts connus, mais ils ont le 'pouvoir de retenir quelqu'un si besoin pour l'interroger un peu plus'. Ce qui veut dire 'Draco, vous resterez dans une cellule du Ministère jusqu'à ce que vous ayez casqué pour tous les actes de vos parents'. J'ai déjà préparé un sac; des vêtements, un peigne et une brosse à dents.

Et maintenant, c'est le tour de mon cher Harry.

C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne me reste plus de potion anti-douleur, parce que je suis sûr qu'il en aura besoin. Je l'ai laissé derrière moi ce matin; je n'ai plus la notion du temps. On est en fin d'après-midi maintenant et s'il n'est pas mort de froid, il doit certainement mourir de faim. Je me mets une cape en plus pour ma petite randonnée, de cette façon il en aura une pour le chemin du retour. Je suis un génie, mais Harry sera probablement moins enthousiaste sur le fait que je lui rapporte une cape.

Il doit certainement m'attendre derrière un arbre, une pierre entre les mains prêtes à rentrer en contact avec ma jolie tête. Ça ne me surprendrait pas le moins du monde.

Je traverse la pelouse un but en tête et ignore fermement mon nom criée par mes camarades de classe. _Ils _ont lu l'article aussi; tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école l'ontsans aucun doute lu. Certains auront de la compassion parce qu'ils sont aussi visés, mais la plupart me jetterons des pierres ou se moqueront. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour affronter mon public d'adorateur**s**.

Reste concentré sur Harry.

Le sentier de tiges cassées et de fougères arrachées m'aide à le retrouver; je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est la première fois où je ne le vois pas pendant autant de temps. La mousse et les pousses fraîches me sont familières.

D'un seul coup, je me retrouve devant une piscine d'eau bien connue. La boue affiche encore les traces de notre bagarre de ce matin. La seule différence dans le scénario c'est que Harry n'est nulle part en vue, qu'il n'y a aucun bruit et que la lumière qui filtre à travers les branches est un plus forte que ce matin. Ça dissipe le brouillard, mais Harry n'est pas là.

"Harry ?" J'appelle faiblement.

Pas de bruit. Une grenouille croasse et des oiseaux s'envolent, le battement de leurs ailes résonnant dans la forêt. Harry ne répond pas.

"_Harry ?_" J'appelle de nouveau, d'une voix inquiète qui ne devrait pas l'être.

Le léger bruit de quelque chose contre l'eau brise le silence cette fois. On aurait dit une pierre lancé dans le lac et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir de ma théorie où Harry m'attend avec un gros caillou dans la main pour m'exploser le visage.

Je marche doucement vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, mais Harry n'est pas en train de m'attendre debout.

Vu l'allure qu'il a, ce sera un miracle s'il peut tenir sur ses deux jambes dans quelques jours.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Passez trop de temps seul et vous remarquerez que votre esprit fera n'importe quoi pour s'occuper. J'ai classé toutes les douleurs dans mon corps sur une échelle d'un à dix. Celles qui sont en-dessous de six ne sont pas importantes. Celles qui sont au-dessus devront attendre pour qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

Mon nez; quatre.

Mes mains sont engourdies, mais avant qu'elles ne le soient, le froid et l'humidité les ont brûlées; six. Peut-être sept.

Pour mes pieds, c'est définitivement huit ; le froid les_ brûlent_. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le souvenir d'avoir des orteils normaux.

Ma gorge, neuf. Je donnerais n'importe quoi dans mon coffre chez Gringotts pour quelque chose pour pouvoir respirer et avaler plus facilement. Je marcherai avec mes pieds trempés, congelés et brûlés jusqu'à Poudlard si quelqu'un pouvait guérir cette douleur.

Mais je dois rester assis comme un bon petit garçon et attendre que Draco revienne. J'ai compris la leçon, je le jure. Je veux l'attendre et lui prouver que je peux être fidèle à quelque chose.

J'attends Draco.

J'attends Draco.

J'attends Draco.

J'attends _toujours_ Draco.

Ça fait des heures que mon estomac vide gargouille de douleurs et me brûle. Je dois faire pipi. J'ai arrêté de trembler il y a quelques heures; je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. Ma bouche est sèche à force de rester ouverte mais je ne peux pas l'humidifier ni avaler. Je dois respirer doucement mais ça m'endort; je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je suis absolument sûr qu'un _corbeau_ me regarde d'un air triste, mais j'attends toujours putain.

Attendre.

Attendre.

"Harry ?"

N'est-ce que pas ironique qu'il prononce mon prénom de la façon dont je voulais ce matin ?

"_Harry ?_"

Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est, _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas parce que tu ne me voies pas ! Je suis l à! Derrière cet arbre ! Regarde, mon ange, s'il te plaît._

Je lève ma main droite qui est dans la boue et je la relaisse tomber; comme un poids mort. Ça fait un peu bizarre de ne rien sentir quand elle frappe le sol, mais le bruit encourage Draco à se rapprocher.

J'ai fini d'attendre.

Je veux rentrer à la maison.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Oh, _Harry_." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être incrédule. Il faut reconnaître qu'il a une tête affreuse. Tout comme il doit avoir horriblement mal.

"Ouvre les yeux pour que je vois si tu es réveillé." Il le fait mais ils les referment vite. Ils sont très rouges; ce _qui devrait_ être blanc est devenu rouge intense. C'est parce qu'il a de la saleté dans les yeux. Il ne peut pas l'enlever lui-même.

Le _Oh, Harry_ résume à quel point il a l'air mal en point.

"Je ne suis pas désolé, tu le comprends ? C'était une leçon pour que tu comprennes que 'non veut dire non', d'accord ? Tu captes ?" Il acquiesce.

"Tu me promets de m'écouter désormais ? Si tu ne le fais pas, je te laisse ici sans remord, connard."

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, mais il acquiesce encore.

"Bien. Maintenant retournons au château, tu ressembles à rien."

J'enlève soigneusement la deuxième cape que je porte et je l'entoure autour de ses épaules, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire trop mal. En combinant un sort de force et de lévitation, je le prends dans mes bras facilement et entame lentement le retour sur le chemin bien connu, en évitant les piscines tourbillonnantes de saleté. Il s'accroche doucement à ma nuque, ses mains sont froides comme de la glace. Il n'y a aucune chaleur, même pas une petite pointe. On dirait les doigts d'un mort, enroulés autour de ma gorge.

Je regarde sa bouche et le tire contre mon torse juste pour vérifier qu'il respire toujours. Je ne sens pas sa respiration, mais le clignement de ses paupières bleues me dit qu'il n'est _pas_ mort. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Je ne me concentre que sur ça le long de notre trajet; je vérifieque ses yeux clignent toujours parce que c'est la seule différence entre lui et un cadavre en ce moment. Je remercie les Dieux qui nous regardent, parce que le ciel qui est très couvert écarte toutes les créatures de notre chemin. Personne ne nous voit sortir de la forêt et entrer dans le château. Il n'y a pasune âme qui vive dans la salle commune des Serpentards quand nous la traversons.

Nous sommes tous seuls. Tous les deux.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre privée, entre les murs de ma salle de bain, je me sens en sécurité. C'est amusant de se dire que c'est ici que tout a commencé, ce jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus parler. Mais on dirait que c'est à des années lumières. Mais ça ira, il vivra.

Je le pose dans un coin et fait couler un bain, l'eau fumant mais n'étant pas brûlante. Dans le silence, j'enlève ma cape et je retrousse mes manches avant de défaire les lacets de ses chaussures pour lui enlever, ainsi que ses chaussettes trempée, son pantalon …

C'est le contraire de la fois où il a dû me laver; et être nu tous les deux n'a rien de nouveau. Tout comme ça n'a rien de sexuel.

Harry hurle à la mort quand ses pieds touchent l'eau, mais je le laisse dedans et lance un autre sort de silence sur les murs de ma chambre déjà insonorisée. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, je me bouche les oreilles pour étouffer le son. Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ brûlant, c'est que ses extrémités sont tellement trempées et froides, que ça doit ressembler à du feu.

Je veux pleurer.

Ça prend une heure entière pour enlever les ronces dans ses cheveux et frotter la couche de crasse sur sa peau. Sa tignasse prend une couleur onyx mouillée et après plusieurs shampoings, elle redevient douce et lisse. Je défais d'abord les nœuds avec mes doigts puis avec un peigne par la suite. Je change l'eau deux fois et continue à frotter sa peau, sans oublier les ongles et derrière les oreilles. Tout doit revenir à la normale avant que je ne me sente redevenirhumain.

Les êtres humains ne font pas ça l'un pour l'autre. Les gens _normaux_ ne le font pas.

Il a à peine assez de force pour s'asseoir droit sur le banc de ma baignoire, mais il le fait parce que je lui ordonne. Une fois qu'il est correctement emballé dans ma serviette noire la plus épaisse, je continue mon travail de nettoyage; ça prend dix minutes pour enlever avec des sorts la saleté dans ses yeux émeraude et retrouver le blanc à la place du rouge.

Ensuite, la gorge.

C'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal; son visage est contracté et des larmes coulent de ses yeux fermés chaque fois qu'il avale. Il s'écarte entièrement de moi quand j'approche un verre d'eau de ses lèvres; il ne boira pas. Je lui brosse soigneusement les dents et j'approche ensuite de ses lèvres une première potion d'anti-douleur.

"Bois." Je chuchote, mais il resserre les lèvres et refuse de la boire.

Je soupire d'exaspération, mais je n'élèverai pas la voix. "Je te promets que tu iras mieux avec ça, mais tu dois la boire. Maintenant."

Il prend une grande respiration et la boit d'un coup, avant de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Finalement, la potion agit vite et sa respiration redevient à peu près normale; ses lèvres ne sont plus bleues, mais même après le bain, ses mains et ses pieds sont toujours froids.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas arranger ça, n'est ce pas ?

Je l'enroule dans une couverte douce sur mon lit et je me couche discrètement à côté de lui. Nos estomacs gargouillent en même temps; je souris et son visage s'étire dans _un semblant_ de sourire. Ou une grimace, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je sors une de ses mains de la couverture et entrelace nos doigts, sûr que ma chaleur le réchauffera. Le réveillera.

"Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonne**s** aujourd'hui Harry. Le Ministère essaie de purger le monde des familles et des amis des Mangemort**s**. Je m'attends donc à une visite des Aurores demain. Je ne serai pas là quand tu te réveilleras, mais s'ils me cherchent, dis-leur que je suis dehors. Dis-leur que je serai près du lac, ok ?"

Je serre ses doigts, attendant une réponse et il serre en retour, faiblement. Je mets mon visage contre son nuque; j'inhale sa lumière, l'odeur de son shampooing, de son savon au gingembre et ma respiration lui fait dresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque; il frissonne. Il respire doucement, une odeur d'eucalyptus se faisant sentir. Mon nettoyage est parfait, je me dis.

Mais sa voix rocailleuse gronde s'élève, ses premiers mots depuis que je l'ai ramené.

"Action ou vérité ?" Chuchote-t-il.

Je grogne.

"Non. Ça y est. C'est la fin Harry, on devrais dépasser ça."

Il soupire.

"Encore une fois. Choisis." Je ne réponds pas et il continue à parler pour combler le silence. Sa voix ressemble à des pneus sur du gravier; elle crisse. Parler ne doit plus lui faire mal maintenant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'intérieur de sa gorge ne ressemble pas à de la bouillie. "Nous pouvons rester ensemble après et quand on y repensera, on saura qu'on a mis fin au jeu correctement. Encore une fois, puis le jeu est fini. Choisis."

Je me mords la lèvre pour garder le silence alors qu'il me serre la main plus fortement de la sienne qui est glaciale.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Une fois de plus ? Juste une ? Ça pourrait tout arrêter__…le jeu__. Pas nous. Jamais._

"_Action." Je chuchote contre sa peau. Il frissonne, avant d'afficher un rictus cette fois. _

_Une fois de plus ne peux pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Alors…vos impressions ? Désolé pour ceux qui croient que ça va devenir tout rose maintenant qu'ils se sont avoué qu'ils s'aiment, mais il ne faut pas oublier l'esprit de la fic et elle est loin d'être dans le genre 'guimauve'!! Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien à la fin lol !! Bon, je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien qui est très important pour moi !! N'oubliez pas ma petite review, bisous au week prochain !!!**


	34. Mais j'ai dit non

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****«Black horse and the cherry tree» par KT Tunstell****!!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce retard surtout que c'est moi qui avais oublié de te mettre le fichier joint, désolé !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 33 …Mais j'ai dit non, tu n'es pas fait pour moi**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Une haine réciproque._

_C'est tout ce que nous avions avant, pendant et après le jeu._

_C'est tout, n'est ce pas ?_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Harry ne se réveillerait pas même si je criais comme un fou dans ses oreilles. Son esprit est peut-être toujours prêt à jouer mais son corps a pris un carton et il a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Je le regarde un instant juste pour m'assurer que sa respiration est régulière. Une partie de moi veut mettre un tissu froid sur son front, tenir sa main et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. L'autre partie veut aller dans le parc, respirer l'air frais pour la dernière fois peut-être. Je le laisse dans mon lit, couché au milieu du territoire d'un serpent et sort pour me promener.

Je veux respirer de l'air frais avant que le Ministère ne se montre pour un 'entretien'. Un interrogatoire, plutôt.

Après des semaines et des semaines de mauvais temps – un déluge de pluie avec de l'orage – c'est le foutu moment d'un jour ensoleillé. Le brouillard avait effacé toute trace de vie; les jours gris sont toujours lugubres.

Aujourd'hui le ciel est d'un bleu éblouissant, auréolant les couleurs vertes et marrons de la flore et embellissant les terres de Poudlard. Il n'y a aucun nuage en vue. Et tout cela semble donner aux étudiants et au personnel dans les couloirs la fièvre du printemps comme jamais auparavant, mais ce qu'ils ressentent ne m'intéresse pas, parce que je ne ressens rien.

L'air est tellement humide et chaud que c'enest étouffant, ça ressemble à la caresse de la soie. J'aimerais être insouciant et marcher sans inquiétude. J'aimerais jouer au Quidditch avec quelqu'un, peu importe qui. J'aimerais m'asseoir sur l'herbe et faire semblant de bronzer. J'aimerais que la liberté de l'enfance revienne.

Mais je porte une robe qui me colle à la peau dans cet air humide et mes gencives sont douloureuses à cause d'un mauvais traitement et de négligence. La contusion pourpre qui partait de mon menton est maintenant devenue bleue et s'étend jusqu'à mon œil. Je pourrais bien prendre un air hautain envers les gens mais tout ce qu'ils verraient c'est un garçon pâle, en sueur**,** et battu.

Mon estomac gargouille et j'ignore ce besoin de manger parce que la nourriture solide, à part l'eau, engendre une terrible douleur au niveau du trou dans ma bouche. Ça fait mal de _penser_ à la nourriture. Je trouve coind'herbe près du lac et je m'y assois pour attendre. Je déteste admettre que je suis fatigué, ou que j'ai mal. J'aimerais être invincible. J'aimerais faire ce que je veux quand je veux. J'aimerais sentir le pouvoir déferler en moi quand je contrôle Harry, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

Je ferme les yeux et je sourie; je veux _tout_, d'un coup.

Je ferme à peine les yeux que j'en sens des centaines me fixer. Les gens ne parlent pas, mais leur regard silencieux signifie beaucoup. Les Aurors ont sûrement été mis au courant que je suis instable. C'est peut-être à cause des contusions. Que j'ai une relation abusive. Que je peux parler d'un ton brusque à quelqu'un ou rester silencieux.

Je suis un joker.

"Ce n'est pas moi que vous cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'attend**s** une visite là et je détesterais être interrompu avant qu'ils n'arrivent."

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir six personnes me regardant avec patience en demi-cercle, une expression méfiante sur leurs visages. Dumbledore est là, Snape et quatre, _quatre_, Aurors. Comme si j'allais me débattre ou m'enfuir.

"M. Malfoy, venez avec nous s'il vous plaît. Vous semblez déjà savoir ce qu'il se passe, tout comme je suis sûr que les journaux vous ont prévenus."

Dumbledore fait comme si j'étais un élève normal et lui un directeur normal pour que tout sepasse en douceur. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Mais je suis fatigué d'être gentil. Je saute les cours, les repas et je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'être poli. J'aimerais que les journées ne soient rien qu'à moi et les Aurors m'interrompent là.

"Bien monsieur," dis-je en même temps que je me relève, "qu'est-ce que ces gentils hommes veulent me demander ? Je n'ai aucunes relations avec les Mangemorts, je ne peux donc vous être d'aucune aide."

Un des Aurors, le plus jeunes, commence à se moquer avant de se mettre à tousser car tout le monde le regarde méchamment et il a au moins le sens d'avoir l'air honteux. Je trouve ça amusant que ces hommes ne passent pas devant pour retourner dans l'école; c'est moi qui suis en tête. Ils suivent derrière en bande et seul Snape ainsi que Dumbledore ont les couilles de marcher au même niveau que moi. Un visage ensanglanté déstabilise souvent les gens.

"M. Malfoy, nous préférerions conduire notre interview dans le bureau du Directeur, si vous le permettez." C'est l'Auror le plus vieux qui parle, celui qui a le plus d'autorité et d'expérience. "Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure, je pense. Et tout que vous nous direz sera confidentiel."

"Et vous me dites ça parce que je suis mon propre gardien maintenant, c'est ça ? Vous avez besoin de ma permission pour m'interroger ?" Je me retourne pour le voir acquiescer et je continue mon chemin. C'est dans ma façon d'écarter les gensles gens qui me feraient perdre mon temps.

"Oh! Donc vous ne voulez pas me poser de question sur mes parents …oh attendez, ils sont morts." Le cynisme coule de mes mots et tout le monde l'entend. "Et vu qu'ils sont morts, je n'ai aucune relation avec les Mangemorts, alors pourquoi _êtes-vous là ?_ Peut-être que personne ne vous a dit que ces derniers mois n'étaient pas les meilleurs, ou peut-être que oui ? Je crois que mon visage parle pour moi et-"

"Draco." Me coupe Snape avant que je ne m'énerve et il me fait taire d'un regard, mais pas pour longtemps. "Laisse ces hommes faire leur travail et tu pourras ensuite retourner à tes occupations." Nous continuons le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur en silence après ça, mais je suis le seul qui comprend les mots que Snape aurait voulu dire. Il aurait voulu ajouter _et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées Draco ? Foutre ta vie en l'air avec le garçon Potter ?_ Il me prévient de ne pas faire l'idiot avec eux parce qu'il est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi Il me prévient avec un regard et rien d'autre.

Je la ferme, écoute et réponds à leurs questions. Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour que je réalise que cette interview est spéciale et que je vais rester ici plus d'une heure.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Alors que je dormais profondément, un mal de tête atroce me réveille. La première chose que fait c'est de regarder si Draco dort encore à mes côtés; il n'y a personne. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait prévenu qu'il serait parti avant que je ne me réveille et je décide de ne pas aller à sa recherche– il doit déjà être occupé avec les Aurors. J'essaye d'avaler mais ma gorge proteste fortement. Je crois que je pourrais à peine chuchoter de la journée, ça c'est sûr.

Sortir du lit et mettre une des robes coûteuse de Draco prend plus de temps que d'habitude, mais cette léthargie va se dissiper petit à petit. Mon estomac gargouille fortement – deux fois – et je ne peux ignorer ma faim plus longtemps, mais je crois qu'aller dans la Grande Salle serait désastreux. Je décide qu'aller aux cuisines serait un meilleur plan, mais quelque chose poséinnocemment devant la porte de Draco attire mon regard. Le titre du journal d'aujourd'hui est voyant, direct et horrible aussi.

**5 FAMILLES D'****AURORS**** MORTES LORS D'ATTAQUES DE MANGEMORTS : LE MINISTÈRE JURE VENGEANCE**

Mon esprit pense d'instinct à Draco; est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? Le Ministère sera-t-il plus sévère qu'auparavant ? Condamneront-ils les gens à vie plutôt que de leur donner quelques tapes sur les doigts ?

Vont-ils se servir de Draco comme d'un bouc émissaire ?

C'est une question stupide. _Évidemment _qu'ils veulent que Draco soit le bouc émissaire; mettre un Malfoy à Azkaban leur attireront de bonne**s** faveur**s**. Draco doit être en tête de leur liste des gens à qui parlersans aucun doute. Et avec ces attaques juste une nuit avant…la journée de Draco va être longue.

Sur le chemin du bureau du Directeur, je m'arrête devant une fenêtre grande ouverte et j'ai soudain une illumination. J'ai une super idée d'action…L'ACTION qui mettra fin au jeu. Ça va prendre Draco par surprise, ça va entacher sa réputation…ça va prouver qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Après cela, je pourrais mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Il gardera pour lui tous les secrets que je lui dirais. S'il fait ce que je lui dis, je n'aurais plus aucun doute envers qui sa loyauté va. Il sera mien; esprit, corps et âme.

Je fixe le ciel bleu clair et je rigole jusqu'à ce que ma gorge saigne et que je crache du sang sur le sol. Je rigole jusqu'à ce que je pleure et que la scène fassefaire demi-tour aux étudiants dans le couloir qui se dirige vers moi. Rien que mon rire suffit à leur faire dresser les cheveux ; ce n'est pas un rire joyeux. C'est le ricanement de Voldemort, un peu comme le son de la victoire.

C'_est la fin,_ me dis-je.

**DpDpDpDpDpDp**

Les questions des Aurors deviennent pires de minute en minute. Ça a commencé doucement et à peine une heure plus tard, ils m'accusent ouvertement de choses dont je ne suis même pas au courant. Dumbledore et Snape font un peu plus que rester dans l'ombre et regarder et je peux faire un peu plus que nier leurs accusations et m'empêcher de crier d'angoisse.

Le Ministère a besoin d'un bouc émissaire et qui de plus parfait qu'un Malfoy ?

Ils me reprochent des complots dont je n'ai pas connaissance, ils essayent de me faire avouer le meurtre de personne dont je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient mortes. Ils me demandent si j'étais au courant des enlèvements que mon père avait commis, ou si j'étais impliqué dans ses affaires sordides.

J'aimerais crier aussi fort que je le peux _"Je n'ai rien fait de plus que trainer avec Harry Potter ces mois-ci, alors emprisonnez-moi pour ça si vous voulez !"_

Mais je ne dis aucun mot sur Harry parce qu'à ce stade là, ils _pourraient _m'emprisonner juste pour souiller Potter.

Un sujet à la fois, mais les questions sont continuelles et on me met la pression pour que je suive le fil de leur pensée.Ils sont assis en face de moi autour du bureau du Directeur, crachant avec patience des questions comme du venin.

"Où étiez-vous la nuit du quatre janvier ?"

"Qui étaient les amis proches de vos parents?"

"Voulez-vous bien retrousser la manche de votre bras gauche ?"

Je réponds à chaque question avec autant de venin et je montre mon bras gauche avec fierté. Voldemort ne me marquera jamais avec cette sale marque; c'est Potter qui possède ma peau. Ils devraient le savoir.

J'essaye encore et encore d'abréger les questions; une veine commence à battre d'ennui et mon estomac me fait _mal_ à chaque fois que je pense à de la nourriture. J'ai besoin d'une pause. J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Ils ne m'écouteront pas.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Dumbledore sortir du bureau et je sais d'un coup que Harry est là. Pas pour me sauver, au sens propredu terme,mais il a dû se réveiller et il est venu me chercher ici. Son secours est bienvenu si ça me permet de fuir ces hommes.

"-évitez-vous la question, M. Malfoy ?"

Je me tourne vers l'Auror le plus vieux, celui avec le plus de mordant dans ses mots et je secoue négativement la tête. C'est de lui surtout dont je voudrais être loin; il crache quand il parle et je suis fatigué d'essuyer sa bave de mon visage.

"Non _monsieur_, j'étais seulement distrait. Si nous pouvions faire une pause et repren-"

"Vous ÉVITEZ la question! Répondez-moi maintenant -"

"Messieurs." "

Dumbledore interrompt l'Auror juste au moment où ce dernier se mettait en colère. "M. Malfoy est demandé, mais je vous garantis qu'il va revenir."

"Par qui ?" Demande l'Auror le plus jeune, n'en manquant jamais une.

Dumbledore souritpresque d'un air las et me jette rapidement un regard. "Harry Potter. Et il demande à ne voir que Draco.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry. Tu veux…"

"La ferme." Chuchote-t-il en se massant la gorge en même temps qu'il parle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis occupé pour l'instant."

Harry regarde fixement la porte par laquelle je suis sorti; la même qui tient à distance les Aurors et leurs questions. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir ni si effrayé de devoir le quitter. Je voudrais qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici.

J'aimerais que _tout_ ce que j'ai demandé se réalise _maintenant_, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Ce n'est pas une mission de sauvetage pour lui.

Sa voix rocailleuse s'élève lentement, chaque mot ressemblant à un couperet.

"J'ai une action pour toi."

Ma main s'abat sur le mur derrière moi sans y penser. Le _mot_ frustration n'est pas suffisant pour exprimer ce que je ressens à l'instant.

"Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit, Harry."

Il sourit en se frottant la gorge distraitement.

"Non, je crois que c'est le moment et l'endroit parfait Draco. Écoute-moi."

Mes épaules s'affaissent alors que je glisse le long du mur pour m'asseoir sur le sol. Mon corps entier est fatigué et il faut que je m'asseye, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit confortable.

"Les Aurors veulent que tu sois leur bouc émissaire, n'est ce pas ?" J'acquiesce.

"Ton action est de leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Fond en larmes et dis-leur que_ tu_ as tué ces cinq familles d'Aurors la nuit dernière. Dis-leur que c'était par vengeance pour tes parents. Que tu as aimé faire ça. Dis-leur n'importe quoi et ils laperont chacun de tes mots avant de t'envoyer-"

"-droit à Azkaban, idiot."

"Exactement."

Le mot flotte dans l'air comme de la poussière, dit avec méchanceté et un amusement pervers qui correspond parfaitement à Harry. Il ne voit pas de problème à mentir aux autres, au_ gouvernement_, ni d'aller en prison pendant plusieurs années, peut-être pour la vie.

Jusqu'au Baiser qui scellera mon destin.

"Je ne le ferai pas." Le chuchotement sort de mes lèvres comme une sentence honteuse mais je ne détourne pas le regard; je fixe Harry avec tout le défi que je peux rassembler.

"Bien-sûr que tu le feras. C'est la dernière action et après cela-"

"J'ai dit NON, Harry. Non. Je ne le ferai pas."

Ils clignent des yeux pendant un moment; l'incrédulité s'affichant sur son visage. Il croit qu'il pourra m'y forcer. Il croit vraiment que j'irais _aussi, aussi_ loin pour lui. S'il était normal il aurait lutté, crié pour que je le fasse ou alors il aurait abandonné. Mais il sourit à la place.

Toujours un sourire avec lui.

"Allons Drake…Draco. C'est parfait, tu ne le vois pas ? Personne ne nous a vu hier. _Tout le monde_ sait que tu as du sang sur les mains et moi…ils me croiront tous quand je leur dirais que j'ai essayé de t'arrêter. Que nous nous sommes disputés avant que tu ne t'en ailles et que tu as tué-"

"Je croyais que tu avais compris le sens du mot 'non', Potter. Je n'accepterais pas l'action. Le jeu, ainsi qu'entre toi et moi, s'est fini." Chaque mot tombe comme un couperet. Je pense ce que je dis et je dis ce que je pense; c'est fini.

J'en ai assez.

J'en ai assez de lui.

J'en ai marre jusqu'au plus profond de moi et la seule façon d'en sortir, c'est _d'arrêter_.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dire. C'est… vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

Draco acquiesce, sa bouche formant une fine ligne et les yeux plissés. _Bien-sûr _qu'il le pense; je ne peux pas le croire.

Tout ce que je veux c'est une dernière action, il ne peut pas le voir ?

"Au revoir, Potter. Va-t'en, maintenant. Va-t'en."

Il se redresse lentement en me fixant droit dans les yeux et sans se rétracter une seule fois. Il reste peut-être silencieux mais ses yeux crient _va-t'en, part, ne revient jamais._

_Ta présence n'est plus désirée_.

Je me tourne. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre lentement, occultant avec conscience mes émotions et en relâchant la tension de mes épaules. Je ne me retourne pas alors que je sors, je ne lui donnerais pas cette occasion.

C'est fini, comme nous l'avions toujours dit. Nous sommes redevenus des étrangers avec rien d'autre en commun que notre haine réciproque.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Une haine réciproque._

_C'est tout ce que nous avions avant, pendant et après le jeu._

_C'est tout, n'est ce pas ?_

**DpDpDpDpDpDp**

**Salut tout le monde !! Alors tout d'abord désolé pour ce petit retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais lol !! Bref, ne me harcelez pas pour cette fin spectaculaire si je puis dire, voyez le bon côté des choses, vous n'avez plus que 6 jours avant de savoir la suite au lieu de 7 lol !!! Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review please !! Encore merci pour votre soutien et désolé pour ce retard !! Au week prochain, bonne semaine !!!**


	35. Ramène moi à la maison

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« Free until they cut me down» par Iron & Wine**** !!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 34 …Ramène-moi à la maison**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me prouver que je suis toujours vivant. Que mon cœur bat toujours entre mes côtes et que mon sang coule toujours dans mes veines. _

_Et avec le rasoir à double tranchant que j'ai volé dans le laboratoire de potions, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce dont j'ai besoin. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Il n'y a point de paix pour les méchants.

Mes prières pour m'endormir restent sans réponse alors que je suis allongé dans mon lit. C'est peut-être la couleur rouge du drap et de la couverture Gryffondor qui m'empêche de m'endormir après avoir vécu dans du bleu marine aussi longtemps. C'est peut-être aussi mon mal de cœur et ma dépression qui rendent ça difficile, je ne sais pas. On est en milieu d'après-midi mais ce n'est pas parce que le soleil brille que je dois être debout. J'aimerais m'apitoyer tranquillement sur mon sort pour un temps, merci. Je pourrais faire comme si _Le malheur c'était moi_ pendant des heures, des jours, des mois si vous me laissez.

Quand, quand, QUAND tout a mal tourné ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit non ? Est-ce que tout fut vain tous ces mois, toutes ces mises à l'épreuve, toutes ces bagarres et tous ces moments ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tirer la conclusion suivante; est-ce que je ne vaux rien ?

Arrivé à ce stade là, je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter sur le lit pour pleurer parce que je n'ai plus aucune valeur. Je ne me jugeais qu'à travers Draco.

Il avait vraiment besoin de moi pour rester et jouer aussi longtemps, mais s'il peut refuser aussi vite et d'une façon catégorique…peut-être que je n'étais qu'un jouet ? Un joli jouet qui a perdu son éclat ?

Où est passé ma colère maintenant, putain ? J'ai besoin d'être en rage pour aller bien, putain; si je pouvais tomber dans une bonne bagarre avec Ron, toutes ces pensées perfides seraient effacées de ma tête. Me battre et baiser sont deux choses différentes, mais très simples. La première est le besoin de battre votre adversaire, la deuxième…et bien, c'est fondamentalement la même chose. L'être humain a besoin de gagner, de conquérir, de détruire. L'un c'est la rage et l'autre c'est le désir.

Et quand on nous refuse les deux en même temps, c'est_ dur_.

Et non, il ne me manque pas, parce que pour cela nous aurions dû être proches dès le début. Je dois admettre que ce n'était qu'une aventure. Un jeu.

Rien qu'un jeu; quelqu'un devait perdre et l'autre gagner.

J'ai perdu.

_Putain_.

"PUTAIN !" Je crie dans un dortoir vide en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende à l'extérieur. "EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAITALLER ME CHERCHER UN VERRE ?"

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Pansy, viens voir, vite ! J'ai entendu dire que Potter était complètement _bourré _la nuit dernière et que McGonagall l'a conduit à l'infirmerie !"

Un halètement. "Tu _n'es pas_ sérieuse ! Encore ?"

"Oui." Un acquiescement, calme. "Un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'il a commencé avec quelque bièraubeurre qu'il a volé dans les cuisines et qu'ensuite il s'est bu deux bouteilles de firewhisky ! Il a vomit toutes ses tripes et les professeurs allaient l'emmener faire un lavage d'estomac quand il a juré de retourner en cours et de redevenir un bon garçon. Tout le monde sait que ce vieux de Dumbledore va encore lui redonner sa chance-"

"Putain, ce gamin échappe à tout !"

Un soupir. "_Je sais_. Il reviendra en cours à la fin de la semaine, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nos résidents fous reviennent dans le droit chemin. Apparemment, vu qu'ils n'ont plus aucun parents pour s'occuper d'eux, ils devront rester tout l'été pour rattraper leur retard."

Elle rit. "Malfoy, le résident fou…Il nous _tuerait _s'il nous entendait ! Il est la raison pour laquelle Potter est devenu fou la nuit dernière- j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient séparés - et il est resté terré dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est revenu hier-"

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "_Putain ! Il est là !"_

Un vague signe de la main. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne peut pas nous entendre."

Que tu dis.

Espèces de petites salopes stupides. Espèces de commères dégoutantes. Vous ne connaissez même pas la moitié de l'histoire. Je connais parfaitement cette histoire de 'séparation' et je suis sortide ma chambre hier, c'est juste que personne ne m'a vu. J'apprécie mes promenades seul où je m'assoie devant le lac, je n'ai pas à m'occuper des regards et des ragots des filles de cette maudite école.

Putain.

Après mon interrogatoire et après que Harry soit parti pour de bon, je deviens plus ou moins…fou aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire; mon cerveau est déjà assez fou comme ça. Ça devient difficile de passer d'un moment horrible à un autre, d'attendre avec inquiétude le moment où Harry reviendra en colère, ou que le Ministère me jette à Azkaban**,** d'où personne n'essayera de me sortir.

L'inquiétude est toujours présente, constamment pelotonnéedans mon estomac. Ça remplace ce qui était une fois 'la faim'- je n'ai pas pu manger hier et je ne peux pas maintenant non plus. Je ne veux plus jamais, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, c'est comme ça.

Et moi ? Le 'résident fou' de Serpentard ? Je mérite un titre plus classe, au moins. Peut-être que je suis un petit peu…trop instable pour retourner en cours aussi vite que Harry, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. C'est mon cerveau déséquilibré qui me fait me sentir vide et lumineux, comme si je flottais. Je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas envie 'de parler de mes sentiments' avec quelqu'un. Je suis seul et c'est ce que j'aime. Je suis célibataire.

Célibataire, comme si j'étais 'pris' avant. Ah. Harry rigolerait s'il m'entendait. Moi, son petit ami et lui le mien. Ensemble.

J'ai besoin de temps. Tout le temps dont j'aurais besoin pour rassembler mes pensées et guérir, ce qui devrait me prendre quelques mois. Je retournerai en cours dès que mes blessures seront refermées. Dès que mes vêtements arrêteront de sentir comme Harry. Dès que la nourriture arrêtera de me dégoûter.

Dès que normal sera un terme réutilisé pour me décrire.

Sensé.

Équilibré. Stable.

**DpDpDpDpDpDP**

C'est difficile de se concentrer en cours quand tous les regards sont plus fixés sur votre dos que sur le tableau la plupart du temps. Je peux presque sentir mes vêtements brûler à cause des trous que font leurs regards et je peux entendre tous leurs chuchotements sur moi ou lui. Il y a des choses à moitié vraies et d'autres fausses. Que je sache.

Cela ne rend pas ma 'réintégration' **-**comme Dumbledore l'a appelée- plus facile.

Mais je ne m'assiérais pas à côté de la chose rousse ou des cheveux touffus. Je garde une posture bien droite sur chaque chaise où je m'assois, toujours au premier rang. Les muscles de mon dos me crient de relâcher mais ce mal me garde éveillé comme aucune tasse de café n'y arriverait. Je ne lève pas ma main pour répondre aux questions tout comme je n'en pose aucune. Je m'assois. J'écoute. Je prends des notes et fais ce qu'il nous est demandé, je fais mes devoirs et je remue mes potions exactement comme il le faut.

Le bonheur est dans les détails.

Passez trop de temps à apprendre par cœur des ingrédients de potions ou des dates de révoltes chez les vampires et vous oublierez qui vous êtes et où vous êtes. J'ai perdu ma distraction quotidienne qu'était Draco, j'ai gagné une gueule de bois phénoménale et des mois sans cours. Les tas monotones de devoirs combinés avec les cours et les repas me force à me réveiller longtemps avant le soleil et à me coucher après minuit, chaque nuit.

Ces distractions me gardent lucide et le plus heureux que je peux.

Quand je suis occupé à remplir un parchemin allongé sur mon lit, je n'importune pas mes camarades de dortoir et ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas m'importuner. Nous vivons ensemble avec une règle fondamentale; tout le monde a compris que je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. Ron ne me réveille plus en me secouant parce que je pars bien avant qu'il ne se réveille. Neville ne se plaint plus que je laisse traîner mes serviettes par terre parce que je ne le fais plus. Nous ressemblons plus à de lointains voisins qu'à des camarades de dortoir.

A chaque fois que je suis en colère contre quelqu'un ou que je suistriste, je respire profondément et me plonge entièrement dans un devoir non terminé. Je vais à la bibliothèque et me force à porter (sans lévitation) tous les ouvrages de référence dont j'aurai besoin jusqu'au dortoir. Je me suis froissé un muscle à l'épaule mardi et je me suis déchiré un ligament au bras gauche mercredi soir. Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Je ne peux pas manger, penser, vivre, respirer ni dormir sans Draco. Mais quand je me plonge dans mes pensées et épuise suffisamment mon corps et mon cerveau …Je peux le faire.

Un corps épuisé ne se soucie pas de votre cœur brisé. Quand on n'a pas assez d'énergie pour pleurer avant de s'endormir, on ne le fait pas. Dès que mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes lorsque je lis, alors je dors. Quand mon estomac gargouille de faim, me distrayant de mon travail, je mange. Et c'est la façon dont j'agis pour tout, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le faire. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que cet état de manque ne parte ou ne me brise.

Peu importe ce qui viendra en premier.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

J'ai découvert des choses sur la vie en général.

Quand votre corps est trop stressé, on le ressent dans certaines parties. Comme la chute de cheveux. Pas assez pour que quelqu'un le remarque (pas encore, en tout cas), mais je perds une poignée de cheveux blonds à chaque fois que je les lave et que je les coiffe.

Ça me terrifie.

Autre chose ? Le café, l'eau et le thé n'ont aucune valeur nutritive car même si j'en bois souvent tout au long de la journée, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser des douleurs engendréespar la faim. Et ça fait très mal, putain. Et puis ça fait plusieurs jours que je fantasme sur du hachis parmentier. La prochaine fois qu'ils en serviront dans la Grande Salle, j'enverrais tout sefaire foutre pour en manger autant que je peux. Peu importe combien de fois je vomirais après pour avoir brisé mon jeûne aussi soudainement.

La dernière chose, c'est que les hommes ne peuvent pas pleurer avec élégance.

Je suis en train de me promener tranquillement dans le parc avant que le soleil ne se couche quand j'entends le bruit d'un sanglot. Je crois d'abord que mon esprit me joue des tours car je suis souvent pris de vertige quand je marche trop longtemps ces derniers jours. Je ressers mon écharpe, pour rester bien au chaud et je continue de marcher.

Mais je réentends le bruit, plus fort et à proximité. Alors, naturellement curieux, je m'arrête pour écouter et regarder.

C'est Harry. Il est à quatre pattes au pied d'un des arbres énormes qui longent le bord du lac, en train de pleurer. Plusieurs livres sont éparpillés autour de lui, certains avec des pages déchirées ou baignant dans des flaques d'eau, auxquels Harry ne porte aucune attention. Il est juste agenouillé dans l'herbe mouillée, une main tremblante accrochée dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans l'herbe.

Il a vraiment craqué celui-là.

Une de mes pensées me revient, est-ce que les hommes ne sont pas capables de pleurer avec élégance ? Ça doit être impossible parce que Harry est un beau garçon. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais c'est la vérité; il a des traits parfaits et son corps est…eh bien, c'est un don qui lui a été fait. Mais avec ses lunettes disgracieuses posées à côté de lui, la bouche grande ouverte, les larmes et les reniflements…Je ne peux même pas décrire à quel point cette vision est triste et déprimante. Moche même, pour être cru.

Finalement, ses larmes commencent à se tarir et ses mains arrêtent un peu de trembler; ils se les passent à l'arrière de la tête avant de tapoter le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. Je me suis appuyé contre un arbre pas très loin de lui et je décide que c'est le bon moment pour rentrer boire un thé ou autre chose.

Mais ses doigts tremblant trouvent ses lunettes et il les met avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je m'arrête alors et lui rends son regard, à seulement quelques mètres du garçon que je veux mais que je ne peux pas avoir. Je mets un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire et je m'en vais.

Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il pleurait et je ne veux pas revenir en arrière pour le consoler, défaire ma veste et lui mettre pour qu'il soit au chaud. Je ne veux pas lui réchauffer les doigts et embrasser ses cheveux mouillés.

Je ne le veux pas parce que ces choses me ramèneraient dans une situation encore pire que celle dans laquelle je suis maintenant. Toutes ces choses me conduiraient vers quelque chose dont je n'ai pas besoin.

Il crie "Reviens, rien qu'une fois. S'il te plaît Draco, laisse-moi te parler."

Je m'arrête et réponds "Ici ?" sans me retourner vers lui. Je l'imagine très bien passer de la position agenouillée à debout, les jambes trempées et dégoulinantes de boue sans qu'il n'y accorde aucune attention. Avec un regard suppliant pour que je revienne.

Il dit "Oui. S'il te plaît, ici."

Mais je m'en vais.

J'irais le voir quand je serais prêt. Je vais le laisser s'épuiser davantage en cours et je vais prolonger un peu plus ma solitude.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"Harry–"

"Hermione, est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ de vouloir parler de Harry ?"

Un soupir exaspéré. "_Non_, mais je ne commencerais pas à parler de lui si je ne me faisais pas du souci, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron se moque. "Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?"

"Il change encore. Je sais qu'il a rompu avec Malfoy, si on pouvait appeler ça 'sortir ensemble' mais…il s'épuise lui-même, Ron. Il est complètement à fond dans les cours et on dirait que vous**,** les gars dans le dortoir, vous vous en fichez."

"C'est le cas, on n'y fait plus attention."

"Mais pourquoi _?_ C'était ton meilleur ami il n'y a pas longtemps Ron, tu t'en souviens ? On s'entendait très bien avec lui il y a quelques mois encore, quand il est _vraiment_ devenu fou et qu'il s'est ouvert les veines ! S'il a recommencé …"

Ron reste silencieux.

"Tu devrais toujours t'en soucier Ron, tu sais que tu le devrais."

"Pas vraiment. Pas de la même façon. _Harry,_ mon meilleur ami, est probablement mort et enterré. Le Harry qui nous reste est complètement différent. Il est dérangé Hermione, cassé, brisé, peu importe le mot. Il est obsédé par lui et Malfoy, rien d'autre. C'est juste une phase avant qu'il ne tombe dans une autre."

"Allons Ron, nous devrions faire quelque chose pour le relever, manger correctement et dormir un peu. Il est là, regarde. Dans la salle commune. Ne me dit pas que tu peux le regarder et ne pas avoir envie de l'aider ?"

Ron jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. "Je n'en vraiment plus rien à foutre maintenant, Mione, et toi aussi tu ne devrais pas."

Oh super.

Il ne me reste plus rien. Rien. Ni Draco, ni Ron, ni Hermione. Ma crise existentielle de merde exaspère Dumbledore et McGonagall est à deux doigts de me suspendre. Personne ne me veut. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose et je ne peux pas l'avoir.

Génial.

Je suis assis dans un coin, me sentant inutilement seul et cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour me débarrasser de la solitude. Je veux ressentir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'heureux. Je veux prouver que j'éprouve d'autres sentiments que l'abandon, le malheur, la déprime et la nostalgie.

Je ne veux plus être aussi vide. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne dors presque plus, que je mange peu, sans ami, sans encouragement et sans Draco. C'est encore plus long que cequ'un junkie peut résister à l'envie de se droguer.

Je retourne près de ce stupide, stupide arbre près de ce putain de lac tous les jours depuis une semaine mais Draco n'est jamais revenu. C'est lui qui détient le pouvoir parce qu'il a prouvé qu'il n'a vraiment pas besoin de moi. Il m'a dit de_ partir, _tant de fois. Il peut donc choisir de revenir ou non, comme il le souhaite, et il aime me faire attendre. Nous nous jetons des coups d'œil de temps en temps dans les couloirs ou dans le parc mais il ne me sourit jamais même si je le fais. Il me _regarde _comme si j'étais un caillou sur le chemin ou une feuille dans l'arbre. Rien d'intéressant ni de vivant, ne méritant pas son attention. Ce sentiment de vide augmente de plus en plus. Je me sens vide; nul et non désiré.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me prouver que je suis toujours vivant. Que mon cœur bat toujours entre mes côtes et que mon sang coule toujours dans mes veines. _

_Et avec le rasoir à double tranchant que j'ai volé dans le laboratoire de potions, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce dont j'ai besoin. _

**DpDpDpDpDpDp**

**Ah on n'est plus très loin de la fin, j'espère que vous serez toujours vivant et que vous n'aurez pas fait de crise cardiaque lol !! Bref, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre !! Merci et à la semaine prochaine !!**


	36. Les pierres au bord du lac

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« ****Water to sky ****» par**** Thea Gilmore****!!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction et c'est pas grave pour le retard !!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 35 …Les pierres au bord du lac**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Et la première chose que j'envisage de faire après qu'on se soit embrassé, qu'on __ait____mangé, dormi et qu'on __ait__ passé un moment ensemble __…C'est de donner__ une leçon à Harry. _

_Et cette fois, il ne sera pas près de l'oublier. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est _le_ jour.

Ça l'est vraiment.

Avec ma petite lame de rasoir très utile, je dessine des lignes fines et sinueuses sur mes bras. Elles croisent les anciennes et ça devient de plus en plus joli chaque jour. J'ai acquis plus d'adresse pour dessiner et après quelques esquisses je m'endors plus facilement. Je ne me sens plus aussi malade ni vide qu'en journée où j'attends ce moment là avec impatience.

Je commence à retracer ses initiales, le _D.M._ que j'ai gravé sur ma peau il n'y a pas longtemps. Les lettres avaient cicatrisé et commencé à disparaître, mais maintenant elles brillent d'un rouge foncé sous la lumière du feu et elles resteront plus longtemps. Pour toujours j'espère, si j'arrive à les graver assez profondément. Peut-être que si j'y vais assez fort je graverais sa marque sur mon os.

Mais Draco ferait mieux de se montrer aujourd'hui parce que les lignes sont de plus en plus profondes vu que j'en ai besoin. Ça fait mal et je_ veux _me blesser, mais je m'y suis habitué maintenant. J'ai besoin de plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Donc j'y vais un peu plus fort, je saigne plus et chaque jour j'espère que Draco viendra sous l'arbre pour que je puisse arrêter tout ça.

Quand Draco est là, chaque cellule de mon corps est vivante. Quand j'aurai fait revenir Draco, je n'aurais plus besoin de la douleur d'un rasoir pour me réveiller.

Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est de sourire et c'est la douleur la plus exquise que je connais.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

J'ai enlevé l'odeur de Harry de tous mes vêtements mais elle me manque tellement que ça fait mal. Je ne l'admettrais pas mais même dormir dans un lit vide est difficile. Je veux quelque chose de chaud et d'humain à côté de moi et ça ne peut être personne à part lui.

Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvaitm'avoir maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, je renonce encore àtraîner Harry dans la boue. C'en est assez, je suis donc assis dehors à l'attendre.

Même si c'est le printemps et qu'il fait particulièrement chaud à Poudlard, j'ai tout le temps froid. Voici le résultat d'une perte excessive de poids, bon Dieu. Je porte à chaque fois mon manteau en laine grise et mon écharpe blanche. Je mets une couche de vêtement tous les jours après avoir pris une douche chaude mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps. Il n'y a pas que ça, je suis au dernier cran de ma ceinture et il n'en _existe_ pas de plus petit. Si je maigris encore je ne serais plus que de la peau, des cheveux et des os. De la peau et des os.

Une couche fine de plastique sur une maigre charpente.

Un corps qui marche.

Oh attendez, mais sans les cheveux parce qu'on dirait qu'ils veulent me laisser aussi, même si c'est lentement.

Mais pour l'instant je suis là, emmitouflé et attendant Harry sous notre arbre attitré. C'est presque le coucher du soleil et tout le monde est à l'intérieur ou sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de regarder un match. Je crois que c'est Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ça. C'est peut-être Serdaigle ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Harry arrive, le crépuscule teintant sa peau et ses vêtements d'une couleur rose pâle, lui donnant l'air d'être en bonne santé malgré son teint jaunâtre. Il s'approche avec prudence sans sourire ni parler, nettoyant le sol à côté de moi avant de s'asseoir. Son jogging gris et son chandail noir ont l'air d'être un petit peu plus ample qu'il y a une semaine. Ou est-ce deux semaines ?

Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement.

Et sans dire un seul mot, il remonte lentement la manche de son bras gauche mais je sais déjà ce que je vais voir. Les coupures sur son poignet sont en train de cicatriser mais celles plus profondes près du creux de son bras sont récentes et d'un rouge vif sur sa peau blanche. Ça ressemble à des traces de vin souillant un pichet de crème et sans réfléchir mes doigts caresse sa peau, je dois respirer avec attention pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Il s'écarte de mon touché et on se fixependant un moment, lui se posant des questions sur mon affection. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que je me sois fait du souci pour lui.

Il s'est préparé au pire, au moins.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" Je chuchote.

Il hausse les épaules et redescend sa manche, le noir du tissu cachant les tâches de sang dessus. Ses yeux se promènent sur le lac, les cernes en dessous montrant son manque de sommeil et les heures restées éveillé à se poser des questions et se faire du souci. Il est vraiment en vrac.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est le seul que je veux, putain ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me fais autant de souci?

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as encore fait ?"

Il hausse encore les épaules, son visage se crispant un instant sous l'angoisse avant de revenir à la normale. "Je crois que ça prouve que je suis encore là. C'est la seule chose que je ressens dans la journée et ça me rappelle que je_ peux_ sentir quelque chose, même si c'est de la douleur. Ça m'aide à dormir. Ça me fait mal tout comme j'aimerais que tu me blesses." Il s'humidifie lentement les lèvres et hausse de nouveau les épaules alors qu'il arrache des touffes d'herbes. Il les déchiquète, mais doucement et lentement.

Il reste silencieux.

"Tu veux que je te fasse du mal ? Tu le veux encore même après…après tout ça ?"

Il se tourne pour me regarder, les yeux étincelant. "Si tu aimerais le faire, tu peux."

"Ne…ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Potter." Il siffle à l'attente de son nom de famille et j'admets que revenir à ces derniers serait trop. "Harry. Pourquoi es-tu là, pour me montrer ton bras ensanglanté en attente de sympathie ? Pour que je revienne parce que tu as_ besoin _de moi ou quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Non, non, non…Toi. Tu as besoin de moi aussi et tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Tu es malade et de plus en plus, je le vois parfaitement. Et moi aussi. Et nous pouvons arranger ça, y remédier, si nous …si …"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grogner devant l'optimisme enfantin dans sa voix. "Si_ quoi _Harry ? Si on se remet ensemble, comme avant ? Parce que tu sais, ont étaient _tellement _bien à cette époque, c'est sûr. Ouais, à ce temps là on s'amusait avec des arcs-en ciel et des fées."

Ma voix pleine de sarcasme touche quelque chose en Harry; je vois parfaitement qu'il est inquiet que je ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

"Non ! Pas comme ça, je changerai. Je te le jure Draco, je peux changer, je peux changer pour toi, je le ferai …"

Et c'est reparti pour les larmes, elles n'ont pas été invitéeset elles coulent vite. Il se détourne, en essayant de garder son calme et en les cachant avec ses mains mais il échoue.

Ma gorge se renoue et je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais ça fait mal de voir ça. Il est désespéré. Il pleure à_ l'idée_ de perdre sa chance. Et il est _prêt_ à écouter cette fois, à changer comme j'en ai besoin, à accepter ce que je lui dis. Il a retenu la leçon et je me fais aussi du mal si je ne le vois pas.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules secouées par les sanglots et le tire vers moi, son visage mouillé se positionnant rapidement contre mon épaule osseuse. Le poids d'une autre personne chaude et vivante à côté de moi mesemble étranger.Je n'ai parlé ni touché personne depuis très longtemps.

"Changer comment ?" Je murmure dans ses cheveux, en y plantant un baiser délicat. Ils sentent exactement comme je m'en souviens et j'ai envie de le dévorer. Je veux que tout soit comme avant, mais à ma façon.

"Tout ce que tu voudras de moi. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, je le ferai. Mais…revient. S'il te plaît Draco, s'il te plaît …"

Je baisse la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un chuchotement, pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre au hasard.

"Mais je t'aime comme tu es Harry." Il renifle et se recule, les yeux rougis, remplis de larmes et _troublés_. "Mais tu étais en train de me tuer et tu me tues encore, on le sait tous les deux. Avec ou sans toi je suis…perdu. Mais au moins quand on est ensemble -"

"-nous ne sommes pas seuls." Il finit calmement ma phrase, en ignorant tous les deux le rugissement en arrière plan des fans sur le terrain. Comme si un jeu bête comme le Quidditch signifiait quelque chose pour nous.

"Je ne veux plus être seul Draco, je ne veux plus jamais être comme _cela_. Je changerai comme tu le voudras, je ferai n'importe quoi, je serai n'importe quoi. Je veux juste que nous soyons ensemble. Vraiment, je le veux cette fois. Je suis à toi."

Chacun de ses mots sont emplis de désespoir. Ces derniers restent suspendus dans l'air, c'est son excuse et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre cette fois. Ses yeux volettent sur mon visage à la recherche d'une réponse.

Je souris vraiment pour la première fois depuis _toujours_ et il me le retourne de toutes ses dents à tel pointqu'il doit en avoir mal aux joues. N'importe quoi ?" Je questionne.

Mes mains sont en train d'essuyer les larmes de ses joues quand il répond. "N'importe quoi".

J'arbore un sourire satisfait et je fais glisser mes doigts à l'arrière de sa tête pour attraper ses cheveux et rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Peu importe que j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé par de l'acide à l'intérieur de moi ou que son pull tache mon manteau de rouge.Je ne me soucie pas du fait que notre baiser a un goût salé dû aux larmes ou que lorsque nos dents s'entrechoquent, la réverbération me donne mal à la tête.

C'est bon, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin et c'est ce que je voulais depuis longtemps.

Harry est à moi et il fera tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tout ce que je veux.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Et la première chose que j'envisage de faire après qu'on se soit embrassé, qu'on ait mangé, dormi et qu'on ait passé un moment ensemble __…C'est__ de donner une leçon à Harry. _

_Et cette fois, il ne sera pas près de l'oublier. _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Et voilà la version corrigée, croyez-moi elle est mieux lol !! Bref j'espère que votre baromètre 'guimauve' est remonté car remplissez le bien avant la suite lol !! Allez, au week prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre !!! **


	37. C'est un désastre

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****« It's a disaster » par Ok Go****!!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction et joyeuses pâques miss !!!**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Chapitre 36 …C'est un désastre,**

**c'est un désordre incroyable,**

**mais c'est tout ce que nous avons maintenant,**

**ouais, c'est tout ce que nous avons.**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_C'est ça," je chuchote avant de m'endormir, en caressant sa nuque et son dos, "le bonheur."_

"_Je sais." Murmure-t-il tellement doucement que je sens plus son souffle sur ma peau que je n'entends ses mots. "Bienvenue à la maison." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

_Après notre discussion au bord du lac, Harry et moi étions tellement fatigués que nous nous sommes traînés jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentard avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, pelotonner l'un contre l'autre et de nous endormir. Il n'était même pas vingt et une heure quand la fatigue nous a rattrapés et maintenant il est presque midi quand je me réveille. _

Mais Harry dort toujours, la bouche grand ouverte et sans défense comme un nouveau né dans son sommeil. Je sors du lit et la froideur du sol des cachots me réveille entièrement alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je verse de l'eau chaude et une potion désinfectante dans un chaudron avant d'aller nettoyer son bras scarifié, en faisant attention en remontant sa manche de ne pas arracher de croute. Pour dire vrai, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être aussi doux, comme les gens gentils le sont. Harry bouge à peine sous mon contact.

Il continue à dormir.

J'enlève ensuite son pantalon pour l'envoyer avec son chandail aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils les lavent, le laissant frissonneren boxer et en t-shirt blanc dans l'air froid du matin. Vous croyez que ces gestes et le changement de température le réveilleraient ? Oh non, pas Harry.

J'entends alors le léger bruit d'un métal chutant de ses vêtements sur le sol. Son fidèle rasoir est tombé de l'une de ses poches pour atterrir non loin de mes pieds. On dirait un bout de métal inoffensif, comme un miroir. Pas plus long de deux centimètres, fin comme une mèche de cheveux et c'est _ça_ qui coupe la peau, les tendons, les muscles et touche l'os. Si vous voulez vraiment détruire quelqu'un de spécial, même vous, je commence à penser qu'un rasoir est une bonne façon.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Je voudrais lui ouvrir le poignet gauche profondément pour que ses nerfs soient endommagés à vie et qu'il ne puisse même plus tenir une plume, un couteau, une fourchette ou un rasoir, et encore moins pour se couper l'autre bras. Son bras gauche commence à ressembler au jeu du morpion dessiné par un enfant de quatre ans qui s'ennuierait. J'aimerais couper ses tendons tellement forts que je finirais par toucher ses pauvres, pauvres os fragiles. J'aimerais qu'ils se brisent sous la pression comme un élastique et déversent son sang. Je crois que des tonnes et des tonnes de sang, de la douleur et de la souffrance suffiraient pour le punir de sa débilité profonde.

Mais j'ai fourni tellement d'_effort_ pour nettoyer ses plaies et les bander avec soin…mais le rasoir peut faire partie de mon plan. Il peut jouer un rôle dans ma 'conversation' avec Harry; ce sera plus comme une leçon sur la façon dont les choses doivent changer et sur le comment de notre futur ensemble sera.

J'ai soudain une idée, simple et belle.

Le petit ami d'Harry sera l'instrument parfait pour qu'il reste silencieux pendant que je parlerais. J'invoque un papier collant magique, cache à portée de main une potion anti douleur et relève son oreiller contre le mur pour commencer mon plan astucieux.

Oh, comme il me méprisera quand il se réveillera.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Se réveiller dans le lit de Draco; rien de nouveau en soit.

Par contre, se réveiller la bouche scotchée est nouveau et un peu pervers.

Se réveiller avec un bout de métal dans la bouche et du sang dégoulinant dans la gorge est terriblement nouveau et un peu inquiétant.

Je me pose des questions pendant un moment sur le _truc_ dans ma bouche, me demandant ce que c'est et comment il est arrivé là. Mes yeux restent résolument fermés jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur effroyable, une coupure au niveau du palais, ne me réveille. Un morceau de chair y pend maintenant et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'épluche la bouche. Je relève les yeux pour voir Draco assis au pied du lit dans lequel je suis et je fixe ses yeux gris qui semblent refléter la couleur des pierres autour de nous, lui posant des questions sans dire de mot. Il sourit, comme un chat et ne dit rien. Il reste assis là à me regarder reprendre lentement conscience.

"Debout, debout, le soleil brille. Tu t'es endormi rapidement après que je t'ai ramené ici, non ? Tu as bien dormi ?" Sa voix est claire et aussi tranchante que le rasoir dans ma bouche. Oui, je sais maintenant que c'est un rasoir et oui, c'est probablement celui que j'utilise ces derniers temps.

La lame à double tranchant que j'ai laissée sans plus de cérémonie dans la poche de mon pantalon est maintenant posée sur ma langue, ne coupant rien…pour l'instant. C'est une simple histoire d'équilibre sauf qu'une langue bouge tout le temps et qu'elle est entourée de chair. Je sens déjà le goût du sang; donc mon petit rasoir coupe plus rapidement que des ongles. Oh et ce bout de chair ? Je peux le sentir se détacher et être avalé en même temps que tout le sang qui coule de la coupure.

Fabuleux.

J'essaye de m'enlever la bande collante de la bouche mais Draco éloignent mes doigts. J'enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau et y laisse des égratignures avant que mes mains ne se mettent à trembler. Cette situation peut finir très, _très mal et _très, _très vite_.

"Allons Harry, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'excuser aussi _facilement ? _Aussi _simplement ?_ Non, non, non …" Il grimpe sur le lit, chacun de ses mouvements faisant bouger le lit et moi par la même occasion, rendant les choses très difficile.

"C'est un papier collant magique mon cher et il nese décollera de ta belle bouche que lorsque je le voudrais, d'accord. Maintenant écoute-moi, tiens-toi _tranquille_ et avale…délicatement à cause de cette petite intrusion et tout ira bien."

Sa voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement, les mots traversent à peine la distance entre ses douces lèvres et mes oreilles. Je me concentre sur ces dernières et sa gorge délicate, souhaitant l'étrangler pour ce qu'il fait. Le rasoir ne fait pas que tenir en équilibre sur ma langue, il est à moitié dans ma gorge. Si seulement je pouvais, je lui couperais son petit larynx _chéri_.

"Maintenant voyons comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation là," commente-t-il tranquillement, en essuyant de son doigt fin les coins de ma bouche où de la salive avec du sang doivent sûrement couler. Après les avoir essuyé il sourit, d'un sourire malveillant. "Je crois que je devrais rapidement continuer mon discours. Tu n'arriveras pas à garder très longtemps l'équilibre avant que ta méchante langue ne soit découpée en plusieurs morceaux."

Oh, il aime vraiment ce petit jeu de pouvoir.

"Maintenant Harry, je t'ai appris que lorsque je dis non, ça veut dire non. Il n'y a pas de compromis. C'est une règle que tu devras suivre _à la lettre_ ou tu perdras tout. Je te ferais encore plus de mal que maintenant, je te laisserai tout seul et je m'arrangerai pour que tu meures sous une incommensurable douleur si _jamais_ tu fais l'erreur _stupide_ de me croiser. Compris ?"

Je ne suis pas dans une bonne position pour refuser, mais je ne le ferais pas même si je le pouvais. Draco est une personne qui tient ses promesses, surtout quand ça implique la vengeance ou mieux encore, la torture et le meurtre.

J'acquiesce avec attention, en inclinant à peine ma tête en arrière pour ne pas faire tomber la lame.

Je peux presque compter toutes ses dents quand il sourit de triomphe.

"Si on doit être ensemble, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de séparation. C'est un contrat qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère Harry. Tu viendras quand je te le demanderai et partiras quand je te le dirai. Tu tesouviendras _toujou_rs à quitu dois être fidèle et tu ne me poseras jamais aucune question. Jamais. Quand nous jouerons à un jeu Harry, il y aura des règles que nous devrons respecter. Est-ce que tu as tout compris ? Désormais tout ce que tu fais m'appartient. J'aurais mon mot à dire sur tes choix, sur tout, d'accord?"

J'aimerais lui faire remarquer que je le posséderai un peu en retour, que j'aurais aussi un peu de son âme s'il grignote la mienne, mais ses yeux semblent un peu fous; délirants, même. J'acquiesce encore.

Il se penche sur moi, ses douces lèvres frôlant ma joue et il commence à chuchoter. Je garde les yeux grand ouvert dans l'attente d'une claque ou qu'il ne me pince les joues, vers le bout de métal destructeur niché entre mes dents. Je compte jusqu'à dix lentement pour essayer de calmer ma respiration et je prie pour qu'il ne vienne pas plus près encore.Je prie pour que ma gorge stupide n'avale pas par peur et pour que je ne le mette pas en colère.

"Tu _changeras_ Harry, pour moi, si tu veux que je revienne. Je t'aime vraiment, mais tu dois comprendre que pour chaque chose il y a un moment et un endroit, et ce n'est pas toujours le bon moment pour me faire mal, me contrôler, ou me dominer. Parfois j'ai besoin d'une pause, d'un somme, de me reposer. Je demanderai parfois quelque chose de_ normal_ parce que j'ai besoin de l'illusion d'avoir une vie saine. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant."

Il embrasse doucement mes lèvres mais je n'enregistre que la dangereuse pression des siennes et non la douceur de son geste. Mes yeux sont ouverts depuis tellement de temps que de grosses larmes en ont coulé, glissant le long de mes joues et il les lèche délicatement, en m'étudiant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Le rasoir me coupe soudainement la langue, le sang coulant rapidement et douloureusement du muscle. J'aimerais crier, arracher le scotch, et j'ai besoin d'_avaler_, de pleurer…mais je ne peux pas. Je repousse Draco et m'assois droit contre la tête de lit, chaque muscle de mon corps rigide contracté. J'ai tellement mal au dos que j'ai dû me froisser quelque chose, mais pour l'instant c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Angoissé et terrorisé, mes doigts s'agrippent avec force au drap en satin, mes articulations devenant blanches.

Ça ne s'arrêtera pas de saigner tant qu'il ne le voudra pas. Je n'ai pas ma baguette à portée de main et il n'a aucun mot sympathique envers moi. Il me regarde plutôt, probablement pour savourer l'image morbide que je grave dans son esprit mais il me caresse ensuite le dos de la main de la sienne jusqu'à ce que je me calme et que je respire normalement.

"Je vois que ton vieil ami le rasoir t'a finalement trahi, mon chéri. Ça te guérira peut-être pour de bon de ton habitude de te couper, n'est-ce pas ?" Je ferme les yeux, trop effrayé pour acquiescer. Il rit doucement.

"Ma dernière demande est …" il fait une pause, sa main caressant toujours la mienne, "et bien à vrai dire… j'aime le sexe comme il est. Il n'y a pas besoin de grand changement parce que je l'aime comme ça. Si tu acceptes de changer ce que je veux et de garder ce que j'aime, je crois que ça marchera entre nous."

J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe, acquiesçant autant que je le peux et en essayant de lui faire comprendre par mon regard que j'ai compris la leçon et que je_ changerai_ pour lui, pour le rendre heureux. Et pour qu'il enlève ce maudit scotch de ma bouche.

Il m'étudie un instant et d'un geste de la main la bande collante tombe de mes lèvres, les libérant de leur prison ensanglantée. Je le déchire soigneusement et me penche au bord du lit en ouvrant grand la bouche pour laisser le rasoir tomber par terre et le sang couler. Une longue traînée de sang continue à couler mais je ne l'avalerai pas parce que le faire risquerait de me rendre nauséeux.

Je sens le matelas bouger sous Draco alors qu'il se penche vers la table de nuit pour prendre une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert. Je le regarde d'un air douloureux et fatigué alors qu'il débouche en douceur la fiole et la boit sans en avaler une goutte. Avec une aisance qui ne ressemble qu'à lui, il glisse sur mes genoux et me force à me rasseoir, me retrouvant contre la tête de lit. Sa bouche est remplie de potion mais il esquisse un sourire satisfait face à ce qu'il envisage de faire.

Ensuite il ferme les yeux et il se penche doucement pour m'embrasser en me tenant la tête avec ses mains de porcelaine. Les seules choses auxquelles j'arrive à penser sont que ma langue est coupée à plusieurs endroits, tout comme mes joues à cause de la lame de rasoir et que ça fait très mal. Pour moi. Mais ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'embrasser en retour mais lorsque la potion, d'une bonne saveur, coule dans ma bouche, la douleur cuisante disparaît.

Une potion anti douleur. Il m'embrasse la bouche remplie de cette potion engourdissante mais il avale une gorgée de mon sang fraîchement versé.

Après un moment de pur bonheur et ne ressentant plus de douleur mordante, je le repousse violemment avant de m'essuyer la bouche et de regarder avec étonnement les gouttes écarlates coulant de ses lèvres et brillant sur ses dents. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que ça dégouline le long de sa bouche et de son menton parce qu'il ne fait aucun geste pour l'essuyer. Il se rassoit à califourchon sur moi, esquissant un sourire satisfait teinté de sang et ayant l'expression de quelqu'un qui possède le monde juste parce que je lui appartiens.

Ça prouve que je suis son monde. Je compte pour lui plus que n'importe quelle autre personne et même s'il est un peu malfaisant et surtout fou, il est toujours profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux de moi.

Je me sens toute chose.

"Putain de salope." Je murmure sur le coup, ne trouvant aucun autre mot adéquatà cette situation, que ce commentaire. J'essuie ma bouche d'un air absent sur mon épaule, laissant une tâche mouillée mais chaude qui se refroidit rapidement dans l'air froid des cachots.

"Ton unique et ta seule." Répond-ildoucement en se rapprochant de plus en plusde moi, ses mains chaudes agrippant mon torse. Je suis fatigué, affamé et je n'ai _pas_ la force pour une activité bruyante, mais je suis extrêmement excité. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on n'a pas assez d'énergie pour coucher ensemble maintenant ? Il y aura toujours une heure pour le faire. Demain soir. Le week-end. Entre les cours, après les repas ou à chaque fois que les cours seront ennuyant on arrivera à s'esquiver tous les deux.

"Donne-moi juste un baiser de bonne nuit." Chuchoté-jeavant que l'on ne s'embrasse encore, d'un baiser froid à cause de la potion. Celui-ci ralentit et s'arrête finalement, Draco appuyant sa tête sous mon menton et gardant ses yeux fermés, calquant sa respiration sur la mienne.

Nous restons silencieux un long moment pour apprécier ce calme, aucun d'entre nous ne bouge**,** peut-être par peur de gâcher le moment. Ou c'est peut-être parce qu'il fait tellement bon, ou alors parce qu'on est tous les deux trop fatigués pour se lever ou bouger. J'aime croire que c'est parce qu'on a besoin d'être l'un près de l'autre, peau contre peau et l'oreille contre cœur juste pour profiter de cet instant.

Il fait froid dans les cachots, ma bouche est engourdie et a le goût métallique du sang. Mais Draco est chaud, sa peau sent le savon à la lavande, ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton et il m'aime.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_C'est_ _ça," je chuchote avant de m'endormir, en caressant sa nuque et son dos, "le bonheur."_

"_Je sais." Murmure-t-il tellement doucement que je sens plus son souffle sur ma peau que je n'entends ses mots. "Bienvenue à la maison." _

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

**Tadam, alors ??? Pas trop de peur, tout le monde est encore en vie ??? Sachez que le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier (snif snif), alors savourez le !!! J'aurai juste une petite requête, j'aimerai bien arriver à 300 reviews si possible à la fin, alors déchaînez-vous svp !!! Sinon joyeuses pâques à vous et bonne semaine !!**


	38. Fin

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation pour la traduire.

**Auteur:**Mintapotter

**Titre ****: **Don't Speak

**Warning**** : **Cette histoire est un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin, elle contient aussi des scènes M très fortes.

**Important**** : Tous les chapitres commencent par la fin, vous vous y habituerez !! ****!! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson ****«The end» par Chemical Romance****!!!**

**Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction, je crois que je suis définitivement nulle en conjugaison !! Merci pour ta proposition de corriger les chapitres qui ne le sont pas, j'en serai enchantée vu que tu fais de bon boulot en plus !! Encore merci pour ta collaboration miss !!!**

**Chapitre 37 …Fin**

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Non __Draco__." _

_Me répond doucement Harry au creux de mon oreille avec des mots tendres qu'il me laisse enfin entendre. _

_«Ça ne passera pas que bien, amour. Nous serons grandiose."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Dormir avec quelqu'un sans rien faire d'autre est un luxe.

C'est la seule chose qui écarte les cauchemars. Vous pouvez réchauffer vos pieds contre les siens, sentir ses cheveux et caresser sa peau. Parfois il vous serrera _tellement_ fort dans ses bras que vous sentirez ses côtes dans votre dos mais cela ne vous gênera pas.

Vous pourrez sentir sa respiration.

Vous pourrez l'entendre _respirer_. C'est sans danger.Il vous fait confiance dans son sommeil comme à personne d'autre.

Il n'est pas en danger parce que_ vous _êtes là et qu'il sait que vous l'aimez. Tellement fort qu'il doit même croire que vous le haïssez, mais il _sait_ que c'est de l'amour. Profond.

Ce n'est pas comme si Draco était n'importe qui. Un objet. Une jolie chose.

C'est définitivement un homme; chaud, respirant, vivant et _magnifique_.

Endormi, en plus.

Il est d'une beauté étonnamment surréaliste et imperturbable dans son sommeil et il ne se réveille pas quand vous l'êtes. Il est sans défense mais ça ne le dérange pas. Vous le regardez.

Se réveiller devrait être une chose plaisante; quelque chose de lent et engendré par une odeur plaisante ou la sensation du soleil sur votre visage. Le seul problème de dormir dans un cachot, c'est que les cuisines sont très loin et qu'il n'y a aucune putain de fenêtre. Pas d'oiseaux pépiant, pas de rosée à observer sur l'herbe. Il y a bien de la mousse et des champignons. Et est-ce que j'ai oublié le bruit constant de l'eau goûtant sur les pierres ? Ou bien l'air froid qui vous refroidit instantanément peu importe ce que vous portez ?

Et la douleur ? _Oh, _ladouleur. Comment pourrais-je oublier.

Cela vous réveillerait automatiquement en évinçant rapidement toute pensée joyeuse que vous avez ressenti dans votre sommeil parce que la douleur ne vous emmerde pas quand on dort. Comme on est _bien._

_Était._

C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillé quand ma bouche a recommencé à me picoter à cause de larmes qui sont rentrées en contact avec mes gencives et ma langue. Draco se retourne les yeux à moitié ouvert et me regarde lorsque je me lève du lit pour chercher la potion anti douleur qu'il m'a donné la nuit dernière; il sourit nonchalamment avant de remonter la couverture sur lui. Il y a quelques minutes à peine je le buvais du regard, le regardant respirer et retraçant sa mâchoire et ses clavicules du bout de mes doigts.

Il ne sait même pas que nous venons de partager 'un bon moment'. Il s'est réveillé et a souri parce _qu'il_ sait ce que je veux et qu'il se demande s'il me le donne ou non. Réveillé, il n'y a plus rien de _doux _ou d'_apaisant_ en lui.

Enculé.

"Bien dormi ?" murmure-t-il ; je grommelle pour toute réponse. Ma langue est trop occupée à jouer avec le fil de chair pendant toujours de mon palais, le décollant doucement. Le sang recommence à couler, la douleur revientet je veux _vraiment_ trouver cette potion.

Mes doigts fouillent dans tous les tiroirs et les placards impeccablement rangés de Draco, sur les étagères cachées derrière sa bibliothèque et même en-dessous de sa table de nuit. Rien. Même pas une fiole, une bouteille, _une goutte _de cette putain de potion.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?" Chuchote Draco en se retournant pour me faire face et souriant comme s'il détenait la clé d'un sale secret. Ses yeux trahissent toujours le fait qu'il aime se moquer de moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas où elle est ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se réveille toujours pour me _dire quelque chose _comme ça ?

Je le fixe mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas nourrir son ego parce que oui, il a le dessus. On dirait que Draco a toujours ce que je veux et il joue toujours avant de me le donner.

_Le plaisantin. _

"J'ai encore de la potion Harry, arrête de t'inquiéter et revien**s** t'allonger. J'irai t'en chercher."

Ses mots sont tendres maintenant et ne cachent aucun mensonge; il pense vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne me regarde même pas quand je grimpe sur le lit et il ne rit pas quand je grimace et que mon visage se tord d'une façon que seule une angoisse mordante peut provoquer.

Aimer Draco fait mal, Dieu le sait, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que, putain, ça fasse aussi mal.

"Tu peux la boire directement à la bouteille," sa voix brise le silence, sa main délicate attrapant la bouteille remplie du liquide vert que je cherchais, l'ayant caché sous sa commode, "-ou tu me laisses te la donner et à mon avis la deuxième méthode est _beaucoup_ plus plaisante et _beaucoup_ plus efficace."

Il sourit et me lance la bouteille mais son sourire n'est pas timide. Ni malveillant. Il est juste moqueur. Joyeux même ? Juste parce qu'il me voit, qu'il me parle, qu'il est avec moi ? Est-ce que Draco a déjà _été_ heureux? Est-ce qu'il peut ressentir ça d'abord sans blesser quelqu'un ?

Je peux espérer que parfois, les choses pourront être comme ça. Lumineuse**s**, insouciantes et-

_Douloureuse__**s**_. On s'occupe de la douleur d'abord, on pensera à ces putains de pensées heureuses plus tard.

Je lui relance la bouteille et chuchote en réponse "Je préférerais la deuxième façon. Et dès que possible, si ça ne te dérange pas."

Mais Draco ne perd pas de temps pour la boire, s'asseoir sur mes genoux et la faire passer de sa bouche à la mienne. Nous ne sommes pas célèbres pour notre subtilité, ça c'est sûr. Mais quand votre bouche est endormie par la douleur, quel est exactement l'intérêt de mordiller une lèvre ou d'être doux ?

Je ris sottement face à cette pensée et Draco se recule, une ligne barrant son front. La_ confusion_ est une expression qu'il porte étonnamment bien.

"Quoi ?" Siffle-t-il.

"C'n'est rien …" je murmure doucement. Il esquisse un large sourire alors que la potion agit en engourdissant nos bouches, nous forçant à marmonner nos mots.

"C'est seulement l'matin et j'l'air d'avoir bu… " je continue mon discours marmonné et Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer à sourire. Son nez remue alors qu'il rigole d'un rire enfantin mais il ne prononce pas un mot.

"…Restons ici alors." Répond-t-il laborieusement mais ses mots ne sont pas à moitié mâchés comme les miens. Son expression a changé de joyeuse à sérieuse alors qu'il se concentre pour parler, mais ça veut dire plus que ça. Ses mots ne signifient pas juste que nous resterons ici parce qu'on est un peu assommé. Ça veut dire que c'est notre moment pour être seul.

Être seul ensemble.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Vous savez de quoi je parle.

_Ce sentiment. _

Celui où vous êtes assis en cours et que vous vous retournez au bon moment pour regarder quelqu'un…qui vous fixe ? C'est un sixième sens, cette piqûre sur votre nuque ou vos poils qui se hérissent sur vos bras.

Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Harry me provoque tout le temps ce sentiment.

Quand il fait beau et que je n'ai rien à faire, j'aime me complaire dans la chaleur de mon lit. La richesse et le temps peuvent acheter la paresse. Les loisirs. Je peux prendre des heures pour sortir de mon lit si vous me laissiez.

Et Harry confond ce long réveil à un sommeil. Donc il me regarde. Il marmonne des mots tellement tendres que même lorsque ses lèvres sont contre mon oreille, je ne peux pas les entendre.

Mais il dit 'je t'aime'. Je le sais. Je peux le sentir parce que je ressens des picotements et autre chose, quelque chose de magique. Ce sentiment étourdissant que l'on ne peut pas nommer.

C'est peut-être de l'amour. Quelque chose comme ça, je crois.

Il caresse les endroits qu'il préfère; mes os. Mes hanches saillantes, la courbe de mon poignet. Il embrasse ma clavicule et retrace ma mâchoire avec une sorte de respect.

Si les gens savaient à quel point ce sentiment est magnifique, ils pleureraient et supplieraient pour que quelqu'un les adore comme ça. _L'adoration_ est le meilleur sentiment qu'une personne peut ressentir. Avoir quelqu'un complètement sien. Qui ferait n'importe quoi pour vous garder. Vous avoir.

Elle ne vous partagerait avec personne d'autre. Elle vous_ appartient_ parce qu'elle vous veut, a besoin de vous et vous aime.

Harry me respire et soupire.

Il tape la cadence de ma respiration de ses doigts sur le drap.

Il croit que je suis endormi.

Je me réveille. Je bâille. Je m'étire. Et il s'arrête. Il s'écarte et sort du lit, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il croit que je ne sais pas. Il ne me le demandera pas.

Continue. Reproche-moi d'être égoïste. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête parce qu'il sait que je suis assez lucide pour m'en souvenir plus tard. Je veux lui faire du mal parce qu'il ne m'aime pas quand je suis réveillé.

Mais j'abandonne et cède; je lui donne ce qu'il veut. La délivrance de la douleur; temporairement. Il parle de façon inarticulée parce que ça me fait rire et il aime mon rire. Mon sourire. Mes lèvres, mes dents et ma salive aussi.

Quand je suggère que nous restions ici, il m'aime moi encore plus que le trou sur mon visage qui est ma bouche. Il commence à la retracer du bout de ses doigts, abandonnant son discours marmonné. Il chuchote des mots que je ne comprends pas mais je crois que c'est un 'je t'aime'. Je veux qu'il me le dise.

Dit-le à voix haute. Clairement et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende; je suis aimé. Quelqu'un me désire.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il s'allonge sur moi tellement, tellement, tellement près que tout mon corps est enveloppé par sa chaleur. Chaque centimètre de peau qu'il révèle en enlevant ma chemise ou en retirant mon pantalon est respiré, embrassé et caressé avec adoration.

"Viens-là." Je persiste, en amenant ses lèvres là où elles devraient être; sur les miennes. J'arrive de nouveau à articuler; nous n'avons pas bu assez de potion et elle se dissipe rapidement. Il grimace à chaque fois que j'enfonce ma langue profondément mais il ne m'arrêtera pas parce qu'il en aime chaque putain de minute. Je touche intentionnellement son palais pour qu'il ressaigne et il gémit; il enfonce impitoyablement ses ongles dans mon dos.

"Di**s**-moi que tu m'aime." Je lui ordonne mais il se recule, au bord des larmes à cause de la douleur et de la colère.

"Je ne peux pas quand que tu me fais saigner Draco." Proteste-t-il faiblement, ses mains ne quittant pas ma taille. Il peut me sentir respirer. Il est sans défense quand il me touche et il le sait. Il ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le dira pas. Il le fera.

Dans cinq minutes, il dira exactement tout ce que je veux entendre.

"Tu m'aimes peu importe ce que je fais et tu le sais. Tu m'adores. Di**s**-le maintenant."

Nu, j'ai le pouvoir. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de me regarder et je n'arrêterai pas de le toucher tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné ce que je veux. Je_ sais _ce que lui veut; baiser et plus de potion.

Comme c'est affreusement romantique.

Il y a un flottement avant que je ne l'allonge sur le lit et que je me retrouve sur lui, mes ongles traçant des lignes roses sur la peau douce de ses côtes. Des larmes rebelles coulent le long de son visage et glissent dans ses cheveux d'encre; il est désespéré.

Tout comme je le suis, pour des choses différentes.

"Dis-le."

Il fait non de la tête; les larmes coulant encore plus.

Comme si je m'en souciais.

J'enfonce encore plus profondément mes ongles alors que je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise; il se tortille de douleur mais ne dit pas un mot.

"Dis-le."

"_NON._" Siffle-t-il fortement, ses dents tachées de sang et la bouche ensanglantée.

Je ne suis _pas_ content. Je mords sa hanche après avoir enlevéson pantalon parce que les leçons doivent être retenues. Bien-sûr il pleure à _l'extérieur_, mais à l'intérieur il aime ça.

Il m'aime.

"_Di__**s**__-le _ou je te défonce la bouche encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. J'ai quelques idées qui conviendraient parfaitement."

«ça fait _mal_-"

"C'est à ça que servent les rasoirs Harry et peut-être que ça te permettra de te se souvenir de ne jamais, jamais, en réutiliser un."

_"Draco-"_

"DIS-LE!"

Il cligne des yeux pour mieux voir mais la douleur doit rendre la tâche impossible. Des larmes coulent de plus en plus alors qu'il marmonne "Va te faire foutre."

_Je t'aime_. Est-ce que c'est tellement difficile à dire ?

".."

_Je t'aime._

On y est presque.

"C'est ce qu'on fait, chéri." Je murmure, en lapant ses larmes au creux de son visage. Je lèche la tache de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure et il se laisse faire.

Harry ne m**'**aime vraiment que quand je dors; peut-être qu'il m'aimera encore mieux quand je serais mort.

Oh super.

La vie**,** c'est vivre. Baiser. Pourquoi pas ? Quand on est réveillé on peut blesser autant de gens qu'on le veut. Il y a tellement de moment dans la journée pour le faire.

"Tu n'es qu'un bâtard." Chuchote-t-il, en me laissant l'embrasser alors que ma main est occupée plus bas avec sa _longue _queue négligée. Je l'embrasse encore et encore mais sans la langue. Ça diminue au moins le plaisir de moitié. Mais le faire grogner et gémir petit à petit avec rien d'autre qu'un mouvement de la main compense la perte.

Presque.

"Je sais."

"Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que-" il accentue sa menace en me repoussant avec une force phénoménale, ne se formalisant pas du son de mon crâne tapant contre le pied du lit.

"- la douleur, tu le sais ? Tu n'es jamais gentil Draco, tout ce que je voulais c'était-"

"TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS C'ETAIT QUE TU DISES UNE SEULE CHOSE, PUTAIN ! JUSTE UNE !"

"Certaines personnes n'obtiennent jamais ce qu'elles veulent, Draco. Si tu me fais attendre pour la potion, je te ferai attendre moi aussi. Voyons qui est le plus impatient, ok ?"

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

Draco n'a aucune patience.

Il fait semblant d'être bon, de vouloir défendre son point de vue.

Ma bouche est en loque; des morceaux de chair se promènent tout seul quand je parle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire combien de sang j'ai avalé ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ?

Non. Si j'ai enduré de la douleur avant, pire que celle-là, je peux le refaire.

Mais pour Draco ? Ce qui lui fait vraiment mal n'est pas le fait que je sois en train de le baiser, c'est plutôt le fait que je refuse de lui dire que je l'aime.

Mais il me laisse faire. Pour prouver quelque chose, je crois.

Et c'est une très, _très_, mauvaise idée alors que je pisse le sang.

Chaque fois que je m'enfonce profondément en lui, il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier quelque chose. _Stop_ est probablement le premier mot de sa liste, suivi de près par _bâtard_, _enculé _et_ ça fait mal_.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, il essaie de prouver quelque chose. Comme s'il pouvait attendre aussi longtemps que moi.

_Idiot_.

Sa peau en sueur glisse doucement sous mes doigts et s'égratigne magnifiquement quand je le griffe. Je mords mon endroit préféré sur sa clavicule; je pince la peau de sa mâchoire avec mes dents et je tire fortement ses cheveux, en arrachant une poignée.

Nous sommes tellement à fond dans l'action de blesser l'autre, de refuser ce que l'autre veut, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se rend compte que c'en est bon. _Mieux_ que bon même, divin. Draco pleure peut-être mais on sait tous les deux qu'au fond de nous, profondément, c'est l'extase.

Ma langue est tellement gonflée que respirer par la bouche devient difficile, mais je suis très près.

_Très,_

_très,_

_très,_

_très,_

_très,_

_près._

Je jouis et cède à l'urgence; j'embrasse Draco avec tout ce qui me reste de bouche. À ce point là, ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une plaie en sang dans mon corps, rempli de bouts de chairs et de dents.

Draco ne se formalise pas du sang; en fait je crois qu'il aime ça. C'est le genre de personne qui suce une coupure pour ne pas en manquer une goutte. Que mon sang ne soit pas le sien ne fait aucune différence pour lui. Nous sommes l'extension de l'autre maintenant; arrachez l'un de nous et l'autre ne peut plus survivre. Parasitisme (1) réciproque.

Mais pour l'instant personne n'a gagné.

"_S'il te plaît ?_" supplie-t-il pathétiquement dans son délire post orgasmique, que je renonce presque. Cède.

_Je t'aime._

Tellement,

tellement,

Tellement,

tellement simple.

Mais non.

Je fais non de la tête et attrape son regard; ma main voyageant lentement sur son corps battu pour lui_ montrer_ que je l'aime. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut l'entendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gestes ne suffisent pas ?

Je peux le faire venir. Je peux le regarder se tortiller, suer, pousser des cris et je peux ensuite me focaliser sur ses yeux pour le regarder pleurer. Il sanglote. Il se pelotonne contre moi, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"_S'il te plaît ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_" Chuchote-t-il, en bloquant sur quelques mots et en forçant sur d'autres.Je reste silencieux et le regarde.

Il se détache petit à petit et rampe sur le lit pour attraper la bouteille, la seule chose que je voulais. Il est à bout. Il la débouche et l'approche de mes lèvres, le verre étant aussi froid que la potion à l'intérieur.

Ses mains tremblent.

Ha, ha. Petit blagueur. C'est toujours un jeu et j'ai _gagné._

_Tu as perdu_.

"Je suis désolé." Je marmonne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et il secoue négativement la tête.

"Je… ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas désolé."

"Je ne suis pas désolé. Je t'aime."

Il relève la tête et sanglote plus fort, le blanc de ses yeux devenant rouge. Chaque égratignure, chaque contusion, chaque tremblement est parfaitement visible.

Je sens son pouls à travers sa peau. Je peux l'entendre _respirer _difficilement.

"Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Vraiment."

Il couvre ses oreilles de ses mains tremblantes. Mes mots tremblent aussi.

"Je t'aime vraiment. Sincèrement. Écoute-moi. Tu vois ?"

Je souris mais je sais que ça ne doit pas être joli. Je lui dois beaucoup plus qu'un sourire ensanglanté. Je lui dois beaucoup plus que de simples excuses.

Je lui dois bien ça.

"Je t'aime."

Je tends les bras et c'est là que tout commence vraiment. Sur des draps tachés de sang, frissonnant et tremblant, affamé, meurtri et battu. Quel désordre.

Il halète quand je le touche et que je me penche sur lui.

"Je t'aime."

Il ferme les yeux quand je nous recouvre, le serrant étroitement. J'embrasse ses cheveux et respire son odeur. Le sel de ses larmes et sa sueur. Quelque chose de sucré. Quelque chose de doux.

A travers ses côtes, je peux toucher son cœur.

"Je sais." Murmure-t-il plus dans mon cou qu'en face de moi, mais ce n'est rien.

"Nous allons manquer les cours. On en a besoin. Je crois qu'on en manque déjà là."

"Je sais."

"Si on en manque assez et que tu me laisses rester ici avec toi, nous passerons tout l'été ici. Nous devrons tout repasser pour obtenir notre diplôme."

"Je sais."

"Et je t'aime, je te le jure. Je serai sage si tu l'es."

"Alors ça ne se passera pas bien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ses chuchotements sont presque inaudibles, mais pas tout à fait. Quelque chose de mouillé, une larme, glisse le long de sa joue à mon dos et mon corps entier frissonne. D'excitation peut-être. Peut-être la joie d'attendre quelque chose avec impatience ?

L'amour.

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

"_Non __Draco__." _

_Me répond doucement Harry au creux de mon oreille avec des mots tendres qu'il me laisse enfin entendre. _

_«Ça ne se passera pas que bien, amour. Nous serons grandiose."_

_**DpDpDpDpDpDp**_

(1) État d'un être vivant qui vit en association durable avec un autre dont il se nourrit, sans le détruire ni lui apporter aucun avantage (je dormirais moins conne ce soir en espérant que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas connaître ce mot lol)

**Et oui c'est finit (snif), mon gros bébé a grandit… Je suis triste de publier le dernier chapitre mais en même temps très fière car ce fût laborieux, croyez-moi !! Maintenant, je me demande juste ce que vous pensez de la fic maintenant qu'elle est finie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et faire péter ma boîte mail !! Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et notamment mes rewieveurs fidèles qui se reconnaîtront !! Croyez-moi votre soutien à beaucoup joué dans mon envie de continuer à traduire !! Bon je vais arrêter mon blabla mais avant juste une petite question, est-ce qu'une traduction d'un pairing Harry/Tom vous intéresserez ? Certes je ne compte pas traduire une autre fic avant plusieurs mois mais votre avis est important !! Bon cette fois j'arrête, encore merci à tout le monde, bisous et à bientôt qui sais !!!**


End file.
